


The Raven and the Wolf

by Rainbow820



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Klaus takes Damon au, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 170,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Instead of taking Stefan at the end of 2x22, Klaus decides he wants to take Damon as payment. It was his life he was saving after all. How will the new original hybrid and the snarky 170 year old vampire get along? How will things play out differently for the rest of the characters now? ** Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it. All rights go to Julie Plec and the other wonderful writers of the show.**





	1. Prologue

Klaus Mikaelson was staring down Stefan Salvatore, an old friend, not that Stefan remembered, and wondering what he could possibly get out of saving Damon. He thinks back to the not even two hundred year old vampire challenging him as if they were equals, no fear or hesitation. He remembers learning about who he'd have to face and became slightly worried about Damon who had a kill record of a vampire twice his age.

He wasn't worried about Stefan who'd mellowed out and was disappointed to say the least when he meant Damon. Instead of finding a notorious vampire without humanity and a silly serial killer tag to his name, he found a drunk, whipped, love sick wash-up. Gone was the vampire who was rumored to have magical powers but in his place stood a dog on a Petrova doppelgängers' leash.

That's when the idea hit him, he could bring Damon back from what ever brainwash was implemented on him in the last year. He had no hope for Stefan who without his brother's guidance allowed that blonde enabler to convince him vampirism was a curse over the last century and a half.

" If I heal Damon he's mine for as long as I want " Klaus bargains. Not thinking Stefan accepts the deal his only goal to save his brother, he probably would have sold Elena over at this point. " Katerina bring him the blood and come back when he calls Stefan your free " Klaus instructs and she takes the vial, leaving. 

" No no she won't bring it to him " Stefan cries looking like he wants to chase after her. 

" Because she's on vervain? Been around a long time Stefan very hard to trick me. If Damon doesn't live oh well we're even if not I take him " Klaus smirks. He knew Katherine would bring it, she owed him for the vervain.

In an hour Damon calls Stefan who asks him to meet him at Alaric's apartment. In twenty minutes they hear Damon at the door and he walks in looking alarmed. 

" What the hell is going on Stefan ?" he demands his flight or fight instincts telling him to run as far as he can.

" It was the only way to save you. You have to go with him for as long as he wants be his servant " Stefan explains head down as he realizes what he just did and for a second thinks his brother may have been better off dead before his heart lurches, no this was better, Damon alive was better.   
   
" I don't want this you bastard. You have once again condemned me to something I can't get out of for eternity "Damon hisses clenching his fists as he sees red and then a little bit of pride. For once his brother did what needed to be done in his mind, which is what Damon had been trying to teach him. 

" Stefan get out of here before I take you both " Klaus warns and the younger Salvatore speeds away. " Ready pet?" Klaus asks when Stefan is out of the building. 

" Not your pet" Damon seethes. 

" Would you prefer slave ?"Klaus taunts in a condescending tone. 

" No " Damon growls holding himself back from punching Klaus in the face, probably a smart move on his part. 

" Alright then let's go pet " he says. They leave the loft and Damon sighs accepting this was his new life. 

“ Kill her “ Klaus commands as the girl starts running and Damon chases after he stopping her with a wicked smile on his face. 

“ Please “ she begs struggling against him. Damon laughs and bites into her neck savoring the taste of blood that flows into his mouth. He drops her limp body and wipes the blood of his mouth before joining Klaus again. 

“ See this will be good for you Damon, you can be yourself again “ Klaus smirks as they drive off. 

“ You don’t know me “ Damon mumbles closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was back in Elena's arms her worried gaze looking down at him


	2. New Way of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four months later what's changed with our characters?

Four months later:

" They all taken care of ?" Klaus asks Damon who nods walking back up to him in the bar lounge. 

" That won't be an unexplained death. Death by a thousand cuts very medieval just like you " Damon teases. 

" Watch it little raven I've forgotten why I tolerate that type of behavior " Klaus growls.

" Ahh I see grouchy do you need a reminder ?" Damon asks sliding onto his master's lap. 

" Who are you?" Klaus demands expectantly. 

" Your little raven" Damon responds smirking wickedly.

" Mine " Klaus growls possessively kissing Damon the same way. 

" Where to next boss?" Damon asks leaning against his chest. 

" North as always little raven"Klaus smirks tapping Damon who gets off him and takes his hand as they walk out of the bar.

" My brother still following us ?" Damon wonders trying to look disinterested but Klaus knows better. 

" My siblings still in coffins?" Klaus asks as an answer and Damon sighs. 

" I really doubt he'll understand I don't want to be saved " Damon grumbles. 

" Probably not " Klaus agrees speeding up and Damon curls up in the passenger seat.

They arrive at the hotel and Damon begrudgingly walks,because Klaus said it was that or the car, to the hotel room. 

" I'll deal with Stefan tomorrow if you'd let me I promise to come back " Damon yawns stripping to his boxers and curling up in the bed. 

" I know you will little raven " Klaus responds copying Damon and the younger vampires curls into his side. 

" I must have the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome ever because I think I love you " Damon whispers leaning his head against his enemies chest. 

" Sleep little raven"Klaus whispers back. He looks fondly at Damon who he probably loved as well. It was weird how the Salvatore still had all his snark if not more because it comes with age as he put it, his impulsive and violent outbursts, the want to go home, possessiveness over him Klaus of all people, and his flirting addiction, but it was like he was a kid sometimes. The way he held Klaus's hand, curled up into him, cuddled despite very strong protests he didn't. He knows he won't keep Damon for too long because the poor thing had become too attached to him and if he was being honest he was just as attached to his little raven. He shuts off his thoughts and falls asleep himself. 

In the morning Damon isn't in the room and he panics until Damon comes back with a bit of blood still on the side of his lips. Klaus licks it off making Damon smirk before sitting down. 

" Why didn't you wake me ?" Klaus questions yawning.

" You look so peaceful sleeping so I let you. I just grabbed some breakfast probably about ten minutes tops till someone finds the maid stuffed in her cart " Damon grins and Klaus rolls his eyes grabbing his extra clothes and dressing. 

" How are you dealing with Stefan?" Klaus asks. 

" Bloodily” Damon offers vaguely. 

" How are you getting there ?" Klaus asks after that. 

" I'm a hundred and seventy-three remember we celebrated together and everything " Damon grins. " I can get my self my own ride " He adds.  
   
" Alright Damon "Klaus rolls his eyes zipping the bag up and walking with Damon out of the room and to their car. 

" Why don't you use my real name unless your annoyed with me?" Damon wonders.

" Because your mine " he responds in the same vague tone Damon used. 

" Thanks for the reminder maybe I'll get it out of you later that is if you want to hear how I deal with Stefan " Damon grins getting into the car he had prepared for him. A brand new Audi that he speeds off in leaving Klaus shaking his head driving off in the other direction. 

When he arrives in Mystic Falls he gathers a group of crows and sends them through the room first creating panic amongst the party goers.   
" What's going on?" Elena cries. 

" Damon " his little brother whispers. " Compel them " he hisses to Caroline. Together they compel everyone to stay put Damon strolls through the front door. 

" Did you know a group of crows is called a murder? I thought it was fitting " he grins darkly.

" Why would you do this?" Elena demands. 

" How you doing with the blood. I'm sorry it was rude of me to do this. A simple choice can lead to a life changing moment for so one else, can't it ripper?" Damon asks tauntingly ignoring Elena. 

" Your seriously holding a grudge?" Tyler demands boldly.

" Wolf boy he sold me out to the man who almost sacrificed you. But no I'm not holding a grudge for this one. Someone how it worked out so much better than I could've imagined. 1,000 year old hybrid sex is awesome by the way. No I'm not being compelled. I want you to stop looking for me " Damon smirks. 

"Never " Elena responds and he snaps a teenagers neck. 

" Stop looking for me " he growls. Stefan shakes his head and he snaps another neck. " One more chance " Damon warns.

" I'll never give up on you brother " Stefan argues. 

" Happy birthday Elena" he smirks forcing his wrist into the nearest teenager’s mouth and snapping their neck. “ There now you have a vampire that can fill your managing quota” he snarks speeding away. 

He goes to where Klaus texted a smug smile on his face as he drives. " How did it go ?" Klaus asks gesturing for the witch to stay still. 

" Great I'll tell you all about it later “ Damon responds before glancing at the witch a smirk forming on his face. “Your Bree's older sister " Damon states giving a full tooth grin. 

” And you ripped her heart of her chest " the woman snarls making Damon chuckle. " No I won't help you if he is here " she growls. 

" Little raven outside now "  Klaus commands.

" What Klaus your going to listen to her? I don't want to go wait outside I'm not a dog" Damon hisses. 

" It seems you have forgotten that while you are my slave she is not and if you disobey there will be consequences. So outside now Damon you don't have any say anymore and what you want doesn't matter to me" Klaus hisses his voice deadly low. 

" Yes master I'm so sorry I forgot my place " Damon dead pans giving a mock bow and strolling out of the bar. He feels the rare sting of tears in his eyes and hates how affected he is by Klaus's words. He was the mans slave for gods sake and he wasn't supposed to fall for him, that wasn't in the plan. 

" I loathe him and everything he stands for, but that was pretty stupid of you to say you could've just asked him. He cares about you, deeply " the woman chastises and Klaus glares a warning growl builds in his throat, shutting her up.   
   
" Damon is that you?" Stefan asks. Damon doesn't reply but a sob comes out and Stefan sighs. " Damon I'm not giving up on you just remember Klaus doesn't care about you. If he's nice to you it's because your more compliant when you think someone cares about you. Hold in there big brother we'll figure this out I promise. Damon I-I love you " Stefan whispers.  
   
" I love you too " Damon whispers so softly Stefan almost missed it but it brings a smile to his face. Damon hangs up and walks to the car getting in the passenger seat. When Klaus walks out he turns a pout on his face as he faces away from him.

" Little raven don’t be dramatic " Klaus commands a small smile on his face at Damon's childish acts. " You going to tell me how dealing with Stefan went?" He asks softly when Damon turns to face him finally. He can see the hurt in Damon’s eyes, Klaus hadn’t meant what he said but needed to get Damon out of the bar. 

 " If it's all the same to you master I'm tired and would like to just sleep " Damon mumbles and Klaus sighs he really did screw up. When he drives them back towards the hotel he hears Damon fall asleep and can smell salt. Glancing over he sees a few tears come out from behind his little raven's eyes and feels guilt surge through him. 

When they reach the hotel he considers waking Damon up and making him walk but decides to carry him. He compels someone to get their bags and then to bring them to their room and ignore anything that happens while they are staying at the motel. Once they're settled he strips Damon and himself to boxers before tucking Damon into bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches his lover sleep. 

He slips into his mind and sees Damon is dreaming about the argument at the bar but making it much darker and making himself seem more useless. Klaus pulls up a happy memory from Damon's early twenties. He is twenty two and a thirteen year old Stefan is apparently riding a horse alone for the first time. He can feel Damon's pride and is a little surprised to feel it's the pride more like a father than a big brother. It would appear Damon was Stefan's main parent in almost everything starting from his birth to death. 

Deciding his lover would sleep peacefully now he grabs some extra blankets and falls asleep on the couch that sadly for him doesn't pull out. When Damon wakes up he finds he's disappointed to not feel Klaus's chest against his back. He remembers the argument they had the night before and furrows his brow at the memory of him and Stefan that plays again, Klaus went digging through his mind. 

He tries to force himself to be angry but is actually grateful he played that memory, especially after the phone call he made to his brother the night prior. He glances at the, most likely uncomfortable, sleeping form of his lover on the couch. He was curled in an awkward ball shape and if he wasn't a vampire would have very bad neck and back pains when he woke up. Damon watches him for a few minutes and decides Klaus is going to have to work for his forgiveness but he wouldn't be openly hostile, maybe just silent. Damon lies back down on the bed looking up at the cream popcorn ceiling and wondering how this was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first actual chapter. I'll do flash backs to the summer to describe their relationship more when I feel it works the best. Any criticism and suggestions are welcome and encouraged. 
> 
> ** Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it. All rights go to Julie Plec and the other wonderful writers of the show.**


	3. Untold Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is trying to create his hyrbid army and after a summer of searching they have finally found a pack of werewolves. To add to his problems Damon is angry with him and he has to earn his forgiveness.

The next day Damon doesn't speak to Klaus unless spoken and he has to other times he just nods, and he only refers to him as master. He carries the dead werewolf on his shoulders and uses all his self control not to get into a snark contest with Klaus and just remain silent. They find the pack and Damon drops the werewolf glad to be rid of its close up smell and leans against a tree listening with little interest to Klaus’s dramatic speech. 

“ Let us go or I kill your little pet” one brave and stupid werewolf shouts at Klaus pressing a stick to Damon’s chest. Klaus growls his eyes flashing yellow and the werewolf presses the stake harder against Damon’s chest. The raven haired vampire had a smirk on his face and he snaps the offending wrist unable to stop the laugh that comes with the pained scream. He pushes the werewolf over to Klaus before leaning back against the tree. 

“ Did you really think that was going to go any other way? I wouldn’t bring a newborn vampire up here, Damon has about 150 years on all of you “ Klaus sighs. “ I admire your loyalty to your pack, but you touched someone I love “ Klaus reveals his eyes on Damon who’s only acknowledgement of hearing that is a small smile. 

" Your killing my family " he snarls. 

" Not for good, you don't get that luxury " Klaus smirks ripping out his heart and looking at Damon again. The vampire's eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face as he slumped against the tree. He finishes turning all the wolves and Damon only moves to sitting on the ground against the tree. He listens and hears that Damon isn't breathing which means he's asleep. When the wolves wake up he has them feed off the human who he annoyingly has to keep healing.

" Please help " Klaus hears a younger girl cry to Damon who opens one eye and waves her off. They hybrids get away and they hear Elena, Stefan, and Alaric trekking up the mountain. Damon stands up looking at the rising moon and he clenches his fists, his brother knew they were hunting werewolves how stupid could he be to come on a full moon. 

" Let me save him " Damon pleads. 

" It speaks " Klaus mumbles and Damon silences him with a dark look and slight pout. 

" Please he's all I have left "Damon begs. 

" Be quick little raven "Klaus instructs and he is, he finds the hybrid and rips the heart out. 

" Damon "Stefan beams. 

" I owe him Stefan and I pay my debts. Be safe protect them all please don't let Caroline get hurt with Tyler, don't let Ric drown himself in alcohol. I love you baby brother " Damon says. 

" I promise I will and I love you too " Stefan says and Damon kisses his forehead before speeding off. He returns to find a bunch of dead hybrids and a crestfallen Klaus. 

" I don't want be be alone anymore " Klaus reveals in a whisper and Damon sits down next to him. 

" I'm here and you have me for as long as you want " Damon responds taking his hand. Klaus leans into Damon exhaustion taking over him, he spent a thousand years working towards this and it was all falling apart. 

" You said he was all you had left it isn't true anymore I'm here " Klaus mumbles before falling asleep. 

Damon picks the sleeping hybrid up and puts him in the passenger seat. They arrive at the hotel and he smiles softly of the hybrid picking him up into his arms and carrying despite the looks up to their hotel room and stripping him down to his boxers before lying him on the bed. He is surprised that the hybrid hadn't woken up and takes a shower himself before joining Klaus under the covers. He enters Klaus's mind and gives him a memory of them lying in bed after his birthday from his perspective. 

Klaus wakes up in the hotel room a familiar weight on his chest. Klaus glances down at Damon who is half on his chest. Klaus smiles softly when he notices Damon's breathing is matched to his chest rising and falling. He doesn't remember driving them to the hotel but he does remember falling asleep on Damon in the forest. Which means his little raven drove him back to the hotel, and stayed, more so he tucked him into bed. He moves to get out of bed but Damon's arms wrap around him. 

" Not yet " Damon whines closing his eyes tighter.

" Little raven we need to get moving " Klaus instructs. 

" No " Damon protests. Klaus sighs a fond smile on his face but shakes his head pushing Damon off him. 

" Now Damon or we're going to be late to meet a witch friend of mine " Klaus says more forcefully. 

" Yes master " Damon hisses and Klaus winces. 

" Please don't call me that " Klaus sighs. 

" What should I call you then? My lord?" Damon quips. 

" Klaus, Nik, one of your ridiculous insulting nicknames but not those. Your just paying a debt. I don't want you to hate me Damon " Klaus mutters. He finds himself pinned by Damon who trails kisses up his neck. Damon nuzzles further into Klaus’s neck his hair underneath the hybrid’s chin as he rests his head. 

" Are you sure I can't call you master sometimes? I'm not totally against collar " Damon asks in a low, flirty voice that has Klaus shivering. 

" Maybe in that case if your up for it " Klaus concedes and can feel Damon's smirk against his skin. 

" Oh I'll be up for it " he grins standing up. 

" Where are you going?" Klaus asks tilting his head in confusion. 

" We're going to be late"Damon winks getting dressed and going towards the car. 

" Tease " Klaus mutters getting dressed himself and following Damon down to the car. “ Chicago last time I was there must of been the twenties “ Klaus muses. 

“ Stefan was there too, I snapped his neck dropped him off with his friend Lexi so I didn’t have to deal with him. Didn’t see him again till a day in the forties. “ Damon reveals. “ Are we going to see Gloria?” he questions and Klaus nods. They start and driving and Klaus smiles as Damon sings along to the songs, dances, and tries to get him to join in.  

" No Damon " Klaus responds a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

" Oh come on Nik, I won't tell anyone " Damon pleads. Klaus rolls his eyes and doesn't look away from the road. " I'll tell people you stick your head out the window when I drive " he threatens. 

" I don't do that " he protests disgruntled as Damon snickers mockingly. He lightly slaps Damon's chest which only makes the vampire laugh harder as they drive along the open highway.  
   
" Stefan he doesn't want to come home, he doesn't deserve a brother like you. Your kind, compassionate, you care about everyone no matter what, your interested I school. Your the opposite of him " Elena smiles at him and he tries to hard to stop the snarl that comes out of his mouth. Elena backs up when's he hears the noise surprise written all over her face. 

" You don't know why I'm the way I am. Damon raised me since I was a baby " Stefan hisses at her. She opens her mouth but he plows on, " Doesn't matter what we've done to each other we're brothers and he doesn't want to come home because Klaus brainwashed him. You going to the mountain tonight was very stupid and I can't believe Ric allowed it. You are a seventeen year old girl and I love you, but my brother is 173 and my responsibility not yours " Stefan snaps. 

" Stefan I " she starts and he looks down. 

" You should go, I need to be alone tonight " he decides his voice stoic. 

His brother was being used as a slave by their greatest enemy because of his inability to let Damon go, and he was going to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the newest chapter, I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoy writing.


	4. What Happens in Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon have made it to Chicago and are trying to find out why Klaus can't make hybrids. Will Stefan listen to his brother and stay away? Will Damon's secrets be revealed to Klaus?

Damon and Klaus settle into their hotel room and Damon is ecstatic to finally be in a bed that meets his standards. “ I should fork over money for better rooms more often “ Klaus chuckles as Damon kisses his neck and pulls his shirt off.

“ Shut up and kiss me “ Damon huffs and Klaus has no problem with that order. He forgets all about his hybrids when ever Damon kisses him and it had been far too long since then. He lets himself be pushed down on the bed as Damon kisses down his chest. Klaus tries to remember a time in his life when a look from anyone could have him so aroused but only comes up with Damon’s blue eyes smoldering at him.

Klaus groans in pleasure when Damon enters him and grabs the younger vampire’s shoulder as he picks up his pace. Anyone on that floor, if they weren’t compelled of course, would be able to hear Damon fucking Klaus into their new, Damon approved mattress. Both come screaming each others name and lay down on the bed hands laced together.

“ We really need to get a move on” Klaus smirks and Damon tightens his grip on Klaus’s hand before releasing. They clean themselves up and go to the bar where Gloria is very passive-aggressive to them.

“ Damon Salvatore I haven’t seen you in decades, you take care of your little brother?” she asks.

“ Yep he is all mellowed out” Damon promises. Klaus returns from whatever he was doing outside and laces his hand with Damon’s.

“ You two were playing nice I hope” Klaus smirks kissing Damon. They question Gloria who gives nothing up and Damon thinks he sees Elena and rubs his forehead. He really wishes they’d just leave it, he thought Stefan understood him on the mountain. He slips out the back to tell them off and misses Stefan go in to distract Klaus.

“ Damon come on “ Elena urges taking his hand. He stands still and she stands up on her tip toes kissing him before he pulls away. 

“ Elena no I’m staying “ Damon sighs annoyed with her.

“ I know you Damon, your not a monster. Ric misses you too I know there was something between you, he had this crush “ she starts and he grabs her throat holding her up in the air while she claws at his wrist, eyes blown wide. 

“ I ended it with Ric who was also my lover, when I got bit. I love Klaus and he’s just my friend. You don’t know anything about me, you’ve known Stefan and I for two years. You know about the last year of our lives but not the abuse I went through. The murders I’ve committed, the good relationship your doppleganger destroyed between us. You don’t know me Elena and you don’t know my brother, you know your loving boyfriend “ he growls dropping her on the ground. 

He goes back in to see Klaus holding Stefan up by the neck and speeds to him ripping Klaus’s arm away from Stefan pushing his younger brother behind him he snarls at Klaus who backs down from harming his little raven. He feels a shiver of something that isn’t fear more like being impressed, but he can feel fear off Gloria who is looking at Damon if he was a rabid animal. Stefan was holding his brothers arm and mutters something in Italian, that Klaus can’t make out, to his brother. Damon’s fangs retract and he turns around kissing his brothers forehead and urges him to go. Stefan sighs speeding from the bar and Damon looks sheepishly at Klaus.  
   
“ Damon I didn’t mean to offend you , it takes a lot to bring out an animal like that in a vampire “ Klaus smirks. 

“ Sorry its just Stefan and I are closer more like when we were human and I might as well have growled at anyone who dared to hurt him “ Damon responds. 

* * *

 

" I was tortured for five years your going to have to do better than that "Damon scoffs as she cuts into his stomach. She burns his insides and commands he tell her what he was hiding. After what feels like hours to Damon he confesses Elena was still alive. He blacks out and wakes up on a big bed panicked before a calming voice is speaking to him.  
“ Damon love don’t worry she’s dead” Klaus promises cupping his cheek. He looks down into the blue eyes of his lover and can’t see any indication he’d be hiding something and he rubs his thumb up and down Damon’s cheekbone.

“ I love you” Damon smiles sitting up and kissing him.

“ We’re going back to Mystic Falls” Klaus decides and watches Damon’s features turn from shocked, horrified, and than blank in a few seconds.

“ Great” he says through clenched teeth. Damon’s thoughts start racing as he think about Elena’s safety and wishes he could get a message to Stefan without Klaus noticing. He lies back into the sheets and closes his eyes, knowing their summer of, well for them, peace was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter was super short I know but I promise the next one will be the longest yet. I will be staying sort of along the plot line but of course everything is going to have a twist because of the reversed roles. In the next chapter we'll get to see a darker side of Stefan but he won't go full ripper mode.


	5. Building an Army of Strength and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus knows Damon is hiding something from him, and that he needs to wake Rebekah up. They are heading back to Mystic Falls where Damon's secrets will be unveiled, how will this affect our couple?

" We're waking Rebekah up first" Klaus explains opening his little sisters coffin and pulling the dagger out. Damon nods his thoughts consumed with his own safety and decides Klaus wouldn't kill him and turns his attention back to Rebekah. He hadn't seen her in years and actually is glad to right now. 

" Damon?" Rebekah asks in disbelief as she gets out of the coffin. 

" My favorite female Mikaelson " Damon cheers opening his arms out to her.

" Only female bastard " she grumbles but jumps into his arms anyways and let's him spin her around. 

" I don't know Klaus has his moments and Kol could definitely be considered another girl " Damon teases and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

" So you know my siblings when did that happen?" Klaus asks furrowing his brow. 

" I dated Kol in 1912 and Rebekah in 1919” Damon responds. 

" Damon is the irresistible, charming, intelligent vampire you met in Rio?" Klaus asks and Rebekah nods. Klaus burst out laughing and seeing the serious expressions on his love and sisters face he stops. " Your serious?" Klaus asks and he thinks he sees a flicker of hurt go over Damon's face before it turns seductive. 

" You and I both know you couldn't resist me " he whispers into Klaus ear walking around the back of him. "You fell for my charms just like everyone else " he accuses kissing behind Klaus's ear. " And I have my smarter moments " he adds pulling away from Klaus who was feeling an uncomfortable strain in his pants. " Your a thousand years old Klaus not seventeen " Damon chastises returning to Rebekah's side. 

" So Damon you find Katherine?" Rebekah asks and he snorts. 

" That bitch was never in the tomb, but I owe her my life a few times so I can’t kill her.  Recently I got bit by a werewolf. Klaus broke the curse and was able to heal me but in return I have to be his slave. Mind you Stefan made this choice for me so your big brother owns me " Damon explains walking arm and arm with her out of the warehouse. 

" We're going to Mystic Falls into the car " Klaus commands walking past them. Damon shows Rebekah the last ninety years of history through his memories for her and changes his memories of the fifties the a repeat of the sixties just with everything going on then. Damon falls asleep in the backseat and Klaus unconsciously keeps looking back irrationally to make sure he was ok. 

"Why do you do that?" Rebekah asks in a whisper. 

"We look behind the car when we drive"he whispers back knowing what she meant. 

"No looking at Damon, he's a vampire he isn't going to get hurt" she clarifies still whispering as Klaus's eyes dart back to him. "You love him" she smirks. 

"Yes I do" Klaus smiles turning onto the exit towards Mystic Falls. 

"Have you told him that?" she asks softly smiling at her older brother, all she'd wanted was for him to find love. 

"I have" Klaus responds and from his smile she knows Damon said it back or first who knows. She and him talk softly like the siblings they used to be while Damon is nestled in the blanket he bought so he could sleep. Klaus can't help but look back ever so often, the vampire wasn't buckled in and he knew how stupid it was to worry but he didn't care. 

" Stefan what are you doing?" Elena shrieks as he pulls his head up from the man's neck. 

"Feeding"he responds eyes flashing with a cocky confidence. 

"Stefan you shouldn't push this without Damon here to" Alaric starts and he drops the man stepping over his body. 

"To watch me, keep me on track? Force me to be the good guy?" Stefan demands. " Cause I'm not this guy, I can hear his heart slowing, I give him a few seconds. 5...4...3...2...1 oh he's dead" Stefan grins and Elena covers her mouth with a hand backing away from him. 

"You did not just let that guy die"Caroline says in disbelief. 

"Oh come on Caroline you can hear as well as I can he's dead. And before you start with the finding Damon thing, Caroline can. She just has to reach out to her sire " Stefan huffs speeding away guilt eating at him for letting the guy die. 

He sits on the roof of his house with two glasses of bourbon wishing Damon was here to keep him in check, he had no one and every day he felt more and more like ripping Elena's head off. He passes out on the roof and gets a call from Caroline that everyone was being held by Klaus, Damon, and an Original sister now at the school, in the gym.

He grabs a blood bag and speeds to the school and into the gym to see Damon feeding Tyler a vial of blood.

" Damon don't do this" Elena pleads as he pours the vial of Klaus's blood down Tyler's throat.

" Klaus and Rebekah are working with Bonnie on finding a fix this will encourage her to move faster " he smirks snapping Tyler's neck. Elena sobs in horror moving to slap Damon but Stefan pulls her against his chest.  

"Enough Elena" Stefan growls at her while Klaus strolls into the gym with a soda.

" Come on love lets go check on Bonnie" He says sipping his Pepsi.

" You were making me do your dirty work while you got a Pepsi ?" Damon asks and Klaus smirks. Damon narrows his eyes and snatches the Pepsi from him speeding away a childish challenge in his eyes. Klaus speeds after him rolling his eyes.

" Did he seriously just kill Tyler and then speed away with a drink like a five year old?" Caroline asks. They hear a started yelp and a death threat because of a leather jacket.

“ I’ll buy you a new one “ Klaus huffs as they walk back in the room to grab Tyler’s body for Bonnie.

“ But I liked this one “ Damon insists glaring.

“ The funny thing is I thought you were turned at twenty five, not five. Now shut up about the jacket “ Klaus snaps and Damon narrows his eyes.

“ Yes master “ he responds icily. Klaus rubs the bridge of his nose, Damon could really try is patience sometimes. Damon pouts sitting against the wall while the girls and Tyler leave to finish the research and his mind wanders to the day he told his father he wanted to go to University.

 

1860:

“ You want to go and learn?” Giuseppe smirks and Damon nods.

“ I want to be a teacher “ he explains.

“ I will not pay for you to go and teach, what do you even know of teaching you never had a tutor “ Giuseppe glares.

“ I did but they were in your bed. I taught Stefan everything he knew because you did not want to pay for a tutor “ Damon reminds him keeping his cool. “ I have my own money “ he adds.

“ Dirty money from work at the whore house. Laying with men “ Giuseppe spits at him.

“ You are right maybe if my father had not sold me off to his guests starting when I was eight I would not even know how to “ Damon scoffs rolling his eyes as his father reviews his pistol collection.

“ Damon do not complain you had to earn your keep somehow. I made it very clear you could share your burden with Stefan but you elected to shield him from the world. You slipped up letting him find you after your punishment a few years ago and he is distrustful of me now “ Giuseppe scolds and Damon clenches his fists at the memory. “ Besides who would protect your handsome young brother from my guests who have free reign on you “ his father smirks a threat and warning in his voice.  
“ I am sorry father I forgot my place “ Damon hisses through clenched teeth. “ Your little slave that you can do what you wish with “ he continues.

“ Your only place in this world is your brother’s shadow. When he is married and no longer requires your presence you will be disposable. And when someone or something is disposable I dispose of them “ Giuseppe threatens. “ That is if you do not give up and try and end it before then like when you were fifteen. All because I made you kill your child “ he taunts. Damon glares moving forward only to be hit in the side of the head with the butt of a pistol.

 

Present Day:

" Damon why wouldn't you tell me what he did to you ?" Stefan asks. "  I already knew about most of it " he whimpers.

" I know " Damon responds not meeting his or Klaus's eyes.

" Why- why did you work at the whore house?" Klaus asks his voice cracking.

" Stefan wanted a horse, and there was no way in hell I was giving him Midnight " Damon responds smiling slightly. " They took her and Stefan's horse when the war started " he continues.

" Damon " Stefan sighs taking his brothers hand. " You should not have done that for me " he reprimands.

" Please I was getting paid for sex " Damon grins before meeting Stefan's eyes. " And the expression on your face when I gave you Evergreen reminded me why I did what I did for you " Damon smiles. 

“ We found a way “ Bonnie says.

“ Lets go then “ Damon advises the two standing in front of him.

Tyler drinks Elena's blood and he becomes the first hybrid in Klaus's army. The original hybrid his laughing slightly because this was his greatest achievement, he'd never wanted anything so bad in his life. He looks to Damon who was smiling with Rebekah and gazing at him as if he was the thing he wanted most. Klaus scraps his previous statement, Damon's love was his greatest achievement and he knew right then and there that he would give up all his hyrbid's for Damon.

They take Tyler home and Stefan gives Damon one last glance before waving Rebekah after him. 

" You did it " Damon smiles wrapping his arms around Klaus's middle and kissing him. 

" Yeah " Klaus responds smiling back. 

"You don't look as happy as I thought you would " Damon points out. 

" I'm going to need Elena as a blood bag and you almost gave your life for her a few months ago " Klaus sighs. 

" Don't kill her. We can work something out like she gives a few pints every few weeks and that's all you need " Damon smiles.

" You being an optimist is really strange love" Klaus sighs leaning his forehead against Damon's.

" Well you being a downer about the one thing you've worked for, for a thousand years is strange too " Damon huffs. " I mean shouldn't you be monologging about how your army won't have any opposers or the greatest achievement of your eternal life. Maybe I don't know waking your siblings up because you can't be killed and you can protect them now " Damon says pacing around now while Klaus watches him a smile on his face.

" Love calm down " Klaus smiles grabbing his hands. I am happy ecstatic even that your here to witness this " Klaus smirks kissing him.

" What?" Damon laughs awkwardly confusion written all over his face. 

" I'm happy you are here with me, to watch this happen" Klaus smiles brightly. 

" I-I don't know what to say " Damon stutters and Klaus smirks a little. 

" Just say you love me " Klaus responds wrapping his arms around Damon's neck. 

" I do, I love you so much " Damon promises kissing him 1...2...3 times in a row. 

" That is why I'm happy love, come on " Klaus smirks looping his arm with Damon and walking out of the gym with him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know I said I'd try for a chapter everyday but my stupid computer crashed and half of the chapter was gone so I needed a cool down before I threw the laptop of my balcony. So I rewrote it and the next installment will be up later tonight. The ending is crap because I couldn't remember exactly how I wrote it, sorry.
> 
> I'd also like to thank kadja83 and Belle for their reviews, along with the guests and others who gave my Kudos.


	6. Summer Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the summer and Damon's birthday is here? How will they celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit* If explicit sex scene writing bothers you turn back now.

June 18th:

It's five at night when Klaus wakes up, he and Damon had been up for three days straight interrogating( torturing) anyone who may have knowledge about a werewolf pack. Damon    
Klaus wakes up and got the fifth time that week his arms are wrapped around Damon and the younger vampire is against his chest. This time they aren't spooning and Damon's hair is brushing against Klaus's neck and shoulders. The hybrid is finding it harder daily to ignore his attraction to the younger Salvatore, it would be impossible to not notice how handsome he was but it was becoming something more. Klaus pulls his arm out from under Damon and leaning back he sees him curled into a ball against his bare chest. 

" Little raven " he whispers running his hand through Damon's hair. 

" What?" He whispers back, not moving from his place against Klaus's chest. 

" It's five pm we have to get up " he responds also not making an attempt to get up. Damon bites his lip looking up at Klaus through his eyelashes and before the hybrid can say anything Damon is kissing him. To say Klaus was surprised would be an understatement but it didn't take long for him to start kissing Damon back. Say what you will about the oldest Salvatore but he was a good kisser, and Klaus had been around a long time. Damon moans into the kiss but what would he expect from the hybrid he had a lot of time to perfect his kissing. Klaus opens his mouth and feels Damon tongue slip it and run over every part of his mouth. His fangs twitch when Damon's tongue caresses those two sharpened teeth. It's a good two minutes of making out before they both feel a strain in their pants. 

" So " Damon starts pulling away. 

" You better have a really good reason why we should continue this or why you thought this was okay " Klaus warns pinning Damon to the bed on his back. 

" It's June 18th right ?" He asks and Klaus nods. " It's my birthday, 173 today " Damon reveals. 

" Well then little raven happy birthday "Klaus smirks kissing him again. He starts kissing down Damon's chest. He swirls his tongue over Damon's already erect nipples nipping them lightly. Damon reaches down for Klaus's boxers and Klaus pins his wrists above his head. 

" Hey " Damon protests. 

" It's your birthday " Klaus reminds him kissing his wrists. Klaus pulls off Damon's boxers and moves back. He takes a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Damon Salvatore. His eyes run over the porcelain skin and up to the perfect pink lips and electric blue eyes. 

Then with a few well practiced tugs he has Damon’s half erect cock all the way. " Suck " he commands putting three fingers in Damon's mouth. He pulls his own boxers down while watching Damon suck on his finger with his eyes fluttering opens and closed. Klaus starts stroking himself and with the feeling of Damon's skilled tongue running over his fingers he has to stop before he comes just from that. 

" I've done this before I like it rough " Damon tells him spreading his legs. 

" Whatever the birthday boy wants " Klaus concedes. He takes his finger and inserts it into Damon's hole. Damon gasps in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Klaus adds a second then third finger and begins scissoring him open. Once Klaus is satisfied that Damon is ready he bites his wrist and begins lathering his length with blood in replacement for lube. He grabs Damon's thighs and inserts his head in first and pushes a little farther being careful to let Damon have time to get used to him. 

" Move " Damon pleads and Klaus complies forcing his entire length inside of Damon. When Damon moans in pleasure he realizes he's brushed the younger vampire's prostate. Pulling out and going back in he hits it full on and Damon screams in pleasure. Klaus picks up the pace and Damon wraps his legs around Klaus's shoulders, grasping the sheets as Klaus pounds into him. 

" You like that little raven?" Klaus asks his voice husky and filled with lust. 

Damon can't form a proper sentence so all that slips out is, "Niklaus." Klaus shivers from the way his full name sounds on the vampires tongue and picks up the pace to Damon's mantra of his name. 

Damon bucks his hips up and Klaus pushes him down with one hand and with the other starts to stroke Damon. He spreads the precome over the head while Damon keeps moaning his name. Damon knows he's close with Klaus stroking his length with a skilled hand, his fingers still cold from his saliva pressed into his hip pinning him down, and him pounding him with no hesitation. 

Damon's eyes go hazy as he stares up at the hybrid above him who was panting heavily as he continues his unrelenting pace of fucking Damon. He feels his balls tighten and is coming harder than he has in decades all over Klaus's hand and his own stomach. 

Watching Damon's flushed post orgasm face sends Klaus over the edge and he fills Damon up with his own seed. Damon's legs fall to either side of Klaus and his chest falls up and down as he catches the breath he doesn't need. Klaus's arms move from Damon's body and he holds himself up over Damon watching the vampire's after glow. 

Damon opens his eyes and gazes up at the hybrid above him with what Klaus thinks is affection before rolling Klaus off him so he can go shower. He stands under the hot water and hears Klaus walking into the bathroom. The hybrid gets into the shower and looks a little unsure of himself until Damon kisses him.

Using the sponges provided by the hotel they wash each other, gentle kisses in between, and no words are spoken. The scene in strangely intimate between the two and both have a glimmer of affection in their eyes. 

" Will you bite me ?" Damon asks softly eyes half closed as he looks at Klaus.

" Whatever the birthday boy wants " Klaus repeats moving to Damon's neck and sliding his fangs into the pale skin. 

Klaus pushes Damon back against the shower wall and Damon closes his eyes getting lost in the sensation. Klaus holds Damon in place as he drinks what has to be the best tasting blood he has ever had. He comes to his senses when Damon moans in pain and he realizes he's taken too much blood.

He bares his neck and pushes Damon's head towards it. The younger vampire flips their positions and begins drinking the hybrids blood. Damon feels the poison leaving his body as Klaus's warm cinnamon spice blood cleanses him of it. They were both already erect from Klaus feeding of Damon and now they both were coming all over each and Damon pulls away from Klaus. They stare into each other's eyes as the water washes them off once more.

" Get ready little raven I'm going to take you to dinner” Klaus instructs. 

" Okay " Damon responds watching Klaus get out of the shower before returning to actually getting himself clean.

His thoughts drift to his plan to trick Klaus and he smirks at how well it was going. They had been sharing a bed and Damon knew that was the perfect starting point for his plan. Cuddling with Klaus at night didn't bother him as much as it should've and he feels warm inside when he sees Klaus's flushed face in the morning when he wakes up with his arms around Damon. 

He is scared by how complete he feels around Klaus how much he enjoys being his little raven.

He grabs a navy blue button up, black dress pants and shoes. He leaves his hair and decides to ask for some hair product because he can see his curls, his mother's curls in his hair. He was a monster now he was doing wrong by his mother to be alive he couldn't see the curls without feeling guilt. 

By the time he's done Klaus is back and they leave the hotel room together. He needed to tread carefully Klaus would be different than Lexi one he was a thousand years old way older than Lexi was, Would probably kill him if he found out what was going on because he didn't care about Stefan, and way more paranoid than Lexi ever was. 

" Hundred and seventy three. So what's your human age?" Klaus asks breaking his chain of thought. 

" 25 " Damon answers remembering how his fellow soldiers threw their only commanding officer, him a makeshift birthday party in the trenches. 

" 23 " Klaus informs him coming up blank on what they did for his last birthday. 

" You were born in Mystic Falls right?" Damon asks. " Stefan and I signed the thing that made the place a town way back when " Damon smirks. 

" I was. My brothers Finn and Elijah were born in the old world but my parents moved when Elijah was a new babe " Klaus answers. 

" I was born in Florence, Italy. We moved when I was seven. My mother lost a baby, my father lost tried to kill me for the first time of many. He killed the servant who saved me locked me in the horse stables with her. Very traumatic for a six year old. Then we moved my parents began to hate me. They spread rumors about me around town and everything " Damon reveals. 

" My father hated me as well though as we learned I'm not really his son. My mother loved us all though " Klaus says pulling into the restaurant. They eat dinner and talk more about their lives leaning they have a lot more in common than they thought. “ I can’t figure it out, I’ve been thinking about it for an hour now. What the hell does your blood taste like?”Klaus asks Damon. 

“ Rose petals. Stefan and I use to eat them as children, no joke. Our blood tastes the same no one has ever guessed it so don’t feel too bad. They’re super sweet and we used to put them in any juice we made from peaches, strawberries, blueberries, you name it we put rose petals in. The best ones a fresh ones from India honestly they probably use it on the fish here. We would take some down the lake behind our house with our food and eat them to get the taste of lake out of our mouthes “ Damon answers. “ You taste like cinnamon “ he adds. 

“ You’ve tasted each others blood?” Klaus wonders. 

“ Yeah the first year we turned I was kidnapped and forced into a circus, Stefan went full ripper mode and that’s the only reason I stayed for the next year “ Damon explains. When Damon flirts with waitress he smirks at the jealousy that is poorly concealed on Klaus's face. Damon frowns as Klaus refuses to let him pay for dinner and Klaus pulls the I own you card. 

" I want one more thing well two " Damon tells Klaus. Klaus eyes him a wry smile on his face

" Shoot " Klaus says nodding for him to continue as they walk back to the car. 

" One hair product, two for this type of thing to happen more often " he asks getting in the passenger seat. 

" Damon Salvatore are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Klaus asks raising his eyebrows a smirk on his face. 

" Sure, I mean yes I am " he responds smiling shyly at Klaus. 

" Then I'd be honored Damon. So why the hair product?" Klaus asks pulling out of the parking lot.

" My hair it's curly naturally I get it from my mom and I can't see it with out feeling guilty. I'm a mirror image of her but I don't have freckles so if I have my hair without curls I can pretend I don't look like her " Damon explains surprising himself he did not think he would ever share something that personal with anyone let alone Klaus. 

" I think even if you look like your mother it doesn't mean you are her. Your different now Damon, you're a vampire " Klaus says to him. " But if you want the product we can get some tomorrow, for the record though I like your hair curly " Klaus adds and Damon smirks. They ride in silence back to the hotel room and notice the sheets have been changed.  
" Good thing we compelled the staff to over look what goes on here " Damon snickers remembering the mess on the bed. 

" Room service ?" Klaus asks smirking and Damon nods. In a few minutes the man is walking upstairs with whatever Klaus randomly ordered and they pull him inside shutting the door. 

" Sirs I don't understand " the man protests. 

" Don't scream " Damon compels before showing his true face. Klaus does the same and they bite into either sides of his neck while he tries to push them off. As he gets closer to death he stops struggling and gives into the sensation of being fed from. They drop the body and sigh in satisfaction grinning at each other.

" We're going to have to move hotels soon anyways " Klaus shrugs and puts the body in an extra closet. 

" So what were we supposed to do this afternoon?" Damon asks sitting cross legged on the bed. 

" Research with some friendly witches and vampires, I'm glad we didn't though. I had a lot of fun " Klaus smiles fondly. 

" Well it has been about a hundred and fifty years since I celebrated my birthday so I had fun too " Damon reveals truthfully.

" You haven't celebrated once since you were turned ?" Klaus asks and he shrugs.

" The only four people alive who know it are You, Stefan, Alaric, and Caroline because the compulsion wore off. Thankfully she hasn't felt the need to throw me a party " Damon smirks when he thinks about the parties he'd let her throw in his house. " And technically there is only one person on that list who is actually alive " Damon adds cheekily making Klaus roll his eyes. 

" Well I'm honored to know as well. And if you look at the clock you'll see their is an hour left in your birthday how do you want to spend it ?" Klaus asks. 

" I want to suck you off and make you forget your own name " Damon responds his voice husky and pupils dilated. 

" What ever the birthday boy wants " Klaus reminds him his voice strained. 

Damon pushes him up against the wall and rips away his pants and boxers. Dropping to his knees he pulls on Klaus's length a few times before taking it all at once. Not having to breath means he can deep throat Klaus with no gagging. He runs his tongue up the vein on the underneath and swirls around the head. His hands go up and he pulls on Klaus's balls lightly, then they return to holding Klaus's thighs. Picking a steady rhythm of taking Klaus's length back out to the head and back down to the base has the hybrid moaning above him. 

Damon starts to go quick and rapidly staying near the base, nose brushing Klaus's pelvis. Klaus's hands grasp the soft raven hair tightly between his fingers as the much younger vampire does things with his mouth that have Klaus blurry eyed from lust. Damon succeeded in making him forget his own name because all he can seem to say is Damon's name. After an embarrassingly short time to Klaus he is coming in Damon's mouth and the raven haired vampire swallows every drop and licks Klaus clean. 

"Thank you for today" Damon says standing back up a kissing him. He strip to his boxers and gets in the bed leaving Klaus to collect his thoughts. The hybrid pulls his boxers up and takes everything else off before climbing into the bed and smiling when Damon moves closer to him. In the morning they wake up a little differently than usual instead of spooning, Damon's head is on Klaus's chest and his arms are wrapped around the hybrids waist. Klaus gazes down at the vampire a fond smile on his face as he remembers the day before. 

" Morning " Klaus smiles as Damon's opens his eyes smiling as he looks up at him. 

" Morning " Damon mumbles sleepily wiggling up the bed so he can kiss Klaus. It's soft and sweet before Damon rolls over and gets out of the bed. He gets dressed and packs all of his things while Klaus does the same. 

" Come on we have hair products to buy " Klaus instructs and Damon picks his bag up. 

" No need " Damon smiles and Klaus smirks following Damon down to the car. Damon may have had a plan going into this but no matter his intentions he knows he's done for when it comes to the hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter tonight/flashback type thing is a make up for the missing chapter yesterday. I hope my attempt at erotic writing isn't too horrible. If you want more of this comment below, if it was so horrible you want me to stop this type of writing forever also tell me down below.


	7. The Past Has a Way of Returning to Haunt us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been one week since Tyler became a hyrbid. He has quickly gotten his bloodlust under control as the werewolf side allows him more control. Klaus is off with pints of Elena's blood making additions to his already good sized hybrid army. But what has Katherine been up to since she was freed?

The entire gang was shouting and yelling at each other about Stefan drinking blood, Jeremy and Tyler’s friendship, Damon’s relationship with Klaus, Caroline getting torture lessons from Damon, Bonnie risking her life constantly, Elena’s role in the hybrid war, and any other problem they may have. Damon rubs his temples and walks up the stairs to stand in the door way. 

“ ENOUGH “ he shouts. “ All of you sit down and listen to me “ he commands like a father fed up with his children fighting. 

“ No way man “ Jeremy responds crossing his arms. 

“ I said sit down and listen to me Jeremy “ he repeats eyes narrowing and Stefan pulls Jeremy down sitting himself so everyone follows suit. He knew Damon like this, it was his father mode he went into when he misbehaved as a kid. “ Stefan is doing very well with the blood, he’s accepting the fact he is a vampire and its a process. Tyler can be killed with one little heart extraction, or head removal. My relationship with Klaus isn’t any of your business, Caroline is her own person she’s old enough to make her own decisions. If I take off and you need information you’ll be thanking her. Bonnie risks her life by choice no one is forcing her too, Elena is unfortunately a doppleganger and I will try and work something out with Klaus. Now your problem with the blood “ Damon explains to them walking around the room and looking them all in the eyes. “ Hold on a minute “ he decides walking into the kitchen.  
Matt and Jeremy share a look, Damon had no right to boss them all around. 

“ What are you doing?” Stefan asks hesitantly walking into the kitchen, he did not want to be on the receiving end of Damon’s bad temper in this mood. 

“ Showing them what a bunny diet would be the equivalent of “ he explains turning around. “ I didn’t mean to scare the seventeen year old you inside “ he adds as they walk back out.  
“ I wasn’t scared “ Stefan mutters as Damon sets the plate down on the table. 

“ Please you were the only seventeen year old that still got bent over the knee you were plenty scared “ Damon grins and Stefan blushes in embarrassment as everyone smirks looking at him. “ Right so you see the lettuce, brussels sprouts, kale, and vinegar. Imagine this in liquid form, the blood tastes worse. If you ate this you’d have no strength and the smallest bump is going to injure you, who thinks they could live off this and nothing else you eat will affect you “ Damon asks.  

“ No one right, so this is what you are asking Stefan to drink. Now all you can drink is cold tomato soup and rotten roast beef in it.  That’s about as much good as blood bags do us it’s spoiled blood, we can’t drink from dead people, we can’t drink from blood bags happily. Now a full course meal, asian, thai, american, all of it is what drinking from a human is. So what you are asking us to do is be vegetarians. Would any of you be vegetarian’s? You keep comparing us to humans, but we aren’t humans. We are above you in the food chain, your our food its the natural order “ Damon lectures. 

“ But “ Elena starts. 

“ And you are seventeen questioning me and Stefan is not in your pay grade sweetheart. You want to call him seventeen? Fine I’m twenty five and technically Stefan’s legal guardian, every single document he has lists me as so and I raised him. I decide what he eats not you “ Damon growls at her. Stefan feels a rush of pride for having Damon as his brother. She pouts but doesn’t say anything more after words. “ We are going to sit and talk civilly about a way to deal with this “ he commands. “ Understood?” he asks raising an eyebrow and they all nod in agreement respect and fear for Damon running through them all. His phone rings and he pulls it out a smile tugging at the side of his lips and he holds up his hand walking towards the hallway. 

“ Hello love how is your Mystic Falls duty going?” Klaus asks. 

“ Fine Nik I told you that three hours ago, I think you just wanted to hear the sound of my voice and make sure I was safe “ Damon accuses and he walks further down the hall. 

“ Maybe “ Klaus responds. Damon smiles at the admission and makes sure none of the humans can hear him. 

“ Your sweet “ Damon tells him leaning against the wall. “ Honestly I’m fine I’ll call in a few hours, promise “ Damon continues. 

“ You better or I’m coming back, I love you “ Klaus warns. 

“ I love you too “ Damon responds hanging up and forcing himself to stop grinning before going back to address the kids. Stefan was smiling from how happy his brother was even if it was with their greatest threat. Caroline was smirking from Damon expressing so much emotion in a short phone conversation. 

" Ric's coming by in twenty minutes to pick you Gilbert's up " Stefan lets them know. Bonnie leaves mumbling about practicing a spell while Jeremy glares at Damon. 

" You have a problem Little Gilbert?" he asks as they walk in the kitchen and he pours the food down the disposal.  
   
“ My parents died, my girlfriend died, my aunt and uncle died, I’ve died, my sister who I found out is my cousin is a magnet for supernatural danger, so yes I’d say I have a problem " Jeremy seethes and Damon wishes Ric was here to deal with this. 

“ Sit down Jer “ he sighs. “ We can talk about unfair if you really want. I had a good life in Italy till I was five, my sister was a still born. My parents blamed me and my father tried to drown me in the horse barn. A servant saved me, he killed her, and I got locked in the barn with her overnight. I could hear voices from then on out and they weren’t nice. We moved to the states and I was forced to learn English quickly. I got locked in the cellar my entire life when ever the voices took over and I had a panic attack or my father simply wanted to forget I existed. And when I say I raised Stefan I don’t mean I taught him a few things, I mean until he was three he actually thought I was his father. I changed him, fed him when my mother didn’t want to, sang him to sleep, played with him. I taught him to talk, walk, read, dance, ride a horse, dress wounds and I don’t mean a scratched knee I mean burns, whip wounds, broken bones. He was already a skilled doctor “ Damon smiles fondly even though he’s openly talking about his abuse, but the only vampires were Stefan and Caroline and they both knew about all this.

“ My mother died and I was miserable even though she loathed me and told me so constantly. I was sent off to war and I saw more death and pain than I have in the past 145 years. Stefan had this condition where he was completely dependent and attached to me but when I went off to war against my will he fell into depression. I caused a lot death in my attempt to get back to him, innocent blood was on my hands for the first time. Katherine was more than the love of my life she was my savior, I almost died from alcohol poising because I had a serious drinking problem. The amount Ric and I drink now combined is pretty much what I drank as a human “ he explains. “ I know life sucks but you had fifteen years of the perfect life, I had five and I barely remember them “ Damon reminds him. 

“ Damon “ Jeremy starts guilt filling his eyes. 

“ I don’t want an apology, I want you to take my miserable human life as an example and cherish yours “ Damon cuts him off walking out of the room. " Don't " he snaps at Alaric's surprised expression. 

" I wasn't going to Damon " he responds smiling slightly and moving into the kitchen. 

The next night everyone is getting ready for the party Klaus was throwing and Damon was getting dressed after his shower.  
   
" You okay?" Stefan asks sitting on the edge of his brothers bed while he dresses for the party. 

" Fine " he responds.

" I know your in love with him and hurting him might be difficult for you but " Stefan starts careful not to say, killing. 

" Yes I love him Stefan more than I ever loved Katherine or anyone for that matter but you remember how I tricked Lexi?" He asks pouring vervain into drinks for them. Stefan winces as he drains his and Damon doesn't react beyond a thick swallow.

" Your seriously trying that?" Stefan asks stunned that Damon was planning to break his own heart. 

" It's a long con. Lexi's I decided I'd had enough two days before I'd done the prank" he explains.

" Prank? You do realize she legit fell for you and said she might be falling to far. I warned her not to and I was right. You really think he'll fall for it or that you can even go through with it?" Stefan asks surprise clear in his voice.

" He already has Stefan, all he has to do is say I'm free to go and it's over " Damon responds his eyes sad and his voice shaky. 

“Don't do it” Stefan pleads and Damon raises an eyebrow in confusion. " You won't be able to handle it your humanity will turn off again " Stefan explains unbelieving he was pleading for his brother to be with a man they were trying to kill, he knew what he had to do. His brother was more important than any vendetta. 

“ You want him dead” Damon points out increasingly astounded by the hypocritical nature Stefan had right now. 

“ Mikael’s awake” Stefan blurts out guiltily. 

“No” Damon says his eyes widening. “ The party later tonight, were you going to let Mikael kill him?” Damon demands grabbing his shirt collar. 

“Yes” Stefan admits hanging his head. He knows no one in on the plan will be happy but he couldn't bring that kind of hurt on Damon again, he wouldn't be the cause of another lost love. 

Damon speeds off towards the Lockwood mansion one thing on his mind, save Klaus at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment on time and hopefully I can keep it that way. I'd like to thank ShiningStar324 and kadja83 for their continued support on my chapters. 
> 
> I know I skipped the entire Bill situation, we're just going to pretend Stefan compelled him to leave and he did.


	8. No Matter the Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus's life is in peril because the Scooby gang, minus Damon of course who wants to save it.

He searches everywhere for Klaus and shoves past hybrid after hybrid to find him. In the end he hears Mikael and him talking in the foyer. 

“ No one cares for you boy” Mikael growls and Damon speeds in front of Klaus. 

“That’s not completely true” Damon corrects smirking as he blocks Klaus from Mikael’s view. 

“Move out of the way Damon” Mikael tries compelling and Damon tilts his head a smirk on his face. 

“Did Stefan forget to mention we drink vervain?” Damon asks lacing his fingers with Klaus’s who was still shaking in anger and was glad for the protective barrier between Damon and his father. 

“Damon don’t be stupid, he isn’t worth your life” Mikael advises and Damon rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, yes he is” Damon smiles eyes filling with determination as he lets go of Klaus’s hand and moves to the very edge of the doorway.

" Damon " Klaus hisses out in warning but his love doesn't pay any mind to him.

“ So go ahead throw the stake, it’ll burn the minute it pierces my chest and you’ll loose your leverage, the one thing that makes your children scared. You’ll have wasted it on a 170 year old vampire who is loyal to your wife’s bastard. Think about that you’ve wasted your life hunting down a vampire who is now more powerful than you ever imagined he could be, he has lived while you’ve been so consumed with your mission you forgot how. Now your standing face to face with another damned soul, and the fact that I’m here and not a rotted corpse six feet under is because you created this curse on the Earth. So kill me, I’ve been to every continent, every country, every state. I’ve loved, and lost, I’ve been apart of history and had one hell of a ride” Damon spits out and his eyes grew stormier with every word.

Mikael was taken back by Damon’s boldness and doesn’t notice when the stake is pressed to his chest by the baby vampire. “ Or I could end this right now and kill us both” Damon whispers darkly and they both hear Klaus’s whimper and protests in the background. 

“ Don’t be stupid Damon” Katherine warns awake now. She was going to take out the hybrids but Klaus had ordered they stay still.

“ Aww you do care Kitty Kat, but don’t worry Nik’s got this” he smirks and Klaus speeds forward forcing the stake in while Damon backs up. They watch Mikael burn and Klaus buries his face into Damon’s neck. Katherine kisses Damon’s cheek speeding away from the scene while Klaus clings to Damon. 

“You stupid stupid vampire “ Klaus cries pulling away slightly. “You could have died” he screams grabbing Damon’s shoulders and shaking him. 

“I didn’t though” Damon grins leaning in for a kiss but Klaus grabs his jaw. 

“You are never going to do something that stupid again” Klaus growls. 

“Don’t worry, nothing else can actually kill you so I don’t have to ” Damon promises stroking his wrist and Klaus lets go slamming his lips to Damon’s. 

He wasn’t going to loose the one person who he’d finally allowed himself to love, and who thankfully loved him back. Eternity was far too long to brave it alone, and he’d gone far too long without someone by his side. He was the king of the supernatural world, but it meant nothing if he had no one to share it with. 

“I love you” Klaus laughs smiling brightly. He smiled more around Damon than he had ever in his life and never wanted to loose the warm feeling he got when he was around Damon.

“I love you too”Damon smiles back considering what Stefan said. He was never leaving Klaus, not just because he was in debt, no he never wanted to. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone before and he knew Stefan was right, if he went through with his plan he might as well rip his own dead heart out and stomp on it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying my story. In the next chapter I'll address the ghost issue that is also going on at the same time but this is where my story is going to start going way more off plot. In the next chapter we'll get Klaus interacting with everyone else in the gang, what could go wrong?


	9. Ghosts of Our Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one week since Mikael was killed. Damon and Klaus are in a sort of honeymoon period.There are ghosts running around Mystic Falls and the gang has to banish them back to once they came.

Damon yawns glancing over at Klaus who was face down in the pillows the sheet wrapped his waist. He smiles and wonders if Stefan left the house last night.

"Morning love" Klaus mumbles turning and kissing Damon's lips.

" Morning Nik" Damon mumbles against his lips. " So I was thinking a bath" Damon suggests resting his forehead against Klaus's.

" Damon " Stefan calls in pain and Damon is flying downstairs with nothing but his birthday suit on.

" Not the way I wanted to start my morning" Mason chuckles and Damon growls throwing a letter opener at him. Mason speeds away and Damon grins at Stefan.

"You killed him, why couldn't he bother you" Stefan grumbles unfazed by his brothers nudity, they'd been brothers far too long for that to happen.

" You okay?" Damon asks as Stefan pulls out the hot poker from his chest.

"I will be if you put some pants on" Stefan quips and Damon nods speeding up to his room where Klaus was dressed.

" Seems the baths going to have to wait and were going to deal with what ever crisis threatens Mystic Falls now" Klaus sighs disappointedly looking at Damon. "And put some clothes on before I change my mind and the whole town bursts into ghost city" Klaus says and Damon grins.

He gets his tightest black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt that clung to his abs, his favorite black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

"Dammit Damon the whole point was to be less enticing " Klaus reprimands but with a hitched voice it didn't really have the affect he was going for.

"Please I'm enticing in any form, and your one to talk Nik" Damon responds eyeing him hungrily.

"Lovebirds you've had a whole week of this lets go"Stefan shouts up the stairs.

"Come on love"Klaus sighs taking Damon's hand and walking with him downstairs.

"Did you call Bonnie?" Damon asks Stefan who has changed his shirt and was drinking a blood bag.

"She has no idea what's going on. I told everyone we'd meet them at the Grill"Stefan responds throwing them both blood bags. He'd gotten use to Klaus being in his house and if it made Damon smile like he'd never grown up with Giuseppe Salvatore as a father, then he wasn't going to stop it.

They arrive at the Grill and Stefan was ready to kill Klaus just for whispering things everyone in the car could clearly hear to Damon. His brother was smiling as he and Klaus strolled into the Grill hand in hand. Caroline was trying to calm a shaking Bonnie down while Elena was trying to convince Jeremy to go home and Alaric was giving no parental insight on the matter.

"Let him stay he's a big boy"Damon cuts in sliding into the booth next to Ric. Klaus stands next to it leaning on the wooden backing, his finger absent-mindedly running through Damon's hair. "So Bon Bon care to tell us why Stef was attacked by Mason Lockwood today?"Damon asks batting Klaus's hand away, they weren't going to take him seriously with him doing that.

"They are angry I brought Jeremy back. He's been seeing Anna and Vicki, I'm getting visions of my mother telling me how to end the Mikaelson's"Bonnie responds and Damon growls a claim audible to even the humans as he laces his fingers with Klaus's.

"So we find Mama Bennett, kill what ever threat there is to Nik"Damon responds eyes narrowing in a challenge for her to defy him.

"The thing is Damon, it's to open whatever coffins he lugs around which probably mean they mean something to him"Bonnie counters and Klaus's eyes widen along with Damon's.

"Your family Nik, your siblings wouldn't hurt you seriously. Elijah learned his lesson. Kol might be angry but not enough to hurt you. Finn isn't experienced enough to hurt you. Rebekah doesn't want to see you dead, where is she by the way?" Damon lists off tightening his grip on Klaus's hand.

"I don't know"Klaus responds worriedly flipping out his phone. "Rebekah pick up" he hisses rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Damon's hand to calm himself.

"This is Vicki Donavan, if who ever is calling this blonde bitch wants her back they're going to have to bring me back" she threatens hanging up and Klaus snarls. Damon takes his phone before he can crush it all the way. They had to get Rebekah back before Vicki did something stupid like out supernaturals to the town of Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the next installment, I know it's up a little later in the day than usual, but I didn't like the way the chapter turned out so I scraped it and rewrote. I hope everyone is still enjoying this, I know I am enjoying writing it. Lots of you have been asking for more Klamon so I'm wondering if you want a summer flashback or maybe a date night between the two? If I get any other suggestions I'll get on writing them. 
> 
> I would like to thank ShiningStar324 and kadja83 for their continued support on my story.


	10. Anything for Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer in the flashback fic, Klaus is down about not finding werewolves. Damon's got to cheer him up.

Klaus Mikaelson sat on the end of the bed in the hotel room not even slightly interested in the dripping wet very naked Damon who had come from the shower. He was staring at his lap a dead expression in his face and Damon decided this wouldn't do. He did not become a slave just to sit and watch his master be a statute. Klaus doesn't notice until hours later that Damon has gone when he brings himself out of his own mind.

That's when the panic sets in and he's following Damon's scent up to the roof. A blanket with wine glasses full of blood, still warm were next to a smiling Damon. His eyes were the most emotional Klaus had ever seen and he wonders about the worry in them. He realizes the worry was for him and feels slightly guilty about making Damon worry. 

"I know your down about the hybrids, but I wanted to prove that there are other things that matter"Damon explains and Klaus smiles slightly kissing him lightly. "Now you've listened to me talk about my problems, I know about your family and the horrible things you've done, but what do you like to do?"Damon asks pulling him down onto the blanket and offering him a glass. 

"I like to paint"Klaus reveals and by Damon's pleased expression he knows he should continue. "I enjoy cultures, what is the point of being immortal if you don't learn all you can? I like to watch animals, and their actions. The food chain moves up from animals to us at the top"Klaus says and Damon leans against him. 

"You have anything in museums?"Damon asks setting his empty glass aside. 

"I do actually, mostly from the Renaissance time"he responds. 

"Tell me about that time, who you met, what you did. Not who you killed but what you did"Damon grins.

"Well we all lived in Italy together. We got along no bloodshed beyond what we needed to feed. We met Martin Luther at one point. I painted more than I had ever before. Rebekah loved everything about the creativity. She knew Leonardo De Vinci as a young man. Kol was friends with your ancestor Rosella Salvatore. She was never charmed by him just a friend. A traveler to, she and I caused lots of trouble. The 1300s were up until recently my favorite time period. No Petrova's to ruin my life, no backstabbing, no worries, friends, beautiful places"Klaus smiles as he remembers it.

"I loved Italy as a boy, I could feel my families power. I could feel mine and the power of our graveyard was ten times the one in the French Quarter"Damon smiles brightly. "What's your favorite time period now?"Damon wonders lacing his fingers with Klaus's.

"Undecided"Klaus grins at Damon.

"There's the smile I've been missing. You don't have to shut down around me Nik, talk to me whenever you want. I have no interest in running away or hurting you"Damon assures him kissing him.

"You know there is something that might hurry the decision along" Klaus bates cheekily smirking at Damon. The younger vampire smirks back capturing Klaus's lips in a fierce kiss. He lies on top of Klaus his tongue sliding inside of Klaus's mouth and enticing the double canines to come out. His hands slip down towards Klaus's belt when the hyrbid stops his hands.

"Something wrong?"Damon asks worriedly. He put this together to make Klaus feel better not to make him feel any negative emotion. Klaus smiles affectionately up at Damon running a thumb along his jaw bone.

" No little raven I just don't want to dirty this wonderful moment in my memories"he responds and Damon smiles almost shyly. "Besides I made up my mind already"he responds kissing him. It isn't a quick or passionate kiss, but a sweet one meant to convey everything they couldn't say to each other yet.

"Nik, you alright now?" Damon asks when they reenter the hotel room.

"Better than alright my little raven" Klaus promises kissing him goodnight. Damon watches Klaus drift off to sleep a smile on his face, Damon shocks himself when he think about just how far he'd go just to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this today so I'm sorry that the chapter that advances the plot will come out tomorrow.


	11. Help in Unlikely Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the main story, the group has to save Rebekah from Vicki. With Bonnie so new to magic and everyone else so uneducated on magic who could they possibly turn to for assistance?

"We're getting Rebekah back Nik calm down. We need a plan"Damon says grabbing his lover's hand and spinning him around. Klaus stopped and looked into Damon's eyes before smiling slightly and holding his hand tighter.

"Tell me about this Vicki"he says.

"Victoria Donavan, Matt's older sister. A druggie who used to go out with Tyler Lockwolf. She was a pathetic hot mess, and I was bored being locked in the house all day with no daylight ring. I'd attacked her before and she just did not want to die so I brought her home. After an awesome dance party and trashing Stefan's room I snapped her neck while she had my blood in her system. Stefan came home she got loose it was a big mess. She was eating everything Stefan was trying to get her to just die. Logan Fell attacked us because of a vampire compass thing that allowed him to find Stefan. And I saved his life by attacking Logan, she fed off him. She went to a Halloween party dressed as a vampire, attacked Jeremy Stefan staked her. I buried her body in the woods Donavan poked around they found the body it was a mess. That is the sum of her life"Damon explains and Klaus shakes his head.

"We're going to school and we'll banish her"Bonnie cuts in and Klaus nods worry for his sister flooding him. When they reach the high school Stefan and Caroline spread out to the other exits. 

"How exactly do we stop an angry junkie vampire ghost?"Damon wonders.

"We use her sire as a target"Bonnie responds opening the door and walking in with the two oldest vampires in town following her.

"Could she kill him?"Klaus asks concern in his voice.

"Sure if he gets caught off by a few day old vampire ghost"Bonnie mocks and Damon smirks at her.

"I'm rubbing off on you Bon Bon"he teases back, Bonnie and Klaus chuckle slightly as they reach the pool where Matt was talking to his sister. Rebekah was tied up with vervain ropes to the wall, stakes and metal sticking out of her.

"Rebekah"Klaus sighs. Vicki stands up a glare on her face as she speeds at Damon. She pushes him into the pool and Klaus looks down at him before Damon shouts Rebekah. 

"Come on"Bonnie says flicking her wrist and the chains fall from the wall. Stefan catches her and hands Rebekah off to Caroline telling her to go back to the house. Klaus pulls his lover out of the pool, and he was not happy about being wet. Vicki smirks tilting her head and dropping a match witch starts a fire. The vampires eyes snap to the tanks in the back of the pool room, Damon grabs Bonnie and they all speed out of the school before the explosion can come.

"Bon any idea on how to banish her?"Damon coughs as they stop running. The witch looks lost and Klaus sighs looking at Damon with weary eyes. "I think I know a certain vampire who is close by"Damon suggests and Klaus rubs the bridge of his nose.

"What?"Stefan says confused by their cryptic speak of someone.

"My little brother Kol. I do believe it is time for a family reunion"Klaus sighs and Damon kisses him for reassurance. They return to the boarding house where Rebekah is leaning against a wall, waiting for Klaus.

“Rebekah rest”Klaus advices walking her up to a spare bedroom and kissing her forehead as she lies down. A glass of blood is next to her should she need some more. He enters the room that had four coffins in them. He opens the first three where his brothers lay daggered.

“ Let them out or I’ll do it for you “ Damon urges linking his hand with Klaus’s. Klaus sighs and pulls out his older brothers dagger's before turning to Kol. Damon squeezes his hand and he pulls it out placing it with other daggers. His older brothers sit up and each drain two blood bags each, Kol drains six being the glutton he is.

“ Damon, Niklaus what is going on?” Elijah asks warily eyeing their linked hands and Damon’s gaze on Klaus.

“ I convinced him to let you all out “ Damon smiles. Kol gets out of his coffin meeting Damon’s eyes. Damon drops Klaus’s hand and moves forward giving a dirty look to Elijah for what he did to them before wrapping his arms around Kol.

“ Damon “ Kol says in disbelief returning the hug.

“ I’m so sorry for leaving “ Damon tells him pulling out of the hug and backing up.

“ Are you now?” he smiles thinly, tilting his head, and backing away from Damon.

“ It’s in the past little brother “ Klaus cuts in a warning in his words as he pulls Damon back into his side. From the way Damon relaxes and fits to Klaus it looked like they were made to stand together.

“ I love you “ Damon mutters stressing the you. They kiss until Damon’s phone rings and he pulls away. “ Talk to me Blondie “ he answers as the siblings all look at each other. “ I found a copy of Gone With The Wind, you promised we’d watch it. You game?” she asks hopefully and he can just imagine her smile and wide puppy dog eyes from over the phone.

“ Be there in five minutes make popcorn “ Damon instructs a warm smile on his face. “ Can I go?” he asks Klaus a warm childlike smile on his face and the hybrid nods. Damon leaves and the siblings turn to Klaus, Rebekah walks in the room after being told by Stefan what was happening.

“ What are your doing with the Salvatore ?”Elijah asks his brother.

“ Tyler bit Damon, Stefan begged Nik for a cure. He healed Damon and took him as a slave “ Rebekah explains for his brother.

“ Thank you sister “Klaus drawls sarcastically.

“ Are you compelling him to love you?” Kol demands.

“ No, for what ever reason he loves me of his own free will. “ Klaus answers keeping his jealousy in check it was a reasonable question. “ I’ve never compelled him “ Klaus adds.

“Well then I guess I’m happy for you” Kol says following after Klaus to get a drink.

“What happen between you two?”Rebekah asks.

“Well really it’s Elijah’s fault” Kol sighs glaring at his brother. Elijah looks away guilt clouding his features as he thinks back to what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this installment was good, it should be considering the time I had to write it. I feel bad about not posting but I explained why I couldn't in my note last time. Anyways reviews are welcomed and encouraged.


	12. Past Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on what Kol and Damon had a century before he even knew Klaus.

1911 March Salem, Massachusetts:

Kol Mikaelson entered a small bar ready to feed on everyone when he smells another vampire. He was already feeding in the corner while everyone was ignoring him. "That's clever if not a little dull"Kol grins sitting on the bar and watching him. The raven-haired man looks up his blue eyes surrounded by red and he smiles at the man. He had never seen a more handsome vampire and he'd been alive for all of them.  


"Less mess means I can stay here"he responds in a voice that has Kol drowning out everything else but it. He hops off the bar and out stretches his hand to him. "Kol Mikaelson"he introduces and the vampire drops the human and shakes his hand.  


"Damon Salvatore"he responds smiling at him.

"Well then Damon this is boring. Staying in the same place is boring. Come on lets feed for real, just take off the no talking compulsion, they can't leave"Kol says and Damon smirks and does what he says. 

They start feeding and Damon looks at the dark haired vampire and can't help but note how handsome he was. He shakes his thoughts and relishes in the screams of the humans and they flee the scene once everyone is dead. Damon laughs out loud from the pleasure he was feeling after that feed. A crow flies down to him and Kol looks amazed. 

"How did you get an animal to be your pet?"Kol asks. 

"Old magic"Damon responds. 

"I had that my mother stole it to curse my brother"Kol reveals and the crow hops over to him. 

"Mikaelson I've heard that before"Damon muses. 

"Well in nine hundred years my family has sure made it's mark on the world"Kol grins. 

"Nine hundred?"Damon says startled. "I've been a vampire for not even fifty years"Damon chuckles nervously. 

"I'm not going to hurt you darling. But it's only fair if I show you a trick of my own"Kol grins moving forward. "Slap yourself"he compels and Damon complies a surprised expression on his face. 

"How did you do that?"Damon asks. 

"Perks of being an Original Vampire. I'm technically the fifth oldest vampire in the world, if you consider my father and three older brothers"Kol smirks wiping the blood of his face and handing the cloth to Damon. 

"Wow I have one little brother who I had to raise all on my own three brothers yikes"Damon teases. 

"Don't even get me started on my younger sister Rebekah"Kol chuckles and they go start walking towards another city.

The crow switches between their shoulders nuzzling against the two new friends while they check each other when the other looks away.

1912, January New Orleans:

"Brother I have not seen you in a year are you ever going to introduce us to your boyfriend?"she teases over the large phone. 

"Sister he is not my boyfriend we have never even kissed"Kol corrects and she can hear the pain in his voice at the thought.

"Oh just kiss him already brother"Rebekah says hanging up and smiling at the thought of her brother playing it safe around someone. 

Boston Same Time:

"Kol"Damon calls walking into the house a smile on his face. 

"Hello darling"Kol responds smiling back at his friend. "I was just using their phone, ready to go?"Kol asks and they freeze when they hear chanting. 

"Kol MIkaelson, finally some leverage we can use again your brother Klaus"a witch smiles darkly and Kol growls. Nobody went after him or his family and lived to tell the tale, now Damon was added to that list. 

"Listen lady this could get very bloody very quickly so if you'd"Damon is cut off and grasping at his throat when she makes it start to bleed from the inside and he spits blood up. 

"Too late to run now"Kol grins devilishly pushing out of the house only to see at least a half of a coven standing in the yard. They start chanting and he knows the spell, it kills a vampire by disintegrating the heart. He is pushed over and sees Damon on top of him shaking before he collapses. Kol's eyes widen and he presses his wrist to Damon's mouth. "If my darling doesn't pull through I will make sure you spend and eternity being taken apart piece by piece, only to be put back together again so I can repeat"Kol promises his voice full of venom that makes the coven weary.

Damon groans and Kol is by his side in an instant. Damon smiles up at him and Kol laughs from the sight of dazed Damon Salvatore. "You okay?"the younger vampire asks and Kol rolls his eyes. 

"I'm fine you dimwit, why did you do that?"he asks ignoring the witchy audience. 

"Cause I love you Mikaelson"Damon smirks and Kol smiles brightly.

"I love you too Salvatore"he smiles and they both feel warmth surge through them as they're dead hearts beat for a moment before returning to their dead state. 

"Carnage?"Damon asks and Kol nods. The two vampires descend on the coven so fast they don't have time to act before they are being torn apart. Once the witches are dead at their feet Kol does what he should've a year ago, he marches forward and captures Damon's lips in a searing kiss. 

"What happened when I came back to with our hearts?"Damon asks and Kol links his fingers with Damon's.

"We don't have souls, we were created to live forever. Without souls we can not love as humans do, we can not feel as humans do so it was changed. A bond made to last forever, soulmate bond, heart bond, true love, what ever you want to call it. It links us together, we can feel what we feel for each other. If you ever need help you can call to me and I will hear it through the bond"Kol explains looking into the thoughtful blue eyes. 

"I am bonded to Kol Mikaelson, the fifth oldest vampire in existence"Damon muses and Kol looks a little self conscious before Damon kisses him. "I could get use to saying that"he snickers kissing him.

1912 August Tampa: 

“Damon come on” Kol calls holding his hand out for the younger vampire. Damon turns his eyes electric and dancing with delight at the sound of Kol's voice. 

“Where?” he asks taking Kol’s hand. His voice was chilling to the core and frightening to listen to but Kol seemed to shiver in delight at the sound. 

“ A party “ Kol grins pulling Damon closer to him. He takes off running and Damon is laughing in joy as they run. 

“Subtle?”Damon asks as they walk into the party. 

“What fun would that be?”Kol chuckles as they slip into the crowd of finely dressed people. 

“Anything with you is fun”Damon smiles and Kol smiles back. 

“ Darling get the exits “ Kol smirks biting into the nearest guest. In twenty minutes they are both covered in blood and the hundred party goers were dead while they laughed hysterically in the lake of blood. The closer they were to each other the brighter their eyes were glowing and Damon laced his blood covered hand with Kol’s and pulled the older vampire closer. 

"I love you"Damon says cupping Kol's blood stained cheek.

"I love you more darling"Kol grins and Damon rolls his eyes fondly. 

"Impossible"he grins back. 

"I got a call from Elijah. He wants to meet in New Orleans. A few days and I shall be back"Kol says and Damon looks offended. 

"What if it's a trap and they dagger you?"Damon asks. 

"Then you will go no where near Louisiana. If they get any idea that I love someone you will be used against me. Safer far far away from my insufferable siblings"Kol promises lacing his fingers with Damon's. 

"You know they all sound horrible, Klaus in particular. Nothing good seems to come to those who are around his orbit"Damon sighs pulling Kol closer and looking into the dark eyes that were practically glowing with love. 

"I know my darling, if I am not back or have not sent word with a crow in a week flee and never return. Don't ever look for me"Kol commands. 

"How will you find me?"Damon wonders. 

"I'll find a way Damon. No amount of time away will ever make me stop loving you"Kol promises kissing him sweetly, which looked out of place in the middle of the lake of blood. 

"Same goes for me you romantic sap"Damon teases and Kol smirks picking him up. Damon wraps his legs around Kol's waist and Kol pulls his head back down to crash their lips together. Kol speeds them to a wall and presses Damon against it while they kiss. 

Damon rips his shirt off and bends his head down to his the flawless chest that could've been carved out of stone. Damon drops out of Kol's hold to push the original onto the ground. Blood coats Kol's back and Damon reaches out to touch the blood. He wipes it over Kol's lips and the older vampire's fangs come out. 

Kol flips them around and slides Damon's pants down and wicked grin on his face as he gazes down at the vampire he loved. Peppering kisses up and down the porcelain chest he revels in Damon's sounds of impatience and arousal. 

Anyone who might want to check out the lack of sound at the party would have been horrified to see two men drenched in blood monster faces appearing briefly as they scream in ecstasy. The two vampires flee the scene returning to their hotel to take a bath before retuning to bed.

"Goodbye Darling, see you very soon"Kol promises getting on the train and Damon kisses him once before walking away.

Damon returns to their hotel room and feels a slight prick before he is out cold. He wakes up tied to a chair with a man in a suit looking at him with disgust. "I am going to take a wild guess and say Elijah Mikaelson"Damon hisses venom lacing his mocking words. 

"Damon Salvatore"Elijah greets his voice tight and dull as he addresses the baby vampire. "I lift you of any compulsion my brother put on you"he compels and Damon rolls his eyes. 

"The only time he ever compelled me was to show me that he could compel a vampire"Damon scoffs glaring up at him. Elijah's expression doesn't change but he does get up looking out of the hotel room to the crystal waters before. "Are you not supposed to be in New Orleans to greet him?"Damon asks refusing to show fear to arrogant vampire in front of him. 

"I thought it best to see what captured my youngest brother's attention away from his family. I can clearly see now he found something pretty that distracted his simple mind"Elijah mocks his voice still in that same condescending tone that makes Damon want to punch him in the throat. "It is an easy fix really I will just send you away and there will be no more straying from home on Kol's part"Elijah decides and Damon's eyes widen in horror. 

"No wait"he tries but Elijah isn't listening. 

"You are going to leave Florida, leave the south. You are going to never seek out Kol or a Mikaelson within the next century"Elijah compels. If Damon still wanted Kol or his brother was still missing Damon after a century then that was another story, Elijah decides. 

"Please do not do this"Damon begs tears threatening to fall and he can't touch his bond. He can't feel Kol and it feels like he will never feel love again. 

"You have bonded to him"Elijah sighs and Damon nods hopping this will change the acting oldest Mikaelson brother. "You will forget about the bond and anything you and Kol discussed about having it together"Elijah compels before leaving the room. Damon moves robotically packing anything that was his and moving down to catch a train to take him out of the town. New York City seems like it would be a good place to go, he's always loved it there.

"Elijah never said you were coming"Rebekah argues and pure fear runs up and down Kol's spine. 

"Phone"he demands his voice chillingly commanding and his younger sister leads him to their phone. He calls the suite he and Damon had gotten for themselves. 

"Kol"his brothers voice picks up. 

"I swear to god Elijah if you have touched a hair on his head"Kol seethes. 

"Just a little vervain. Besides it does not matter any longer. He will not be bothering us for another century"Elijah informs him and Kol growls. 

"What the hell does that mean?"he demands claws of fear gripping at his dead heart. 

"I simply compelled him not to bother us for the next century. I also took care of that bothersome bond"Elijah explains and Kol drops the phone pain shaking him. He runs out of the room at human speed collapsing in the hallway unable to pull himself together. 

"You did not Elijah, please tell me you did not"Rebekah begs bringing the swinging phone up to her ear. 

"It had to be done Rebekah, Kol would have traded up for that baby vampire"Elijah defends himself. 

"You did not know that baby vampire. He is a good man, whom Kol loves. You can not simply compel the bond away. They will both feel an extreme absence and a lack of will to live, only one will know why and if Damon kills himself Kol will spend eternity hating us all and wishing he could die. We will create Finn 2.0 brother"Rebekah sighs putting the phone down before Elijah has a chance to respond. She finds Kol quite easily, he is sitting against the wall looking much like a small child. She leads him up to her room and puts him down to bed caressing her older brother's cheek. 

Damon hates the feeling of the compulsion controlling him, pulling his strings as if he was a puppet. When he enters Virginia he groans in relief from the feeling of no compulsion fogging his free will. He continues on to New York City and gets an apartment his favorite city doing nothing to lift his spirits. Seeing a crow makes him cry for the first he saw Kol and considers turning it off but loosing the feeling of love he still had scared him. He'd promised no amount of time would make him love Kol less so thats what this was an amount of time. A century to be exact, 2012 if he even made it that long, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoyed seeing the relationship between them a century before the main story let me know and I may right more of it. Also if anyone is interested in a Damon/Kol story I have one going now called Back in 1912. 
> 
> I have to apologize for the gap. My great-aunt was sick for a while and then she didn't pull through. With the funeral and all the craziness around that I barely had school work under control. Anyways I will try to have at least two chapters up a weak.


	13. A Weapon against the Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Originals are all awake and their main goal is to banish the ghosts running around.

Kol finishes explaining what Elijah did leaving out any details on the bond they share. Klaus had no need to find out and Kol was going to keep it that way.

"Elijah I thought you more noble than that"Klaus sighs surprised to hear what his elder brother did.

"We can discuss this later, you needed help with something I assume. That's why you always wake me"Kol sighs sitting on his coffin.

"Yes ghosts, are running amuck around Mystic Falls. We need to push them back into the veil"Klaus says glad to change the topic from his brother and Damon's epic love story.

"I see, the spirits are probably trying to send a message. Anyone been having strange dreams?"Kol asks.

"Not that I know of the Bennett witch might know something we don't"Klaus responds and he looks to his silent brother Finn. "Stay here Finn, everything will be new to you. I will explain later my brother but I need to sort this out"Klaus says and Finn nods.

Kol walks out of the room and bewildered expression on his face and Rebekah speeds to him, hugging him as tight as she can. "Hey Bex long time no see"Kol grins hugging her back. His little sister buries her face into his chest laughing against him.

"I'm so glad your up Kol"she says grinning and he kisses her forehead.

"Me too Bex, we have ghosts to banish"he smiles taking her hand and walks outside their two older brothers following. They go to Boarding House while Kol looks around amazed at the new technology. They enter to see Stefan standing with Damon in a corner whispering harshly to his older brother. Caroline and Elena are looking at books while talking into the phone to Bonnie and another woman. Little Gilbert was pacing nervously.

"Movie?"Klaus asks and Damon looks up looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"More a code phrase for come meet us and don't tell your Original lover"Caroline cuts in and Damon rolls his eyes.

"We were trying to open the other coffin"Damon blurts out.

"You sure you aren't compelled darling?"Kol mocks. Damon smirks at him before glancing quickly at Klaus who is frowning.

"You went behind my back and took something of mine?"he demands and Damon looks away.

"What's in the coffin Nik? Would it be our mother you never buried and made me preserve?"Kol asks. Klaus looks away and everyone right away knows that's exactly what it is. "So there should be no problem opening it"Kol grins walking over to the the phone and telling them about the spell they needed to open it.

Klaus looks between all his siblings who looked happy at the idea, the ones who hated them looking gleeful, and his love looking guilty. "She'll kill me"Klaus mutters and Damon's eyes snap up.

"Stop it you two"he demands of the witches over the phone.

"Damon this could give us leverage against Klaus to keep Elena safe"Bonnie says.

"No this isn't leverage taking one of his siblings would be leverage, this is a weapon"Damon growls.

"If he agrees to not take Elena we won't let her out"Stefan says.

"Stefan no we're letting her out. Vampires rule the Supernatural community, now witches can"Bonnie says hanging up.

"No"Damon breaths out standing up.

"You'll never make it in time"Elena says moving in front of him.

"This is your fault, all of this"Damon accuses looking lost as he gazes at Klaus.

"No I said I'd make a deal with him, they insisted"Elena defends herself and Klaus looks interested.

"What deal would you make with the man trying to kidnap you?"Rebekah asks in disbelief.

"He doesn't have to kidnap me. I can give him a few pints of blood every so often when he stumbles across a werewolf pack. I can live with Stefan, and if he has a stock pile of my blood then even if I do turn it won't be a problem"Elena offers.

Everyone looks like they want to say something but can't really argue with this option. Klaus offers a weak nod and collapses onto one of the couches. Damon curls up at his side while Kol looks around carefully at everyone.

"I'm Caroline Forbes"she says extending her hand to Kol.

"Kol Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you darling"he says kissing her hand and winking at her. She smiles at him and he looks at the others before settling on Elena. "You look just like someone I use to know"he grins teasingly and she rolls her eyes but there is no real annoyance behind it.

"Elena Gilbert"she introduces herself. "This is my younger brother Jeremy"she adds pointing to him.

"No you don't smell like siblings. You can tell for example if you get passed the wet dog smell, that Klaus is only our half brother. The rest of us are pure siblings, same with Damon and Stefan. You two aren't even half siblings, yet you are related"Kol protests.

"Well technically I'm her younger cousin, but we didn't know till recently"Jeremy explains to the Original. "So why were you in a coffin?"he asks and Elena's eyes snap to him.

"Jer"she says in a warning tone.

"Don't worry about it Lena"Kol says deciding she'd have a nickname. "I was making a dagger that could put Nik down. He locked my witches up and threw away the key. He was also upset that he had to deal with the town leaders, I may have killed a good fifty people max"Kol sighs. "To be fair I had to kill someone to get into a house, I didn't know what she looked like"he defends himself at their shocked expressions.

"Kol is often locked away for violence that frightens all of us"Elijah inputs and Kol sticks his tongue out pouring the good stuff.

"Never thought I'd be terrified of Kol, even when he had magic he would've of never hurt us. And then suddenly he would alert our father where we were just to get a laugh out of watching run around like headless chicken"Klaus explains and Kol looks proud.

"I was a bit saddened it took Marcel six years after I'd been daggered to take my advice and call Mikael. I had this locket, it allowed me to send a message to Mikael. Honestly the little whelp could never get anything right, heard he died"Kol snickers.

"So are we going to just sit here and wait for her to show?"Caroline asks and Kol shrugs.

They spend the next hour, drinking, talking, and getting to know each other. When they stop treating each other like enemies they get along pretty well. Elena even snaps a photo of Damon looking at Klaus while he talked to Rebekah. His eyes were shimmering and his smile was brighter than Elena had ever seen it. Then Klaus shifts and kisses Damon softly with a hand at the back of his neck. Caroline gets a photo of that before turning back to talk to Kol.

Damon and Kol get a chance to talk and let each other go. They were best friends before lovers and the bond was barely active anymore with so long apart. Kol says he wants no part in a love triangle, ever.

In the end they are just about to go home when the door opens and the Mikaelson's freeze eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Mother"Rebekah breaths out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly I haven't posted in a very long time. That is because I went and got myself grounded, which hasn't happened before ever. It wasn't fun but I'm back now and I hope I can get back into the swing of things. Honestly don't know what I was thinking when it happened oh well. I know this chapter seemed a little rushed and I'm sorry about that. I'll be posting more this weekend.


	14. Beginnings of a Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few chapters back I said they were at the Boarding House, I meant Mikaelson manor. So that's where the coffins were.

Klaus was shaking and Damon was behind him a hand on the small of his back for comfort as the viking woman in front of them walks down into the parlor. Kol was outright glaring at his mother, Rebekah was gaping like a fish, and Elijah looked happy and weary at the same time. 

Esther walks forward a Klaus presses against Damon's hand more. "Leave"Stefan says to the Gilbert's and Caroline.

Elena knows when Stefan is serious and takes Jeremy's arm dragging him with her. Caroline follows them out past her and towards their car. 

"You should go love"Klaus advises his voice soft and shaky. 

"This is my house"Damon argues but nods to Stefan to who speeds out of the house seeing the get lost look in his big brother's eyes. Kol frowns when his mother glares at Damon and steps in front of her.

"You aren't touching him mother"Kol says his voice dripping with threat of violence. 

"Who is he?"she asks looking at Klaus. 

"I'm Nik's boyfriend"Damon grins. "Damon Salvatore"he says and she doesn't look at him again. 

"Look at me Niklaus"she orders and he steps farther in front of Damon before he looks into his mother's eyes. "Do you know why I am here?"she asks. 

"To kill me"Klaus says so surely and Damon feels a protective rage building up. Rebekah and Kol look upset at the notion of their big brother dying. 

"To forgive you"she corrects. Damon sits in between Klaus and Kol on one couch while Esther talks. He feels something in him that doesn't sit right. He just wants the witch out of his house and away from his family. He laughs internally Kol was his family once a long time ago and Klaus was his family now. Rebekah he owed his life and even if he hated Elijah he was a Mikaelson. Damon was going to protect the three youngest with his life he already knew that.

When Esther asks where they are staying Klaus sighs. "You are all staying at the Mikaelson Manor"Klaus explains. His brothers and sister seem cool with the idea of the two love birds being no where near where they slept. Esther not so much as she was glaring at Damon again.

"You aren't?"Esther asks her voice tight as her words silently threaten Klaus.

"He lives with me, I mean unless you'd rather hear loud hot vampire sex"Damon grins wolfishly. Kol bites his lip to stop a laugh, Elijah rolls his eyes use to such vulgarity from Kol by now, Rebekah was turning red, and Klaus was a mixture of all three. Esther looked horrified and offended by the young vampires words. 

"We're you raised like a caveman?"she asks her tone demeaning. Damon smirks and stands up to look her in the eyes.

"I was raised by a tyrant, to be a good looking toy of his. We are just like cavemen, we take what we want, say what we want, do what we want, act how we want to, and no one stops us. But we look good doing it"Damon says looking like the aristocrat he once was. Esther keeps his gaze but she knew he was right. If there was one thing this vampire knew how to do it was get what he wanted, and that seemed to be her distracted while Kol slaps a cuff on her wrist. The silver bracelet freezes her power and children were smiling at each other. 

"Magic blocking cuff, something I created in my attempt to unblock my own magic. We might take it off when we can trust you"Kol explains and she glares at her youngest son, he was always to clever for his own good.

"I'm going to talk to Finn as promised"Klaus says kissing Damon once more before speeding off.

Damon's phone rings and the other Mikaelson's move to look around the Boarding house, Rebekah linking her arms with her mother's. Damon nearly drops his phone when he hears Stefan say he killed Ric. "He was bleeding in the hall we didn't know who did it so I snapped his neck. He hasn't woken up yet"Stefan told him as if it was normal, which for them it was.

"Why would someone attack Ric? Didn't some medical examiner die at the event I missed?"Damon asks his brother pacing now.

"Yeah you and Klaus were in your honeymoon stage and it was just some guy, never met him"Stefan responds and Damon hears him walking away from heartbeats.

"Baby brother unconcerned over a death good for you. See everyone is not your responsibility"Damon lectures and he can feel Stefan's eye roll from the Gilbert House and grin stretches across his face.

"Save your questionable advice for later Damon, Ric was attacked and I can't smell any scents that I don't recognize"Stefan says and Damon racks his brain for what the hell could be going on. "How is it going with mama Mikaelson?"his brother asks next.

"She wants to be a family again, forgave Nik and everything. I pulled my whole caveman equals aristocrat intimidation speech and distracted her so Kol could slap a silver magic blocking bracelet on her wrist."Damon smiles. "Nik is talking to Finn at the Mikaelson Manor. The rest of them are looking around the house, sent them to your room, invited them to read your journals so they can learn what they missed"he teases and he knows Stefan is scowling.

"Damon would you stop joking around, there are three Original vampires and a viking witch"Stefan starts scolding.

"Have to go little brother, love you"Damon smirks hanging up. He did not need a lecture from his brother on how weak he was compared to the vampires in their house. He goes into the garage and looks for a car that Kol would like. Rebekah had her Porsche, Elijah had a Maserati, and Klaus had the Range Rover. He goes to the newer cars, that was something he learned about the oldest vampires, they loved brand new things. He decides on a black Jaguar XJR, Kol would love a car like this. He drives it out front and whistles for them. He tosses the keys to Kol who looks surprised.

"I can't drive"Kol reminds Damon.

"I'll teach you it's easy"Rebekah grins and Elijah doesn't look happy with this idea. "Maybe Elijah should drive home"she decides and Kol pouts tossing the keys to his brother. "Sorry Kol I'll teach you how tomorrow, shotgun"she calls sliding into the passenger seat. Kol and Esther get in the back seat while Damon smiles after them. He waits a little bit before getting in his own car and heading to the Gilbert house, he had a best friend to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter I'm moving onto Dalaric bonding and the ball. But don't worry I'll put a chapter in here eventually of Kol learning to drive.


	15. Calm Before the Storm Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family bonding time with the Salvatores, Gilberts, and Alaric.

Damon arrives at the Gilbert house and makes it upstairs just before his best friend sits up gasping for air.

"Damon"Ric gasps locking onto his best friend's blue eyes. Damon not caring about who was watching hugs Ric as tight as he can without hurting him more

"Come on buddy lets get you cleaned up"Damon says picking him off the ground and going into the bathroom. He locks the door to the ensuite of the master bedroom and offers his wrist. "It'll help with the soreness, you should drink blood every day. Just in case they come back to finish the job"Damon decides. He uses a finger nail to make a cut and Ric is drinking from it willingly. He pulls away and Damon starts the shower.

"Damon no I don't want to be a vampire"Ric argues while Damon undresses him like a child. "And I can do it myself"he grumbles looking at Damon's smirk.

"They need you, alive or undead. Dead dead won't work for me, because I need you to brother"Damon says and Alaric smiles at him stepping into the shower. "I'll go get you clothes, reconsider please"he sighs and Ric nods washing his skin.

Damon ignores his brother and the Gilbert's in favor of going through Alaric's draw and smirking when he sees his navy blue shirt underneath everything else. He grabs a pair of Ric's faded grey sweatpants and some grey boxers before dropping them on the counter for him. He'd have plenty of time to tease him about the shirt when he got out. He probably left it here during one of his nights of drunkenly passing out on the bed. Not during the friends with benefits stage though he knows those nights only happened at Ric's loft and the Salvatore boarding house.

"At least you were here Stefan, or Elena would've had to kill him. Being the doppleganger and all"Damon sighs. He grabs the bottle of bourbon he gave Ric as an apology for killing him the first time. Elena kisses Stefan and thanks him for being with her. Matt was looking on jealously and Alaric comes down the stairs in the clothes Damon gave him. Stefan raises his eyebrows at Damon's shirt and Ric just shrugs. Damon smiles at the two humans and his younger brother before he takes Ric's arm and drags him towards the master bedroom.

"Sorry to pull you away from Klaus"Ric says smirking and Damon rolls his eyes sitting on the bed. He takes a drag from the bottle and passes it to his best friend.

"He is spending time with his family now that their together and all. I thought I'd come check on my brother from another mother"Damon grins and Ric smiles at him drinking.

"Well it has been a whole summer since we've hung out"Ric points out sitting next to Damon against the headboard. "I've missed you buddy"Ric admits. Damon smiles and curses Klaus for making him weak he could barely control his emotions.

"I missed you too"Damon admits taking the bottle back. They sit in silence shoulder to shoulder drinking the bottle. When Ric realizes he can barely feel a buzz he curses Damon's blood. Damon is smirking because he knew exactly what was happening.

"Ric do you know who attacked you?"Stefan asks leaning in the doorway. He'd wished Damon and Ric could be happy together once and he'd still rather it be Alaric than Klaus but he didn't care as long as Damon was happy.

"I didn't see anyone, they just left me, almost dead. If it weren't for you I could've died. So thanks Stefan"Ric says smiling at the younger Salvatore. Stefan nods and Damon sighs.

"I couldn't smell any scents I didn't recognize. Just you, the Gilbert's, Matt, Stefan, and I. Not even Caroline or Bonnie have been here in a while. I don't get it"Damon hisses putting the empty bottle on the nightstand.

"He should drink vampire blood incase they come back to finish the job"Stefan advises and Damon grins smugly while Ric rolls his eyes.

"Fine, fill up some blood bags, I'll drink some every morning"Ric promises and Damon grins.

"Good I'll get those to you quickly"Damon assures him and makes a shooing motion to his little brother. Stefan walks out of the room and Damon turns the light off still resting against the headboard.

"You planning on staying here?"Ric asks and Damon nods.

"If they come back I'll knock them out and torture them to figure out why they are killing people. Stefan is going to be asleep with Elena, and two vampires over a hundred and fifty years old is good protection against anyone"Damon points out. "Besides no matter how strong you are a near death experience shakes everyone"Damon says and Ric nods in agreement. 

"So you going to watch me sleep?"Ric asks and Damon shrugs again. Ric rolls his eyes but slides under the covers, knowing his best friend was looking out for him allows him to sleep. He didn't know why he kept the shirt but he found it after Damon went missing and just felt like he should. Like it somehow kept apart of Damon with him, helped him take care of the Gilbert's, and the rest of the kids.

He thought Stefan would be more helpful but as it would turn out the younger Salvatore could be just as if not more selfish than his big brother. That thought scared him and no one else saw it when Stefan brushed someone to the side, forgave Damon well he never really got mad at Damon, for killing someone. He said Elena was his top most priority and no one doubted that but Ric knew if push came to shove Stefan would kill anyone, do anything for his brother.

In the morning Ric wakes up in bed alone but he smells breakfast. He goes down stairs to see the brother making waffles and pancakes while arguing over which was better.

"Can we at least agree mothers crepes were the best?"Damon asks and Stefan nods smiling. 

"Once a French woman always a French woman she would say"Stefan reminds his brother who claps flour onto him. Stefan gasps and puts some into Damon's hair.

"Hey leave our kitchen out of this"Jeremy says entering the room as well and both Salvatore's are smiling brightly like nothing had happened between them. They looked like brothers again. Elena shuffles down her morning run forgotten. Damon realizes all three humans were wearing grey sweatpants with some sort of navy blue top, it was cute.

"You think Klaus is upset you didn't go home?"Stefan asks starting the coffee maker. Damon shrugs getting out mugs.

"I didn't get any texts so he probably stayed with his family"Damon says pulling out the coffee grounds. Noticing them look at him he rolls his eyes. "I can be on my own without him thank you very much"Damon grumbles and they all look back down at their plates. Stefan starts putting things onto plates so a full course breakfast is awaiting them while Damon brews the coffee how he knows everyone likes it.

"I remember you tricking me when I was younger into thinking hot coco was coffee"Stefan smirks and Damon grins proudly.

"You were in a tantrum stage and I was a fifteen year old who wanted nothing to do with calming a screaming seven year old down. I was also probably either drunk and or high"Damon reminds him.

"I didn't think you started drugs till you were twenty"Stefan corrects and Damon shrugs.

"So I was super drunk, cause I don't really remember that"Damon chuckles handing Stefan a mug. He pouts when flour falls out of his head.

"At least you have an excuse to use that expensive shower of yours"Elena says.

"Yeah I wonder if Klaus is busy. And how soundproof the walls are"Damon teases Stefan who frowns before smirking.

"I got use to the sound of you have sex by the time I was ten doesn't work on me anymore"he informs Damon who rolls his eyes fondly.

"We should get back to the house"Damon tells Stefan cutting his palm and dripping his blood into Ric's coffee.

"Woah Damon what the hell"Jeremy says noticing what he was doing and Elena's eyes snap to it as well a disgusted expression on her face. Stefan and Damon share an annoyed glance before Damon hands the mug to RIc and wipes the remaining blood off his hand. Ric wasn't looking at the Gilbert's and just drinks it quickly the blood healing the burn wounds in his mouth right away.

Ric looks at the Salvatore's who were not making any move to tell the Gilbert's what was going on, bastards. "I was attacked we don't know by who or why. They could come back and finish the job, you guys need me. Alive or undead"he says repeating Damon's words from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go family bonding time. The Calm Before the Storm section is going to be three parts. In the next chapter we see Mikaelson family bonding. And then Klamon bonding with some Klefan friendship.


	16. Calm Before the Storm Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go as promised Mikaelson family bonding.

Klaus speeds into the house to see Finn flicking a light switch on and off. He smiles at the sight of a confused Finn and walks forward knowing this wasn't going to be an easy talk.

"Brother I believe we have a lot to work out"Finn says and Klaus nods.

"First let me show you everything you've missed out on"Klaus offers extending his hand and Finn takes it. He sees everything play like a movie and he gasps bracing against his little brother. Klaus had a tear running down his cheek from replaying every single thing that happened to him all at once. His brother brushes it away and stands up straight. "I owe you an apology for each year you were in that coffin. Each day you were kept away from this family"Klaus says the guilt of his actions against Finn hitting him full force.

"You've never been my favorite siblings, but you are my baby brother. I can't say I forgive you or that I ever totally will but I will try. You are my family Klaus, I saw what you did for me. You saved my life in 1574 when Kol set father on us. You brought me with you every where you went even if it would have been safer to leave me behind. Like in New Orleans when Mikael caught up to you and still you took my coffin with you. Or in Cadiz when Kol slaughtered the town, you had Rebekah risk her life, go find my coffin in the burning town and bring it with her to the ship. You cared about us in our own way, even Kol who had tried to have you killed. You forced to go with you"Finn rants. "I guess I'm trying to say I get it, you were always scared to be alone. On days we didn't all sleep together, you hated it when even one of us was missing"Finn smirks.

"I don't know why I missed Kol kicking my back now that I think about it, he was awful to bunk with"Klaus chuckles and Finn nods. "I mean he use to roll on all of us"he smiles.

"Well you grew up with him, I was what nine when he was born. So twelve when he started sleeping with us all, I did not grow to adore it even as Elijah did. But still I couldn't sleep without it, or Elijah's light mumblings, your soft snoring, Rebekah's humming, Henrik's complaints about all four"Finn muses, he once loved being a big brother. None of his siblings knew he would sit up on the far side of the bed and watch them all fall asleep. Elijah would be on the other side, Klaus next to him, then Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik. Kol was put in the middle so he could equally bother everyone. Sometimes when Kol was very kicky he'd switch with Henrik and take the kicks in the back of the legs while making sure his brother didn't fall off the bed.

They hear a car pulling up and the rest of their siblings come into the house talking about movies. "I want to see the notebook"Rebekah insists.

"No way action movie"Kol argues.

"I would like to get clean, and preferably get some night clothes"Esther says and they nod.

"Of course I'll get you some things, and you can take a shower"Rebekah says leading her mother out of the room.

"We should all do that"Kol says cracking his back and walking towards a bathroom.

In an hour all of them are fresh out of showers and in night clothes. Klaus had on a grey t-shirt, plaid sleep pants. Finn borrowed some of his black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Elijah was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Kol had on a blue t-shirt and blue and black stripped bottoms. Rebekah has on an oversized pink sleep shirt that says Princess on it, with some black shorts that are covered by the shirt. Esther has on a long pink night gown that has black lace at the bodice and around the bottom.

To say the least it was an odd sight to see the Mikaelson's in pjs piled in the living room arguing about a movie to watch. "Okay stop it. What movie could possibly have action, romance, and comedy?"Finn asks smiling at his younger siblings.

"Easy, Princess Bride"Klaus smirks kneeling in front of the movie collection he brought into the house. He pops it into the cd player and return to his spot on one of the two couches. He picks Rebekah's legs up and sets them back down in his lap, resting his bare feet on the coffee table. On the other couch Kol was sprawled out his head in Elijah's lap, while Finn and his mother had the two armchairs. Finn and Esther come back in with six popcorn bowls that they set down on the coffee table. Elijah was going to help but Kol refused to move insisting he had gotten use to lying in the same spot with a smirk directed at Klaus.

"Okay smart ass just watch the movie" Klaus grumbles.

"Language Niklaus"Esther says and he moves to argue when he sees the small smirk on her face and he huffs sinking farther into the couch.

"What kind of name is Buttercup?"Kol mocks.

"Shut up"Rebekah hisses at him and he sticks out his tongue. When Kol's commentary keeps going Elijah stuffs popcorn in his mouth and Kol coughs swallowing the popcorn roughly. He pouts the rest of the movie but remains silent and keeps his head on Elijah's lap. He's asleep by the time it's over and fidgeting on the couch. He leg kicks into the couch arm and Elijah stops him from rolling off the couch. 

"I say we call it a night"Esther says looking at her sleeping children. Only her two oldest were awake. "I will take the bowls to the kitchen, take them to bed"Esther advises standing up. Her boys nod and Elijah picks Kol up while Finn takes Rebekah into his arms. They go and find nearly identical rooms, one smells like Rebekah so Finn lies her down under the covers and kisses her forehead. Elijah puts Kol into a room with a California King, the more room the better. Finn comes back up with a snoring Klaus in his arms and he brings him into another room. Esther walks into the hall with them and picks a room left of Kol's to sleep in. Elijah and Finn go into rooms across from the others and collapse themselves.

Finn listens through the walls to hear his mother's breathing even out, and Elijah's soft mumblings begin. Even now his siblings displayed the same traits of sleeping. He can hear a soft tune that is probably from a song today coming from Rebekah's room. Kol is rustling the sheets and Finn sighs, he didn't understand why Kol was so restless in his sleep.

Klaus wakes up to a loud thud. He walks out of his room and finds all his sibling and his mother doing the same, except for his baby brother. They hear cursing as Kol untangles himself from bedsheets and stands up yawning.

"Did I wake you all?"he asks almost sheepishly. They nod and he smiles a little. "Sorry nightmare"he says running a hand through his hair and throws his stuff back on the bed.

"About what?"Esther asks frowning. Kol looks up and sees all his siblings are going the same and he feels very trapped, he hated feelings, so lying would probably work best.

"Just 1912"he says shrugging. Kol knew Rebekah would believe that was what his nightmare was about, Elijah would be too guilty to tell if he was lying, and Klaus too uncomfortable. His mom and Esther didn't know him well enough to figure out what his dream was really about. They didn't need to know it was a darkness, a presence he fought and ran away from in his dreams. Ever since he was a boy and killed the werewolf that found its way into the caves, he has dreamt of that. Every single night for a thousand years. Being in a coffin was like being consumed by the presence and waking up made it harder to run from. So he gave in and killed to please it, they did not need to know that.

"Come on lets make breakfast"Rebekah says seeing the clock read ten.

"I have to get back to the Boarding house"Klaus tells them.

"I thought Damon was the slave"Finn mocks and all of his younger siblings look at him with an odd expression before they start smiling and laugh.

"It's a mix, he's the dog so they both have leashes"Rebekah teases and Klaus rolls his eyes going back into his room to get ready.

When he leaves Rebekah pulls out blood bags and Elijah makes bacon and eggs for their mother. Rebekah grins watching her family she could get use to this, they would fight that was a given, but they'd be okay. She watches her eldest brother retract his fangs and he doesn't look disgusted with what he did instead he reaches for another one and sits on the counter stealing a piece of bacon. Kol was still half asleep but he was smiling, there was no venom or bitterness behind it, she hadn't seen that smile since Kol was actually nineteen. Elijah was whistling while he cooked and he slaps Kol's hand away from the bacon saying it was mother's meal. Esther was radiating happiness that all the vampires could feel.

Elijah was basking in his siblings warmth and love. Even Kol was letting his emotions show, though he figured it was because of how tired his baby brother still looked. He finishes his blood bag and serves up his mothers breakfast. She kisses his cheek and he smiles, he wished Klaus was here, but his other baby brother was off having a good morning of his own probably. Kol collapses finally at the table and Rebekah is the one to catch her brother. Elijah takes him from her and brings him back up to his room.

"No I'm up"Kol weakly protests making Elijah smile even wider.

"Get some more sleep baby brother, then we can teach you how to drive"Elijah offers and Kol nods yawning and curling back up in the blankets. Elijah watches his brother fall asleep quickly before returning down stairs to see his family looking rather sleepy themselves. The past day caught up to them. Kol was always tired after waking up from a daggering but refused to sleep it was an odd thing. Elijah found himself tired as well after being woken up. Coming back to life couldn't be easy on his mother, Finn was in the same state as them. Rebekah seemed to be having sympathy fatigue.

"Perhaps we should all take a nap, until we feel rested"Esther suggests and they all nod trudging back up to their rooms. She watches her children shuffle into bed and thinks about Klaus missing this, because of the stupid raven haired vampire. She could find away around Damon though that much she knew. But first she needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this, I like writing fluff. A lot really. Your feedback as always is welcome and appreciated. Thank you to Kadja83 and ShiningStar324 for their continued support.


	17. Calm Before the Storm Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Klamon smut and Klefan bonding as promised.

The Salvatore's return to their house at noon and fish out blood bags. Damon heats his and Stefan's up before handing his brother a mug of warm O+. Stefan sits cross legged on the couch reading a book while Damon retreats to his room.

When he gets up into his room he changes out of his clothes and just pulls on a pair of silk boxers. He grabs Call of the Wild and sets to reading it for the hundredth time. He hears and smells Klaus enter the house and come towards their room. 

Damon puts his book down and smiles at Klaus when he walks into the room. Klaus smiles back and kneels on the edge of the bed. Klaus's phone goes off and he sees a text from his mother. Someone apparently taught her how that was done. He sets his phone aside and looks back up at Damon. 

"Be my date to my family ball?"Klaus asks Damon sitting on the edge of the Salvatore's bed.

"I don't know you didn't come home last night baby"Damon pouts stretching out and Klaus smiles lovingly and crawls farther up the bed to be next to Damon. Damon keeps pouting even though he wasn't home either and no doubt could smell the Gilbert's and Ric all over him.

"I'm sorry I was making up with Finn. And then we had a movie night. I just you know, we've never gotten along so well. Finn was like our big brother again when we fought over the movie and I don't know if I'd ever been happier"Klaus responds and Damon smiles kissing Klaus softly. "The only thing that could've made my night any better is if I you were there"he says kissing him again.

"No sometimes you just need to be with your family"Damon says linking their hands together. Klaus smirks and moves so he's over Damon.

"Right now I need to be with my boyfriend"Klaus purrs out and Damon smirks kissing Klaus his tongue going straight into the mouth he loved. He maps out Klaus's whole mouth with his tongue while the hybrid pulls his boxers down.

Klaus sits on Damon and grounds his hips down making the younger vampire hiss in approval. It was a fetish for Klaus to draw out the rawest most animalistic noises he could out of Damon. And the Eldest Salvatore had quite a few noises to let out.

Damon arches up into Klaus's touch, no one had ever made him feel like this, like every nerve in his body was on overdrive. A nip on his hips draws out a noise he'd be ashamed for anyone else to hear. Only two people knew how sensitive his hips really were, two undead brothers, who loved him centuries apart. Damon smiles at the thought he sounded like Katherine did when she compared him and Stefan to Klaus and Elijah. He looses all ability to think properly when Klaus presses his nails into his hips.

Klaus knows when Damon is drifting off so he digs his nails into the hips which draws the response he wants. Damon gasps hips arching and he presses them back down taking Damon's length into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the pulsing length and licks up the precum. He takes Damon deeper the moans encouraging him to continue. Damon fists his hands into his hair and pulls up letting him know he was about to cum. They had all night and unlimited stamina so they could cum as many times as they wanted.

Damon's back arches as heat pools in his stomach. His hands fist tighter in Klaus's hair as cum shoots into his mouth. He watches Klaus swallow it all down a pleased expression on his face. He flips them over and bites Klaus's shoulder using the blood to slick themselves up. There was something that turned Damon on about using blood as a lube. He slips a blood soaked finger into Klaus's hot and waiting entrance. He slides in a second one and begins scissoring him open, then a third.

Even if he could take Klaus with no preparation he knew the hybrid liked it anyways, made him feel cared about. Klaus whimpers impatiently, growing harder by the second as Damon slowly strokes his own length with his blood. Damon smirks and quickly enters Klaus. The hybrid groans in responds and wraps his legs around Damon's back. Damon hoists Klaus up higher to get a deeper angle, he presses in as far as he can.

Klaus moans from the sensation of Damon's hot length pulsating inside him and he digs his heels into Damon's back a silent instruction for him to keep going. Klaus never had anyone who could make him loose control like Damon could. The younger vampire shifts his angle and he starts hitting Klaus's prostate dead on. With that simulation plus, the noise of skin on skin, and when Damon bends down and licks up the precum from his length before snapping his hips forward faster it is no surprise when Klaus cums all over his chest and neck.

Damon moans borderline pornographic from watching the hybrid come undone. He cums inside of Klaus and pulls out of the rapidly healing hole. The original whined from the loss and Damon bends down for a deep kiss. He pulls the hybrid towards the bath which he starts running and kisses him against the counter until he can put the bubbles in it and gets in giving Klaus his best bedroom eyes.

Klaus moans from the sight and gets into the tub kissing his lover eagerly. Damon slides into his lap and kisses his collarbone. They stay like that for awhile chest to chest with Damon's head on Klaus's shoulder, and the hybrid drawing patterns on the younger vampires shoulder. They hear yelling downstairs and realize Stefan is yelling at someone over the phone.

"Duty calls"Damon grumbles kissing Klaus again before pulling the plug from the bath tub and getting out. He lets Klaus towel him off before actually pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. He pads downstairs to see Stefan drinking a blood bag and pacing.

"Your mother wants an audience with Elena, her magic was restricted right?"Stefan asks and Klaus nods. "Would she want to hurt Elena, she already tried to have her killed"Stefan asks after.

"None that I can think of she looked happy to be around us last night"Klaus says shrugging.

"Okay I'll talk with Elena, you stay here and calm down"Damon instructs patting his brothers shoulder before kissing Klaus and walking out the door.

"You okay Stefan?"Klaus asks.

"Yeah why do you care?"Stefan snaps and Klaus smiles.

"We were friends once"Klaus says and before Stefan can speak he compels him to remember. Stefan closes his eyes as memories of the twenties flood his mind, the fog lifted. Stefan looks up and smiles before bringing Klaus into an embrace.

"You couldn't of done that sooner Nik?"he asks and Klaus smiles and shrugs.

"I was a bit caught up in your brother"Klaus shrugs and Stefan snorts.

"I know you mean that in so many different way its creepy that I get the dirtiest one. Katherine, kinky bitch"Stefan reveals and Klaus's eyebrows shoot up. "Damon has a way of drawing people into his orbit easily, getting under the skin like a parasite, and shaking him is so hard you can't. Once he has you, you realize you can't get out of it, Caroline is the best example. He stopped compelling her every day after a while she thought she loved him. It was sick really, he was doing it just to spite me"Stefan sighs pouring Klaus a drink.

"When we went to Chicago I tried to convince Damon you could be fun. He just told me about pranks you came up with as a child"Klaus smirks and Stefan groans with a smile. Something about that action was so big brotherly it made Stefan feel all warm inside.

"You make him happier than I've ever seen him Nik. Take care of him"he says softly but it's more of an order that Klaus is happy to follow.

"Always"Klaus promises. If he had it his way, which he usually did, Damon would never leave his side. The wolf in him already claimed Damon as a mate. Not that he told the younger vampire, he didn't know how that would go over and the thought of doing something to chase Damon away makes the wolf and vampire in him whimper.

"If threaten to kill you if you hurt him but it would just hurt Damon more if died on a suicide mission"Stefan snorts and Klaus smiles.

"Rebekah gets it's been ninety years and she wishes you well with Elena just so you know. She ships you or whatever that means"Klaus informs him and Stefan laughs. Something about Rebekah's approval makes him feel better, Stefan did love her once upon a time.

"I find its better not to ask about the terms used today"Stefan smirks. "But Damon would know"he adds thinking about how Damon immersed himself in the culture where ever he went.

"I'm sure he would but I have to return to my family, help with the ball"Klaus sighs clapping Stefan on the shoulder before going back outside. He had a family party to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Feedback and constructive criticism as always is appreciated and welcome. After this I am posting a poll and I hope you all vote.


	18. The Ball

Damon looks at his suit in the mirror and fixes his hair before calling to Stefan and Elena. 

"You look stunning Elena"he compliments kissing her cheek and ruffling Stefan's hair, which earns him a glare.

"You cleaned up nice too"Elena smiles at him and he grins walking them out to where their horse drawn carriage was waiting. "Really?"Elena asks amused as Stefan helps her up into it. 

"Nik insisted"Damon smirks hoping in after his little brother and shutting the door. "Go"he says to the driver who was compelled to pick them up and bring them to the party.

"You know he invited Caroline, gave her a dress asked her to save a dance"Elena says and Damon's jaw twitches in jealousy.

"Well she'll be Lockwood's date, doesn't matter"Damon says but he doesn't sound convinced. What if Klaus didn't want him anymore, no that didn't make sense, did it? He looks over at his brother who was flirting with Elena, the girl didn't know how much those words frightened Damon. They didn't need to know, but what he needed was to eat the driver. When they arrive at the Mikaelson manor and the lovebirds are inside he drags the driver off into the woods and drains him dry. He stares down at the dead body and compels another driver to bury the body and forget about it.

He walks inside wiping the blood from his mouth and making sure his suit was still clean. He smelled like blood but only the vampires would be able to tell. He goes straight for alcohol and stands next to Kol who looked like he wanted to kill every one in the building. Not that they hadn't done something like before, but Damon had friends here.

Kol hands him a glass of what looks like red wine, but is actually blood as it would seem. Damon smiles at him and drains it quickly and throws an arm over his shoulders. "We're still best friends right?"Damon asks.

"Always darling"Kol promises and Damon smiles some worry leaving him. "We were best friends before we dated, which is why I know your upset about something"Kol says and Damon's arm drops with his fake smile. His gaze goes to where Klaus is talking to Caroline and Tyler. "He doesn't want anyone but you"Kol says loudly directed towards Klaus who turns around a frown on his face. Damon glares at Kol and tries to walk away but the original holds him in place while Klaus walks over.

"Damon talk to me" Klaus says and Kol walks away from them both a smirk on his face and Damon looks away from Klaus's eyes.

"It's nothing baby"Damon says brushing him off and Klaus grabs his elbow tightly.

"It is something love, you're upset"Klaus says and Damon rips his arm away.

"Leave me alone"Damon mutters. Klaus bites his lip to keep from yelling at Damon and sighs.

"Save me a dance love?"Klaus asks and realizes this was apparently the wrong thing to say because Damon whirls around veins starting to bulge in his eyes.

"I thought Caroline was already saving you one"Damon spits out walking off dramatically and Klaus opens his mouth to call after him when Rebekah pulls him towards the stairs. He bites his lip again to stop from having an outburst in front of his newly united family.

Damon avoids meeting his lovers eyes and takes Carol out to the dance floor and feels bile build up watching Klaus dance with Caroline. He switches to dancing with Elena who tries to keep his attention from them but it doesn't work. He looks away from them and sees Caroline with Matt dancing and, Tyler with Rebekah The dance ends and he warns Elena to be safe before she goes to meet Esther.

Elena walks into the room and Esther looks around for Finn but closes the door nonetheless. "It would seem my favorite son has sided with his siblings"Esther sighs. Elena listens in horror as she describes her plan.

"You don't have magic, they kept your bracelet on. They had a witch soundproof these rooms though"Elena says backing up towards the door.

"You can take it off and we can end them together"Esther offers and Elena grabs the doorknob.

"I heard Klaus talking to Damon about the time spent together. He was so happy and all of them were. They thought you were happy too. Why kill them? They aren't abominations they're your children. They can control themselves very well if they feel they have a reason to. Being a family is a reason to, you just have to try"Elena rambles the door opening slightly as Esther looks down. "Just give them a chance"Elena says before opening the door all the way. Esther nods as Elena walks out and sits down in front of the parchment with her kids names on them.

Klaus was trying to find Damon and walks over to Stefan who shrugs saying he hadn't seen Damon since the dance. Klaus goes outside to see Damon sitting on a bench with a crow on his shoulder, wings fanned out. He watches Damon talk to it and sees Caroline all alone by a horse looking sad. He sees Damon's smile and moves to Caroline to see if she was okay.

"Carol got sick Tyler brought her home, she didn't want his blood"Caroline tells him petting the horse.

"I was serious I'm going to find a way to break the sire bond, without hurting him"Klaus says smiling at her.

"Thank you, are you and Damon okay?"Caroline asks softly and Klaus shrugs.

"He doesn't want to talk to me fine, he can be a child about it. Nothing is going on he has no right to be jealous"Klaus snaps and Caroline rolls her eyes, boys, she thinks.

"So if I told he was feeling Elena up during the dance"Caroline starts and the veins bulge under his eyes. "And that he actually, while you and Elijah went to talk, was dancing with Kol"Caroline says and his eyes turn yellow fangs coming out. "Damon was right jealousy brings out the monster right away"she smirks and Klaus's eyes go back to normal.

He changes the topic and starts asking her about liking horses and his father. "Don't you like the dress and bracelet or did you just wear them for fun?"he asks and hears a sharp intake of breath behind him. Of course Damon would choose to come over now.

"Sorry to interrupt"Damon says trying to back off and both look at him. "I'll just go back into the party"he mumbles.

"Is that what is really the matter love? You think I want Caroline?"Klaus asks and from Damon's expression he knows the answer. "I love you, I was in love three times. The first time she was killed and I became a vampire, then I fell for a crazy woman who broke my heart, then the doppleganger of the first one. You and I both know how loving her ends. Don't make me loose you too, you've been in love what twice before me. Katherine and Kol, not that you stopped loving them"Klaus rambles and Damon starts glaring.

"Kol's my friend, and Katherine I owe her. You never not love someone you used to"Damon cuts in. 

"That may be but I love you now. I'm so in love with you I've been in pain all night because you're mad at me"Klaus snaps and Caroline slips away not wanting to be in the middle of that fight. 

"I've been in pain the whole night since I found out you invited Caroline, asked her to save you a dance, and apparently bribed her with a dress and jewelry"Damon growls tears now forming in his eyes. "Am I not good enough for you? I mean you have anyone you want"Damon growls and he hates how emotional he was. He hadn't shown emotion like this in a century, damn Mikaelson's. 

"I want you Damon. My mother insisted I just wanted to make her happy"Klaus explains and Damon calms slightly. He got that he would've done anything to make his mother happy.

"I over reacted I'm sorry"Damon says pulling Klaus to his chest and tilting his head to kiss the hybrid. "I love you"he continues kissing him again and pressing closer.

"I love you too"Klaus says resting his chin on the top of Damon's head. "Come on lets go back inside"Klaus offers. Damon nods and laces their fingers together they start walking back when they hear Matt's cries from the balcony to see Kol standing above him foot on his throat.

"Kol man you don't have to do this"Matt chokes out before Kol kicks his ribs. Klaus and Damon jump up to the balcony to see Kol with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Little brother what is the meaning of this?"Klaus asks. Matt and Damon are surprised to hear how big brotherly his voice sounded at the moment.

"I was just having a bit of fun Nik, Rebekah stopped me from killing him. I mean he gave her two minutes of his worthless time and she's smitten, it's pathetic"Kol sneers but he backs off Matt. 

"I see you two made up"he says his smile becoming more relaxed now.

"Yeah thanks for that"Damon says and Kol winks walking past them and back down towards the party. Damon ushers Matt along while everyone else starts to leave the party. Klaus takes Damon back to his art room. Damon grins looking through all the drawings and sees himself next to a crow. He kisses Klaus and keeps moving through them. They go back centuries, he even finds his namesake.

"Kol was good friends with him and Saint Stefan. They did lots of magic for him."Klaus says and Damon nods going way back to see a young toddler on a child's knee. It was marked 984. "Kol on Finn's knee, he would've been four at the time. First drawing I actually ever did. I was only seven"Klaus tells him wrapping his arms around Damon's waist and resting his chin on Damon's shoulder.

"You coming home with me?"Damon asks pressing closer and Klaus nods kissing his throat.

"Always love"Klaus grins picking the younger vampire up. He runs with him to the house, Damon's joyful laughter filling his ears, and making him beam. They get up into Damon's room a trail of clothes behind them and a slammed door letting Stefan know they were not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the feedback, I know mostly what I want to do now. Here is where the plot is going to get a bit more of cannon. Also should I make Alaric and original or not?


	19. Witches Are Nothing But Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon gets hit with a mysterious spell? What does this mean for the future of Klamon?

After the ball things had been going pretty well for the Mystic Falls gang. Except Ric's ring was still fucking with him. He blacked out time after time and someone ended up dead. The vampires cleaned up his messes and he asked that they just kill him. 

The herbs didn't work if he didn't take them, which evilaric as Damon dubbed him, prevented. Esther was shady around him, which led Damon to be on best friend protection duty. Of course his best friend refused to not see the shady doctor. So he got shot and Damon being Damon promptly told him, I told you so, from where he was locked in a cell. 

"Just get me out of here"Ric grumbles. 

"Damon you are not just taking him"Liz argues. 

"I'll post bail"Damon says and Liz cocks an eyebrow. "I'm the head of the richest founding family. I have more money in my private bank account than this town does in total"he reminds her. "Now how much so I can get my best friend out"he insists.

"Fine, just write a check for twenty-five thousand"Liz instructs.

"What the hell why that much?"Damon demands.

"Involuntary manslaughter, which is not even what he's being charged with but close enough"Liz argues and Damon sighs pulling out his wallet and an empty check. He fills it out and Liz opens the door. Damon takes Alaric back to the boarding house and orders Stefan to babysit. He goes to Bonnie's and walks in her house only to have a wave of magic hit him in the chest.

"Damon oh god I'm so sorry. I was just practicing a spell"Bonnie starts and he holds up his hand.

"It's fine Bon, didn't even hurt. Felt weird though. RIc was arrested I posted bail, I need that spell to erase the effects like a week ago"Damon says and she sighs.

"That's what I was doing. I found a new book, so I was going an easy spell to make sure I could do this magic. I'm trying Damon, Ric's my friend too. Just go home and watch him, I'll call you when I have something"Bonnie instructs and he nods growling slightly and storming out of the house. On his way home he smells a lot of estrogen in his car, Elena must have driven his car home from the bar the other night, he thinks. He enters the house and the smell is only increasing, from the look at Stefan's face he smells it too.

"What the hell are you on your period or something?"Stefan asks and Ric snorts. "No I'm being serious, Damon's producing estrogen in over drive right now"Stefan says nose twitching.

"That doesn't make sense. Vampires don't produce any hormones"Ric cuts in and they nod.

"Exactly, go take a shower Damon. Damn you smell good"Stefan groans. Damon sighs and speeds up to his room while Stefan grabs a glass of scotch.

"Stefan?"Ric asks hesitantly.

"Estrogen and testosterone attract vampires like moths to a flame. We smell the blood of course but our sex drives are so intense already, imagine being turned into in immortal horny teenager. Damon smells like walking sex to me right now, and as his brother it's more than disturbing"Stefan shudders. "Oh I'm calling Nik he'll love this"Stefan decides grabbing his phone a smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~

Damon sits in his cold shower, the smell only getting stronger, along with the heat taking over him. "Love"a voice that has him actually panting calls.

"Nik I think, I think I'm in heat or something"Damon calls his voice hoarse and Klaus opens the bathroom door.

Estrogen and other scents his male vampire lover should not be producing hit Klaus like a freight train. He is already shaking in the knees his wolf demanding he claim Damon now. His love is leaning against the shower wall, eyes incredibly dark making him incredibly hard.

Klaus rips off his own clothes to climb into the shower with Damon, his wolf was howling at him to take control. Damon was practically begging him. He picks his little raven up and with no preparation penetrates him. Klaus was too aroused to notice how wet Damon already was. It wasn't a normal anything he was soaking. Damon groans and his back digs into the tiles as Klaus pounds into him.

"Harder baby"Damon pants the heat only growing with each thrust. The scent was getting stronger and stronger to a point where a human would smell something on him. Klaus growls and adjusts Damon so he is more upright. He doesn't notice when he slips into a section of Damon that shouldn't be there, he didn't notice anything but Damon's lips. He was kissing him like a man starved for air, and Damon was the air he needed. 

Klaus presses his fingers into Damon's hips making Damon's chest arch towards him as he groans in pleasure. He bites down savoring the flow of the sweet blood that enters his mouth. 

"Nik I'm gonna"Damon shivers embarrassed from how quickly his finish was coming. Something about this screamed supernatural to him, but it felt too good for him to think about it farther.

Klaus growls biting Damon at the back of his neck. He shudders coming deep inside Damon, he lets go of Damon and falls against him the heat fading but the smell doesn't fade. Klaus kisses him more lightly. He turns off the shower and carries Damon towards their bed.

"Little raven, what the hell was that?"Klaus asks lying down beside Damon who nuzzles into his side.

"Awesome for one"Damon smirks kissing his jawbone. "Bonnie hit me with a spell, when I left the house I started smelling estrogen. I was smelling Bonnie and then I thought it was Elena, but then I realized it was me. The shower didn't help, and I got really hot. Like I was on fire. Something not normal just happened and I need your blood"Damon continues and Klaus bares his neck more. Damon bites down sucking lazily at the exposed veins before licking the wound and curling into Klaus like a cat.

"Sleep little raven, I'm gonna"Klaus starts but Damon holds him closer and tighter.

"Stay with me"Damon asks and Klaus nods kissing him and pulling the comforter over their still soaking naked bodies. Damon drifts off closely half on Klaus's chest and the hybrid follows quickly after.

~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Bonnie what spell did you hit Damon with?"Stefan asks.

"It was an, oh god please tell me he and Klaus haven't had sex"Bonnie says her voice pleading.

"Way too late for that, Damon was practically drowning in estrogen, figured they could enjoy it. Why?"Stefan asks his best broody face on. Ric was asleep on the couch, Stefan had given him his blood to ease his soreness.

"Well I was just casting a few easy spells to get the feel for the magic and the one I hit Damon with. It's a fertility spell for men. It makes the one hit able to have a baby. Right away they are flooded with hormones, and a heat that burns through them. It is really the magic making their bodies able to handle a baby. From there it is almost just like a woman's pregnancy. It isn't an automatic conception so how much you want to bet it didn't happen and I can reverse it?"Bonnie asks timidly.

"Our luck? Lets just say I'm not putting the farm out there"Stefan grumbles and Bonnie giggles. "This really isn't funny Bonnie"he snaps and she sighs.

"Sorry its easy to forget your Damon's little brother. But then you go and act just like him"Bonnie sighs.

"Okay we'll figure this out, just keep looking for something to help Ric"Stefan says looking at his brothers best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother are you okay?"Kol asks hesitantly walking into her room to see her staring at a parchment with all their names on it. There are vials of blood with their names on it. Esther picks his up and sloshes the vial around over the open flame. It makes his skin crawl from the memories of her boiling his blood.

"I can't believe I use to boil your blood as a punishment. It's torture and you were just a boy. The pain you felt on one occasion would have been greater than all of Niklaus's punishments together yet you stayed silent. When you were seven and I got carried away, ruined your legs till I could find a healing spell. You never once complained, screamed, or fought. If Mikael knocked you around because Niklaus wasn't there you healed yourself and said nothing. The nightmares that have plagued you since you were a toddler, keep you tossing and turning in sleep, still you stayed quite. Why?"Esther asks.

"Because no one cared. And now it doesn't matter, because I'm not being tortured anymore. I sure as hell am not a little boy anymore and the nightmares don't bother me as much as they use to"Kol answers crossing his arms and taking the paper. "These are the makings of a linking spell, newsflash mother the only one who can take that bracelet off is the one who put it on. That'd be me incase you were trying anything clever"he sneers at her.

"I'm not, I was going to, but Elena changed my mind. I only asked because I wish to understand you my son"Esther sighs cupping his cheek and he tenses.

"Well your a thousand years too late, I'm not your son anymore. That boy you raised in the village died the minute a dagger went through my heart. The minute you doomed your children to an eternity of bloodshed, all our murders they're on you"Kol growls. She slaps him lightly and grabs his chin.

"You're still my son, monster or not. I made you"Esther says and lets him go sighing. Kol backs away from her a frown on his face and drops the paper on the desk again.

"And he made that bracelet which he is going to take off"Abbie says holding a white oak stake in her hand and Kol's frown turns into a snarl.

"Spare piece of wood work on the new bridge made a stake out of it"Esther explains extending her wrist. Kol reluctantly removes it the threat clear in front of him. The witch could snap his neck before he could extend his fangs and then he'd be dead. Esther sighs feeling her magic return and snaps the bracelet in half. Kol speeds at Abbie and breaks her wrist forcing her to drop the stake before forcing his bleeding wrist into her mouth and grabbing her neck.

"One move mother and she's a vampire"Kol warns. Esther backs off and Kol bends down with Abbie and grabs the stake he stabs it into the witch's heart before speeding off with it in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. Writing pregnant Damon is going to be so much fun. As always your feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Any suggestions I'll consider, I read every comment. Kudos and comments keep me writing :)


	20. Big Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter everyone finds out about Damon being pregnant.

“You turned my mother?”Bonnie screams at Kol.

“She threatened me with white oak. She and my mother found a piece off the bridge I burned it but I don’t know if they have more. We have to burn it all. She made me take the magic bracelet off my own mother. I did it to stop the magical connection between her and your blood line. I protected you, she has no use for you anymore”Kol growls. “You can make her a daylight ring, we can teach her. I found her hiding in mothers study still. Mother went out to do something but she didn’t kill her. I gave her the option to turn or not and she took it for you and Jamie”Kol seethes. 

“Okay I’m sorry for yelling. It’s just my mom is a vampire now. If you die she dies so I guess that means I have a vested interest in keeping you and Klaus alive” Bonnie sighs. 

“Well there is that”Kol says giving her a cheeky grin. “Now what was your news?”he asks. 

“Well I know you gave Damon up, which is something I respect, I can’t believe you love him that much”Bonnie rambles and seeing his discomfort decides to get on with it. “No one but Stefan and I know this. But Damon’s pregnant Kol, and I’m sure you know who the father is”Bonnie says and Kol growls at her. 

“This isn’t very funny Bonnie, I gave him him up yes but I still love him this is just cruel. I’m not going to say I got Jeremy pregnant”he snarls. 

“I’m not joking I accidentally hit Damon with a spell I didn’t understand. He slept with Klaus before I could warn him. I checked and he is pregnant, it won’t be long before someone else figures it out from the way he smells.”Bonnie says and she watches heartbreak, anger, confusion, amusement, and just plain sadness pass over his face before his forces a smile. 

“I’m happy for them really I want my brother and Damon to be happy but a baby. Its just I wasn’t just in love with Damon I was bonded to him and he knows that. We still are bonded it isn’t something that fades away. I guess if was gonna do something I lost my window. Just thanks for telling me, now I guess I can give the proper reaction”Kol sighs and she nods. 

Bonnie on some level understands what he is going through. Not that she ever had this problem but he was clearly in pain. Telling him before the others was a really good idea.

“That was the idea. I guess I should get to my mother”Bonnie says and Kol offers her a ride. He hands her a daylight ring he had in his collection and Bonnie smiles taking it to her mother. She makes it and calms her nearly hysterical vampire mother down and pulls her into the sun. 

“I can’t feel the heat”Abby mumbles. Kol walks in and looks at his own a thousand year old ring. 

“Yeah they block the sun rays from touching the one wearing the enchanted jewelry”Kol says sighing and smiling at his new sire child. He knew vampires in his blood line happened to be more violent and threatening than any other vampires. 

They gave of an aura that made other vampires wearier of them but the bloodlust was so much stronger. Like anyone in Finn’s line such as Sage gave off an aura of strength, and were often given little boosts of strengths to set them aside from other vampires. Anyone in Elijah’s line gave off a falsely welcoming aura and all had a little bit more control of their hunger. Anyone in Niklaus’s line gave off a mysterious aura that drew people in just like Elijah’s did, and they were all slightly better at mind compulsion. Even Stefan at a low strength could manage to sort of compel someone something other lines of vampires wouldn’t be able to. Rebekah’s line gave off a free spirited sort of aura and all had a bit more speed than the rest. It was interesting to learn these things over the years to Kol at least. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts by a door shutting. He smells his mother and grabs the two Bennett’s and speeds from the house. He drives them back to the Bennett house and hands some blood bags to Bonnie to put in the fridge. She invites her mother in and tells her to stay put. Kol and Bonnie drive to the boarding house to talk to Damon. 

~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m pregnant?”Damon splutters hand on his stomach. 

“Yeah”Bonnie says smiling weakly. 

“Nope that is not possible”he snaps fingernails digging in now.

“Stop”Klaus says and Damon winces when he realizes what he was doing. Everyone goes silent and Klaus drops to his knees in front of Damon. He inhales deeply and winces from the unmistakable smell of a pregnant woman, or male vampire in this case. Damon apparently had smelt it too because a glowing smile was on his face and he draws Klaus up into a kiss. Kol was actually beaming now smelling Damon the way he did. 

“Not that the smell isn’t pleasant but you should probably mask it, so enemies with heightened senses of smell don’t try and carve the baby out”Kol advises and they nod. 

“Maybe we can wait a little”Damon says warmth blooming inside him from the fact that he was having a baby, no matter how weird it was. 

“Will it be dangerous for Damon in anyway?”Klaus demands. 

“No, it was made so a male could have a baby. If Damon were human I’d be cautious but since he’s a vampire there is no need to worry”Bonnie responds confidently and they nod at her before kissing again.

“We gonna tell everyone, yes but I swear to god if Caroline tries throwing a baby shower I’m staking her”Damon warns and the other three chuckle. The whole gang is called over, Caroline and Tyler freeze when they get a whiff of Damon’s new scent. 

“What the hell”Caroline mutters and Damon glances at Klaus who shrugs. 

“Klaus knocked me up”Damon blurts out and Klaus bites his lip to stop from rolling his eyes at Damon’s vulgar announcement. 

“That’s why you smell like a woman”Tyler says smirks and Damon glares. 

“So are you having a vampire baby?”Caroline asks. 

“From what I can tell it’ll be a little bit witch due to both of them having magic as humans, a little bit werewolf due to Klaus, and mostly vampire.”Bonnie responds for them. 

“When’s the wedding?”Elena grins and they roll their eyes. 

“Hey I am not getting married just because I’m pregnant”Damon says and his head spins, that is something he never ever thought he’d say. He is to busy thinking about it he doesn’t notice Klaus’s quick frown but everyone else does, they’re smart enough not to say anything. 

“Wow Nik gets a baby, yes that’s fair”Rebekah huffs storming out. 

“Go after her”Damon tells his baby daddy, also something he never thought he’d call Klaus. He speeds out after his little sister who was understandably upset.

“Congratulations”Finn and Elijah say before also going after their younger siblings Kol smiles at Damon once more before following his family out. Stefan hugs his brother even if he knew before anyone else. Damon gets lots of hugs and Elena is staring down at his stomach. 

“You know I almost wish I was a vampire so I could smell what they do”she says and he rolls his eyes before pulling out his phone. “Who you texting?”she asks him.

“Your doppleganger”Damon smirks and Stefan looks worried. 

“You think you should tell her, what if she tries to do something to get back at Klaus?”Stefan asks. 

“I’d like to see her try”Damon scoffs and sends the text. 

“Well this is so not normal, also my moms a vampire. But we need the Mikaelson’s back for this”Bonnie tells them and they nod. "We'll need everyone for this"she adds on frowning, why couldn't there lives be simpler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the new addition, I know I enjoyed writing it.


	21. Reverse Lexi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang knows Damon's pregnant now and white oak is on the loose. Throw in an old friend, accidental psychopathic history teacher, and they're bound to have a busy day.

When everyone is back everyone wisely chooses not to comment on the tear soaked faces of every single Mikaelson, or when they stand closer together than usual, Klaus doesn’t even make room for Damon. Kol explains what happened and all his siblings were tense through the whole story involving their brother, white oak, and two witches. 

“We need to find the rest of the wood and burn it”Elijah sighs and everyone nods. 

“We kept logging records from 1848 when the town was being built till 1930 when all the mills shut down”Damon tells them gesturing to the large books behind the Mikaelson’s. 

“Did you know you kept them all that time?”Elena asks Stefan. 

“Nope I would have been two at the time the town was being built up. Damon would have been ten, meaning he was being taught how to keep the books. I let him do the business stuff”Stefan shrugs. 

“What he means is even though it was an eternity of misery I kept our multiple bank accounts, including his personal ones full of money. Kept our business going, grew them, grew our money. You know made us billionaires and such”Damon says rolling his eyes at Stefan. “Don’t say I never did anything for you”he grins. 

“Wait all of our accounts?”Stefan asks nervously. 

“Yes including leaving the trust fund for Sarah Nelson up, she looks a lot like Uncle Zach doesn’t she”Damon smirks and Stefan looks away. “I get it you wanted to protect our great times five half niece. I was a monster, and trust me I’ve felt horribly guilty about it for years. Even more now”Damon trails off arm wrapping around his middle protectively. 

“You totally killed a pregnant woman”Kol laughs and everyone else turns to look at him and Elijah gives Kol his best, I’m not mad just disappointed look, which shuts his brother up. 

“It was 1994, my humanity was still off”Damon defends himself.

“How long did you have it off love?”Klaus asks. Damon winces thinking about why he turned it off and bites his lip. 

“Lets see 1958 to 2009, fifty four years give or take”Damon shrugs nonchalantly and everyone looks shocked. “I mean Lexi tried fixing me in 1977, backfired. After six months of her following me around and bugging me about Katherine I was already fed up. But when she dug into my mind and brought up Kol I snapped. So I convinced her I was in love with her, which it turns out she’d fallen for me while trying to help me or something like that. So I seduced her, tired her out which took forever, we ended up on the roof. I barricaded the only way back inside, she didn’t have daylight jewelry and left her on the roof, for one of the hottest days New York City has ever seen. She left me alone and I got to go on my merry way free of her”Damon grins proud of himself. Klaus tilts his head, that sort of sounded like what Damon did to him at the start of the summer. 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if he did that to Nik?”Kol smirks picking up on it as well and Klaus glares. 

“Well that was my initial plan, seducing him took so much less effort than I thought it would. Falling in love was not apart of the plan. In fact getting you back, Kol, was the other part”Damon confesses. Klaus looks horrified and Damon moves closer pulling him into his arms. “I said I fell in love and I meant it. Stefan talked me out of it the night I saved you from Mikael. Besides you got me pregnant you aren’t going anywhere”Damon smirks kissing him and holding him to his chest. 

“Okay okay life and death situation here love birds. I’ll talk to Carol and see if I can’t find anything out about where the wood is”Rebekah sighs leaving the boarding house. 

Later that day the Salvatore’s find themselves as a ceremony where Alaric showed up out of the blue with the doctor. Damon is shocked to see Sage smirking at him. 

“Don’t Damon”Stefan warns but his brother is already walking towards the nine hundred year old vampire. 

“Who is that?”Meredith asks. 

“Sage”Stefan responds grimly. "Finn turned her some time between 1002 and 1114. Making her over nine hundred years old”Stefan tells them. “She’s also like Damon’s reverse Lexi, after he collapsed in on himself because Kol was gone she snapped him right out of his depressed state”Stefan tells them. They see Damon flat out flirting with the red headed vampire till Rebekah steps in. Stefan rolls his eyes when he hears Damon actually defend Sage. The vampire always had something with Damon. 

“Come on Finn I’m sure is waiting for you, true love and all”Damon grins linking arms with Sage. Stefan could handle the rest of this.

“Hmm you smell like a pregnant woman”Sage says when they hit the woods back towards the boarding house. 

“That tends to happen when you are pregnant”Damon smirks and her eyebrows shoot up. 

“Who’s the lucky father?”Sage asks. 

“Finn’s rageaholic little brother, Klaus”Damon smirks and Sage laughs. 

“Of course it is. How did you get roped into that?”she asks. 

“Well it started this past summer. A very romantic story of him giving me his blood, the cure for a nasty werewolf bite, and in return I become his slave. After a seduction on my part, arguments blah blah I fell in love. Saved his life against Mikael, had him un-dagger his siblings, you’re welcome, and I got hit with a spell. He got me pregnant and we’re together”Damon says dramatically his voice dreamy and she rolls her eyes. “You know in the eighties someone saved my ass in Greece, from a lot of vampires. Was that you?”he asks her and she grins. 

“Well I heard rumors of my favorite student being targeted for his mass feedings. I couldn’t let all my good work go to waste”she grins playfully and he laughs freely head tilted back. 

“I’ve missed you Sage”Damon smiles at her as they near the boarding house. 

“I just missed the sex”Sage smirks and Damon laughs louder and she joins in. 

“You better not let your true love hear that”Damon grins holding a tree branch up for her and she whistles at the sight of his house. 

“I guess Rebekah isn’t the only elitist”Sage teases. 

“I grew up in this I wasn’t going to downsize”Damon retorts dropping the brach so it hits her face. 

“Oh pregnant or not it’s on”Sage says jumping on him. He falls to the ground and she digs her fingers into his ribs. He erupts into a peal of giggles that no one but his parents and Stefan had ever heard, and that was when he was younger than thirteen. So it wasn't like his brother remembered enough to use it against him.

Klaus heard voices outside and then he heard laughter. Finn, Elijah, and him went to investigate. He saw Damon on the ground and was immediately ready to attack before all three were hit with rippling waves of joy coming off Damon as he giggles and barely struggled under the woman. 

“Sage I give, I’m sorry”he manages through his giggles and Finn was looking at them wide eye. “Damn how did you know I was so ticklish”he asks and neither have seemed to notice them. 

“Easy you were depressed as hell, Stefan had taken off. Getting into your mind wasn’t exactly difficult especially not after the mind blowing sex”Sage grins and that comment makes Finn and Klaus growl. They both look up and glance at each other before bursting out laughing. “Well at least they heard it from us and not your now boring brother. He could’ve been a lot of fun if you didn’t let him go”Sage says. 

“Yeah but then I would’ve had to care about someone besides myself”Damon grins and they walk up towards the back patio. 

“Poor baby”Sage says and he sticks his tongue out. 

“Hey Klaus ruined me, I care about all these people in Mystic Falls now. My short list of friends has like fifteen people on it, and if you stick around sixteen”Damon grins at her. 

“Who is at the top of that list?”Klaus asks pulling Damon closer to him. 

“Myself”Damon says and Klaus raises an eyebrow. “Well really the baby, once they’re born they’ll be at the top. Then you, Stefan, Kol, Rebekah, and then myself”Damon elaborates and Klaus shakes his head. But he knew there baby will be at the top of the list then Damon. Then all his siblings but Rebekah and Elijah first. 

“The bridge?”Elijah asks avoiding looking at his big brother making out with the common trash Damon seemed to be associated with. 

“Stefan’s handling it”Damon shrugs. The three eldest Mikaelson's look at each other before nodding. The wood get burnt and they'd be okay for now. Esther could be put on the back burner till she made her self known again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I wanted to do more for Finn but we barely got any time with him and Sage so I don't know his character too well around her. 
> 
> Anyways comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	22. Goofy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther's been MIA, the white oak taken care of, and an old friend has resurfaced. What does the Scooby gang do with this? Go to a decade dance of course, not like anything bad has ever happened at one.

“We’re leaving to travel. You’ve kept him in a box for nine hundred years. Forcing him to stay in the town he grew up in isn’t good for him”Sage tells them and all the siblings reluctantly agree to let their big brother go.

“The baby’s heart is already beating strongly. I didn’t know if they’d have one considering that they’re mostly vampire”Bonnie says and they nod.

“We can hear it you know”Damon smirks and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

“Okay I’m going to mask the scent, I’ll leave the heartbeat for now”she tells them and mumbles a spell hands over Damon’s stomach. The scent of pregnancy fades away and all that is left is the heart beat. That was a week ago the white oak they found was all gone including the sign Alaric remembered. It was the twenties dance at school and everyone was going.

Damon looks in the mirror in a black suit hair gelled, making him look like he belonged in the twenties. He rolls his eyes unable to believe he let Nik talk him into going. His brother was picking Elena and Jeremy up so he was in the house alone. Klaus calls to him and he goes downstairs a scowl on his face as his lover smirks at him.

His lover whistles and Damon scowls deeper which just makes him laugh. “You clean up nice love”he says and Damon grins at the white suit pressing close to the hybrid.

“Not too bad yourself baby”Damon compliments kissing him deeply. Klaus’s fingers splayed over Damon’s stomach as they had been doing subconsciously since they found out. Klaus drives them to the dance where they were chaperoning and Damon sighs.

He frowns when he sees Klaus drinking the spiked punch but doesn’t say anything, no need to ruin his night. Except he did drag Damon here so it would only be fair. Damon takes the cup and throws it in the trashcan.

“I can’t have any and neither can you”he shrugs. Klaus pouts and they watch Kol spin Bonnie around a grin on their faces.

“What were you up to in the twenties love?”Klaus asks him.

“I was for the most part in New York City again. I’ve been there more than I have Mystic Falls. When I heard about Stefan, I snapped his neck, dropped him at Lexi’s cause I couldn’t be bothered to teach him myself which I regret she ruined him, and went back to NYC. Stayed until 1941, then I moved to NOLA. Lived on bourbon street ”Damon tells him and Klaus’s eyebrows raise. Damon lived in the French Quarter if only he’d moved there earlier but then Klaus remembers that when they moved Damon’s great grandparents probably hadn’t even been born yet. A slow song comes on and Klaus offers his hand to Damon who smiles and takes it.

 _I don’t have plans and schemes_  
Klaus pulls Damon close the soft song filling their ears and Damon looks up into the baby blues.

 _And I don’t have hopes I dreams_  
His mind is filled with images of a little baby with black hair and soft blue eyes, and another one with blonde hair and his dark blues.

 _I, I, I don’t want to have anything_  
He presses a soft kiss to his lips and lets Klaus spin him around.

 _Since I don’t have you_  
Klaus smiles back at his pregnant lover, and he can’t shake the warmth that fills him.

 _And I don't have fond desires_  
He was having a baby with the person he loved most in this world nothing else could possibly make him happier, except maybe actually marrying Damon.

 _And I don't have happy hours_  
Looking into the icy blue eyes always lights a fire in him like no one had ever done before. His little raven was everything he needed, along with their baby growing inside him.

 _I don't have anything_  
Damon just like Klaus was listening to their baby. The heart had formed already and they wondered how long he would be pregnant.

 _Since I don't have you_  
Klaus grins matching Damon’s smile as they realize they were dancing at a high school dance.

 _I don't have happiness, and I guess_  
Stefan was swaying slowly with Elena but she pokes his side and points to Damon and Klaus. He was over the moon for his brother and he can’t help but smile at the sight of Klaus spinning his brother around, as far as he knew this was the first time they had ever danced together.

 _I never will again_  
Tyler was dancing with Rebekah and Caroline with Matt. They all see the couple looking at each other like they were the only ones in the room.

 _When you walked out on me_  
Caroline rolls her eyes when she hears the whispered claims of, the hot ones always being gay. The three undead teens clench their jaws when some jocks snicker homophobic comments, who they hell were they to talk about their superiors that way.

 _In walked old misery_  
Kol was surprised to find he was actually happy watching Damon and Klaus dance. Bonnie was smiling, his friends were smiling, his sister was, and he was sure his brothers were doing something boring like book club so why the hell shouldn’t he be happy.

 _And he's been here since then_  
Bonnie was watching the couple with a smile on her face when Kol pulls her closer and starts twirling her around as well. She couldn’t believe this was her life and for the first time she actually means that in a positive way.

 _I don't have love to share_  
Tyler pulls Rebekah back into his arms a dips her while she giggles at his antics and looks back to see Matt swaying slowly with Caroline.

 _And I don't have one who cares_  
“I love you”Stefan whispers to Elena who kisses him and he pulls her up closer to him supporting her weight so she isn’t standing on her tip toes.

 _I don't have anything_  
“I love you too Stefan” Elena says when she pulls away looking into his sparkling green eyes.

 _Since I don't have_  
All the couples stop to stare at Klaus and Damon again, because they were just straight up making out in the middle of the gym.

  
_You, you, you, you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_(You)_  
“Don’t you dare”Damon warns Klaus too late because he’s being dipped and pulled back up into a kiss. They hear clapping and glare at Kol who had made them now the center of attention. Well they had been for the whole song but were too busy caught up in each other to notice. Damon shrugs and dramatically takes a bow dragging Klaus down with him. He was still beaming and the next fast song comes on taking the spotlight off the couple.

“I love you”Klaus whispers against Damon’s lips and is kissed lightly by the vampire.

“I love you too baby”Damon whispers back pulling him towards the hallway when he remembers Ric was supposed to be here. He tries texting his best friend much to an original hybrids dismay. Damon grits his teeth and storms back into the gym and gets the Scooby gang.

“We need to put him down”Rebekah says crossing her arms.

“No”Jeremy snaps.

“He isn’t your guardian anymore. He hasn’t been taking his herbs, he has been going AWOL for increasing periods of time. With my mother on the loose with magic who knows what the hell she is going to do”Kol says to Jeremy who glares stomping off forcing Elena to follow him.

Bonnie and Kol slip off to do a locator spell in the history teacher’s room. They end up in a make out session. Klaus and Damon turn on the lights, and start clapping.

“I give it a 7 for passion”Damon mocks.

“And a 5 for style”Klaus joins in Kol glares half heartedly and Bonnie blushes getting back to the spell.

“Esther took Elena”Jeremy says running into the room.

“And put up a vampire border we can’t cross”Stefan adds.

“Okay we’ll figure this out don’t panic”Damon says to the group but that was more advice to himself than anything. Jeremy gives some blood for the spell and the Mikaelson’s present give theirs to try and track Esther.

“She’s blocking me, she is channeling something”Bonnie mumbles.

“Graveyard, plenty of spirits. Probably the Salvatore crypt”Kol says right away. He tells her the spell to take the the barrier down. They all get ready to go and Klaus stops Damon.

“You aren’t going”he instructs.

“My best friend, my brother is”Damon starts and Klaus puts a hand on Damon’s stomach.

“My mother is an awful person, if she sensed the power coming from here”Klaus shivers. “You aren’t going and that is finally love. It isn’t just about you anymore”Klaus reminds him kissing his nose and Damon glares.

“Don’t you dare use our baby against me”Damon snarls. “Your going, they have white oak. You die, I die anyways”Damon points out and Klaus sighs, he couldn’t not go and fight. “Besides if I’m here we’ll only worry about each other, and you’ll get distracted”Damon baits.

“Fine you can come with, did you just reverse twilight me?”Klaus asks as they run towards the graveyard.

“Okay Caroline made me read the books so yes, but why did you know that?”Damon asks amused.

“I have a little sister, she made me watch the movies”Klaus reminds him. Damon rolls his eyes and they enter the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola my first attempt at writing with a song. I don't know if it's good or not but your feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> The song in Since I Don't Have You by The Skyliners. It's a song from the twenties that I really liked a long time ago, don't ask why I listened to twenties music it was a phase. 
> 
> Anyways the title, Goofy, is a twenties slang for being in love. I thought it was cute, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther took Alaric and Elena. The originals and the Mystic Falls gang have to work together to stop her.

Kol and Rebekah are fighting against Alaric who apparently had turned into an original vampire before why got there. Esther wasn’t around and Elena was pulled up by Caroline and began wiping blood from her lips and the blood on her throat suggested that Alaric fed from her and Caroline healed her. Stefan had tossed the white oak to Tyler and told him to run before jumping into the fight.

“Great the only one holding me back is here to die”Alaric grins darkly at Damon. Klaus moves to shield him his wolf howling at him to protect his mate. 

“How am I holding you back?”Damon asks pushing Klaus’s arm down.  


“Your stupid brotherhood is stopping me from shoving the weak parts of me. Did you know your the only reason Ric stayed around? Protecting Elena and Jeremy was just a sick devotion to you. Those nights together meant so much more to him than he admitted. You were what kept him going, if I kill you, he has nothing left. First I’m going to carve that abomination out of your gut”he explains simply and Damon snarls. He pushes with every bit of power he has in him and forces every memory he has of him and Ric into the originals mind. Kol shouts a spell to Bonnie who starts chanting and grabs Rebekah to starts challenging power. She severs the control the dark sides of Ric have over him.  


“If I’m going to break the connection he has with Elena, it’ll kill her. ”Bonnie says and Elena gasps. 

“Wait Caroline fed me her blood, I’ll turn”Elena exclaims. 

“Elena Ric is going to kill them all we have to do this while I have the shot”Bonnie says and can’t believe what she’s doing to her best friend. 

Elena lets out a whimper but nods. Becoming a vampire was not something she ever wanted, but if Damon could have a kid so could she. Bonnie nods and continues the spell taking Kol’s hand as well for more power and she feels the life connection snap on Elena’s side. She can’t help the tears that flow when her best friend collapses. 

“I’ll take her home”Stefan mumbles picking his girlfriend up. Damon leans against Klaus arm wrapped around his middle, he used a lot of energy to overwhelm Alaric. The original vampire was groaning and sits up just remembering every good thing that happened between him and Damon. 

“Hey buddy”Damon grins and Ric recalls his threat and blanches. “I forgive you by the way, but you come after my baby and I’ll find a way to end you”Damon warns and Ric nods. 

“I never would”Ric promises. Damon draws him into a tight embrace. Klaus pulls his sibling up off the ground and feeds Bonnie his blood to give her, her energy back. 

“Come on Elena’s going to wake up in the morning. Get home sleep and come back”Damon advises them and they all nod. 

“Can we sleep at the boarding house, we don’t want to be anywhere near mother’s room. We should have Elijah burn it”Kol asks and Damon nods. 

“Of course”he says smiling at Kol and the original smiles back pulling out his phone. Ric and Jeremy decide they’ll stay too and everyone else goes home.

They return to the boarding house exhausted emotionally and Klaus was keeping Damon close to him. Ric and Jeremy go straight up to bed, but not before Damon hands a blood bag to Ric. Damon yawns and presses a hand to his stomach humming an old lullaby under his breath. The Mikaelson’s smile at him and Stefan comes downstairs tears in his eyes. Damon pulls his brother into an embrace and sits down on the couch coaxing Stefan down to lie his head on Damon’s lap and curl his legs up so he fits on the couch. Damon hums the french tune just a bit more distinctive to sooth his brother into a sleep just as he did 145 years ago plenty of nights. Finn and Elijah enter the house smelling of ash. 

“We burnt the room”Elijah tells them softly recognizing Stefan was asleep. 

“Good, we see her again kill on sight”Klaus says and they all nod in agreement. 

“The stake?”Finn asks. 

“In Tyler’s hands, he’ll bring it tomorrow. Alaric’s better, Elena is in transition. Or will be when she wakes up”Klaus tells them and they nod. Elijah looks appalled but kisses Klaus’s temple nonetheless. He does the same to Rebekah and Kol, while Finn kisses his temple. 

“I could let you have my bed, if you wanted to all sleep together again. There are night clothes in my room and I’m sure Elena has some here Rebekah.”Damon offers and Klaus looks at him. Damon nods brushing his fingers through Stefan’s hair. Klaus nods and the Mikaelson’s disappear up to his room. He smiles contently when Stefan shifts softly pulling Damon closer to him. He use to try and do it when they were younger, but he obviously had a lot more strength now. Damon shifts so he is lying down too and Stefan just nuzzles closer head on his stomach. Damon watches his brother sleep for awhile before it claims him too. 

The Mikaelson’s after changing had piled into Damon’s bed and made plans to fall asleep. Except they were all wide awake except Kol, who was sleeping like a log, not normal. He wasn’t smiling or anything cheesy, he was just simply sleeping like a normal being would. They enter his mind and it just a dream full of white light. They pull back out and looks at each other, this wasn’t normal. Kol didn’t just sleep, he had nightmares and kicked until someone woke up to soothe him back to sleep. They all try to go to sleep and Finn remains up as his younger siblings drift off, all doing their usual habits. He reaches over Rebekah and brushes his hair, Kol presses into the touch and Finn shakes his head, retracting his hand, and lets sleep claim him. 

When the sun begins to rise Kol is awake and he feels good, he just got his first good night of sleep ever so it makes sense. He slips out of the bed quickly and silently before grabbing black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, Damon wouldn’t mind. He is down the hall and hears someone waking up in Stefan’s room. He speeds downstairs grabs a bag of AB+ and speeds up to Stefan’s room.

“Morning darling”Kol says sitting on the edge of the bed when Elena opens her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Threw in some more Dalaric friendship for this. I didn't want to go with the plot the end of season three did. They killed our favorite functioning alcoholic m history teacher/vampire hunter.
> 
> I'm excited to write Alaric in the story. Then next chapter might be a few days. I want to make it really good as it is technically the start of a new season. 
> 
> As always feed back and suggestions are welcome. If you have an idea let me know and I'll see if I can put in the story.


	24. The Council isn't so Oblivious Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has woken up in transition, Alaric is doing okay with his new status as the strongest being on Earth, and everyone else is in a good mood. Something must be going down in Mystic Falls.

“Am I in transition for real?”she asks looking hopeful for a second before Kol nods. “I want to turn before everyone else you know”she says and Kol nods drawing the blinds.

“Bonnie’s coming over later to make you and Ric daylight rings. Damon has a huge collection you can pick from”Kol says trying to sound positive, not something that sounded normal in his voice. Elena quirks and eyebrow and he shrugs a smile on his face. “Hey I just had my first night of sleep without nightmares since I was two, I can be happy”Kol beams and she smiles back noting that he had a nice smile when it didn’t have anything but happiness behind it.

“Blood bag?”she asks and Kol produces it. She uncaps it takes a deep breath and squeezes the blood into her mouth. She swallows and pulls away, her fangs shove through her gums and Kol leads her to a small mirror. She looks at her fangs and Kol smiles encouragingly at her, she retracts them and keeps drinking the bag.

“Your apart of Klaus’s bloodline. People were already drawn to you because of your doppleganger nature, now with the whole mysterious aura your going to give out it’ll get worse. But on the plus side you’ll be really good at compulsion”Kol offers. She frowns and flexes her fingers, feeling the power in each one of them.

“The power that you feel you can control it with a bit of practice. The bloodlust doesn’t have to consume you. This is a gift Elena embrace it”he says smiling at her and she nods.

Caroline was her sire, Elena thinks that’s funny. They had always been like sisters but according to Stefan becoming a vampire meant half your blood was replaced with your sires vampire blood. So half Caroline’s blood was Damon’s blood. Elena felt amazing no tiredness or soreness. She couldn’t look outside yet but she could listen. She could admire how beautiful everything was now. Hell even Kol looked twice as handsome with her improved eyesight. He grins at her and takes her hand leading her through he house.

“Where are we going?”she asks and he puts a finger to his lips sliding back into Damon’s room. He pulls the collection of rings out and Elena picks up the one that catches her eye. He nods in approval and drags her back up to Stefan’s room. He shuts the door which activates the soundproofing.

“So Stefan is going to want to train you, I bet he wanted to turn you but any vampire blood does just fine. You’re going to be fine Elena just convince him you need to learn moderation. I’d guilt trip him, I can help if you need the assistance. Now do you want to wake everyone else up or have a few more minutes?”Kol asks her smiling still.

“This is weird you being all happy”Elena says and he shrugs.

“Hey we fixed the problem in a matter of moments. When we find my mother and rip her throat out there will be no problems. Now that your a vampire with the proper training you shouldn’t need so many bodyguards”Kol beams at her unable to believe he was this at ease either, he felt human or as human as he ever was.

“Okay we can wake everyone up”Elena nods and he offers her his hand again.

“Physical contact makes this surreal experience better I’ve found”he says and she nods her senses more grounded while touching an original. Her instincts were to find Caroline and thank her for this gift, and to be respectful to the original in front of her.

“Those will fade in a few hours. Your mind is adjusting to immortality and vampirism. You’re projecting loudly”he includes at the end to answer her question. “Damon would be a good choice for how to control the mind, he’s very good at it”Kol tells her opening the door.

“Okay what about hybrids?”Elena asks biting her lip and feels the coolness of her skin.

“I can’t imagine Nik’s going to be very happy about this, but he just had the baby and Damon’s wellbeing in mind last night”Kol smirks and they walk down into the living room and Elena calls the brother’s names.

“Elena you’re up”Stefan says speeding to her. “Bonnie texted me she thinks she can” he stops and listens to the lack of heart beat and the undeniable scent of a vampire. “You already transitioned”Stefan sighs looking at his vampire girlfriend.

“Yep there is no door number three it’s feed or die. We know that Stefan. Kol gave me the choice earlier and I said yes right away. When I agreed to die knowing full well I’d wake up like this that was the plan”Elena says kissing him softly.

“Well welcome to our world officially Elena Gilbert”Damon says dramatically and she gives a small little laugh despite her self and Damon groans sitting up from the couch. “Can’t believe I let you sleep on me”Damon huffs to his brother and goes to get blood bags.

They hear a yawn as Klaus shuffles into the room. He was wearing Damon’s silk black sleep pants, which he was going to mock him about and a black tank top. Damon comes back up the stairs and throws a blood bag to Stefan and another to Kol before handing one to Klaus. He opens his own and starts drinking.

Klaus wraps an arm around his middle and pulls him to his chest. “Morning love”Klaus says making Damon smile.

“Morning baby”he responds and the rest of the gang comes down. Rebekah gets blood bags for the rest of them and passes them out.

“I already ate thanks”Elena says and Rebekah shrugs giving the second one to Kol.

“Human here, need real food”Jeremy cuts in and Damon pulls reluctantly out of Klaus’s grip to go make eggs and toast.

“Where is Sage?”Elijah asks his older brother when he finishes his blood bag.

“She said she had some loose ends to tie up, what ever that means”Finn shrugs and Stefan collects the empty blood bags for the trash. Alaric looks down in misery at his half empty bag. He didn’t have a choice when becoming an original. If he lost control no one could put him down.

“You’ll be fine, Kol could find a way if your really that worried”Klaus says to his lover’s best friend. Alaric nods and finishes his off.

The rest of the gang pours in and by then Alaric had chosen a daylight bracelet, wanted nothing to do with a ring. Bonnie activates them and they open the blinds standing in front of the windows sighing as they couldn’t feel the sun on them anymore. They were cold, at least until coffee gets passed around.

“Helps with keeping our vampire flowing, cup a day does the trick”Damon tells them.

“Can you have coffee?”Elena asks looking down at his stomach.

“Yep just not too much and since I only drink one cup in the morning it should be fine. No alcohol though”Damon pouts looking at his collection.

“Tell you what love, I’ll be right there with you. Not a drop”Klaus smiles and Damon kisses him.

“I love you so much”Damon beams.

“I love you too little raven”Klaus smiles leaning against Damon.

“Get a room”Caroline mocks and they separate smiling at each other still.

“We’re going to go back to the mansion and get our clothes”Elijah says and Klaus nods.

“I’m leaving with Sage right after”Finn announces. Everyone says their goodbyes and the Mikaelson’s leave the Boarding House.

“We’re going home”Elena says and Jeremy nods stiffly. He had to invite his older sister/cousin and their guardian because they were both dead. Jeremy almost asked how much more his life could suck but realizes there are probably ways.

“You okay Ric?”Damon asks and his friend nods.

“I don’t feel like killing you, well any more than usual, and I my hunger feels sedated for now”Alaric responds smirking at Damon who smirks back in response. When the Gilbert’s and Ric leave so do Caroline and Bonnie.

Stefan stares out the window and Damon stands next to him throwing an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

 

Klaus pulls Kol to his art room to speak with him away from their siblings. “Are you okay Nik?”Kol asks looking him up and down for injuries no matter how irrational it was.

“I want to ask Damon to marry me, but I need you to be okay with it”Klaus explains and Kol raises his eyebrows. “What you two had, it is rare for vampires. If you aren’t okay with us getting married then I doubt Damon will be. He cares about you a lot still”Klaus elaborates to his brother.

“Nik I’m fine with it. I was expecting it, I know how much you two love each other. I want you both to be happy your my big brother, and he’s my best friend”Kol says and Klaus smiles widely at his brother.

“That means a lot to me Kol thank you, and if this could stay between us”Klaus asks and Kol nods in agreement. 

"Bye Finn"all the siblings say going into a group hug before he goes out and puts his bags into the trunk of Sage's car. They watch the couple drive off before putting their bags in their own cars and making sure everything they needed was good to go before they moved out. 

Vans pull up and stakes are shot into all of their hearts along with vervain and wolfsbane for Klaus. All four remaining originals collapse on their driveway and the van doors open. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this, I tried to make it a nice long chapter for you all. Let me know if you want more long chapters, shorter ones, or a mixture. I'm excited to put my own twist on season four using my own sort of backstory for the Salvatore's. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support. Comments and kudos keep me writing. 
> 
> Happy Holidays,   
> Rainbow820


	25. Torments of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scooby Gang has been kidnapped by the town council. With four originals, two hybrids, and three vampires it shouldn't be too hard to break free.

Klaus sits straight up only to find he is in chains and his muscles are heavy with vervain and wolfsbane. He looks to see his siblings are still asleep but Tyler is awake and pulling weakly at his chains.

“Damon didn’t look so good. He was shot full of vervain and when he didn’t pass out wolfsbane. What ever you baby is did not like that and I heard his spine snap and he flailed about”Tyler says to Klaus who looks really worried and pulls harder on his chains. He looks to see Stefan is in a cage next to Elijah and across from Stefan is Elena. Next to Elena was Rebekah then Alaric and Tyler. Klaus was across was across from Tyler and next to Kol. In between Kol and Elijah was an empty cell that smelled of Damon’s blood.

“How did they find out about us?”Rebekah asks groggily sitting up as everyone else does.

“It was my fault or my evil selves fault. I outed all of you to the council and when the vervain bombs went off in the Gilbert house, Elena and I went down”he responds. “Jeremy is up at the house”he adds.

“Damon they’re going to hurt him”Klaus says pulling harder at the chains. Elijah winces and moves over to the other side of his cage and offers his wrist to Stefan. He stands up and kicks his cell door off before moving over to Elena’s and punching out the lock. He does the same for Rebekah’s, Tyler’s, Kol’s, Klaus’s, and Elijah’s before the guards can run back in. They together make quick work of the guards before unlocking their hybrid friends chains.

“Come on we have to get to the house now”Klaus says unable to speed so they run at human pace up towards the farm house.

* * *

 

“Let him go”Jeremy snarls watching the pure fear and hatred fill Damon’s eyes as they tie him down and prepare to open him up.

“We are going to kill what ever abomination is in this vile creature”Pastor Young says and Damon snarls fangs out as he struggles. A girl who could be no more than thirteen with matted blonde hair and sad blue eyes slams Pastor Young’s head into the wall and he slumps down.

“65270”she says to Damon and Jeremy’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“21051”Damon responds and she nods sadly.

“He’s alive”she says before breaking a piece of chair and handing it to Jeremy. “Kill me”she demands and he looks horrified.

“Do it Jeremy”Damon says but he doesn’t sound like himself. Jeremy takes to wood and drives it straight through her heart. Her skin grays and Jeremy groans as his right hand starts to burn. He looks down to see black ink scrawling over it and looks to Damon who was struggling now. “Little Gilbert”he snaps and Jeremy undoes the straps and looks at Damon carefully.

“Do you see this?”he asks sticking his hand out.

“Yes it is your right hand very good”Damon quips and Jeremy shakes his head.

“No this ink appeared when I stabbed her”Jeremy says forgetting all about the numbers and the mystery _he_.

“Damon”Klaus says and Damon moves to him quickly and Klaus pulls him out of the house and into a kiss.

“Ink?”Rebekah asks and Jeremy nods.

“It can’t be we killed them all”Elijah says and Klaus looks worried.

“When we get back to the boarding house draw what you see for us”Rebekah instructs and he nods his head filled with ways of how he could take down everyone and he pushes the thoughts away. Everything was sore and he just wanted to sleep.

They return to the boarding house and drain every single blood bag in the cellar between the nine of them it doesn’t take long. Jeremy falls asleep in the room he slept in the last night and the vampires do the same. Caroline runs in worried and calls out to them.

“Where were you?”Rebekah asks.

“My mom warned me I hid at the Lockwood cellar till she said I could come back. Is everyone ok?”she asks worriedly and Rebekah nods. “Why are you up?”she asks listening to Jeremy’s soft breathing and silence from the vampires.

“Jeremy we think at least activated the mark of the Brotherhood of the Five. If he wakes up with bulging muscles, a need to kill us all, and his brain fills with ancient knowledge of how to kill vampires then we are right. He is going to draw the start of the mark for us. We won’t see it till it’s complete but he will. We can train him, killing vampires is how we find the cure to vampirism”Rebekah explains.

Caroline’s jaw drops and she repeats what Rebekah said, “the cure to vampirism.”

* * *

Jeremy wakes up at five that morning screaming as his head is filled with things that seemed centuries old. His whole body had grown and was finished and his muscles became firm and solid. They were taking shape and when his sister runs in his first thought is kill. 

"Jer?"she asks carefully and moves forward before Rebekah is cutting her off. 

"Careful he needs to learn to control his instincts before you can be alone with him. You are the most easily killed vampire in the bunch now"she warns sitting on the edge of Jeremy's bed. The hunter reaches out and grabs at her throat. She pulls his hands away and sits on his waist pinning him down. "You are still a lot stronger than him and he isn't in his right mind now. Come here"she says and Jeremy struggles again Rebekah. 

Bucking up and down and trying to pull his arms away. "Sit on his legs"Rebekah says and Elena nods pinning her brothers legs underneath her. 

"Jer"she says again and a growl erupts from him. 

"He's becoming a supernatural hunter, his ring is now useless. He's dangerous unlike any other hunter, they were created to kill something a lot stronger than us"Kol says entering the room with Damon and Stefan. 

"Not Silas again"Rebekah groans. 

"my nonna use to tell me the story of Silas. We spoke with his little sister Pelagia in our graveyard. Apparently she is like our distant grandmother. She said something about him being trapped in a cave with the cure to immortality"Damon laughs and Kol looks horrified. 

"This mark once complete is a map to Silas, the hunters are supposed to kill him, you're related to him?"Kol demands. 

"I guess"he shrugs and Jeremy stops struggling and begins panting instead. 

"Did you know that?"Elena asks Stefan. 

" I wasn't born at this point"he reminds her and Jeremy opens his eyes. 

"My head"he groans and Rebekah brushes his hair out of his face. 

"Calm down Jeremy"she says sliding off his lap and he gets out of bed his white t-shirt was covered in sweat and tightened to muscles. 

"Damn"Damon says and everyone turns to look at him. "What I'm not blind look at him"he says and everyones lips twitch and they shake their head eyeing Jeremy up and down. 

"Guys"Jeremy says and Kol smirks at him eyes darkening. 

"How do you feel?"Elena asks carefully. 

"Like two vampires just held me down while I flailed about and my brain was forced to learn a few hundred years of vampire knowledge"Jeremy responds and they all laugh a little. 

"Well the originals know what they're doing"Damon says and Elijah walks in. He finds Klaus and kisses him before pulling him back down to the parlor. 

* * *

“ Can I tell you something?” Damon asks as he and Klaus sit in front of the fire.  

“ Of course love anything “ Klaus responds taking Damon’s hand. 

“ No one knows about this. And you were wondering why my switch was stuck mostly off its because I know I’ll break if I let it all back. It happened in 1953. Have you ever heard of the Augustine?” Damon asks and Klaus’s nods clenching his jaw. 

“ I know a very angry escaped vampire destroyed it in the late fifties and early sixties “ Klaus responds. He had heard Damon say he was there but kept that to himself for now, Damon needs to get through this.  

“ 21051, I was the very angry escaped patient. Well not exactly angry I had no emotions I didn’t let any of them back in until 1994 for a few days with Stefan but then I shut it off again and they haven’t been back on since two years ago. I can’t feel everything anymore and its scaring me, like love. Stefan and I talked about our human lives and I couldn’t feel a scrap of love for my parents, not even my mother. I hated them since I was a very young child but I always had love for them both much less for my father but its gone now. I can’t make myself feel about humans the way the others can, I don’t care about them just because they are there “ Damon explains tears in eyes. He felt so broken so inhuman that he didn’t think he had a fighting chance in hell to find peace.  

“ Kol has that too he stopped feeling a thousand years ago and isn’t all there anymore, he made sure I didn’t turn into him though. I feel guilt for everything I’ve done to innocents, he doesn’t “ Klaus reveals. His brother changed so quickly so violently he was terrified of Kol, well he won’t lie, is terrified of his baby brother. 

“ I don’t either. I regret killing Lexi because of the pain it put Stefan through because I love him. I regret killing Rose, it was my fault she was bitten in the first place and I cared about her. My nephew Zach, his pregnant fiancé I killed them because I was mad at Stefan. I regret the pain I caused Stefan but not the deaths themselves. I turned it off because there was one person who kept my humanity on throughout the torture. One person who no matter what always had a story to tell me, to take my pain away “ Damon sniffles leaning against Klaus’s chest now and the original kisses the top of his head. 

 “ Tell me about them “ Klaus suggests and Damon nods slightly.

 “ His name was Enzo St. John. 12144 he was turned in 1903 by a woman named Lillian never told me the last name. He and I were stuck being tortured for five years it was worse than anything my father ever gave. He was the only hope I clung to when Stefan never noticed I was missing. I always had hope Stef might show up but I mainly plotted how I would break out and then painfully kill everyone who was associated with Augustine. He gave me his blood rations and that Christmas I broke free of my shackles. The fire started and I had killed everyone, the guy who had the keys was on fire. The cage was covered in vervain I couldn’t break Enzo out so I flipped the switch and left him to die “ Damon confesses sobs racking his body but he keeps talking. 

“ And what scares me is I loved him, he was my best friend and I didn’t think I could ever leave someone I love alone to die. That’s when I realized I always had, my mother got sick and I blamed my father but I suggested she be sent away. I didn’t want to risk Stefan getting sick. I couldn’t of cared less that I knew she was going to die. When I went to war I deserted some of my best and only friends to save my own skin. When Stefan broke the trust I had in him I turned him away. I left him, in 1912 I left him to deal with being a ripper because I couldn’t be bothered to."Damon says his breathing heavy as he gets worked up. 

Klaus slowly caresses his arms and doesn't say anything, giving Damon his own time to collect his thoughts. 

"In the forties Lexi told me it would be best for Stefan to be free of me, I don’t know if she was right or wrong but I didn’t want to fight with her so I left. In the 60-00’s I didn’t care about anything but myself. I became that serial killer son of sam till Lexi bothered me. I left her to die annoyingly I had to finish it a few decades later. Katherine broke me when I found out she wasn’t in the tomb. I feel bad for what I did to Caroline because she is my friend now and I hurt her. But not for what I did per say, I haven’t killed everyone in this town because Stefan will just lock me up. I can’t leave because I’m afraid if I leave Stefan again I’ll loose my humanity for good “ Damon finishes his rant and tears are streaming down his face. Klaus just pulls him completely onto his lap and places a hand on his stomach. 

 “ You won’t Damon I know you won’t. You do care about others. Your friends, me, my siblings, your brother, our baby. I won’t let you loose your humanity “ Klaus promises. "Can I ask you a question?"Klaus says. 

"You just did"Damon responds and he feels the vibrations of silent laughter in Klaus's chest. 

"Why bring this up now?"Klaus asks and Damon sighs. 

"There was a little girl in the farm house. She was apart of it and knew who I was. Jeremy killed her and I feel so bad for that little girl, I could sense her power. She had been a vampire for at least fifty years. She read her number off and I read mine off. She told me he was alive before asking Jer to kill her. There is only one person she could have met and if he's alive"Damon trails off.  

"We'll find him and save him"Klaus promises 

“ If you're twenty three how old are your siblings, I know Rebekah’s seventeen and I think Kol’s nineteen“ Damon trails off changing the topic. Klaus wants to keep asking questions but decides he can at another time, so he plays into Damon. 

“ Kol’s 19, Elijah’s 25, and Finn is 27 “ Klaus answers. “ Henrik was 13 there is about a two to three year difference between all of us” Klaus explains.  

“ And your other sister?” he asks. 

 “ Freya born in the old world died in the old world, I guess if she’d been turned with us she’d have been 30, but she would have also been married off and most likely with children “ Klaus responds. 

“Kol’s birthday’s in December, I remember he complained about not even turning twenty. He use to love nature I recall”Damon says and Klaus tells him stories of their childhood the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 

  _994:_

_ “Kol wake up”Klaus says shaking his thirteen year old brother. He had just turned seventeen and Kol had all the way till December before he turned fourteen. The boy yawns opening his eyes and Klaus pulls his half asleep brother towards the horses.  _

_ They wouldn’t Klaus near them, and he needed to go riding with his father and Elijah tomorrow. Kol was good with the animals and he knew his baby brother would help him out. They buck at Klaus’s appearance but Kol whispers a few words in a language Klaus didn’t understand under his breath. The horses calmed down all except for one. The one seeming to rile the others up.  _

_ “It’s fathers new horse”Klaus grumbles and Kol nods walking closer to the horse. He bends down and whispers a few words and the horse is crying out but making no noise and Kol uses magic to severe the rope. The horse runs and Kol smiles after it. _

_ “He did not want to be here, he thought you were one of the wolves and thought you could help. I suppose we do all smell like them”Kol muses but looks carefully at his brother. Klaus turns and hears a few whispered words but Kol says nothing else.  _

“I remember that, it’s when I figured out what you were”Kol grins interrupting the story.

“You said nothing?”Klaus asks not sure how to feel about that.  

“And have father kill you? No your my big brother and I cared a lot back then”Kol shrugs. “I did take pleasure in gutting your step mother and half siblings. Your half sister Kassidy damn she was fun”Kol grins darkly. “Ooh tell him about the time you saved me from drowning”Kol grins.  


Klaus sighs but goes into the story anyways and keeps his eyes on the smiling faces of the younger vampires in front of him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Online cookies, if you guessed who the 'he' was before the reveal. 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. Feel free to leave suggestions for things I can add in now that I'm going to be very loosely following the plot.
> 
> I was planning on writing a bigger escaping scene but the story took on a life of its own and I came out with the Augustine reveal.


	26. The Fine Line Between Killer and Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is training as a hunter. An old face returns and a new one appears.

Jeremy Gilbert had never been a buff kid. He'd always been lanky and sort of awkward around others. He was the stoner kid who always had drugs and trailed after Vicki Donavan like a lost puppy. She was dead and apparently had been undead. His second girlfriend Anna had also been a vampire and was now dead. His third girlfriend Bonnie was a witch but they just drifted apart over the summer. Now he was a supernatural hunter who wanted to kill every vampire in the house.

Except strangely Kol. Whenever he was around the original his instincts to kill almost stopped completely. He didn't know why until it was Kol's turn to train him. He was attracted big time to original and fighting with him just turned him on. He had no doubt in his mind that Kol could smell his arousal and was confused as to why he hadn't teased him on the matter.

They had all been training for the past week. Tyler and Klaus had been practicing turning. Damon had been arranging a trip to Italy for Stefan, Bonnie, Klaus, and him to speak with Pelagia, Silas's little sister. Klaus didn't really need to go but trying to separate Klaus and Damon, lets just say you'd have an easier time taking apart the Great Wall of China with a spoon. 

It was almost sad how short a period they could go without each other. Not they ever tested because they were always together. It was actually starting to worry Stefan and the other Mikaelson's. Elijah for one had never seen his brother so attached or dependent on anything. 

Damon was in a blissed out state. He would sometimes just sit on listen to his baby's heart beat. Klaus was always by his side and he found himself working into a panic when he didn't wake up besides Klaus. He would have to remind himself to listen and usually Klaus was just downstairs.

Just yesterday they'd had a huge bonfire where the wood was the hundred vampires Jeremy killed. Kol had reached out to his most loyal and ancient site children before compelling them to stand still and silent while they were massarcered. Kol stood besides Jeremy the entire time while everyone else remained in the house. 

Jeremy had started sobbing on Kol's shoulder after it was done. The sight of a hundred dead vampires made him sick. Kol assured him all of them had it coming. Jeremy's mark grew all the way and it was a good thing. 

The bonfire happened to get rid of the bodies but Damon and Stefan insisted it happen away from the house so they didn't ruin their lawn.

Jeremy had curled up into Kol's arms and fallen asleep. The fumes bothered the hunter so Kol carried him back to the boarding house.

Anyone who didn't know what Kol was would have been very confused. He was muscular but had more of a runners physique. So him carrying the buffed out hunter like he weighed nothing more than a feather was an interesting sight. 

Jeremy had gripped Kol and not let him go. There was nothing Jeremy could have done wide awake to force Kol to stay but he did anyways. He curled up against Jeremy. 

In fact Kol fell asleep cuddling with Jeremy and there were no nightmares. He didn't kick or fidget in his sleep. No he just pulled Jeremy closer and pressed a kiss to the hunters temple.

* * *

 

But today Katherine had arrived. They went out to train and left Damon asleep.

Damon hates waking up alone he hated it everyday after he had lost Kol and now he hated it more. He blamed it on the hormones and listens harder and hears them all outside training. He frowns and gets himself dressed before going to see what they were doing. 

He sees all of them in workout clothes. Shorts or jogging pants with no shirts for the boys. Sports bras and yoga pants or shirts for the girls. In fact Katherine was there, Damon could smell the difference between them. 

"Wow it really is true listen to that heart beat"Katherine smirks and he smiles back drawing her into a hug. He sits watching them train and has to make sure not to watch Klaus. His boyfriend needed to practice and train not have sex with him. 

But then again sex sounded really good and Klaus covered in sweat fighting against Katherine was really doing it for him. Klaus seemed to just know what he needed always because the hybrid was speeding them upstairs right after that thought process. 

When the door slams everyone stops their training and looks at each other. 

"I see what you mean what is that, Klaus was distracted and I knocked him over because he was tuning into Damon's emotions I could feel it"Katherine says and the other older vampires nod. 

"Damon does it too when they're not next to each other he's reaching out to see how Nik is feeling"Stefan tells the group. He knew his brother better than anyone but Klaus was a pretty close second as a of late. 

"Its dangerous I know how torn up Damon was when he lost Kol. I don't think it'll be as bad because their hearts aren't linked. I actually still think Damon would fall apart if something happened to Kol"Rebekah sighs. 

"They love each other and they'll do anything to stay together is that really so bad?"Elena asks and no one says anything. They go back to training and try to forget about it when Liz pulls up. 

"Hey mom"Caroline greets tightening her ponytail. Liz looks at the sweaty group of vampires, a hunter, and a witch. 

"There is a memorial service for pastor young and all the guards that you killed for kidnapping you"Liz says and they sigh. "Sorry to break up your boot camp. Speaking up breaking people up, they at it again?"Liz asks with a raised eyebrow and Caroline lets out a high pitched,  _mom_. "What, I know where babies come from honey"Liz chuckles and Caroline makes a disgusted noise. 

"Sounds like fun as long as no one is gossiping about us"Damon says from his window smirking down at them. "The spell keeps us in it doesn't keep you guys out FYI"Damon smirks and they hear Klaus's small chuckle in the background.  

* * *

 

Connor didn't understand the ritual didn't happen. The vampires weren't disposed of. Pastor Young was dead, where the hell were the vampires. 

He knocks on the Salvatore Boarding house door. They were high level council members and should have been helping round up the vampires but only lower level members had been. 

It was clear the high level ones were protecting the vampires. A man with dark blue eyes and black hair opens the door.

"Hi my name is Connor Jordan I'm looking into the deaths of Pastor Young and the the others"he introduces and extends his hand.

"Damon Salvatore"he says and shakes his hand. When he screams out in pain Connor pulls his gun. Another teenager speeds into view and cuts off his vision and gets shot a few times.

"Damon run"the kid screams and the vampire speeds farther into the house when multiple people rush forward and extend their fangs.

"it's worse than I thought a whole Connor growls. He sees the two hybrids and flinches they were rumors.

"Damon come on"a tanned woman with curled brown haired says.

"Kat he's a hunter look at the bullets"Damon growls out and a teenage boy moves forward. Connor sees the tattoo go all the way up the boys arm. He was wearing a tank top so it was easy to see the mark was finished.

"How did you finish the mark?"Connor demands.

"We may have cheated. I compelled a hundred of my oldest nastiest sire children to stand still and he killed them all"Kol answers grinning as places a kiss to Jeremy's cheek. 

"You're fucking it?"Connor asks pointing to Kol.

"Not yet"Jeremy smiles at Kol who grins back.

"We can't kill him so Jer"Elena says and Jeremy gulps. This was a human and they wanted him to kill him.

"It's okay darling"Kol says and Elijah hands him a knife. Rebekah restrains the hunter while Klaus starts pulling bullets out of Tyler. He hisses when he touches them and drops the them onto the ground.

Kol presses the knife into Jeremy's hand and Elena gets an idea. She takes it back and jams it into the hunters leg.

"He's going to die Jeremy. Slowly of blood loss. Unless you want Elena to be a raving lunatic, you need to finish this"Elijah says and Jeremy pulls the knife out. He looks Connor dead in the eyes as he drives it through the hunters heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. 
> 
> Happy Holidays~Rainbow820


	27. Foreign Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has to deal with aftermath of his crime. Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie are going on a trip to Italy in order to speak with Salvatore ancestors. How will Mystic Falls fare without the Salvatore's and the town witch?

Jeremy lets go of the knife and feels sick to his stomach. He leaves the Boarding House to go throw up in the perfectly trimmed bushes. He feels Kol walk up behind him and rub soothing circles on his back and he can't stop the tears that fall. 

"He was a human"Jeremy mutters and Kol turns him around and holds the ringed hand up. 

"This ring protects humans from supernatural deaths. If I were to snap your neck right now you wouldn't come back. You aren't human anymore. Not since you stabbed that vampire in the farm house. We cheated and helped you finish the mark."Kol reminds Jeremy.

"What now then?"Jeremy asks wanting to go brush his teeth.

" Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie are leaving for Italy right after the funeral service. I'm taking you, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler up to Caroline's lake house. We're going to train you and the newbie vamps. Elijah and Katherine are going to look into this hunter guy and see what they can find out"Kol tells him and wraps his arms around the hunters waist. He jumps them up to the room Kol claimed and Jeremy goes to brush his teeth with the toothbrush he left. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?"Jeremy asks shyly when he renters the main room. 

"Anytime Jer"Kol assures his new interest and pats the bed next to him. 

"How's Tyler?"Jeremy asks. He may have super hearing now but he still couldn't hear across the boarding house. 

"Asleep in a guest room with Caroline. Stefan, your sister, Bonnie, and Klaus are too. Damon's out burying the body, I can't hear him"Kol fills him in. He didn't think Klaus would let Damon leave his side but he also didn't expect Damon to let Klaus boss him around.  

* * *

Damon drops the shovel and rubs his forehead. He knows he should have buried the body more than five miles from his house but he didn't want to go too far. His baby and him were in danger because he got caught off guard. If it hadn't been for Tyler coming down the hall, he didn't even want to think about that. 

He owed the hybrid a lot, it wasn't just his life, it was his babies life. The vervain reacted horribly with the vampire in her, well he assumes it's a her, and the witch in her could have lost it. She'd already broken his spine once so it was good he was a vampire. 

Damon picks the shovel up and walks back towards the house. Klaus had seemed to get he needed some alone time and went to bed. He throws the shovel back into the garage and jumps up to the roof and lays down. He hears his brother's window open and his baby brother jumps up onto the roof. 

"Hey"Stefan says sitting down and handing a blood bag to his older brother. 

"Hey"Damon repeats opening the bag and clinking it with Stefan's. 

"Are you okay?"Stefan asks looking at the sky. 

"As I can be I suppose. I should have smelt the vervain. I could have moved quicker. I almost got my baby killed"Damon says and Stefan sighs. 

"Should of, could of, would of. Almost, those are the key words Damon. Just like when you almost broke your wrist falling off the horse and you calmed me down. You didn't, its over. Connor is dead and buried. We are going to Italy and whoever sent him here. Well we're leaving three originals, Katherine, a hybrid, two newbie vampires, and a hunter behind. They'll handle it"Stefan says and Damon nods. 

"You've never seen the graveyard, you'll love it. All our ancestors, you can meet Nonna. It'll be awesome"Damon says feeling excited again for his trip back to his home town. 

"I'm sure I will"Stefan smirks and begins sipping on his blood bag. 

"I miss my alcohol"Damon pouts. 

"You'd make quite the challenge for AA people. Damon Salvatore, functioning alcoholic since 1854"Stefan teases. 

"I'm not that bad"Damon insists. 

"Hey what is the longest you've ever gone sober, post 1854?"Stefan asks. Damon's mind flashes to the fifties and he shudders and closes his eyes. But he wasn't going to say five years his brother would demand a time frame and reason. 

"I guess it'll be these following nine months. But I'm thinking the time you locked me in the cellar"Damon says and Stefan rolls his eyes while Damon laughs. 

"So two days it's really quite sad brother"Stefan says and Damon just laughs harder an arm wrapped around his stomach. 

* * *

 The next day the service goes by with no drama. Damon reports that he killed Connor Jordan, a hunter who came into their house to kill them. Jeremy thanks Damon for taking the fall and the vampire just smiles and ruffles his hair. 

He pulls Tyler aside and gives the boy a hug. "Thank you for yesterday. You're not so bad"Damon says and Tyler smiles. 

"Well I figured I couldn't be killed by the bullets anyways"Tyler shrugs shyly and Damon laughs a little. 

"You ever need anything and I'm there. To talk about vampirism, advice, anything"Damon offers before walking over to Bonnie and Klaus. 

"Damon Salvatore in your debt, he doesn't take it lightly he means it"Stefan says to Tyler before joining the others.

He turns to the others and fixes them his best parent look, which after seventeen years of practice is a good one. "You know the rules, no parties, stay out of my good stuff unless you're an original, stay out of my room, and don't mess up my house"Damon lists and the teenagers pout while the originals smirk.

Damon hands his keys to Kol and hugs the original. "Take care of my car Mikaelson"Damon says and Kol laughs. 

"I think you love this care more than you ever loved me"Kol jokes. 

"Only a little"Damon responds laughing. Damon nods at them and gets in Klaus's car with the others.

Kol smirks and watches them go before the others who came with Damon pile into his car. They return to the boarding house and take their shoes and accessories off. Katherine and Elena had spent the whole day selling the long lost twin story. Everyone was sympathetic and bought it right away. 

The vampires didn't even feel the least bit bad about everyone who died, they kidnapped them to kill them. Katherine goes to pour a drink when Ric takes it from her. "Last time I checked you weren't an Original vampire"Ric reminds her and she laughs. 

"Last time I checked you weren't either but here we are"she says. "Besides I'm a lot older than Damon"she says and he shrugs pouring her a drink. Kol turns on the radio and pulls Caroline to him and starts spinning her.

She shrieks when he picks her up and dips her. She starts laughing when he starts singing along to the song and everyone joins in. In twenty minutes they'd already broken all but one of Damon's rules. Dance, food, music, and blood equaled a vampire party. Everyone was drinking his stuff, not that he would be for another nine months, and everything had been moved.

"He's going to kill us"Elena giggles and Rebekah nods clinking her glass of blood with Elena's. Elijah was watching his siblings with an amused smile and Kol yanks him out onto the dance floor. 

"Remember when I woke up one day taller than all of you?"Kol laughs and Elijah sighs. "You were so pissed off that you were always going to be shorter than Finn cause you were jealous of him. Then when you found out your baby brother was taller"Kol breaks out into laughter hiccuping. Elijah could smell the alcohol on his brothers breath. 

He had always been a giggly drunk. While Finn was a sad drunk, Klaus was the reckless drunk who would think he was invincible which he was now, Rebekah was the sleepy drunk, and he himself was a rather angry drunk. He let down all his guards and lashed out with anger he kept it. 

Kol let go of all anger and hate and let himself be happy. His brother use to get drunk a lot and it was rather sad. Something else Elijah could always smell before the pregnancy in Damon was that he was drunk ninety nine percent of the time.  

It was always amusing for Elijah to see people, vampires in particular be drunk. It was usually a reflection of how they were as a human in the way they acted. 

"Come on drink up big brother"Rebekah says forcing a glass into his hands and he shrugs draining it. 

* * *

"How much you want to bet they're in my stuff?"Damon asks looking out of the plane window and Klaus laces their fingers together. 

"They'll clean it up before we get back, or we'll kill them"Stefan says from in front of them. They were flying first class and there were two large grey seats next to each other in each row. Stefan and Bonnie were just in front of Damon and Klaus. There was plenty of room to stretch out which made it easier on Damon's muscles that were sore as hell. 

He lifts up his shirt slightly and winces when he sees his abs rippling and smoothing out. "What the hell"Klaus mutters. 

"I've had these for a hundred and fifty years they can't just fade"Damon hisses and Bonnie turns around. 

"It's the spell for the baby, the skin it's as human as it can be so the baby can grow. Parts of you are alive now, while the rest of you is still dead"Bonnie explains and he pouts pulling his shirt down. He curls up and closes his eyes to sleep while Klaus runs his fingers through Damon's hair. 

"Sweetheart, can we get a blanket?"Klaus asks the flight attendant with a smile. She nods and comes back one. She drapes it over Damon's sleeping form and smiles at them. 

"You two make such a cute couple"she says and Klaus smiles back a light blush dusting his cheeks and he runs his fingers through Damon's hair again. 

"Don't encourage them"Stefan says from and she laughs softly so not to wake Damon. 

"You guys friends?"she asks. 

"Yeah Damon's my big brother. Bonnie is a close family friend and we're going to Italy, visit the home land"he shrugs. She asks him which part in Italian and he smirks. "Tuscany. Stefan Salvatore"he introduces and her eyes widen. 

"I've been to the Salvatore castle. The owner, Damon allows tours to be conducted around the property"she reveals and Stefan raises his eyebrows and looks at Damon. 

"Well Damon is just generous like that I guess"Stefan says and Bonnie laughs a little when they look back at the 'sleeping' vampire, who looks very pleased with himself. 

"Hmm well my name's Christie if you need anything"she says before walking off to do her rounds. The other three decide to take a nap and Stefan steals the blanket off his brother to give to Bonnie. When they wake up with blankets over them all. 

"You all slept nearly ten hours with no breaks"Christie says and they all shrug. "I swore you weren't breathing a few times"she chuckles and they laugh stretching out. Klaus presses a kiss to Damon's lips and they sit up for the landing. 

"Ready to see the castle?"Damon asks them when they get into their cab. 

"Hell yeah"Bonnie grins and Damon leans forward. 

"Castello dei Salvatore"he tells the cab driver who nods and starts driving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always comments are welcome and encouraged. I love to hear your feedback, comments and kudos keep me motivated to write. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	28. Exploring History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some fluff and a little angst with the four in Italy. A little bit more about the Salvatore past is revealed.

Damon smiles when they get out of the cab and pays the driver. "Come on"he says speeding in. Klaus speeds after him and Stefan picks Bonnie up and they all speed into the castle. Damon eagerly gives them a tour and talks about all the things he did. When they get to the west wing where he lived he tells them not to go into the last room. He leads them into his childhood rooms and rips up the floorboard where his grimoire that he wrote with his grandmother are hidden.

"No way"Bonnie says picking the book up.

"That is for Kol when we get back. I promised it to him when we made plans to m- uh visit"Damon says changing the last word quickly.

"What were you saying Damon?"Klaus asks and Damon shrugs.

"Move here, Kol and I were going to live here. There were fairies that lived on the trail to our strawberry fields but they were burnt up in the nineties. At the time we had cousins living here and I was going to"Damon trails off and Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Propose at the festival my grandmother started. I told him about going there as a child and he said he wanted to go to one"Damon shrugs scratching the back of his neck.

Stefan and Bonnie go to check out different rooms while Klaus looks at his feet. They wanted to be nowhere near the elder vampires when the fight they could sense coming broke out. 

"You love me right?"Klaus asks and Damon sighs knowing what was going to happen. 

"Yes and I always will"Damon responds. 

"I know that I do but then I hear about how great your relationship with Kol was. I don't get how you can't be in love with him anymore. When did you know you loved him?"Klaus demands. Damon takes his hands and pulls him closer.

"You want my honest answer?"Damon asks and Klaus nods numbly. "When I first laid my eyes on him I knew he was going to be special to me. I knew right then and there that he met something to me and it wasn't until like a month later I knew it was love. Ridiculous as it sounds it was love at first sight"Damon confesses and Klaus frowns. 

"Then why would you give something so special up for me, you were right there so close to having him back"Klaus mumbles. 

"I won't lie to you and say I love you anymore than I loved Kol. I love you in different ways. When I was in love with him it was different than how I love you now. In fact he was my best friend before my lo- er boyfriend"Damon says trying to cut him self off, Klaus didn't need to here specifics about the relationship he had with his brother. "You, you're the fire in my veins, the one that keeps me wanting to live. When I was bitten I tried to kill myself"Damon confesses. 

"What?"Klaus demands. 

"I didn't have any reason to live now I do. I have tons of them. You gave that to me, doubting my love for you is doubting the trust I have in you not to break my heart"Damon says truthfully and Klaus gives him a small smile. "Kol and I that was another lifetime, I'm a different vampire now. A pregnant one at that so lets go get some blood. I have servants still running the fields"Damon baits smirking and Klaus nods gripping his lovers hand tighter before they sprint out to the town. 

* * *

"Stefan"Bonnie shouts looking into the room that was at the end of the hallway where Damon's room was, five doors over. 

"Yeah?"he calls back and is speeding towards her. He stops looking at the nursery that was covered in cobwebs and dust. There was a pink bassinet where the baby would have gone and little dresses all around. There were old baby toys in the corner and a bear with a big  _D_ , carved into it. 

"What is this place?"Bonnie asks moving the a framed picture and carefully brushing away the dust. The old wood was brittle in her fingers and she gasps at the photo. 

"A nursery, and what?"Stefan quips moving closer. He opens his mouth is shock, it was his mother pregnant sitting on a young Giuseppe's lap with a young Damon standing beside them. Stefan brushes away dust at the bottom corner of the photo where it reads, _August_   _1844._ "Damon would have just turned five, this couldn't be me"Stefan mutters.  

"Are you sure?"Bonnie asks. 

"I was born November 1st, 1846. Unless my mother was pregnant for two years this is not me. She got pregnant with me in Virginia and gave birth to me there"Stefan assures her. "I most definitely never heard of a little sister"Stefan mutters taking in the pink. He careful picks up a pillow that had the name, Annabelle stitched into it sloppily as if a young child did it. Stefan picks up the bear and smiles, this must have been his brothers. 

"Do you think there are photos of your mom pregnant with Damon around here?"Bonnie asks and they look at each other before taking off to find them.

"Bonnie"Stefan calls and the witch sprints to find Stefan looking at what was once a master bedroom. He looked terrified and she takes his hand leading him to the photos. Stefan had never been more thankful to have Bonnie as a friend. She was trying to make him talk or sympathize with him about lost parents like his girlfriend would. No matter how much he loved Elena he could recognize that she tried to shift all the pity on to herself. 

"Look it's a birthday picture, your moms eighteenth. February 27th 1838, hey wasn't Damon born June of 1839?"Bonnie asks and Stefan nods. 

"She was nineteen when she had him and twenty six with me. My dad was ten years older than my mom so twenty nine with Damon and thirty six with me"Stefan answers seeing his mothers young smiling face. 

"Your mom was very beautiful"Bonnie smiles. 

"You can't tell but Damon looks just like her, has her eyes, skin tone, and the curled raven hair"Stefan reveals smirking.

"Curled?"Bonnie asks interested.

"Yep I'm not the only one who uses product to change my hair. If I didn't do it my hair would just lie on top of my head, bangs and all"Stefan chuckles.

"Seventeen forever, Caroline complains about being stuck in a filler year"Bonnie muses.

"I was two months away from turning eighteen, I wasn't supposed to know but Damon had one hell of a party planned. Kept him busy during the nights when he was on leave he couldn't sleep"Stefan says dusting off another photo. It was his parents wedding photo.

"What do you mean he couldn't sleep?"Bonnie asks.

"Well war time does that to people, in fact I'd sleep on the floor with a few blankets piled up so I could sleep and pretend I was back with my men. I was a lieutenant and leaving sat heavy on me"Damon confesses leaning against the doorway with Klaus. "And how did you find out about your party?"Damon demands. 

"My hiding places for my journals are only crap to you because you taught me how to hide them. It wasn't hard to find yours either brother"Stefan says and Damon rolls his eyes. 

"Too smart for your own good little brother"Damon says pushing himself off the doorway. "I remember this"he chuckles. The photo was of their grandmother teaching him how to dance and they had purchased a new camera. It was a bitch to deal with but their mother had taken so many photos that day.  

"We found the nursery"Stefan blurts out and Damon clenches his jaw. Klaus decides he doesn't need to get in the middle of what ever was going on, it was clearly making Damon livid. 

"I told you on the tour not to go in there"the eldest Salvatore hisses. 

"I did it"Bonnie confesses. 

"Oh right you stubborn witch you just can't listen. Why would you go in there what if there was like a spell or something to keep out intruders?"he demands. 

"There wasn't"she argues. 

"That isn't the fucking point Bonnie. That room was off limits for a reason"he growls advancing on her. They shout back and forth for a minute before Stefan interrupts. 

"Was Annabelle my older sister?"he asks Damon who freezes. 

"She was a stillborn"Damon responds. 

"Was she my older sister?"Stefan asks again and Damon nods. "We saw the bear and pillow"Stefan responds. Damon just clenches and unclenches his fists to keep from lashing out. "Is that why you freaked out when I got sick?"Stefan wonders. 

"Just can we not talk about this now or ever. I like that idea better"Damon decides and walks out of the room. 

"How did he go from happy, to pissed off, and back to calm?"Bonnie asks. 

"Damon has always had mood swings and you know pregnancy"Stefan smirks and Klaus chuckles before following Damon. 

Stefan and Bonnie look around more and do end up finding a picture of Lily pregnant in 1839 it was March so she was pretty big. They don't hear the couple for the rest of the night and Stefan takes Bonnie out to the fields. When he hears his brother and Klaus he steers in an opposite direction with an amused/disgusted expression on his face. 

"Have you really never been here?"Bonnie wonders while they walk on the darkening path. 

"Nope"he responds pulling her away from a pothole. 

"Seeing in the dark must come in handy"Bonnie muses. 

"Well vampires are nocturnal predators. We're like more dangerous cats"Stefan responds. Bonnie laughs and they keep going on the trail. Bonnie hasn't felt so care free since she found out she was a witch. She was with a group of vampires who could take care of themselves. No magic powers needed for the three men to stay alive. 

Somewhere deep down a voice is telling her not to trust them. Especially not Damon, who had attacked her, terrorized her, plagued her nightmares, haunted her. She said she wasn't afraid of him which was sort of true, she wasn't petrified of him anymore. But she wasn't dumb enough not to fear the vampire he could still kill her with ease. Just like she would be stupid to be so cocky again as to think she could take Klaus out. She probably would of had him way back during the ritual but she would have died killing him. 

Her Grams's only wrong mission was to teach her not to fear vampires. In the end not being wary of the perfect hunter was just plain stupid and got witches killed. She heard about Bree from Elena and knew deep down that witch would have been around to help Damon if she was alive. For all her Grams's bravado she was how shaken she was from a meeting with Damon. Yet walking with Stefan and joking about how fairies use to live in the burnt forest quieted her thoughts. 

"I'm being serious, Damon told me about in the nineties. He was so distraught he came to see me just because of that"Stefan tells her and she laughs again. 

* * *

"I love you"Klaus says kissing Damon's stomach. 

"I love you too"Damon responds and feels Klaus's smirk. 

"I was talking to the baby love but I suppose I love you too"Klaus sighs. 

"Oh really?"Damon asks and wiggles his toes that were pressed against the back of Klaus's knees. Klaus flinches from his only ticklish zone being touched. Damon laughs out loud and moves to get them again. Klaus pulls away and straddles Damon's waist while the younger vampire giggles. 

"Stop it love"Klaus warns. 

"The big bad wolf is ticklish, tell me do all your siblings know this? I bet the younger ones don't, what Kol and Rebekah would do with this starling revelation"Damon muses hand reaching for her discarded pants and slipping his phone out. He manages to dial Rebekah and shove Klaus off him. 

_"Damon is everything alright?"she asks._

"Did you know your brother-"Damon's mouth is covered by Klaus's hand cutting him off from finishing. Klaus reaches for the phone but Damon licks his hand so Klaus pulls away with a shriek. 

_"Damon?"Rebekah asks again._

"Your brother is ticklish on the back of his knees and I was just wondering if you knew"he says quickly. 

"You licked me, what are you five?"Klaus demands. 

"Not what you were saying a few minutes ago"Damon says going back to the phone. 

 _"Gross and no I didn't but thanks for the info Damon, Kol will love this I'll tell him when they get to the lake. They're driving up right now"Rebekah informs them._  

"Good you with Elijah and Katherine?"Klaus asks glaring at Damon who blows him a kiss. 

_"Yeah we're gonna go out and search for the hunters base. He had to have brought more tools. Call you later"Rebekah says hanging up._

"Are you mad baby?"Damon asks the pouting hybrid. 

"Hope you enjoyed tonight love cause that is all you're getting till we get back on U.S. soil"Klaus warns and Damon gasps dramatically. 

"You take that back"he growls. 

"Punishment love"Klaus shrugs. 

"But for who?"Damon asks doing his flirty eye thing and scooping up his clothes before sauntering back to the castle. Klaus holds in a moan, oh it was on now.

* * *

In the morning they go out to the graveyard with blood bags and food for Bonnie. Damon and Stefan walk right through but Bonnie and Klaus are stopped. 

"Do we have to invite them in?"Stefan asks his brother. 

"I'm not dead"Bonnie cuts in and Damon tilts his head and bites his lip. 

"Klaus, Bonnie come in"Damon invites and they try again but can't get past the gate. 

"Damon"a soft voice says and he whirls around to see his grandmother, Evelina's ghost. "We do not let non Salvatore's in"she explains. 

"Silas, he is our family yes?"Stefan asks for clarification and his grandmother nods. 

"So handsome young Stefan"she smiles at him and Stefan smiles back warmth spreading through him in ways only family could do. 

"Thank you, but they are trying to help us find him"he explains. 

"The Bennett witch can enter but the original hybrid remains outside"she decides waving her hand and Bonnie carefully walks in. Klaus looks pissed and Damon looks torn between staying and going with Klaus. 

"What he's trying to help too"Damon insists. 

"It is not just my choice our ancestors have the final vote. The hybrid stays out. We don't know Stefan the way we know you, so you have to stay and watch the Bennett witch. We are putting the entire family at risk here for your friends"she says and Damon sighs. 

"Fine but I don't this just for the record"Damon huffs and goes to give Klaus one more kiss. "I'll see you soon baby. Explore a little bet you can find something interesting hidden in the castle"Damon says and Klaus nods. 

"Be careful love"Klaus says and looks at the others. "That goes for you two as well don't die on me"he grins before speeding away. Damon frowns as he goes but forces a smile on and claps his hands together. 

"Lets talk to dead family"he declares looking at the graves. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I don't know why I'm making Damon's life so horrible but I just can't seem to help myself. As always comments are welcome and encouraged, kudos and comments keep me motivated. Anyways down under this I will be including a more organized backstory just to get everything straight on the Salvatore's life pre-1864. 
> 
> Also I was thinking about writing a story where I have Annabelle, one where she doesn't die. I don't quite have the whole thing planned out I just need to know if that is something you would be interested in.  
>  
> 
> Salvatore Background: 
> 
> So I know my ages for the Salvatore's were different in previous chapters, purely because I can't do simple math. To clear things up a little, from 1839 to the 3rd of March 1845 the Salvatore's lived in Italy. On October 13th of 1844 Lillian Salvatore gave birth to a still born little girl named Annabelle. Damon was five years old at the time. May 20th 1845 they arrived in New York and left June 5th for Virginia and settled in what would be Mystic Falls. The estate was built already and they moved right in and began a plantation. In the middle of January 1846 Lillian Salvatore becomes pregnant with Stefan Salvatore who is born November 1st of that year. 
> 
> I also am making it so Lillian Salvatore died May 15th 1857, that is the only way he could have been seventeen when she died. Making her thirty seven instead of thirty eight when she dies.


	29. Camping With Dead Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how late this was to get out. I'll have more chapters up today I promise you guys. Also at the end of the chapter I'll have some questions if you guys want to take a look and answer those that would be awesome.

"You sure you don't want to come to the lake with us?"Kol asks his sister when he shuts the trunk on the Range Rover. 

"No I think you'll do fine babysitting"Rebekah smirks and Kol rolls his eyes but calls for the kids. 

"We aren't kids asshole"Tyler grumbles.

"I have nine hundred and seventy something years on you all. You are children"Kol says and they get in the car. 

"You're a creep then"Jeremy says coming up behind Kol who smiles softly and kisses his forehead. Jeremy gets in the front seat, Caroline and Tyler take the middle seats, and Elena sits in the way back with her earbuds in. 

"Okay here we go blood bags for the road, food for Jer is by your feet Caroline, and dog treats are in the trunk so you'll just have to be a good boy and wait till we get to the lake"Kol smirks making Tyler huff and roll his eyes while the others giggle. 

"I loaded the address into the GPS, Jeremy help him out"Caroline says and Jeremy gives a quick explanation of the GPS and tells Kol to listen to it. 

"What if it wants to take us off a cliff?"Kol asks eyes it like it may bite him. 

"It won't"Jeremy says with an amused expression on his face. 

"Well if it does just remember Tyler and I are the only ones who can't die in a fiery car crash"Kol smirks and sets off honking as a goodbye to his little sister and older brother. They get out of Mystic Falls and Kol puts his foot down. 

"What the hell did Damon teach you how to drive?"Jeremy asks sitting up but the vampires are just looking out the window and Kol laughs. 

"Him and Nik gave me some pointers, but we can do this thing where we can download information from people so this past century is all caught up. So that's where I learned to actually drive"Kol explains smiling at Jeremy. 

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I heard Rebekah talking to you about telling Nik about some sort of bond between you and Damon"Caroline says and Kol's eyes flicker back towards her. 

"Can you keep a secret?"Kol asks and she nods eagerly. "Damon jumped in front of magic that would have stunned me but almost killed him. The residual magic in the air mixed with the fact that we were both once powerful warlocks, how much we loved each other, and intense emotions such as anger and fear led to a heart bond. So we sort of became linked, not like a life line but Damon was what you'd call my soulmate. Only vampires can have this type of bond and I've only seen it with witches and warlocks who turned. It isn't always life or death but it is usually a big statement thing, such as Damon risking his life for an un-killable vampire"Kol explains.

"So she thinks you should tell Nik"Caroline says furrowing her brow and he nods.

"It is never going away but it isn't a romantic bond anymore, like me the bond sees Damon as a brother a best friend. But if he were to be in distress I would know"Kol shrugs turning them around a corner like a mad man which makes Caroline grin.

"What about a vampire and a hybrid?"Caroline asks and Tyler smiles at her but keeps his head resting against the window.

"Not sure you'll just have to wait and see. I mean our bond wasn't even created when Damon and I were together so I honestly have no idea"Kol shrugs lacing his fingers with Jeremy's.

"Have you two even kissed?"Caroline asks and when there is no response she gasps. "But you like slept in the same bed and Kol's all lovey dovey with you"she exclaims getting odd looks from everyone else.    

"Well it should be noted that I didn't ever make a move on Damon. He gotten himself nearly killed by witches to protect me and the heart bond formed"Kol says pressing his foot down harder.

 "Who would have thought, Kol Mikaelson gentleman"Tyler says and he laughs as they keep driving. When they reach the cabin Caroline sighs walking through the door. 

"You should be able to walk through fine, the cabin was signed over to me and I'm a vampire so"Caroline smiles at them as they bring their bags in. Once everyone is settled Kol smiles at them and goes over the training they'll be doing during their stay. 

Collective groans are given out and Kol rolls his eyes at the kids. "Okay we're going to take Jer into rooms with vampires, blindfolded and he'll have to point out the oldest vampire or most powerful, whatever. Oldest vampire meaning who was turned first, you know the order. And fight schedules are mapped out here. I know your weakness and strengths, we are going to prefect your strengths and turn your weakness into strengths"he smirks pulling out the vervain for the water. 

"Is that going to be in everything we drink?"Caroline asks with a wince and he nods grabbing some wolfsbane for Tyler. 

"Actually better idea, I'll randomly put this in things. So you have two options become immune to the stuff or be able to sniff it out. Either way it will be in all the water, just have to get use to it"Kol shrugs and they groan again. "Hey at least you aren't at school. Elijah compelled you all out on health reasons till further notice"Kol grins at the teenagers.

"I'd rather be in English"Caroline grumbles and Kol goes on like she hadn't spoken. 

"Now what are we feeling like tonight, Asian, Italian, Thai?"Kol quips smirking and they roll their eyes. 

"Well as the only human, pizza sounds good"Jeremy says and Caroline rolls her eyes, muttering 'boys' under her breath. 

In the morning Kol takes them down to the lake dressed in usual clothes and the two girls are in heels. 

"I don't get the point in learning to fight in these"Elena protests to him and he pulls her hands up. 

"As a vampire you could be fighting at any given moment. If for some reason your vampiric grace fails you, you need to be able to fight in these"Kol points out and she sighs but nods in agreement.  

* * *

Katherine watches the originals in front of him as they search the woods for the hunters base. Rebekah hated her and she broke Elijah's heart. They only took her along because Damon and Stefan insisted on her safety, more Damon than Stefan but she was under their protection. When they find the trailer she walks in and yelps when the arrows pierce her.

"Just run"Rebekah says and Katherine raises an eyebrow.

"Not an original, I may be over five hundred but I can die a fire-y death"she hisses and they sigh.

Ric huffs and finds a knife to start cutting the arrows out of her. Elijah holds her hands while Ric works and Rebekah snoops through his stuff. She grabs a box and starts cramming papers in and some interesting looking objects and weapons. 

Katherine groans as Ric cuts the last arrow and she begins to heal the chunks of flesh missing. They collect what they need and Ric stays behind to trip the wire and get rid of the trailer. Once he can't hear the older vampire he grabs an arrow connected to one of the landmines and runs. He doesn't look back at the explosion and doesn't stop running till he is at the boarding house. They start sorting through the stuff they collected when Ric gets a call from Damon's phone. 

_"I need you to find the book in my house on the spell and get it to Kol"Bonnie says over the phone._

"Why?"Rebekah asks glancing at Elijah 

"Damon's heart started"Bonnie tells them solemnly.  

"I'm sorry his heart stopped?"Katherine asks.

"Yep and he is kind of completely panicking and really wants to rip my head off so if you could hurry"Bonnie says and the vampires here a shout.

"Okay we're on our way to your house. Tell your dad to invite one of us in"Rebekah says and Bonnie agrees. They get in Elijah's car and drive to the house.

"Dad I'm going to need you to let one of them in"Bonnie says and he sighs.

"Bonnie why would I ever do that?"he says.

"Because I got Damon with a spell and if I don't get Kol to look at it something bad could happen to him"she insists and Rudy mumbles but agrees. 

Katherine gets out and Rudy with a glare says come in. She steps over the threshold and speeds in to grab the book Bonnie described. Once she has it she is speeding out to the car and they drive off before Rudy can even go see what she was up to.

"We should go up the camp call Kol"Katherine advises and Elijah pulls his phone out. 

* * *

“Close your eyes”Kol whispers to Jeremy and ties a cloth around his eyes. “We’re going to walk into the cafe and I want you to count to ten and then point to the oldest undead being in the room, besides me”Kol says opening the door and Jeremy counts. He listens carefully and uses his instincts to tell him that Caroline was the oldest vampire in the building. He points to where the vampire was sitting at a booth with Tyler and Kol beams.

Jeremy turns around and stabs the vampire coming up behind him with a stake hidden in his pocket.Kol takes it out of the dead vamp, one he had turned for this exercise and Jeremy pulls off his blindfold. Kol admires the carving at the top and hands the stake back to Jeremy.

"Good job Jer"Elena smiles at her brother and Kol's phone rings. 

_"Kol, Katherine is going up to the camp with Rebekah. They have the book where the spell that hit Damon is. Damon's heart started and they need you to take a look"Elijah tells his little brother._  


"Okay of course they should get here as quickly as possible"Kol advises. 

In two hours Katherine is speeding up to the cabin. Her and Rebekah get out and speed inside where the others were around the table. Rebekah hands her brother the book and sits down next to Caroline while Katherine sits next to Elena. The younger vampire tenses and Katherine rolls her eyes while Kol reads over the spell.

"A mothers heart beat is what a baby latches on to so what ever this spell is, it's changing Damon. Making him so he can have a baby, dead things can't have children. They need to test his vampiric abilities because this kid may turn him into the first living vampire"he explains and everyone is silent. 

"He'll be fine, Damon's always fine"Caroline tries to cheer them all up weakly but it just makes everyone frown. Tyler takes her hand and pulls her closer to him while Rebekah dials Damon putting the phone on speaker. 

_"Am I dying?"Damon asks right away and they hear Stefan snort in the background._

"No someone cut his arm"Kol instructs and they hear blood drip onto the table and stop. 

_"He healed normally"Bonnie informs them._

"Damon show your fangs"Kol commands. He gives off orders about Damon using his powers which all work just like usual. They all give out ideas as to what is going on and Katherine gets an idea. 

"Someone grab his heart, feel if its actually beating. Klaus said it has been stable this whole time"Katherine commands and Damon grunts. 

_"Don't be too torn up about it Stef"Damon huffs and they can hear Klaus telling Stefan to let go._

"The beating didn't stop I could still hear it"Kol sighs and rubs his forehead. "I think it's a glamour spell, Stefan was the heart moving at all?"Kol wonders.

_"No it was cold, not doing anything as usual. Just like a vampire heart it's still beating steady. Maybe this is to help Damon connect with the baby"Stefan suggests._

"Could be keep us posted"Kol instructs hanging up. Rebekah and Katherine get back in Katherine's car, they had to help Elijah and Ric with the research. The younger vampires go to bed and Jeremy stays up with Kol. 

"You worried that he could be in danger?"Jeremy asks and Kol shakes his head. 

"Nik's looking out for him"Kol responds taking Jeremy's hand. "Caroline brought up a good point earlier"Kol sighs and Jeremy raises his eyebrows in confusion. "We haven't kissed"Kol smirks and pulls Jeremy closer. He presses their lips together and after a second Jeremy melts against him and kisses him.

He opens his mouth to Kol and lets the original's tongue explore his mouth. He moans into the kiss and his muscled arms go around Kol's back. Kol smirks and hops up so Jeremy has to catch him and hold him under the thighs while Kol squeezes his hips with his legs.  

"Stop being gross and go to sleep"Caroline calls from her room. Kol pulls away, a smile on his face and presses one more kiss to Jeremy's lips before hopping down. 

Jeremy has a wide smile on his face as well and lets the vampire pull him towards the empty room where they'll be staying for the week. 

"Sleep darling, more training in the morning"Kol smirks and with one final collective groan from the teenagers the cabin falls silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out truly. Anyways onto the things I want your guys advice about.
> 
> In regards to chapter length do you guys want longer chapters, 3000 to 5000 word chapters? Or the length I have now in the 1000-2000 word range?
> 
> Do you want more smut scenes between characters, and would you like them to be kinky like BDSM for example?
> 
> Would you want to see flashbacks to the human lives of the Salvatore's and Mikaelson's?
> 
> I'm not going to have them spend too much more time in Mystic Falls as I have planned out the NOLA arc. So I am going to have to figure out how the Mystic Falls gang survives without Damon. 
> 
> Would you guys want to see the Mystic Falls drama speed up and I find a way to bring all the characters of the later TVD seasons in now? 
> 
> Or space it out and have cross over chapters?
> 
> And if you have any ideas for something you would like to see comment it and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> I'd also like to say my timeline is sort of where I need it to be so it is now April 2013.
> 
> Love you guys, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	30. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie go in to speak with the Salvatore ancestors. When Damon and Stefan's eccentric Great-Great Aunt decides to punish them, Klaus must rescue them.

 

"Okay so you're all good with the heart thing"Bonnie reminds Damon who is kissing Klaus outside the graveyard. 

"I'll see you soon baby"Damon purrs strolling in after his brother and Bonnie. The gates slam in Klaus's face and the hybrid huffs sitting down against it and closing his eyes. 

Bonnie had never felt so much power in her life and realizes she has none of her own. 

“They don’t trust Bennett witches your ancestor locked Silas away”Damon explains and Stefan sits on a bench next to their grandmothers grave. He’d only seen photos, and heard stories from Damon.  

An elderly ghost with laugh lines around her mouth, sparkling light green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a tall thin frame appears next to them. She was in a blue dress of her time and smiling at them. 

"Nonna"Damon says with a watery smile. 

"Damon it has been too long my dear"she smiles at him her voice as soft as he remembers. "Evelina Salvatore"she introduces to Bonnie and Stefan. 

"Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother. I was born in the colonies"Stefan introduces himself. 

"Bonnie Bennett, I was also born there just a hundred and fifty years later"Bonnie smiles at the woman. 

"Pleasure Bonnie. Stefan you're one of the dopplegangers"Evelina smiles and he looks shocked. "Silas was the first immortal man and his fiancee Amara was the first immortal woman. Nature sought to find balance for the two people who would never truly die, by making copies of them that would die. Except now of course with that little girl on the way and Sarah still around more Salvatore dopplegangers can be born. Amara's line has ended with the recently turned Elena Gilbert"Evelina explains and Stefan sits on the bench next to his brother.

"I'm having a girl?"Damon asks hand resting on his stomach and Evelina nods smiling. Bonnie sits down on Damon's other side and they listen to her tell more of the story. 

"Now the witches put a curse on travelers after this spell of immortality was cast. The reason they are called travelers is because they can not settle anywhere with out natural disasters following. Silas and Amara, Salvatore and Petrova's were spared from the curse. Stefan my dear you, Elena, and Katerina Petrova are the key to breaking this curse. But be careful they mean to wipe out spirit magic. So for you vampires this would not bode well"she warns them. They look at each other and sigh, more people who wanted them all dead. "Now can I tell you about the doppleganger curse the travelers put on you?"she asks her grandsons and Bonnie. 

"Yes please"Stefan responds strangely feeling like he needs to use his manners around his grandmother. 

"They wanted to find you both so they took the very first doppleganger pair from the year 500, Berard and Adela. From the two they formed a powerful attraction bond to pull the dopplegangers together. It varies on each pair but the relationship always ends up romantic at some point. No matter the fact that you're family. Katerina who turned you both was attracted to someone who looked just like you my dear four hundred years before your birth. Gave her, her daughter"Evelina smiles. 

"How do you know all this?"Bonnie asks her. 

"Well child we can rest here and whatever happens on the other side won't affect us. But we can travel back and forth. I kept tabs on my awful son and my grandsons their whole lives. I still do watch them sometimes, make sure they have not died for good"she smiles and Damon smiles back. 

"It is so good to you again nonna but do you know where Silas is?"Damon asks and Evelina shakes her head. 

"No I do not but the woman who does our distant great-grandmother, Pelagia does. She figured you would want to see me and trust the story I told you. Now if you are ready she will come forth"Evelina tells them. 

"Our grandfather what happened to him?"Stefan asks and Damon looks at his grandmother. 

"Your grandfather Rinaldo was an abusive man. My cousin us Salvatore's are not very nice people. Giuseppe was to have an older sibling but Rinaldo beat it out of me. I was a witch not a good witch, you know the spells I taught you. When your father was fourteen he killed his father at my command"Evelina responds. "He wasn't buried here but thrown into a river"she smiles thinly and leads them farther into the graveyard. To the very back where vines were blocking where the first graves were. The move for the group and they sit besides a stone with one word carved into it,  _Pelagia_. 

"Evelina thank you darling"a young woman says softly. Her golden blonde hair was in curls flowing down her back. She was wearing a light blue dress that you would have seen in ancient Greece. Her eyes were the same color as Stefan's. Evelina leaves the three with her and smiles. 

“Are you Pelagia?” Bonnie asks and the ancient woman nods moving closer to Stefan. Her ghostly hand presses against his cheek but it doesn't leave a feeling. He raises his eyebrows in confusion and the woman laughs shakily. 

"You look just like him. Silas is my older brother. I died in childbirth at twenty four"she explains swallowing and turning around to compose herself. 

“You must understand, I will not find peace until my brother is with me”she says and they nod. "I am going to tell you about him, he is not the monster his whore of an ex-fiancee,Qetsiyah, made him out to be. He fell in love with Amara her hand maiden and simply tricked her into giving him the immortality spell. The only thing he was ever guilty of was lying and leaving Qetsiyah at the alter"Pelagia explains sighing sadly.  

"We just want to bring him back. Elena's cousin Jeremy is a hunter. We think if we destroy the cure maybe his urges will go away, or that Silas could do something for him"Stefan explains. 

"I see well, I can give you the coordinates he's on Nova Scotia. In a cave, bring him a human he will be very hungry. The travelers hid Amara somewhere and they keep moving her. She's the anchor to the other side. We all pass through her in death. Get Katerina and Elena to do a locater spell on her. Tell my brother I love him when you do rescue him"she instructs. 

"Will do"Damon agrees and she tells them where he is. Bonnie records them into her phone and Pelagia sighs resting a ghostly hand on Damon's stomach. 

"Good luck with your baby girl child"she smiles at him before fading away.  

"Come on"Damon says and when they try to walk away the vines grab them. Bonnie screams in pain as they cut her and she sees them snap the brothers necks. 

* * *

Klaus opens his eyes when he hears a scream that could have only come from Bonnie. The gates were still shut and not opening no matter how much he pulled on them. His phone rings and he hears the obnoxious ring tone Kol set for himself. 

Klaus picks up and Kol sounds worried which in turn worries him. "What's happening to Damon?"he demands. 

"I don't know I can't go into the graveyard"he responds and Kol growls. "How do you know something is going on?"Klaus demands. 

"No time for that, your daylight ring you don't need it anymore. Smash it against the Salvatore seal and the magic should break the magic seal. Then you need to help them"Kol says hanging up and Klaus growls punching the  _S,_ as hard as he can. 

It breaks in half and the gates fall open. He speeds in and sees his three companions tied up but vines and a woman with blonde and black hair yelling at them.  

"Evelina my retched niece killed my son. My spell malfunctioned because she poured her blood into one of the potions, she killed me. And when Rinaldo was dead she and your father broke my portrait and I was restrained here. Now you vampires have tainted our blood line. That thing inside of you is going to die. You Bennett's cursed Silas to begin with"the woman shrieks. 

"Aunt Isadora please"Evelina cries kneeling beside Damon.  

"You know if it makes you feel any better Stefan killed Giuseppe"Damon groans trying to move away from the vines. 

"Let them go"Klaus demands.

"How did you get in here?"Isadora demands.

"It takes a lot more than a gate to keep me out now let them go"Klaus snarls.

"Lets see. How about watching your little boyfriend die"Isadora smirks moving to Damon and placing her hands on his head.

"Nik"Damon screams looking at a tree. Klaus calls his name but Damon just sobs calling his name over and over again.

"Three months"she declares and Damon sobs louder. "One year" and he is on his hands and knees screaming. "Two"she continues and he is growling. "Three"she smirks and he growls louder.

"Just let me go Stefan"he roars and reaches for his ring.

"Four years"she continues and a sound that isn't human or vampire rips out of his throat. "Five"she says and he falls to his stomach tears streaming down his face as he cries out for Klaus. "Six and oh his mind is black"Isadora smirks looking at the vampire.

"Let him go"Stefan roars his own eyes starting to his brother fall apart in fast forward.

"Shall we see what happens with Stefan's death?"Isadora wonders tapping him again. Damon is gasping for Nik to come back to him and then he screams for Stefan. He starts coughing and throws up the blood in his stomach.

"Stop it"Klaus demands and Damon just collapses in the blood he's thrown up.

"Isadora the meaning of this?"Pelagia demands and the witch freezes.

"The vines you can't pass the barrier"Isadora mutters and she rolls her eyes.

"Older and stronger we usually have no need to come here, but you are torturing your great-great nephew for what purpose?"she demands.

"He's a vampire they have brought a demon child into our sacred ground. A third vampire, a third werewolf, and a traveler/witch split. Our blood has been tarnished by vampirism"she reminds her ancestors and they look at the sobbing mess of a vampire who is in a puddle of his own blood.

"We don't even live here. We are only here to locate Silas. If you want we won't even come back"Stefan tries and Isadora glares.

"Undo what you have done and come with me child"Pelagia commands and Isadora snaps her fingers before the ghosts fade. Evelina is the only remaining one and she tells them to run.

Klaus picks his lover up and Stefan picks an unconscious Bonnie up. They speed out of the graveyard and Damon opens his eyes.

"Nik"he cries grabbing him closer.

"Shh little raven I'm right here"Klaus soothes petting his hair back as they go into the castle and he lies Damon down on their bed.

"Don't leave me"Damon begs grabbing his hand and his head lolls to the side again.

"Bonnie's asleep"Stefan says standing he doorway. "I gave her my blood"he adds and looks at his big brother.

Klaus looks at Stefan and gives him a command, "Clean him up please, I have a little brother to call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope as always you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long but school.
> 
> Anyways kudos and comments keep me writing.


	31. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group in Italy has to recover from the attack by the Salvatore ancestors, Elijah and Katherine go off on their own adventure, leaving Rebekah and Alaric to find something to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys there's gonna be one question at the very end that shapes how the story is going to be written from here on out so check that out please.

Klaus sighs removing his hand from Damon's tight grip and lets Stefan deal with him. He walks down the hall and pulls his phone out. He dials his little brother and waits for him to pick up.

"Damon's safe"he says and Kol respond with an, I know. "And pray do tell Kol, how did you know he wasn't in the first place?"Klaus demands jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"Nik you aren't going to like the answer"Kol responds which earns him a growl. "It's a heart bond, remember I told you about the witches turned vampires bonding after a physical declaration of their love?"Kol asks and Klaus manages a small, yes.

"Get on with it Kol"Klaus demands fearing his next words.

"Damon nearly got himself killed to save me from some witches who couldn't have killed me in the first place. It bonded us and now under extreme circumstances I can feel what he is feeling. Feel how he feels towards me which is like a brother"Kol explains adding the last part quickly.

"I've seen this one dies so does the other"Klaus snarls.

"Except I'm an original. If he dies, I'll never be able to function again, but I won't be dead. If I die not only do all my sire children, Damon will follow"Kol sighs. "It was mothers intent to allow us to have a protective army, you ripped her heart out before she could explain our abilities to us. The heart bond was to help us find true love. The white oak was an escape so if we lost them"Kol trails off and Klaus punches a wall.

"So explain how a true love bond can be platonic?"he snarls sitting down against the wall and forcing his tears back.

"I love him like I love you Nik, my brother. I need him just as much as I need you, Bekah, Elijah, and even Finn"Kol answers his voice soft and full of honesty. "Who did he cry out for once he was released from the control of his ancestors?"Kol wonders.

"Me but he'd just seen me die"Klaus points out to his brother.

"Who does he call out for when he has a nightmare? Who knocked him up? Who does he love more than anything in this world? Nik of you died on him so would his brother, and he would kill himself. Isadora was giving him the worst possible outcome he could imagine. Not living with his baby brother and the love of his eternal life. What Damon and I had was different from what you two have"Kol insists going off on his brother. He needed him to understand, so he didn't unintentionally harm the Salvatore.

"You promise me you want nothing but brotherly best friend love from Damon?"Klaus demands and he can hear his brothers eye roll.

"Yes Nik or you can stick a dagger into my heart. Now go make sure he's okay, I can tell he's scared right now"Kol says hanging up. Klaus buffs and goes to see Stefan trying to calm Damon down.

"No, no I need Nik. Stef I have to make sure he's okay too"Damon says but he is still holding onto his brother. He breathes in Stefan's sweet flowery scent like his own but with a strange perfume smell both Katherine and Elena had on top of their scents of lemons and vanilla respectively.

He decides it's a doppelgänger thing and sighs, he really needed the cinnamon and forest smell that came with Klaus.

He smells him before he's even in the hallway and Klaus comes in and is met with an armful of pregnant vampire. He smiles breathing in the scent of flowers and summer.

"Your not dead, Nik god I need you"Damon sobs and Klaus rubs his back kissing the top of his head.

"I'm right here love, I'm not going anywhere"he smiles feeling Damon's stomach and Damon is practically purring.

"It's cute Damon's like a cat and your half dog"Stefan interrupts. They glare at him and Bonnie walks in yawning.

"I just wanted to check in the baby"she explains and Damon nods. He keeps ahold of Klaus and sits on the bed eyes on his younger brother, even if every single vampiric sense of his told him they were with him he needed to feel and see them. She whispers something and places her hand on his stomach.

"Well?"Klaus asks kissing the top of Damon's head again.

"She's fine, they were right on the gender. This spell, the only thing that could hurt her at this point is Damon's final death. As she is living in an already dead host but if the magic that keeps Damon running dies out so does the spell and she's just a baby in a dead man's stomach"Bonnie explains feeling his stomach again. "Or white oak, it's like poison to regular vampires, so if he was stabbed in the stomach with an original dagger coated with white oak ash it would kill him and the baby. Or of course the stake that Tyler has hidden"Bonnie adds frowning as she closes her eyes.

"Bonnie?"Stefan calls and her eyes snap open.

"This baby will be the death to one branch of her supernatural lineage"Bonnie says her voice husky and not like her own. "One will fall while the other two go to war, in the end only one will remain"she predicts.

"Well that'll be the vampires if we have anything to say about it"Damon growls looking at his two loved ones and thinking about the only other person he would die for. "Kol, I have to call him. He would have felt the magic and my torment, I have to let him know I'm ok"he rambles and Klaus grabs him.

"It's okay love just got off the phone with him"Klaus soothes. Damon nods and Klaus sees his eyes slipping closed again. Stefan notices as well and speeds off before coming right back with a blood bag. Damon drinks it down quickly and yawns before collapsing against Klaus's side.

"You vampires have such strong emotions you can't handle them. It's so bad that when you've experienced a massive amount of emotional trauma in one day your minds shut you down. You don't feel sore or physically tired, but your brains send you right off"Bonnie explains from the research she had done with Caroline.

"Isadora stretched his emotions across years of losing the ones closest to him. Made him feel how he would years from now if you were dead, and that is clearly not in his right mind"Stefan sighs kissing his brothers forehead before leaving him and Klaus. Bonnie follows Stefan and Klaus picks the sleeping vampire up.

Klaus undresses Damon and tucks him into bed. It the middle of the afternoon but Damon was not letting go of his arm so he strips to his boxers and curls up next to Damon. He thinks again how much he wants to call Damon his husband and smiles at the thought of marrying his little raven.

* * *

 The next day Damon still isn't up to touring Italy, he grew up there anyways, and Klaus refuses to leave him alone. So after Stefan assures his brother he isn't dead and will be fine he takes Bonnie and they leave the castle.

"Will Damon be okay?"Bonnie asks when they make it to town.

"Damon will be fine. When we were kids he'd go through weeks of depression and then he'd be better. It was the abuse that got to him and broke him. Now all he'll need is some time with Klaus and he'll be good to go"Stefan shrugs pointing to a shoe store. She grins and sprints ahead to go in. Stefan laughs and follows after her.

Damon wakes up again feeling way more awake and feels his stomach with a smile on his face as he looks down at a sleeping Klaus. He kisses his lover's shoulder and hums when he hears Klaus start breathing softly.

"Morning love"Klaus smiles turning over to look Damon in the eyes.

"More like afternoon, you could have gone with them baby"Damon corrects hands grabbing Klaus's hips as he pulls them closer.

"And miss this?"Klaus chuckles as Damon kisses his neck. Damon makes a mewling noise that has his wolf purring and he kisses him. His wolf was purring in response to his mates animal like noises, as he gazes up at the blue-eyed vampire. In all his years he had never loved anyone like Damon, never been loved by anyone like Damon. He loved Damon so much it scared him, he used to never put anyone before himself but he couldn't go a single day without checking in to make sure Damon was okay. He couldn't go to sleep without the vampire by his side, and he was the last thing he thought about before closing his eyes.

"I love you"Damon sighs kissing him again before rolling back over to his side. Klaus moves and straddles his hips not willing to lose the icy coldness of Damon, that soothed his wolf's red-hot temper like nothing else.

"I love you both"Klaus grins placing a kiss on Damon's stomach. Damon smiles and chuckles a little pulling Klaus back up to kiss him again.

Damon only loved with everything he had, obsessively really. With Katherine it was his first love and she was his savior from Giuseppe. He needed her and he was a very miserable human, then came Kol. When he met the original it was like cold water flushing out all the poison Katherine left in his system. It was raw and pure and everything he needed in 1912. Now in 2013, Klaus was what he needed. Loving Klaus was like fire in his veins waking him up from the century of emptiness without Kol. The heat from Klaus's wolf which he could feel was great at dealing with the iciness of his vampirism.

"Promise me you'll never leave me"Damon begs as Klaus kisses from his neck down.

"I will love you always, and stay with you forever"Klaus smiles and Damon grins. "How much do you love me?"he asks looking up into Damon's eyes.

"If I had to choose between loving you and living, I would use my last breath to say, I love you"Damon responds smiling but he was serious. Klaus grins and pulls him into a deeper kiss tongue exploring the mouth he loved so much. His hands slip down and grab Damon's hips making the younger vampire hiss and mewl for more which makes Klaus smirk. When Damon's hands slip to his boxers he pulls away and catches his wrists.

"Ah ah ah"Klaus tisks with a devilish smirk on his face. "Not till we are back on U.S. soil love"Klaus reminds his lover who whimpers and growls all at once.

"Nik please baby"he begs and Klaus shivers a little out the sound of his love begging for anything.

"I love you Damon. Little raven you no idea how much I do"Klaus whispers against his ear and Damon grinds up into him.

"I love you too baby, more than I can say"Damon smiles and Klaus kisses him again. The hybrid decides to give and pulls Damon's boxers off with one pull.

* * *

Alaric sighs as he is greeted with the scent of his high school history class, Rebekah in the front row watching him. It was Friday so this was just a day he needed to get back into the swing of things. And it was a long weekend so school started again on Tuesday.

"Mr. Saltzman where have been?"someone asks and he smiles thinly.

"Family matters and I was sick for a while, but I'm back now"Ric answers turning to the board and writing out the lesson for today. The day goes smoothly and he doesn't even need Rebekah there to watch him every step of the way. Though he felt lonely without at least one of his friends around in his classes he finishes the day and sees Rebekah leaning against his car.

"This is really your car? I didn't notice until now how crappy it is"she huffs like it personally offended her.

"Sorry I don't have a, what is your car again?"he asks looking around.

"A 1968 Pontiac Firebird, apology from Nik for putting me in a box. Now I like an old car as much as the next girl but I want something more modern. So you take my car and I'll compel myself something better"Rebekah grins slapping the keys into his hands. "We can break this thing. Let loose some of your strength"she offers and he grins nodding. She looks at her phone and frowns making Ric worried.

"Something wrong?"he asks.

"Elijah and Katherine think they have a lead on our mother. They're going to check it out and won't be back till Wednesday which is when the others are getting back from the camp and Italy"Rebekah sighs.

"Well we've got the whole weekend and I was thinking I'd see my parents. They weren't a fan of Isobel so they cut me off, now she's dead for good and I'm also dead so I figure I should see them before they die and I don't age another day"Ric sighs and Rebekah nods.

"Okay beating up your car can wait. Lets go get packed and pick me up at the Boarding house in an hour"Rebekah grins grabbing her keys and speeding to the car.

Ric shakes his head and drives to the Gilbert house. He packs a bag and stands in mirror looking at his fangs for a minute before retracting them and excepting there was nothing anyone could do to fix him. Then he thinks he doesn't need to be fixed he's fine and stronger than ever. He's just fine the way he is. He drives to the Boarding house and calls to Rebekah who smiles and gets in the Firebird.

"So I did the GPS thing and it'll take about twelve hours to drive to North Truro. But I figure I can cut a few hours off and we'll be there by tomorrow morning"Rebekah says pressing her foot down and they're off. Ric laughs as Rebekah tells him stories about history and how Kol slept with King Henry and Anne Boleyn at the same time.

He tells her about his parents, Ed&Dianne with fond memories of Texas. He talks about Cape Cod and she tells him stories of living there for a while. He never thought how awesome it could be to live forever.

"Your parents had the right idea with hating Isobel"Rebekah smirks weaving in between cars at a ridiculous speed. Ric loves the feeling, and how he doesn't have to be afraid that something was going to happen to him.

"Well they probably weren't worried that my future murderer/best friend was going to turn her into a vampire"Ric laughs at absurdity of his life. "You know I wouldn't change any of this if I could back and do it again"he smiles looking out the window as they speed by car after car.

Rebekah looks at the only other original not related to her and shakes her head. He really suited being a vampire he looked more confident, wasn't tired, and looked like he belonged. She laughs when they get horns honked at them and she turns off the exit, feeling thirsty. They'd been driving for three hours and she hadn't had a drink before hand.

"Come with us, and keep quiet"Ric compels while Rebekah watches with a smile and they lead the two girls behind the bar. They feed, heal, and compel them off before getting back into the car.

"Just let your instincts guide you and we won't crash"Rebekah instructs. Ric nods and they set off towards Cape Cod again. Ric gets good at driving like a mad man very quickly and it only takes eight hours to reach their destination. It was midnight when they pull in and two elderly people were sitting on the porch looking at the stars.

"I forgot, who are you to me?"Ric asks looking at his now standing parents.

"Your girlfriend, Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm twenty two"she smiles getting out of the car and he follows.

* * *

 "Rebekah and Ric are going to Cape Cod to see his parents. Stefan and Bonnie are having a shopping marathon in Florence, Klaus and Damon are staying in bed"Katherine reports to Elijah who nods. "Kol is training them right now and can't talk according to Tyler who was getting blood bags from the town"Katherine adds. 

"Well at least they're having fun"he says and Katherine rolls her eyes. 

"We could be having fun."Katherine pouts and when he doesn't even look at her she rolls her eyes and decides she mine as well just apologize. "You know I'm sorry for breaking your heart all those years ago, but I had to run. He was going to kill me and you were going to let him do it"she reminds him.

"How about we put all of that behind us and start over"Elijah sighs agreeing he was partially at fault. He just wanted Katherine back at this point, being near her again was making him miss her. 

"Deal, Hi, I'm Katherine Pierce"she introduces sticking her hand out and he smiles taking it and kissing the back of her hand. 

"Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure"he laughs slightly and she smiles. Katherine talks about her travels and soon they are in South Carolina. 

"It should be an hour to Myrtle Beach"Katherine tells him looking at her phone. Soreness from her mouth and stomach was fading now that they had stopped laughing. She hadn't heard Elijah laugh like that in five hundred years and she doesn't remember the last time she did, probably 1864. 

She loved Stefan and Damon, she truly did but she was saving them from a terrible situation, or that was her goal. It went all wrong and she made things worse but she tried. They were her distant cousins or some type of relative and she cared about them as if they were her brothers now. Hell she cared about Elena like a little sister now. But Elijah he was always going to mean something to her in a romantic way. 

Elijah looks at the beauty beside him who was so different from Tatia and Elena in personality. He loved her he always had and probably always will but he can't just open himself up to be hurt again. Though he bets if he gave her the chance they could be happy together. They arrive at the hotel and they check in. 

He goes to see the witch they hired to find Esther and she says she'll look around and maybe head to the beach. It's an hour later when he returns and goes up to their room. He hears a heartbeat and no noise from Katherine making him wary as he opens the door.

"Katerina"Elijah calls questioningly and he stops upon seeing his mother standing beside a gagged Katherine who was on the ground with a clearly broken neck. Her wrists and ankles were tied up by ropes covered in vervain.

"Son I think we are long overdue for a  chat"Esther says sitting on the edge of his hotel bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope as always everyone enjoyed the chapter. I really enjoy writing this, especially in favor of doing my homework, and I do feel bad when I leave you guys hanging for so long. I really do love reading your guy's comments and getting kudos always makes me smile.
> 
> I decided that Elijah's going to have a child of his own. The question is who will be the mother, Katherine or Hayley? Let me know in the comments please.


	32. A Family's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther has some bad news for her family and she tries to warn Elijah, Damon shares a guarded family secret, the gang at the cabin is relaxing for awhile, and Alaric is seeing his parents for possibly the last time.

 "Mother what do you want with Katherine?"Elijah demands looking at the younger vampire's slumped body. 

"I needed to speak with you and this vampire was in my way"she sighs. 

"What do you wish to speak about?"he demands trying to keep the focus on him. It would be all too easy for his mother, to kill Katherine. Esther sighs and stands before she looks out the window. A Starling lands on the windowsill and she turns to look at her son.s

"I heard from my Starlings, that Damon Salvatore is pregnant. It doesn't take a genius to know that Niklaus is the father. I need to tell you a story"Esther sighs sitting back down on the bed and Elijah glares but sits on one of the chairs. 

"It better be good, and there better be a point"Elijah warns. 

"A thousand years ago, I was infertile. I asked my older sister Dahlia for help. We made a deal, she could have the first born of every generation in the Mikaelson line. She took your sister Freya when she was five years old. You had not even been born yet, you were in the womb still. After I lost Freya and told your father she had fallen ill and died we fled. You were born February 15th 975, on the boat to the New World. Then I had the rest of your siblings. Little Finn was so averse to getting close to any of you, because he'd been by my side watching his sister be taken. Kol was the only sibling he ever had a connection with and only because of the magic"Esther begins telling her eyes hollow. Elijah was confused, his aunt was no doubt a thousand years dead yet his mother seemed worried. 

"Continue"Elijah demands and she nods. 

"Right of course, and once I'd turned you immortal there was no way children could be born. Yet with a witch casting spells she knows nothing about, Niklaus's hybrid side, and the loving couple a child has been created. There are curses on many family who mess with fate. This child will have seven curses on her. The werewolf curse, vampirism, witches will be vying for her, travelers no doubt will be too, the Salvatore family curse, the Mikaelson family curse, and Dahlia will be the biggest one of all."Esther explains the last part filled with premonitions of destruction.

 Elijah tenses he knew nothing of family curses or why his aunt Dahlia would still be a threat. "What is our family curse, besides of course immortality"Elijah asks bitterly while glaring at her. He sees Katherine's eyes open and taps his leg in a code he and Niklaus use to share with her. He smiles slightly and closes her eyes letting her head slump again. It was easy to play dead when you were already. 

"The spirits were of course angry with me for what I'd done to you and your siblings. So when Niklaus killed me the cursed our blood line and name. Anyone that has Mikaelson blood, or bears the Mikaelson name will be cursed to never find happiness, because we will loose it chasing after things we do not have"Esther answers. Elijah is shocked though it made sense, he doesn't know wether to feel better or worse knowing their happiness wasn't supposed to be achieved and it wasn't just them. 

He shakes his head deciding to deal with this new found knowledge later. He had two questions left for his mother and then he had no more use for the vile woman. "Why is Dahlia a threat?"he demands and Esther frowns smoothing her dress out. 

"Dahlia would not just die. She linked herself to your older sister and sleep for a hundred years, to have one single year of life. It grows there power, keeps them young and beautiful. It is the end of the 14th year of every century and to the middle of the 15th year before they slumber again"Esther explains. Elijah could barely take in all this, his older sister was alive and so was his aunt. "Next year in the fall they will awaken and that little girl will already have been born. She will be born next March and Dahlia will sense her. She will come for what is promised to her"Esther warns her son.

Elijah breaths in deeply and stands up Esther stands with him and he walks to the window. "Why tell me?"he asks. 

"Because, Finn and Sage are moving around too quickly for me to locate them. I can not travel to Italy, and Niklaus would not listen to me. Kol would kill me on sight. Rebekah is with Alaric Saltzman who no doubt wants to kill me. You are sensible and I trust you will do the right thing"Esther smiles before he hears her leave. He grits his teeth but bends down and unties Katherine. He hands her a blood bag and picks her up, before setting her down on the bed. 

"What do you think?"Elijah asks and Katherine sighs. 

"I think she's telling the truth. But I also think she wants you to kill that baby, and we both know Damon would have you daggered and thrown into the ocean. He still isn't over the whole Kol thing, which was unreasonably cruel"Katherine responds drinking quickly. 

Elijah sighs and glances at the clock. They had to meet the witch still and then he would deal with this new information. 

* * *

"Would you ever take my name if we got married?"Klaus asks running his hands through Damon's hair. The younger vampire was on his bare chest humming some Italian song. 

"Are you asking me to marry you?"Damon asks and Klaus can almost feel the frown on his chest. 

"No little raven, just answer the question"Klaus sighs wondering why Damon was so opposed to the topic of marriage whenever it came up. 

"My nonna didn't tell you the other part of the story. Whatever the witches name was, she was pissed at Silas and Amara. So she cursed them, any descendants of Silas or anyone bearing the Salvatore name would be cursed to grow to resent their loved ones. Anyone with Petrova blood or bearing the Petrova name would be cursed to ruin and hurt their loved ones. Now when the witches kill Silas's ex they cursed her line, the Bennett's. Same deal with blood or name, but they would be forever cursed to help those more powerful than them no matter the cost. Your family was even cursed"Damon rambles and Klaus kisses him. 

"How was my family cursed?"he asks running his hand up and down Damon's spine. The younger vampire looks up and sighs. 

"Same bloodline name thing again, the spirits are really consistent with this. Other than that fact I'm not sure, all I know is your mother was no doubt punished for creating you and your siblings"Damon explains moving closer. He relished in Klaus's warmth that came from the werewolf side, while he just had dead skin. "This is why I wouldn't take your name, nor will I ever let you take mine. If I can save myself from harm you better believe I'll do it, and if I can save my love from hating me well better for me"Damon smiles kissing him.

 "I think you are the most selfish vampire I have ever met"Klaus smiles and Damon laughs kissing him. Klaus pushes Damon off his chest and traps his wrists above his head. "I think you need a reminder of who you belong to little raven"Klaus growls possessively and Damon whimpers a smirk growing on his face. The wolf is howling in pleasure and Klaus captures Damon's lips in a kiss. 

Stefan rolls his eyes hearing his brother cry out in pleasure. He was use to hearing Damon having sex just like Damon was use to hearing him have sex. But his brother with one of his best friends, all the time was getting to him. He'd just spoken to his wonderful girlfriend and was jealous now of Bonnie's weak little human hearing. These walls are not magically soundproofed like the boarding house is. 

Bonnie looks at all the clothes she'd or more accurately Stefan bought her. She'd felt bad about it at first before Stefan reminded her it was technically all Damon's money and they could spend as much of it as they wanted. He'd been filling Stefan's bank accounts since 1864 when he gained control of the family wealth. 

She had dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, scarves, shoes, bathing suits, lingerie , jewelry, and even hats. A bunch of stuff for her friends and she sighs folding it all up and putting it into her new suitcase. She decided she loved Florence. Bonnie wanders around a bit and finds herself back in the room meant for the middle Salvatore child. She looks again at the photo of a little Damon, who was just adorable. Wandering into Damon's childhood bedroom she pulls a sheet down to see a portrait of a little Damon. It moves and she opens it to see piles of shiny things and stuff that is leaking magic. Bonnie never really comprehend how old Damon was but seeing all these gifts from around Asia and Europe for his birth surprises her. 

 "I was a really important baby. Almost every coven in 1839 sent a representative to witness my birth. I'm like an Italian Jesus"Damon grins. She looks at the gifts and picks out a bracelet that would never fit a baby nor was it made for a male. "Gifts for my mother also came"he sighs and clips the amber bracelet onto her wrist. It had amber beads on it all the way around and Damon smiles. 

"It's beautiful"she notes and he grins. He had gotten dressed for the first time in a few days and looks into the collection of things. He needed to think about his future with Klaus, he wanted to marry the original hybrid, to spend everyday with him and his family, every night wrapped up in his arms. But the curse worried him, he didn't love because of it, he never told Stefan about it but it still follows them. He hated his parents, Stefan, Katherine, and anyone else he hadn't been around long enough to hate. Damon knew he'd end up hating Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Sage, Ric, even his baby girl one day, and anyone else he ended up loving. 

Stefan hated their parents, Damon, Katherine, in fact Damon knows he even resents Lexi a little. For keeping Stefan from seeing Damon, from trying to fix what wasn't broken and damaging him almost beyond repair. 

* * *

"Alaric is that you?"his mother Dianne asks and he nods smiling. He marvels at his night vision and steps forward to hug his mother.

"Is your wife here?"his father Ed asks and Ric shakes his head. 

"No Isobel has been dead for a few years now. This is my girlfriend Rebekah Mikaelson"he introduces and the older original steps forward a smile on her face. 

"Sorry for the late visit we got here a lot earlier than we thought we would"Rebekah smiles extending her hand. 

"Hello sweetie, Dianne Saltzman. Why don't we get you two set up and we'll chat in the morning"she smiles brightly and they bring their bags in. She shows them to their room and Rebekah smiles walking in and Ric follows.

"I can take the floor if"Ric starts and Rebekah snorts.

"Ric we're friends and adults"she says patting the other side of the bed and going into the bathroom to change. He changes and shakes away the nerves he feels and curls up on one side of the bed and shuts the light off. Rebekah comes back out in a neon yellow loose tank top and black sports shorts. She pretends she doesn't feel Ric's eyes travel over her frame and she smirks plopping down onto the other side of the bed. 

In the morning Ric wakes up alone and hears Rebekah chatting with his parents. He sighs thinking about how this very well could be the last time he visited them. They were old, he was never going to age, or die. Whatever they thought of Rebekah didn't matter, the older original could charm anyone. 

He sighs getting dressed and fishing out a blood back from the cooler bag. He drains it and throws it back in the bed before going to greet his parents. He spends the day telling them how Isobel died and he found her daughter. So he took in his step-daughter and Elena's cousin/brother Jeremy. All about Jenna and how she tragically was killed by an animal, and all his friends. 

They praise Rebekah and he just nods agreeing while she sits beside him hand on his thigh to remind him she was there. 

* * *

 Jeremy smiles as he gets dressed and looks at the stunning, sleeping original in the bed. He knew Kol only had his boxers on and the sheets were bunches up to just cover that part of him. The sunlight made him look like some greek god a sculpture would be made out of. The original starts rolling about and crying something out. 

"Elijah"Kol shouts out and it sounds pained. "Bring him back"Kol screams sitting up sweating now and Jeremy was frozen watching. 

"Kol?"he calls and the original smiles at him pulling the sheets away. 

"Sorry darling nightmares"Kol responds going to take a shower. Jeremy sighs knowing Kol was talking about Damon. They'd just had their first kiss last night, and if Jeremy hadn't literally fallen asleep on top of Kol it would have gone further. Kol pokes his head back out the door and smiles, "You coming darling?"he asks and Jeremy flushes. 

"I hope so"he smirks getting up and walking into the bathroom with Kol. 

Caroline kisses Tyler awake and smiles at her boyfriend. 

"I love you"she smiles and he beams back. 

"I love you too Care"he grins flipping them. He presses kisses up and down her chest while she giggles. "I think we can go into town and have breakfast ourselves. Kol seems too busy to give us orders right now"Tyler snorts as the cabin shakes a little. 

"Gross, yes lets"Caroline grins and goes to get dressed. Tyler admires the view of his naked girlfriend and she rolls her eyes pulling her underwear on. He sighs and watches her get all the way dressed before speeding into his own clothes. 

"Race you"he smirks speeding out of the cabin and Caroline giggles racing after him. 

Elena gags listening to Jeremy's moan and puts on a sports bra and some sport shorts before going out to the lake. She sets her phone on the dock and blasts music knowing she can hear it from any point around the lake. Once she finishes her breakfast blood bag she throws it down and considers something rocking back and forth on her heels. Elena smirks and takes her sneakers and socks off before starting to run. With fresh A- blood coursing through her system the ground feels soft and breakable underneath her dead feet. 

She doesn't even notice for how long she's been running, as she was so lost in thought, until her phone rings. She had been running for over an hour and at vampire speed for nearly the past ten minutes and she felt powerful, something about using her powers that long felt right. She bends down and picks her phone up, it was Stefan. 

"Hey Stefan"she greets smiling as she sits on the dock feet hanging off the edge. 

"How are you?"Stefan asks and she sighs lovingly looking at the water.  

"Wonderful, how's Italy"Elena wonders looking up now at the clear blue sky. 

"Great, Bonnie and I went out shopping earlier. Damon and Klaus stayed in bed all day"Stefan responds. They talk for awhile about their trips until Tyler and Caroline come back. 

"I can't wait to see you Stefan, talk to you later. I love you"Elena smiles waiting for his, I love you too, before hanging up. Just a few more days of Kol's hard ass training and they would be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really need to be more consistent with my posting, sorry. Remember kudos and comments really encourage me to write, when I know everyone is enjoying the story still. In the next chapter they'll all be back in Mystic Falls, things will start to pick up really quickly. 
> 
> Till next time,  
> Love Rainbow820


	33. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang is back together in Mystic Falls, Klaus has a birthday coming up, Damon has a plan, and the plan is made to get Silas. But mainly the birthday thing.

Everyone comes back from their trips and meet up at the Boarding house. It's the middle of April and everyone is just happy to be back home. On the 21st a few days later Rebekah tells Damon that Klaus's birthday is the next day. No one else knew as Elijah had agreed not to say anything, and Kol didn't even remember his own birthday.  

" Happy Birthday Nik " Damon smiles kissing his boyfriend.

" How do you know it's my birthday ?" Klaus asks smiling back.

" Your sister " Damon responds. Klaus rolls his eyes and fights a smile at the thought of his sister throwing him a birthday party way back in the 1500s Paris, it was a bloodbath. 

“ There’s no party right?” Klaus asks shuddering from what his siblings and Caroline might come up with. 

“ No Rebekah said her gift to you was giving you the day with me “ Damon smirks kissing him again. “ April birthday, my mother loved the spring how the world came to life again. In Italy the first spring rain my father, her, and I would go out in our under garments in the fields of our manor and play until the rain stopped. We collected the fallen pink petals and put them together in flower shapes. We pressed them in books and saved them. Then my little sister was a still born and it was my fault somehow the flowers were all burned “ Damon tells him smiling as he remembers being a little kid. 

“ I’m sorry to hear that Damon “ Klaus responds grinding his teeth. Any time Damon and Stefan’s parents were mentioned he became overly protective and angry because there was never a happy ending to a story. 

“ Don’t be. I like fall though the crispness in the air. The colors in the trees, listening to the crows “ Damon smiles and Klaus smiles back. Klaus had noticed the crows that were loyal to Damon and would catch his love talking to them sometimes. “ You know Stefan caught me with birds when I was cleaning, called me Cinderella for the next week “ Damon smirks. 

“ Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?” Klaus asks. 

“ No one who I let live “ Damon responds glaring playfully at Klaus. 

“ Well good thing you can’t kill me. You’re adorable love “ Klaus smirks kissing him. Damon smiles into the kiss and pulls away so he can talk. 

“ Come on what ever you want to do today “ Damon smiles brightly and Klaus pulls him closer. 

“ Skinny dipping at the lake?” he suggests and Damon nods. 

“ Whatever the birthday boy wants” he says echoing Klaus’s words from a year before. 

They drive out to the old Salvatore plantation and Damon shivers from every horrible memory at this house. Klaus grasps his hand tightly kissing the back of it in a show of support. 

He and Klaus walk to the lake and strip before getting in. “ Stefan and I use to play here as a child, he would make me carry him on my back the whole way and then we’d swim. It’s the only place we could seeing as swimming in a shirt would have alarmed the others. The women I slept with I had to pay them to not mention anything about my scars. Stefan did his best to not be bothered by them when he was on my back “ Damon muses. 

“ Kol had the same thing when I carried him out to the falls. It was an understanding between us, his legs were once boiled so bad he couldn’t walk for a month. He was only seven so it wasn’t noticed when we carried him around. Mother apologized to him before making him think he did it to himself “ Klaus reveals.  

“ Our families are so fucked up” Damon sighs wrapping his arms around Klaus’s neck. 

“ And we aren’t?” Klaus asks smiling at his boyfriend. 

“ Oh we are, I have murder records that equal yours and you’re five times my age” Damon smirks. 

“ You’re dating the most feared vampire in history”Klaus smirks back wishing he was more than just dating Damon. 

“Which is super hot by the way”Damon purrs kissing along Klaus’s jawbone.  

“Being with you makes everything I’ve been through worth it” Klaus reveals kissing Damon harder. Damon pulls away to look into his eyes and sighs lovingly. 

“I’m glad I was turned I hated being human, and I never would have met you”Damon smirks kissing him. 

Klaus picks the raven haired vampire up and Damon kisses his neck before sliding his fangs into the skin and drinking the cinnamon blood. Klaus moans as Damon drinks the pull on his veins pulling his length up like they were connected. Klaus grabs his hair and pulls his head back, so he doesn’t come just from that, making Damon whine from the loss. Klaus looks at Damon who was breathing heavily, fangs dripping blood, blue eyes darkened with the red filling his eyes. “Anyone ever tell you your gorgeous ?” Klaus asks him his voice low and Damon nods.  

“A few”he responds breathily. 

“Well I’m going to make you forget everyone that came before me”Klaus growls possessively. He knew the wolf in him had already claimed Damon as a mate. If Damon wasn’t a vampire the bites on the back of his neck would prove that. He thought about telling Damon and then he thinks again about proposing to the younger vampire. 

He feels Damon’s length against his stomach and he lowers Damon down onto his own length. With the water acting a lube he slides right into his lover. Damon grabs his shoulders his head going back as Klaus lifts him up and down. Both were already so close to the edge it isn’t a surprise it only takes them few more minutes before they are coming. For round two they switch positions and take their time to come over the edge. 

When they get out of the water both are spent and lie down on the small beach letting the sun beat down on them and dry them off. Damon smiles at Klaus and pulls him up off the ground. 

Klaus and Damon dried off, got dressed, and returned to the car and Damon takes them towards the falls. They hike up to the top where a picnic is set up and Klaus laughs making Damon blush.  

“If you don’t want.” Damon starts and Klaus silences him with a kiss. 

“No I love it Damon, I just never took you for this much of a romantic.”Klaus explains.

“ I’m usually not but.”Damon trails off kneeling down in front of Klaus and pulling a box out and Klaus’s eyes widen as a smile breaks out over his face. “I love you and the weird thing is being with you makes me a better person. I don’t know what it is but I do and then on the other hand you encourage me to embrace the monster inside and I like him. The thought of you makes me smile and I’ve wanted to be happy for so long. This baby is something else and I wouldn’t want one with anyone else besides you. Would you do me the honor of making me happy for every day we may remain undead?” Damon proposes a watery smile on his face. He’d never been this nervous before.  

“Yes Damon, yes I’d be honored to marry you”Klaus responds eagerly. He was laughing slightly from romantic and sweet way Damon was acting and he decides he likes this side of Damon just as much as the badass vampire side. Damon stands up kissing him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

* * *

 “Oh my god your going to marry him.”Caroline exclaims grabbing Klaus’s left hand where the platinum band is on his ring finger.  

“What and he didn’t tell us.”Elena gasps walking over to see it herself. Kol was smiling while his brother is swarmed by their friends and family all wanting a look at the ring. 

“You aren’t surprised?”Elijah asks his youngest brother surprised himself. 

“No, you don’t think my soulmate made sure I was cool with it before he asked my big brother to marry him?”Kol deadpans a mocking tone to his voice. Klaus looks up and Kol nods smiling at his big brother while Klaus grins and turns back to the swarm of supernatural women. 

"We were hoping you'd plan it, as soon as possible"Damon smiles entering the room. 

"I'd be honored, give me till August"she grins and skips off.  

"Umm Damon, Klaus I read something about the spell"Bonnie says nervously and they glance at her. 

"What is it?"Klaus demands arms wrapped possessively around Damon. 

"Damon's going to be pregnant for fifteen months so you know next March"she explains quickly. Damon goes paler than he already is and runs a hand through his hair looking longingly at his alcohol. Klaus smiles and kisses his fiancé. 

"Is there something you can do so only certain bloodlines can see his pregnant belly. I really don't want to miss out on it, but he can't just walk around with a pregnant belly"Klaus asks her and she looks at Kol.

"Yeah, get a bowl, lemon, ivy, and hawthorn. We'll need the blood of everyone who we want to see the bump. Probably just us correct?"Kol asks and Damon nods. Elena goes to help Bonnie and the lemon juice, ivy, and hawthorn are thrown into it. Everyone cuts their hand and bleeds over it all. Damon goes last, blood drawn directly from his stomach and then Kol tells Bonnie the spell. 

Once it's complete Bonnie cloaks the heartbeat, smell, and sight of the baby from everyone else. 

"So who's going to Nova Scotia?"Elena asks once everyone has settled down. 

"Jeremy has to for the map, I'm not letting him go alone and having an original is always good for backup. Bonnie cause we need a witch and Stefan because as his doppleganger he should"Kol shrugs. 

"Woah I am not letting my baby brother go without me"Damon declares. 

"Love you're pregnant, I'm not risking you or that baby, and you wouldn't be much help if anything does go wrong. Plus Stefan has a witch, original, and hunter on his side"Klaus reminds him. 

"I can't just sit here while they go off on some hunt for my distant uncle. What if he can kill originals? Huh cause Kol dies I die"Damon growls. Klaus sighs and takes Damon's hand pulling him up to their room so he can argue it out with him. 

Everyone else starts on homework or gets packing. Bonnie is on the phone with her mother and smiles thinking about how she had her mother, and would never loose her. Provided of course she survived this suicide mission. 

"He'll be hungry"Rebekah points out. 

"Can we maybe find a murderer?"Jeremy asks Kol who smiles and kisses him. 

"I promise darling I will a murderer and compel him to come along"Kol responds and Rebekah beams at her brother who rolls his eyes. Katherine and Elena give Bonnie vials of their blood so she can try tracking Amara.

"If this goes badly and we release an evil on this Earth just know, I sort of like you all"Kol grins and they roll their eyes and Rebekah snorts.

"That's his way of saying he'll miss you if you die bloody"she laughs and they all laugh as well, but the seriousness of what they're about to do hits them full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Comments and Kudos keep me writing. I like to hear if you guys are still enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> I got even myself confused as to the timeline so here it is. 
> 
> May 2012~Klaus completes the sacrifice and leaves with Damon  
> June 2012~Klaus and Damon enter a relationship  
> September 2012~They return to Mystic Falls, Tyler is turned  
> October 2012~Ghosts start appearing in Mystic Falls. The Mikaelson's wake up  
> December 2012~The Mikaelson family ball. Damon gets pregnant  
> January 2013~Sage shows up. The Wickery Bridge is burned. Abby Bennett is turned by Kol.  
> February 2013~The decade dance. Alaric and Elena are turned. The council captures them  
> March 2013~Jeremy begins his training as a hunter. Connor Jordan shows up  
> April 2013~The group goes off on individual adventures. It's Klaus's birthday and Damon proposes  
> The rest~ TBA


	34. Nova Scotia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy travel to Nova Scotia.

Kol compels people to see if there horrible and you'd be surprised how many people have killed before. Stefan compels the boat people to over look the group and to think they already paid. On the boat Bonnie falls asleep on Stefan and Jeremy on Kol. The vampires smile down at their lover and friend respectively.

Stefan thinks about Elena and wishes she could be with him but hopes she's at least enjoying time with her school friends. He hated going to sleep without her. Stefan thinks back to this summer when she was harboring feelings for his big brother and she tried so hard not to let them show to protect him. Then when she saw how happy Damon was with Klaus she basically gave up on that right away. She was amazing in every way and Stefan had never loved and would never love anyone as much as he loves her. He was glad they made friends with the Mikaelson's he was glad to have Klaus's friendship. Even Kol who he had heard the horror stories about liked and cared about them. It was like a family group and Stefan would miss anyone of them if they disappeared. 

They barely notice how long the boat ride is they are so lost in thought or asleep. Getting onto the island is easy and using Jeremy's map and his hunter sense they travel towards the cave. It's almost too easy once they get there and Kol helps Bonnie with the spells. Once it's open, Stefan and Bonnie take the compelled criminals down with them.

Kol was keeping Jeremy back so he didn't attack Silas. They were hoping to get him on their side and Jeremy attacking him wasn't the best way to go about it. 

"This seems too easy"Jeremy grumbles looking around.

"It does but we probably weren't supposed to have an in with Silas's super great nephews so we could talk to his little sister, were we darling"Kol chuckles sitting down against a tree and patting his lap.

"Getting your jeans dirty for me you shouldn't have"Jeremy mocks and Kol rolls his eyes. Jeremy chuckles and lies down on his back, head resting on Kol's legs. Kol runs his fingers through Jeremy's hair and tells him about the time he seduced Queen Mary of Scots.

Bonnie looks around in the dark warily while Stefan leads her along and keeps her from running into anything.

They reach the area reeking of magic and Stefan bites into the neck of the nearest criminal. They brought four hoping it'll be enough to wake him up. He lets the blood drip and a stony hand snaps out.

Silas drains that man before they see him stand up. Stefan bites into the only woman they brought and shoves her into his arms. Once he's all fed they see how he looks.

"Oh Pelagia how you should have found peace little sister"Silas sighs and Bonnie lets out a breathy wow. 

"We've seen Amara's doppleganger's but wow"she sighs and Stefan is frozen looking at his ancestor, he knows how Elena must of felt meeting Katherine now. Silas offers a weak smile and cracks his neck wiping his mouth. 

"You're really just going to help me find Amara?"Silas asks confused as he reads their minds. He shifts through their whole lives and from what he's seen he likes both his nephews and Bonnie seems like a good person. 

"Yeah my older brother had a connection with your sister. She asked us to help you find her, you're family no matter how distant"Stefan shrugs handing him another blood bag from his backpack. "Two thousand years as stone I figure your starving"he smiles and Silas nods ripping it open. 

"The world is a strange place from what I've seen in your mind"Silas tells them both and they snort in amusement. 

"I brought you some clothes, figured we're the same size"Stefan chuckles pulling them out of his backpack and Bonnie follows Stefan out. 

"The cure?"Silas asks and Bonnie places it in his hands. 

"It was meant for you, you decide what happens"she says softly. 

"How were you able to get in, it was sealed with my ex's blood"Silas points out. 

"I know, I'm a descendent of hers, no matter how distant blood is blood"Bonnie smirks and Silas looks at the little vial as they exit the tomb. Kol keeps a tight arm around Jeremy's waist as they walk back to where the boat is. Silas breaks the top off the vial and pours the cure into the icy waters of Nova Scotia before throwing the empty vial as far as he can. 

"Tell us about Amara"Bonnie says and Silas smiles. 

"Qetsiyah was my fiancée and a very powerful witch or traveler as we're known now. Her handmaiden, Amara had magical abilities but they were weak and he status was low, so she was resigned to being a hand maiden"Silas begins. 

_1st Century B.C_

_Silas had received a magical invitation to join a coven in Greece. He was sixteen and looks out to where his twelve year old sister is making flowers bloom. Their father died of fever three years ago and their mother was all they had. While Alessia was head strong and capable of being on her own Silas felt bad leaving Pelagia._

_When he discusses it with his mother and sister they insist he goes. So he boards a ship the next week and arrives in Greece. The coven welcomes him with a party and he meets Amara. Silas quickly learns he isn't allowed to be with the handmaiden so they devise a plan._

_"My mistress is without a suitor and I believe she fancies you"Amara explains. Silas agrees and Amara helps him write a note that she delivers to Qetsiyah._

_This goes back and forth for a year until Silas comes up for the idea of immortality. Amara eagerly helps him trick Qetsiyah into making it and even has the idea for him to propose. Qetsiyah of course accepts and spends the next year crafting the spell. Come Silas's birthday in mid fall she has it done. They are to be married next spring so he has to wait. For a few more months he sneaks around with Amara._

_Come their wedding date Silas steals the potion using it on himself and Amara. They were going to get married the next day but Qetsiyah supposedly kills Amara. Instead making her the anchor to the other side and cursing her blood line and Petrova name._

_She curses Silas's family and name before locking him away. Her coven turns on her and kills her. They curse her blood line and name before stabbing her through the heart._

While on the way back Kol feels horrible pain and has to go get some air. He throws up all the human blood in his system off the side of the boat and Silas brings him blood but it won't stay down. 

"Something's happening to Damon, what ever is happening my body is mirroring it right now. He must be asleep, I'll be fixed when he wakes up"Kol groans and Silas cuts his wrist offering his blood. It goes down and stays but Kol still looks awful. 

"What is happening to him?"Silas wonders and Kol rests his head against the wall.

* * *

"Damon wake up, please wake up"Klaus cries shaking the younger vampire. There was no way to tell what happened to his vampire fiancé, the fake heartbeat was still going and he could hear the baby but Damon shouldn't be asleep. He couldn't smell vervain and looking for a wound was pointless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really short but the next few chapters will be really interesting I promise. And my updating schedule will be way better. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter anyways. As always comments and kudos keep me writing. 
> 
> Love,   
> Rainbow820


	35. Back to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon take a trip to Whitmore college, and Damon relieves some of his worst nightmares. Also his revenge against the Whitmore family will catch up to him.

24 Hours Prior: 

Klaus looks over a sleeping Damon who was pouting even in his sleep. With the pregnancy and lack of fresh blood Damon was exhausted so to save time Klaus said he'd drive. After a petulant argument about Damon letting Klaus drive his car, he pouted and whined until he fell asleep. Klaus finds it odd how warm he feels just looking at Damon and pulls onto the Whitmore Campus.

"How the hell are we not gonna look weird?"Klaus asks Damon who grins and puts some fake glasses on Klaus.

"You are now twenty years old. Graduated at eighteen, took a gap year in England, and are now ready for college"Damon smirks licking his lips.

"I am not wearing glasses"Klaus huffs.

"Really turns out I'm into nerdy British guys"Damon purrs and Klaus's eyes light up.

"Well maybe for the day"he says swallowing thickly as Damon winks at walks off. He follows after and they make it to the acceptance office. The woman is easily compelled into believing the story and she calls a young teenager in to her office.

"Aaron will be attending here next year and his adoptive father is a professor here. So he'll be happy to show you around"she says and Damon eyes darken. Klaus feels his fiancé's happy mood drop and turn to raw anger and loathing. He looks at Damon who just walks after Aaron glaring daggers into his back. When Damon looks at an old building and clenches his fists before turning away. Klaus narrows his eyes and turns to the teenager who sighs looking at the building. 

"That's the old Whitmore house, my family has history here. It burned down in the fifties or something like a ton of people died"Aaron shrugs and Klaus pieces it together. That is where Damon was held, Aaron's family is the one who tortured him. If Aaron had an adopted father it would be because Damon killed all his family. He now gets Damon's rage and unhappy mood. 

"I heard about that"Damon says with a sick smile. Aaron nods bored completely with the tour and starts walking towards it.

"I'll show you around I guess, come on in"he huffs opening the door and the vampires grin walking into the house. Damon was filled with tension and his very instincts were screaming for him to kill Aaron, but he didn't want to end the revenge any time soon. Aaron was going to find a wife and pop out lots of little brats so he could have his fun. 

"Aaron who are they?"a man with blonde hair asks. 

"Damon Salvatore and his friend Klaus Mikleson"Aaron shrugs. 

"Mikaelson"Klaus corrects with a huff but Wes is looking at Damon like he's food. 

"Salvatore huh"he smiles and Klaus narrows his eyes.

"I guess I'll show you around the house now"Aaron mutters and Damon looks at Wes eyeing the Augustine ring on his hand. 

"Go on I'll catch up"Damon says and Klaus nods following after Aaron. 

"You know you look familiar, photos of some one just like you in a folder"Wes smirks walking down towards the basement and Damon gets chills following him. 

"I know who you are, so I'll ask this once. Where is 12144?"he demands shoving Wes against the wall. He reaches his hand back for the vervain spray and Damon tosses him across the room. He puts his foot on Wes's neck and glares down at him. 

"You're going to regret this"Wes warns and Damon rolls his eyes.

"You freaks are sadly still around, I thought I wiped you all out"Damon hisses pressing down harder, making him cough.

"If you kill me you'll never find your friend"Wes says and Damon growls in frustration and when he closes his eyes, Wes shoves the syringe into his leg and Damon collapses. He'd been working the travelers and had perfected it a few weeks ago. He look at the young girl who he had injected with 12144's blood and a fast acting version of rabies. She was basically dead at this point and he knew it was only a matter of time before she awoke. 

He stands up and presses the vervain smoke button for the cells and when he sees Enzo drop walks in to get him. The hired muscle he made Enzo compel picks the vampire up and loads him into the shipping container for easy moving. Damon is tossed into his old cell and Wes flees the scene with Enzo.

* * *

1956:

After three years of being cut open over and over again Damon still was terrified. The pain never faded, the cup of blood was barely enough to keep him alive. They liked him more than Enzo, he was older thirty seven years older to be exact. He could have been Enzo's dad strange when he thinks about it. Thinking hurts even, especially today where they carved out his brain stem, careful to keep his head attached. 

Damon felt intense anger towards his brother grow for not noticing he was gone but they had gone half centuries without speaking. The last time he ever spoke to his little brother was 1942. He had used what little strength he had that morning to make them pick him. 

"What could you possibly know about war?"Enzo asks and Damon smiles weakly. 

"You my younger friend are looking at Confederate Lieutenant Damon Salvatore of the 23rd regiment from Virginia. I had a fancy uniform and everything"Damon smiles weakly eyes closed. 

"I guess you really are older I didn't believe you honestly"Enzo smirks.

"You kidding me? You died in 1903 I was almost seventy five years old and still looked like this"Damon laughs and starts coughing up blood. 

"Take it easy mate"Enzo says looking sadly down at Damon's form. The elder vampire was translucent, more than usual. He looked awful and Enzo wished more than ever that they were out of this hell.

* * *

 Klaus says goodbye to Aaron and goes to find Damon. He smells blood and rushes down into a lab area. He sees a young woman strapped up and clearly dead but hears blood flowing meaning she's in transition. He kicks open another door and finds Damon slumped over in a cell, that would be too barbaric for any animal. 

Klaus sees the scratches on the wall and drops beside his lover shaking him. "Damon wake up"he insists and bites his wrist forcing blood into Damon's mouth. 

Damon eyes snap open and his veins ripple threw times longer than his actual ones. The usual gentle tug of Damon's familiar fangs is gone. Instead it's viscous and Klaus feels him starting to sever the hand from his arm. He yanks away which is much harder than it should have been. Damon jumps up and it doesn't even look like he recognizes Klaus. 

The young girl walks to where the commotion is blood down the side of her mouth meaning she turned. 

Klaus turns to Damon who has titled his head and licked his lips. Before he can get a word out Damon has pinned the new vampire to the cell door and is drinking. 

"Damon stop"Klaus says and Damon does, once he's holding her head in his hands. 

"Vampire blood tastes so good Nik"Damon says dangerously and Klaus has never seen such a look in his little raven's eyes. "When I was in New York I'd just feed and leave the bodies out for everyone to see, they called me the Son of Sam"Damon laughs hollowly and smiles sharply.

 "Love I think we have a problem"Klaus mutters as Damon sucks the blood off his hands. 

"No I don't think we do, did you feel how strong I was?"Damon asks flexing his fingers and moving to where Klaus is. "You can't die and you taste perfect, always have"Damon smiles pushing Klaus against the wall with all the strength he has. The rocks shake and dust falls over them.

Klaus winces from the force he was shoved, that would only come from a vampire three times Damon's age. The look in Damon's eyes wasn't the lust mixed with adoration and love he was familiar with. No it was primal, raw, and dangerous. Whatever happened to Damon had changed him he didn't even smell the same. The calming sweet scent of roses and spring was replaced with something sweeter, like nectar. It was almost sickening how strong the alluring fragrance was. Before when Damon was rough with Klaus there was always underlying affection but now it was just pure lust. 

"Stop"Klaus tells him, voice soft and Damon's eyes thaw. The condescending smirk turns into a shaky wobble and so does the tight grip on him. Damon looks at him like he's seeing him for the first time. Yet still he smells overwhelmingly good like a trap waiting to spring.

"Nik"he mutters pulling away and looking at the dead vampire. His hands moves to trace the carvings in the wall and his eyes close. "Out of the roughly fifteen years of abuse from my parents I would have taken that a hundred times over before I spent a week here. I can't think about this place without my blood boiling, without feeling the pain, the absolute horror that came from here. When I go to hell whoever designs them would be smart to make this mine"Damon whispers and Klaus rubs his back. 

"Love I don't know how to help you"Klaus whispers. 

"Katherine did, with my war PTSD. But this is worse, so much worse. I can't I, please get me out of here"Damon breaths out harshly his eyes filling with tears and his throat closing. Klaus nods and knows better than to pick Damon up and cuddle him to his chest like his wolf inside is telling him to. The last thing Damon's needs is to feel restricted in movement, he needs out of any sort of cell. 

"Can I hold your hand?"Klaus asks as you would a small child and instead a sarcastic remark he gets a frantic nod and sad blue eyes. He has never seen Damon look so vulnerable and he hates it. Once they're outside Damon is walking ahead breathing in the cold air. 

"I turned my humanity off for over fifty years, repressed this the best I could, and tried not think about it. Now with whatever the fuck was done to me and the fucking hormones I'm a mess"Damon screams and Klaus winces from the cracks in his voice. 

"Tell me what you need"Klaus says in his calmest voice and Damon sits down on the curb. 

"I need to not feel this horrible"Damon whispers head in his hands and Klaus sits beside him. 

"Well what about things that don't make you feel so horrible. Like planning a wedding"Klaus suggests and Damon smiles resting his head on Klaus's shoulder. 

"You make me happy, I just need you to sit here and look pretty"Damon sighs looking up at the darkening sky and Klaus presses a kiss to the top of Damon's hair. He tilts his head up slightly and smiles slightly guiltily. 

"Sleep and don't dream little raven"he compels before Damon's eyes slide shut and he slumps over. Klaus scoops him up and carries Damon to the car. He looks up and knows Kol can no doubt feel everything Damon does right now. Klaus hopes he can work out the cannibal thing preferably before Damon tries eating a vampire he can kill and will be missed. For now all he can do is thank whoever is out there that Kol does not have cell service on the boat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I was really pleased with how it turned out. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love hearing from you guys. This was supposed to be updated yesterday but the finale just recked me, speaking of the finale, my thoughts on it below. If you haven't seen it just go back.
> 
> Love,  
> Rainbow820
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: Seriously, if you didn't watch the finale... Turn Back Now 
> 
>  
> 
> Can we just, the finale. Oh god TVD way to tear my heart out and stomp on it. I don't cry like every, I didn't even cry at my Great-Aunt's funeral. But I was freaking sobbing when the compulsion scene dear god. I guess that says something about being too emotionally invested in fiction and removed from the real world. Plus the very last part, our so called true love, different versions of peace. Let's just take a minute to appreciate the Salvatore bond. The hour thing before the episode hit me right in the feels. 
> 
> I'll be honest this season wasn't the best but the ending was beautiful and so satisfying. I will never not love this show and I seriously am getting weepy thinking about the ending again. So if you need to let out emotions about the finale or TVD in general feel free to PM me.


	36. Not My Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face shows up in town, Caroline's ego is challenged, and Damon wants to find someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the didn't go up the way I wanted it to yesterday, I won't bore you with explaining what I didn't like but here is my fixed version.

Damon looks at everyone in his living room. His baby brother was by his side, along with Klaus, and Kol. Rage was building in him as he stares at the Mystic Falls gang, hatred like vines of poison were extending from him. Stefan was already infected with them but he didn't want to hurt him tonight. No he wanted every single bratty teenager to burn in hell.

He sits up sweating and Klaus nestles closer to him, arm thrown over his hips. Damon slips away and pads downstairs smelling deeply to see who was in his house. Elijah and Katherine, Klaus, Stefan and Elena, Rebekah and that was it. He knew Ric and Jeremy were at the Gilbert house which probably meant Kol was there. Caroline and Tyler were at one of their houses, Bonnie was home. He cared about them and that's why he'd had the dream.

He hears his baby brother walking towards the blood bags as well. Damon smiles at him and Stefan sighs. "Bad dream?"he asks and Stefan nods.

"It's so weird, I've had them before. Like in 1851 after Father burned you I had this dream that these vines were killing him, invading him. I never felt the undying love I had in the past five years for him again. 1864 I had the dream about Katherine and even under compulsion I barely cared. In 1912 I had the same dream about you and I was angry but I still felt so much love. Then in 1977 after Lexi said she was going to kill you and I said if she touched you I would kill her, I had the same type of dream. About everyone excluding most originals and Sage, Klaus was infected too I hate them"Stefan confesses and Damon pulls him closer.

"It's the family curse little brother. You don't love the other originals the way you do Klaus so you can't hate them the same. We are cursed to resent those we love. I've been those dreams since before you were born. About Mom and Dad, I hated them years before you were alive and yet I loved them. You I hated in 1864 the dream came after my death the poison in overwhelmed me, even for Katherine. But in this dream the same people you said weren't there were gone. But by my side was you, Klaus, and Kol. I don't hate them and I need you by my side. Something about the way the poison seemed to die next to Klaus and Kol, I don't think I'll ever be able to hate them. Kol's my soulmate and like a brother to me. Klaus something about him is just different from anyone else"Damon explains and Stefan is shaking.

"So we hate those we love with no choice and we both had a dream that is telling us we hate our friends, and I hate my girlfriend"Stefan laughs miserably.

"More like resent, and it barely effects our relationships. I actively was angry with you, and father at the time. Mother though I loved her and hated her. It's confusing and now other than Klaus and Kol this is our secret. Though I suppose no one will ever no more about me than Kol. I showed him everything, and he showed me everything in return"Damon smiles handing him a blood bag.

They go up to the roof and Damon explains the curse in detail to his baby brother. Stefan is in shock and bids his brother goodnight before returning to his room. Elena was awake and seemingly waiting for him in the dark. Not that they needed light to see, she takes his hand and pulls him down beside her.

Stefan never wanted this for her, but feeling her strength, knowing she can look out for herself calms his need to protect her. She's strong and they're all learning to fight, from the oldest vampires around. She was going to be fine as a vampire.

Klaus sighs and starts sorting through Damon's stuff. All his clothes had been moved to Damon's closet and luckily they were both neat freaks so there was no arguing about making a mess. He finds old photos in a bunch and looks through them.

"Whatch ya looking at?"Damon asks wrapping his arms around Klaus's waist.

"Pictures, come on lets go to bed"Klaus smiles closing the drawer and pulling his fiancé to the large bed. Damon smiles and lies on his chest, raven hair tickling Klaus's nostrils as he buries his head between Klaus's neck and shoulder. He kisses the top of his little raven's head and pulls the blanket over them.

When they awake again it's to Tyler and Caroline arguing, playfully, in the parlor. Damon yawns and kisses Klaus good morning before sliding out of their bed and going downstairs to see his brother and Elena doing the same thing.

"Care you can't just kill Matt's mom"Tyler laughs.

"Why? All she ever does is leave him he wouldn't even notice"she argues.

"It's his mom"Tyler insists with a lovingly smile on his face and Caroline huffs.

"Well if you get that attached after one make out session"Elena teases. Caroline gasps and looks at her best friend then her boyfriend

"Did you make out with Matt's mom?"she demands and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Everyone has made out with Kelly Donavan"he shrugs and Stefan snorts remembering walking in on that.

"Are you included in that love?"Klaus wonders eyes narrowed and Damon huffs.

"Yes, we could start listing the people I've kissed and or slept with. But we'd be here all day"he snarks and Klaus kisses him.

"Don't get testy with me"Klaus says going to get a blood bag. Damon practically skips after him down to the cellar and once they're in the room with the cooler Damon grabs Klaus's shirt.

Damon smiles sharply and pulls him in closer for a deep kiss. Klaus lets out a muffled sound of surprise before he is kissing Damon back.

Klaus doesn't know what's gotten into Damon but he's being pressed against the wall and attacked by his lips so he's cool with it. His head falls back against the wall and he moans as Damon kisses his bare chest.

Once the others hear Damon slam Klaus against a wall they get dressed and out of the boarding house.

When they arrive at the Grill they go for their usual booth. Caroline and Elena sit across from Stefan and Tyler.

"The baby is making them worse I swear"Stefan huffs.

"They just got engaged I think they're entitled to it"Ric says when they enter and slide another table over. He sits next to Stefan. Jeremy sits next to Ric at the added and Kol sits across from him blatantly flirting as he talks about all the places he'd like to take Jeremy.

"Morning"Katherine grins sitting next to Kol and Elijah sits across from her.

Rebekah comes in after and smiles at Ric before sitting down next to Elijah.

"No Damon and Klaus?"Bonnie wonders coming in last and sitting across from Rebekah.

"Damon had other plans"Caroline snorts. Matt sees his friends all piled together and feels an overwhelming sadness to know the only living people at the table, Bonnie and Jeremy, weren't even human.

"Matt take a load off sit"Rebekah suggests and he shakes his head but she insists. He is stuck sitting beside Rebekah and chatting with her while everyone else carries out their own conversations. Kol compels them all food and then Matt's mom wonders in.

"Matty"she smiles sitting down next to Bonnie who eyes her unimpressed remembering how she treated Caroline. "You still dating the fale blonde?"she asks and Caroline huffs. Tyler takes her hand and she smiles at him. The food is brought and Kelly flirts with Kol who looks at her a sneer growing.

"Katie was it, I really have no interest in damaged goods so I think I'll be on my way"he sighs standing up and winking at Jeremy. "Besides Bonnie and I have something to do"he smiles and she excepts his hand as they leave the grill. Klaus comes in and takes Kol's seat.

"Damon?"Elena asks.

"Is busy, that was his apology for not spending the day with me"Klaus smiles finishing the bacon on his brother's plate.

"Caroline it's been so long since I've seen you. Now that you're back aren't you going to throw a party?"a girl from her grade, Piper, asks.

"Piper I don't think that's a good idea"Caroline smiles sadly.

"Oh well I suppose you have lost your touch"Piper mumbles under her breath.

"Hardly, she'll throw one"Elena pipes up grinning and Caroline nods.

"Salvatore boarding house, one hour be there. Spread the word"she smirks and Piper rolls her eyes walking off.

"Yes Caroline you can use my house, no I won't be held responsible when Damon kills everyone"Stefan deadpans. She rolls her eyes and turns to her friends telling them her idea for the party. 

* * *

 

Kol and Damon look at the silver dagger before Kol hands it to Bonnie.

"We practiced on the bracelet, you can turn it to gold. Channel us"Kol smiles encouragingly before lying down, pressing against one of her thighs. Damon does the same on the other side of her and she grasps the dagger between her hands and begins chanting. Wind blows through the house and she drops the hot dagger. Kol picks it up right away and grins.

"You aren't going to put him down unless he tries to do the same to you"Damon tells Kol who nods.

"Of course darling, this is protection against the bastard. And Bonnie the spell for the daggers, along with a vial of Ric's blood"Kol smiles handing them to her.

She picks up the dagger he brought her and goes to the bowl. She pours the ingredients together and starts chanting. The ingredients start to boil and she pours the blood in. More wind blows through the house and she pours in vials of Katherine and Elena's blood, she drops the dagger into the boiling blood and fire shoots up. She falls backwards and Damon catches her wiping blood away from her nose. In the bottom of the now dry bowl is the dagger. It looks the same but like the daggers it looked like something you shouldn't touch.

"If it has Katherine or Elena's blood on the knife it will put him down. But like yours you pull it out it needs to be reset. Just keep these hidden"Bonnie begs and Damon smiles.

"We got you Bon, thank you for this. I don't really know anything about magic, but I do have this"Damon grins passing over his grandmothers grimoire. "You and Kol can look that over"he smiles as the two start to geek out over the book. Kol was doing translations and Damon was just watching their excitement with fondness.

He thinks about Kelly and how much he wanted to rip he throat open, he wanted to kill now after the dream. He knew it was the curse, he knew at some point Klaus would do something to jeopardize their happy ending because of his curse and he wasn't having that. He was going to make sure he got his happiness no matter who got in his way.

"So you and Jeremy"Damon smiles at Kol who ducks his head a little smile forming.

"Yeah, un-killable vampire and a vampire hunter, it's poetic"Kol chuckles and Damon laughs a little.

"Is it weird I'm sort of jealous little Gilbert captured your attention at the same speed I did?"Damon asks and Kol shakes his head.

"I'd be worried if you weren't"Bonnie mumbles running her hand over one of the pages in the book.

"Don't you think I was jealous Nik had you so entranced so quickly?"Kol questions Damon looking into the blue eyes that captured his heart the moment he saw them.

"I'm still the one that taught the wild Kol Mikaelson how to love"Damon grins smugly.

"And the one that is settling the infamous Klaus Mikaelson down, you darling are one of a kind"Kol smirks.

"If that's not the truth"Bonnie teases and Damon sticks his tongue out at her smiling. "There was a time when I would have willingly let you all burn in hell, I mean I tried to kill you once"Bonnie says and Damon chuckles.

"In all fairness I tried to kill you and had continuously ruined your life"Damon shrugs.

"Damon do you have your wedding rings?"Kol asks looking at an interesting spell.

"In my room why?"he asks moving over.

"Well I know Nik hates the bond we have but this spell would allow you two to have that. It suggests using wedding rings as the symbols"Kol responds and Damon reads it while Bonnie looks at the ingredients Kol had translated for her.

"Lets go get the rings"Bonnie offers and Kol nods sliding the dagger away. They drive to the boarding house, they hear music before they are all the way down the street. Damon is pissed and growls when he storms out of the car and into the house. He sees Klaus and Ric sitting in front of his liquor cabinet glaring at anyone who walks near and he almost forgets how pissed he is. But then he sees Jeremy dancing with April Young on his pool table and Kol's jealous growl reminds him.

"What the fuck is going on here?"he shouts and someone shuts the music off. "Stef care to explain?"he demands using his best angry big brother voice.

"Caroline threw a party to celebrate our return to school"Stefan shrugs, he wasn't taking the fall for this one.

"Get out of my house, all of you"Damon growls and the teenagers start to scamper. Kol catches Caroline before she can speed out and laughs at the sad attempt. Everyone in the group sits on the couches looking down. Matt on the other hand was leaning against the wall glaring.

Klaus and Ric were sipping their drinks smirking, while Elijah and Katherine were upstairs far away from the party.

"So I think someone needs to die and seeing as most of you are already dead, Jer what was with April Young. Huh is Kol not good enough for you, cause I will rip those sad little eyes out if you can't use them properly"Damon snarls. Kol's lips twitch in amusement but he wanted to know the answer to Damon's question.

"I was just dancing, I don't want anyone else"Jeremy says looking at Kol who smiles and takes his hand standing behind the couch. Damon feels his control slipping and breaths in and out.

"Why were there more teenagers than usual in my house?"Damon asks, his voice dangerously low.

"Caroline's party throwing ego got challenged"Elena answers and he closes his eyes.

"Elena go check my room and make sure no one got in there, now"he commands and the girl speeds off. Elena breaths out in relief to see his door still shut and opens it quickly, she doesn't smell anyone other than Klaus in the room so she shuts it and speeds back down to the silent parlor.

Klaus was kissing Damon's neck and from the way Damon was tensed she could tell it wasn't working. "Your room is clean, no one but Klaus has been in there"she reports sitting back down next to Stefan.

Damon grits his teeth and glares harder at Caroline. "If you want to throw a party ask me, so I can hide my stuff. That vase swept under the pool table is older than this town and priceless"Damon hisses.

"Look it's nothing we haven't done before, I don't know why you're so worked up but you piss everyone off lately with your attitude"Matt snaps and Damon snarls fangs out. He grabs Matt by the throat and holds him up against the wall.

"I'm entitled to an attitude, I'm pregnant, depressingly sober, and so fucking horny right now"Damon snarls dropping Matt and turning to look at Klaus who smiles and speeds over to him. He picks Damon up and speeds them up to their bedroom. They hear a door slam and Matt coughs hand going to his throat.

"Thank you for the soundproofing"Rebekah says to Bonnie who laughs.

"My pleasure"she responds shaking her head. "And you should thank Klaus cause something tells me he's about to put Damon in a much better mood"Bonnie says and they all groan.

"What the hell was that?"Kelly demands now standing on top of the stairs.

"Mom"Matt exclaims and Caroline groans.

"Is she on vervain?"Tyler asks standing up.

"No"Matt responds and Kelly backs up but Rebekah speeds behind her and flips her around.

"You're going to leave Mystic Falls and never return. You'll miss your son but know he'll be better off with you gone. Find someone and settle down, maybe start over with the kids. You'll forget about the supernatural and what you saw here today. You came to the party, got drunk, passed out, and realized why you need to start over. Leave now"Rebekah compels and Kelly walks like a robot out the door and towards her car.

"If I get a step-father or another sibling it's your fault"Matt says to Rebekah rubbing his throat.

"Yeah yeah, if the rest of you live somewhere else you should probably leave"she advises.

"Come home with me?"Jeremy asks Kol who smiles and kisses him.

"After you help clean up"Kol smirks looking at the mess. If they all took off he'd be stuck cleaning and that wasn't happening. They all grumble but start cleaning up the cups and wiping down surfaces, they don't do anything big because despite his complaints Damon would need something to clean after.

Klaus smiles at his sleeping fiancé and goes downstairs to find everything clean and everyone gone. He doesn't care where they went off to he's just glad they cleaned up. Klaus knows that the next day Kol, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy are going to Nova Scotia and he is a little sorry that their party was cut short.

Though that does beg the question of why did Kol, Damon, and Bonnie arrive together and what were they up to. He remembers hearing metal hit the ground when he tore Damon's pants off but he was a bit preoccupied at the time.

Grabbing a blood bag he slips upstairs and kneels down, picking up the dagger he knows Kol has had for centuries. He remembers admiring his little brothers knife collection and seeing this one. Now Damon had it, it smelled of doppleganger and Ric's blood. He looks at Damon's sleeping form and bites his lip before crawling onto the bed and entering his mind.

He finds himself standing in a burning room with Damon being screamed at by someone trapped in a cage. He's thrown out of Damon's mind and finds the younger vampire on top of him fangs out as he growls.

"What the hell were you doing inside my head?"Damon demands and Klaus flips them over his own fangs out as he growls down at his little raven.

"Trying to find out why you have this knife"he says holding it up and Damon rolls his eyes shoving Klaus off him.

"Kol and I had Bon make it, it puts Ric down as long as it has Katherine or Elena's blood on it. I gave Bonnie and Kol my grandmothers grimoire to look over. You could of just asked"he huffs.

"Sorry"Klaus mutters handing the knife to Damon. "What was the nightmare?"he asks and Damon smiles sadly.

"A memory, I told you about the Augustine. That was my escape, I woke up but right then I turn my humanity off, turn around and leave Enzo to die. But that vampire Jeremy killed says he's alive and trapped. I want, no need to find him. But this Silas, cure crap has made me put Enzo on a back burner. When they're gone we loose our witch so we can't track anyone, but I can start back at square one"Damon explains.

"So you want to find your friend while they are off looking for Silas?"Klaus asks for confirmation and Damon nods.

"No one but you and me. I don't want them to know"he says and Klaus sighs.

"Okay little raven"Klaus agrees and Damon pulls him back down to kiss him. Damon has his eyes open as he stares at his door while Klaus kisses his bare chest. He needed to be more careful, he was just lucky Kol took the dagger meant for Klaus.

The next morning Kol pulls the car into the boarding house drive way.

"I'm gonna pick us up some humans before we get on the boat, murders and such. Get in"Kol tells them and Stefan throws his bags in the back. He gets in the drivers seat and Kol takes shotgun. Bonnie and Jeremy are stuck in the back. Damon hits the top of the car and waves good bye before turning to Klaus.

"Honestly these kids are gonna have to retake high school"Ric sighs and Elena frowns and starts to talk with her guardian about getting Jeremy into a good program.

"Nik and I are off on our road trip"Damon tells them closing his trunk and Klaus comes out handing his fiancé a blood bag and everyone waves them goodbye.

"I have a bad feeling about them going off alone"Katherine mutters.

"They'll be fine, Nik would never let anything happen to Damon or that baby"Rebekah shrugs going back in the house. Katherine shakes her head but is unable to shake off the feeling of dread in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to spend more time with Kelly but it sort of went a different direction. I didn't even plan to bring the Augustine in for a few more chapters but it just happened. I think this might be the longest chapter so far. Let me know if you guys like this length or you prefer the shorter chapter.
> 
> Anyways as always kudos and comments keep me writing, I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Rainbow820


	37. Everything is Gonna be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon has been injected with the cannibal ripper virus, though it is going to be different from what you remember from the show. An obsessive Silas follower comes to town, Caroline and Tyler take care of him.

Klaus pulls over when he sees a hitch hiker and gets out. Without even hesitating Klaus bites his wrist, shoves it into the mans mouth, and snaps his neck. He opens the trunk and tosses the body in before quietly shutting so not to wake his love. Damon was gonna need a meal when they got back to the house, and better it be a stranger than one of their friends. 

The man wakes up once the car comes to a stop and the engine turns off. He smells blood and shakily grabs a blood bag from the cooler. He takes a small sip and groans once he feels his fangs descend. The trunk opens and the man who killed him is pulling him out and yanking the blood bag from his grip.

"Damon love you hungry yet?"Klaus asks and his lover shakes his head. Klaus smiles softly and turns back to the man. "You are not going to make a sound, you will go where we say and not try and escape"Klaus compels him. Klaus had already crushed the guys cellphone and left it on the side of the road so it would be fine. 

The man nods and Klaus leads him to the cellar and shuts the door telling him to stay put. Damon is on the phone a smirk on his face as he walks around the foyer. 

"That was Meredith Fell, some one has to check on my baby"Damon sighs and calls Ric next. 

_"So I'll tell the kids not come"Ric sighs._

"Thanks buddy"Damon smiles and hangs up. "You know Bekah was with him, they're getting pretty close lately"Damon teases and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

"Well if there is one boyfriend of hers I'd have to accept its one stronger than Mikael"Klaus snorts. Damon laughs and kisses him. 

"I'm sorry for attacking you in that cell, I could barely think about anything but the scent of your blood"Damon says licking a strip up Klaus's neck. The hybrid smiles and lets out a content noise but the overwhelming sweetness of Damon is still invading his mind. It's making him hazy and he can see how a vampire wouldn't want to fight back smelling that. It's like catnip to him more so than usual. 

"I want to kill something"Klaus mutters and Damon laughs. 

"Well how about you go and find me another vampire after I eat later"Damon smirks and he nods kissing Damon.

"I love you"Klaus smiles and Damon's eyes flash.

"Love you too Nik, mm you smell good enough to eat"Damon starts nipping at his neck and licking at the fading marks. He feels dirty like the vampire kissing him isn't the one who kissed him. The Love you had no feeling behind it, it was the same vampire from the cell. "I'm not different. I'm still the vampire you knocked up and agreed to marry"Damon says pulling away and looking him in the eyes. "I'm just you know a cannibal now"he shrugs moving in to resume kissing Klaus.

The hybrid pulls away and hears the growl in Damon's chest, sees the anger boil in his eyes at not getting what he wants. It reminds him of Katherine not having his and Elijah's full attention five hundred years ago. 

"You don't smell the same"Klaus blurts out and Damon huffs dramatically inhaling and storming off up to his room. Klaus sits down on the couch and he can think straight without the smell of flowers being all he can think about. The door opens and the originals come in. 

"Where's Katherine?"Klaus asks looking at Elijah. 

"Making sure the children don't show up. What is that smell?"he asks. 

"Whatever happened to Damon it made his scent nearly unbearable. It was fine after he fed and when he was asleep but it's been getting worse. He won't feed, I've got a vampire in the cell downstairs but he isn't the same. It's like he has his humanity off but he clearly doesn't. He still loves me but I don't know what to do"Klaus says looking at them. 

"Well when Stefan gets back if he can't figure out his brother, than our brother might be able to"Rebekah reminds Klaus who nods. Klaus then grills Ric on what happened when they visited his parents, but he has to remind himself how much stronger the teacher is than him.

"Klaus I like your sister, and have no intention of ever hurting her. I like you and your family as well by the way, I'd like to think we're friends at this point"Ric smiles and Klaus nods smiling. Klaus gets a phone call right when Damon walks downstairs and the vampires go hazy from the smell. He grins at them and they are frozen before he disappears downstairs and they hear him growling and blood spilling as he kills the vampire. 

They go downstairs to see Damon turn around his fangs out still and they take in his new veins. He smiles at them and wipes his mouth before walking past and kissing Klaus on his way out. The smell was back to a normal level and they didn't feel so hazy anymore.

"I think it's a drug, so vampires don't fight you when your feeding, the hungrier you are the more you release of that smell"Ric deduces and they shrug nodding in agreement. 

"Hello?"Meredith calls from upstairs.

* * *

Katherine rolls her eyes while the kids argue with her about seeing Damon. 

"I'm a hybrid even if he did come at me I'm stronger"Tyler says cockily. 

"As much as I like confidence, Klaus had to try to remove Damon from his neck. Klaus should have been able to flick Damon off him, and he attacked Klaus in the first place. He may love us but he loves Klaus a lot more"Katherine explains again to them and they huff. 

"Fine, I have to go see Matt"Elena says and smiles at Katherine who agrees to come. 

"Twin bonding"she jokes and gives one last warning glance to the younger vampires. 

"Come on lets go do something fun"Caroline decides and her phone buzzes. It was the group chat they had. It was strange to them all to all care so much but they now alerted each other when they were leaving town. Rebekah and Ric were going out to hunt a few towns over which means they were down two more originals. With Klaus going out to fetch someone for Damon, Elijah was the only one left in town. 

Tyler and Caroline decide to race in the woods and maybe feed on a camper or two if they came across them. When they see someone near the sight where Connor's trailer was exploded they are worried. Caroline rushes him and pins him to the tree.

"Who are you?"she compels and Tyler grabs his bag.

"Shane Atticus"he responds and she looks back at Tyler. 

 "Why are you here?"she compels while Tyler searches the bag. 

"Hiking"he responds and Tyler yelps dropping the bag. Vervain stalks fall out and Caroline growls slamming him up against the tree so he passes out. 

"Come on"Caroline mutters throwing him over her shoulder and Tyler scoops the bag back up. 

"We have to do this right. Ric and Bekah are on a date. Klaus is off turning someone for Damon, and Elijah is babysitting. We could call Katherine in, but we should at least try"Tyler lists off and she nods in agreement. 

"Okay you stay here, I'm gonna get rope and call Katherine"Caroline decides kissing him quickly before speeding off. Tyler kicks the man lightly and sits down to watch him while thinking about past football seasons.

Caroline grabs some rope and pulls her phone out to call Katherine. It sort of scares her how much of a rush she's getting from doing this. It was the vampires mentality to be apart of a group even if it was only two, strength in numbers. No doubt Esther's idea to keep her children together for eternity.

She hadn't even spoken to anyone not dead since they went back to school. When she wasn't trying to force herself to be human and just accepted she was dead it was cool, like how calm, cool, and collected the Salvatore's and Mikaelson's could be. But they were also drama queens who through themselves into fits of rage. 

"Honey I haven't seen you in forever, what's the rope for?"Liz asks and Caroline looks up. 

"Oh trespasser, Tyler and I found him. He has vervain, knows about Silas. So we're gonna question him, Kat's gonna help"Caroline responds and sends the text to the older vampire. Liz looks shocked at her daughter's words and takes her wrists. Liz shivers slightly from the lack of pulse and the cold skin before Caroline looks at her. 

"Are you okay?"Liz asks and Caroline smiles. 

"I'm fine, but don't go around the boarding house. Damon's going through something and the less people involved the better, at least for right now"Caroline tells her and Liz tilts her head. 

"You'll tell me if you ever need help right, I would hate to see anything happen to you"Liz says and Caroline nods. 

"You do realize I am already dead right"Caroline giggles and Liz rolls her eyes. 

"Alright get out of here"she huffs kissing Caroline's cheek and with a gust of wind her daughter is gone and the door is shut.

* * *

"Wake up"Tyler says to Shane slapping him. Caroline had tied him up and they were glaring at him. After asking questions and getting no where Caroline slaps him to shut him up.

"I honestly don't think we even need him, we should just bleed him out and get rid of him"Caroline decides. 

"Fine, but not here"Tyler huffs and yanks the ropes off. Before either off them can react Shane is going at Caroline with some bark. Caroline is shocked when the man drops in front of her and Tyler is left holding the heart. 

"Wow just in time for it to get exciting"Katherine smiles from the woods. "Don't worry Lena isn't here, doubt she'd even care at this point. You three surprise me at how good you are at being vampires. So lets make it look like a terrible animal mauling way higher up"she decides and Caroline picks his dead body up. Tyler carries the bag and the heart, while Katherine explains how to deal with different situations. 

"What now?"Caroline asks once they've stopped and Katherine smiles.

"Okay rip him up, make it look like a wolf attack"she says with a cheeky grin aimed at Tyler who rolls his eyes fondly. The vampires tear into him the way a wolf really would and Katherine helps them make it look like he was being dragged somewhere heart out. This one actually looks like an animal attack and not a crappy cover up. They cover the bag in blood and take all the important things before ripping that as well and tossing it a little ways away from the body. 

"We need a shower"Tyler laughs looking down at himself and Caroline nods. 

"Come on, your house has fancy water filters"Caroline grins and before they can speed away they look to Katherine. 

"Thank you for helping us, you're shaping up to be a good friend"Tyler smiles and Caroline nods in agreement before they speed away and Katherine laughs before speeding away herself. 

* * *

Tyler towels off his hair and pulls on some loose sweatpants while smiling at Caroline, who pulls on some white panties and a light blue sleep shirt. He had never felt so strongly about anyone, even when he was just a wolf it was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Now he was dead and finally got what Caroline was talking about with the enhanced emotions. Nothing that mattered to him before like popularity, amount of friends, or public image mattered to him. When you were dead everything became so much clearer and the things that matter stand out more. 

Such as his mother, Caroline, the friends he's made that feel like apart of his pack even if they're all vampires. Now all he can think about is how amazing it felt to rip out the heart of a human. How much he likes the taste of blood now.

"It's okay to be upset you just killed someone"Caroline smiles weakly and he looks into her baby blue eyes and smiles.

"No it's I'm not upset, I liked it. I would kill almost anyone to save you"Tyler says pulling her to his chest. "But you are so perfect, how could you be with someone like me"Tyler mutters and she snorts pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"First day I was a vampire I killed someone. Your uncle almost snapped Elena's neck, and turned Damon and Stefan over to my mom. I kicked the crap out of him, and then killed two of the deputies holding them. All I felt was power, the only one I was guilty about was the guy I killed at the carnival. "I know it gets easier with time if you just let it go. We're dead and gonna live forever so why feel guilty about eating our food"Caroline reasons and he kisses her.

"I love you Care"Tyler smiles and kisses her again.

"I love you too Tyler"Caroline smiles resting her head on his shoulder and starts to hum. They were going to be fine, as long as they all stuck together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was supposed to be out last night but I watched the Originals premier and then fell asleep straight after so my bad. Anyways as always kudos and comments keep me writing I love hearing from you all. I'll try to have another chapter up later today. 
> 
> Love,   
> Rainbow820


	38. Life's Much Easier When You're Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy return with Silas in tow. We find out more about Damon's situation and Silas gets to know mostly everyone.

"I'm going to go get you another vampire, Elijah will look out for you. I'll be right back love"Klaus smiles kissing Damon and speeding out. It had been twelve hours since Tyler killed Shane. Meredith was coming back over with some magical herb crap that was supposed to be really good for strong babies. Not that a vampire/werewolf/witch/traveler would ever need any power boost but why the hell not. 

Damon was starving and Elijah was smelling really good right now to him. It's nearly forty minutes later when Meredith walks in and he looses it. Biting into his wrist he shoves it into her mouth. She starts to cough and they hearing sizzling going on from inside the body. When she starts throwing up blood Elijah speeds over and injects her with Klaus's blood to try and stop whatever has happened. 

It takes another thirty seconds and she drops dead onto the ground and the vampires look at each other. "Did my blood just do that?"Damon asks poking her with his foot and Elijah rubs his forehead. He looks at Damon and makes a decision. 

"This is probably a terrible idea, but I can't be killed. Give me your blood, we'll see exactly what it does"Elijah sighs and Damon offers his wrist. Elijah bites down and after the first sip goes through him he feels it trying to kill him. 

The poison coursing through his veins and burning every nerve, vein, and artery on the way to his heart. This was no doubt intended to prevent new vampires and kill already existing ones if they ever bit him. It made a lot of sense actually and now that he was going to be dead or passed out for awhile he could think about how this could be a problem or a benefit.

* * *

Kol spends the whole boat ride on the outside deck, even with the crew insisting he go inside for their fear he may catch a cold. His only response was to smirk and wave them off. Silas had promised not to say anything and went inside to get to know Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy better. 

Since he was their whole life stories he decides to share his and actually grows close to someone for the first time since Amara. His mind already had latched onto Stefan's as someone he needs to protect and shelter, a platonic version of the bond he and Amara shared. He could sense Stefan had the same feelings for one Elena Gilbert and Damon who he was eager to meet. Bonnie was so powerful and interesting to him. While he could see bits of the stubbornness and will in her from his ex she was so much more forgiving and not crazy as her as well.

Kol was a nut case if he'd ever seen one. Pushing past the intense connection he has with Damon there isn't a cog that hasn't been bent in half in Kol's mind. Not just darkness but actually insanity plagues the poor original. From what he can tell in Kol's mind the siblings aren't much better but they haven't taken a nose dive off the deep end into crazy. 

He couldn't get into Jeremy's mind but could tell the boy loved Kol and his sister/cousin very much. He was passionate and cared so much about his family. He loved to draw which is something he had in common with Klaus Mikaelson an infamous name amongst the supernatural community and until recently apparently just a much a myth as Silas himself. 

Silas smiles thinking about the modern world it was all so different yet in five minutes he was as caught up as the teenage girl in front of him and knew all about the supernatural community. With the cure lost to the deep blue sea Jeremy or any hunter was no longer a threat. Once he had Amara back in his arms he feels like he could actually start being happy and even have a family where his nephews and co were involved. They clearly weren't averse to murder so he didn't have to worry about them trying to change him. 

Two thousand years in a cave with only your thoughts and small drips of blood every now and then made him very adapt at being alone, it didn't mean he wanted to be. Plus even if vampires were just perversions of him and Amara most of them would live forever so getting attached is okay.

Once they've finally pulled into the little port Silas purges and drains the whole crew before they leave and Kol looks rather poor but acts as he usually does. They drive to the boarding house Bonnie feeling mad at herself for not caring about the crew members. She'd been spending too much time around really old, mass murdering, dead people. 

The group walks into the dark boarding house but see Damon covered in blood sitting on the couch. There was a headless corpse by the fire, Elijah was laid down on the other couch seemingly just asleep.

"What did you do?"Jeremy asks not as angry as he thinks he should be and he turns to them. 

"I turned Meredith Fell and drank her blood"Damon responds and they all look at each other in confusion. He explains about he and Nik's trip to the Augustine and what they injected him with, what happened with Meredith.

"So you feed on vampires and your blood in poisonous to even humans to prevent you from changing anyone, so how did you turn her?"Bonnie asks and he raises a syringe. Klaus had gives them all multiple syringes of his blood so they could be everywhere around town should they ever be bit. 

"Elijah injected her right before she died. I fed him my blood and he desiccated before I gave him a blood bag. Turns out having all your insides burned hurts so he's napping. Once she woke up, rest of the blood bag and she's my food. I don't know where Nik is it's been two hours since he left. Bekah says he won't pick up his phone for her either"Damon sighs looking up at them. "I made Elijah compel me not the leave the house. I actually start to smell really strongly once I'm hungry. Plus with this blood acid thing I'm dangerous"Damon adds.

"Okay right this is Silas"Stefan introduces and Damon smiles brightly standing up. 

"Damon Salvatore, but you already knew that"Damon smirks extending his hand and Silas shakes it. Silas goes through his nephews mind and sees how he and Kol worked so well together. 

Kol's cogs were bent in half one way and Damon the other, makes sense they were soulmates but it was purely platonic. If Silas thought the intense devotion to Damon on Stefan's side was intense mixed together it was the most co-dependent sibling relationship he'd ever seen. Even the Mikaelson's didn't care about each other that much. Which brought him back to Klaus, the fire in Damon's loins, the father of his child how weird was that one, his soon to be husband, the fire that went with Damon's ice. He was everything Damon needed and wanted. 

For someone so young Damon had experienced hell that made his two thousand years of solitary confinement look more appealing. Seeing the absolute need in Damon's mind for Klaus right now he feels wrong looking in his nephews mind and it just makes him miss Amara more. 

"Damon love I"Klaus stops seeing everyone but smiles once Damon's face lights up with a grin. Silas feels the stress literally melt away from Damon as he kisses Klaus. 

"Where were you baby?"Damon asks and Klaus sighs looking at everyone. 

"Travelers, they found me"Klaus reveals and everyone looks at each other worry filling them. Kol didn't know as much about travelers as he did about witches but he knew enough to know if travelers wanted something they got it, one way or another. 

"Why did they seek you out?"Bonnie asks and Elijah sits up upon hearing his baby brother. 

"To tell me what they did to Damon. His blood for one poison, he's about as strong as a five hundred year old vampire right now, he'll need to feed about every eight hours, his scent if like a drug to vampires so we become zoned out when he needs to feed. He's basically a ripper but if we keep him fed before the eight hour period he won't loose it"Klaus begins explaining. 

"We got the blood thing. Tried to turn Meredith, got your blood in her just in time. I ate her, Elijah what did it feel like?"Damon asks. 

"Like my insides on the way to me heart were being burned out, it would quickly kill any non original or immortal of course"Elijah explains. "Niklaus what did they want?"he asks right after.

"To see Damon, prefect their work, make him the ultimate weapon. It wouldn't surprise me if they somehow had white oak or if mother was in kahoots with them. They gifted me a vampire for Damon. I obviously staked them and left the body on the side of the road. I turned someone else, she can just wait in the basement"Klaus huffs dragging the silent girl with him.

Elijah turns to look at his little brother who was smiling down at a sleeping Jeremy, and Bonnie looked half asleep against the younger boy on the couch as well. He then looks to Silas and smiles. "Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure"he introduces looking at Silas. With his father being dead, Finn and him on good terms, and Ric being his friend anyone stronger than Elijah wasn't a threat. But Silas was much stronger than them, maybe not physically but he didn't have to lift a finger to ruin them all. 

No doubt the cure was destroyed when he was awoken. Elijah sighs wishing his big brother was here to guide him, always did he was a little brother too but he never got to act as one. Now they had to manage Damon's cannibal issue, find Amara the first immortal woman, wrap his head around Ric and Rebekah, help Caroline plan the wedding as he promised her he would help, and now apparently deal with travelers and a society of vampire hating monsters, piece of cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always kudos and comments keep me writing I love hearing feed back. This is sort of a short one but I want to make the wedding part forty five so that's something to look forward to. Like promised it's up today, fifteen minutes from midnight but still the 18th, at least where I am. Times zones are weird anyways I really should be going to bed. 
> 
> Love,  
> Rainbow820


	39. Secrets Are Best Kept With the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas and Bonnie work on a spell to find Amara when it's revealed Damon has been taken by the travelers. Damon finds an old friend while Katherine and Elijah get a gift from the travelers.

"Something's blocking me. Even using you as a power source I can't find her"Bonnie sighs and wipes away the blood that dripped out of her nose. 

"I'm going to teach you new magic, stronger magic"Silas offers and she looks at him. 

"I don't want to learn any black magic"she tells him and he smiles. 

"No dark magic I promise, this is what we call expression. You're going to channel your own soul, I used this long before the travelers were cursed. Young little Damon was taught this by his nonna. Evelina learned it from her aunt who learned it from her father, all the way back to my father. He on his own broke away from his coven, they didn't want him using this magic he was too powerful. He changed his last name from Aldoson to Salvatore. It means savior, my mother Alessia fled with him. Then they built the castle Damon grew up in. Had me and then my little sister. But my father warlock or not was drafted into a war, killed"Silas tells her. 

"And your whole family knows it, hey Kol never got around to translating the whole grimoire for me, Evelina's. The last seven or so pages are spells Damon preformed"she tells him going to her shelf and pulling it out. 

He smiles and starts reading the old book before flipping to the back and laughing slightly. "Damon did a miscarriage spell when he was five. Giuseppe got a maid pregnant, and he burned out the baby and her womb. She couldn't have children and the town stoned her for fear it was a sign babies wouldn't be safe"Silas reads out. 

"How did he do that?"Bonnie asks. 

"He was scared that his mother was going to be sent away. He didn't know what he was doing he just knew that baby was in between him and happiness"Silas smiles and the door opens. Caroline and Tyler speed in worry all over their faces. 

"The travelers, they told Klaus they were coming if we didn't give Damon over. We thought the compulsion on Damon not to leave the house would be enough. They undid it some how with a spell. Snapped the original's necks and took him. Klaus is loosing it"Caroline explains in a rush. 

"This is easy we have Damon's blood that I was gonna study"Bonnie says grabbing the vial and pouring it into a bowl. She says the spell and the location burns into the bottom of the bowl and the blood is gone. 

"When they find out he's pregnant do you think he'll or the baby will be okay?"Tyler asks and they all look at each other while Silas sighs. 

"I can make them all stop, sort of a group compulsion. Though I prefer influence, it isn't the same as compulsion it isn't forced. It makes you want to do what I say or believe so badly what I've shown you that you think it's true. No one can undo it, and the witch that created hunters was one of the most powerful I've ever heard of"he explains. They go over to the boarding house where Kol is pacing around the parlor. 

Klaus was sitting down and staring at the fire while Elijah was watching his youngest brother warily. Rebekah and Ric were sitting pressed together flirting while Klaus shoots them glares every once and awhile. 

"Okay I found him, let's go"Bonnie says and Klaus shoots up. Kol grins and has murder in his eyes. Silas, Klaus, Kol, and Bonnie drive as fast as they can to the traveler camp which was cloaked. Silas shouts out for them to reveal themselves and the camp appears. Everyone is frozen staring at Silas who smirks. 

"Bring us to Damon"Silas demands. They are lead to a tent where Wes Maxfield is arguing with a woman. 

"21051 is my vampire, I brought him where he belongs. Sooner I can see what is growing in him the better"Wes argues and they all growl, even Bonnie. Silas was surprised how much he cared about the older Salvatore he could still feel his mind. Just like he could feel Stefan's all the way back in Mystic Falls. 

"Where's my nephew?"Silas demands and Wes smirks. 

"I heard about you Silas how vervain isn't a weakness. So I have no idea where he is, but the travelers quick at building camps. I think you'll find that's what you tracked not Damon"Wes smirks pointing to a little fountain spewing blood that smelled like Damon's. 

"Dammit"Klaus growls and Bonnie had her phone out to text Stefan the bad news.

* * *

Stefan snarls once he gets the message. He kicks over a table which has something priceless he got in Berlin a century ago on it. When Caroline puts a hand on his shoulder he grabs her neck and slams her against a wall.

"Don't touch me"he hisses.

"Stefan I get it you"she is cut off when he squeezes harder. Tyler tosses Stefan backwards and Stefan looks up fangs out.

"You don't know a thing about how I feel Caroline, and Lockwood you touch me again you'll regret it"Stefan warns and Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Come on then, I'm stronger than you"Tyler smirks and Stefan snarls launching forward when Katherine speeds into the middle.

"But not stronger than both of us so back down"she demands hand on Stefan's chest and the younger vampires deflate. Stefan sags and she smiles sitting with him on the couch. "Remember when the letter of Damon's MIA status came in. I sat with you all night and you told me all the stories of how amazing Damon was. You made me fall in love with your brother months before I ever met him. Then he came back and no one knew anything about where he had been. But I saw the look in his eyes, the look of a killer. Not just a soldier no a hunter, he tracked down traitors he and Henry. That's why I turned Henry, he was a hunter just like Damon. They killed five innocents and past their shock not once did they feel bad"Katherine begins telling him and Stefan looks at her confused.

"Why did I never hear about this?"he demands.

"He asked me not to, because underneath the killer, the hunter he was still your big brother. He wanted to protect you above everything else"Katherine responds and he smiles. 

"Remember when his heart failed because of alcohol poisoning, you almost outed yourself saving him"Stefan says squeezing her hands. "I don't think I ever thanked you for saving him from himself"Stefan sighs kissing her cheek and her face lights up. 

"You both taught me what is was to feel again"she says and they continue talking, hands clasped together, making eye contact. Elijah and Elena looked as jealous as they could be without saying anything. Clearly this was something they use to do when Damon was off at war so it made sense this would calm Stefan down now, didn't mean they had to like it. 

"Damon won't let anything get in the way of his happiness, he isn't going to let the travelers hurt him"Ric reminds Rebekah who sighs leaning against his side. She cared about Ric a lot as her friend and as something more. She just wanted to be near him all the time and the fact that he couldn't be killed nor would she ever break him is another appeal.  

They were waiting for the gang to get back and Ric has a thought. "Tyler I want you to bite me"Ric says and reaches into the draw to pull a vial of Klaus's blood out. "I can heal if my theory doesn't pan out"he says and Tyler nods. Ric sticks his arm out and rolls up his shirt sleeve, Tyler bites down into his wrist and Ric winces.

The closes as quickly as a normal wound would and everyone gathers around. "How did you know that would happen?"Rebekah asks.

"I had an idea. Your mother poured what looked like seven different vials of venom into one bowl, said some words I don't remember and poured it into the potion. She made me immune to werewolf venom and white oak. Elena was supposed to be my weakness but Bonnie flipped the spell and with Caroline's blood in Elena's system she woke back up. Which means Esther failed and she created something that can't be killed and Elena isn't going to carry on the doppleganger line"Ric explains.  

"That makes sense, Esther wouldn't want you slowed down by Nik's bite"Stefan points out. His thoughts are with his brother and his unborn niece now. 

* * *

Damon groans as he wakes up, and looks over to see a smirking vampire. 

"Long time no see 21051, and with a bun in the oven. Can't say I thought that would have happen"Enzo laughs and Damon shifts a little more to look at Enzo.

"I'm sorry I left you"Damon whispers. 

"Wes told me you were looking for me. Ever since little Abby was killed, poor girl. My blood turned her almost right after you left me"Enzo explains and Damon closes his eyes in shame. 

"If I'd known you were alive I would have come right away, I swear to you. I had to turn my humanity off to leave you, it was off until a couple years ago"Damon confesses looking down at his wedding ring. 

"When's the big day?"Enzo asks and Damon sighs. 

"Few weeks, August 6th. You ever heard of the Mikaelson's?"Damon asks and Enzo nods. "I'm marrying Klaus and this is his baby"Damon beams and looks at the sharp edge of Enzo's metal bed. 

"Congrats mate"Enzo mutters and Damon breaths in trying to get a scent of his blood. 

"Cut yourself"Damon instructs and by Enzo's confused glance he clarifies, "on the table, I'm stronger when I feed"he says and Enzo nods moving his arm and the skin opens. 

Enzo gasps seeing Damon's fangs and the vampire rips his arms up and off the table before undoing his leg straps. A young comes running in and he forces her mouth the Enzo's arm. She drinks to breath and he smashes her head on the table killing her. 

He rips Enzo's restraints off and finds a cooler full of blood bags. Enzo gulps down for blood bags and Damon kneels beside the woman sighing. Her head wound begins to heal and he paces back and forth. He straps her down to the table and waits. No one else has permission to enter the room so a half hour later when the woman wakes up gasping Damon has a knife in his hand, Enzo a blood bag in his.

"We can do this my way or the easy way. How do my friend and I get out of here?"Damon demands and she looks terrified. 

"I can show you, just give the blood over"she insists and Enzo grabs her chin, he was at full strength unlike Damon. 

"Any tricks and your family will suffer"he hisses before dripping some blood into her mouth. She swallows and her fangs grow out while Damon unties her. She leads them to the front of the building and stands back from the sunlight. 

"I won't say anything, please let me go"she begs. 

"You know I might believe you, but you know about my baby. And that secret I can't let out"Damon shrugs biting into the new vampires neck. He leaves her beheaded on the ground and looks to Enzo. "Do you have a daylight ring?"he wonders and Enzo shows it. 

"A traveler made it, easy to travel with me"he explains and Damon nods. They leave the building and find themselves in the middle of nowhere. 

"Great, come on"Damon huffs going over to a shit car. He gets it to start and Enzo gets in. "I'm sorry really that you had to be there for so long"Damon sighs as they drive along. 

"Well as long as I get to be one your groomsmen"Enzo says and Damon's face stretches into a grin. "So tell me about your life"he says and Damon launches into a story while Enzo just listens. When they get to the boarding house it's empty and Damon frowns. 

"Hello"he calls and Bonnie comes down the stairs. 

"Everyone left to go find you or go home"Bonnie mutters. 

"Well I lost my phone, and I don't need a rescue team, not Elena so. Call them back"Damon instructs and she nods. "Oh and this is my friend Enzo"he tells her and she smiles sending the text telling everyone to come to the boarding house. 

They come in all together and Elijah is holding a whimpering Katherine in his arms. She is clutching at her stomach and looks like she's overheating, plus she has strong hormones coming off her. 

"The travelers got a spell on her before I killed them"Elijah explains lying her down on the couch. 

"Her womb it's coming back to life, to house a kid. Bringing a womb back to life hurts,  imagine growing one too"Damon mutters kneeling beside his friend. "Did they get any of your blood?"he asks and Elijah nods. 

They used a spell to make me throw it up into a cup. Then they injected it into her before preforming the spell, after that they released their hold on me. It's like they wanted to die"Elijah sighs and Katherine cries out again. 

"Well they did more than make her able to have kids"Damon sighs. "She's pregnant, three guesses who's the lucky dad"Damon finishes taking Katherine's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comments are always welcome and encouraged they keep me writing, I love reading your comments. From the way the story is going the wedding should be part forty five. In keeping up with the time line it's the third week of July during the story. This honestly wasn't my favorite chapter but I wanted to give you guys what I wrote, the next ones will be better. 
> 
> Love,   
> Rainbow820


	40. We're Almost There Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus, Kol, and Stefan bond before going on a hunt. Caroline takes Klaus and Damon suit shopping, while Bonnie and Kol find Amara's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning this chapter, I'll put a notice before it. It stops on the next line if you don't want to read it.

Klaus holds a sleeping Damon in his arms. Everyone had gone off to bed and Katherine was with Elijah somewhere. He met Damon's friend and frankly was not impressed by the man Damon talked so fondly of. He supposes any threat to his relationship with Damon makes him look down to those inferior to him. Which didn't work with his little brother or Ric, but did with Sage, Katherine, and now Enzo. He could see the bump on Damon's stomach and rubs a hand over it which Damon leans into mewling in his sleep. 

The younger vampire was unlike any he'd ever met. Klaus couldn't wait to marry his little raven and have a family with him. "If you're going to think so loudly get the hell out and let you pregnant fiancé sleep"Damon mutters and Klaus rolls his eyes sliding out of bed and Damon curls up in the blankets. 

Klaus finds Kol outside with Stefan. They were looking at the stars, drinking, and talking. "My mother didn't care about us"Stefan blurts out and Kol smirks nodding. 

"My mother never loved me, not the way she loved the others. So your mother treat you like one of her magical toys?"Kol asks and Stefan shakes his head. 

"Like I was one of my fathers belongings she couldn't have. I never got the mother to tuck me into bed, sing me to sleep, tell me stories, kiss my wounds, wipe away my tears, teach me how to walk, talk, read or anything else a mother should do. Damon did, and he was my father, brother, best friend, and confidant. I never once thanked him for being my everything"Stefan sighs and Kol grins. 

"Well I think the three of us can appreciate how easily Damon can become our everything's"Kol grins and Stefan holds up another glass of warm blood for Klaus. 

"He really is something else"Klaus smiles listening to his daughters heartbeat. 

"So Damon knows how to raise a kid what about you?"Stefan asks and Kol snorts. 

"Back when your mother was just an infant he adopted a little boy same age as your father. A slave, Marcellus Gerard. I for one hated the little whelp as everyone liked him better than me"Kol sneers and Klaus looks away. 

"Never again little brother. No more favorites no more golden trio. It's the Mikaelson's, and Salvatore's against the world"Klaus smirks nudging his best friend with his shoulder and Stefan laughs. 

"Always and Forever"Kol smiles holding his glass up. 

"Till Forever ends"Stefan says and they clink their glasses together. 

"What's the jealous you ever got with Damon?"Klaus asks his brother and Kol smirks. 

"I don't remember where we were but the mayor's wife winked at Damon and flirted with him. We weren't even dating but I killed the entire town, you won't find it on a map either"Kol laughs and Klaus snickers. 

"A poor family sold out all families in my town who hadn't signed their sons up. When Damon said he'd go and convince the others to as well, as long I could stay I was pissed. Then the son of that family burned the letters Damon had sent me, and the little whore of a daughter said Damon got her pregnant. She wasn't pregnant, no Damon had gotten someone else pregnant years before but that's his story. I asked my father how to best ruin them and he told me they needed their two horses and the cows. So I paid one of my slaves to let the cows out and I let it slip to someone that they had horses they weren't giving up to the war"Stefan confesses and the brothers look shocked. 

"What happened?"Klaus asks and Stefan rolls his eyes. 

"They died that winter"he shrugs and Klaus smiles.

"You excited to get married?"Kol asks his brother who nods practically glowing with joy. Klaus remembers Damon's words in Italy and turns to his smiling brother. 

"What about you, did you ever plan on marrying Damon?"Klaus asks and Kol shrugs. 

"Not really, I was happy just having him. We were gonna move to Italy but Elijah didn't like that idea"Kol sighs and Klaus nods. "Oh I heard Caroline talking with Elena, she's taking you guys for suit fittings and sending everyone else out to get their dresses and such. Already has the suits picked out for the groomsmen. Liz also volunteered to officiate the wedding"he reports and Klaus's smile grows. 

"Jeremy was gonna draw some ides for the venue and Damon gave Caroline his black card so it won't be a small event"Stefan says and Klaus grins. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way"Klaus smiles and looks out towards the woods and hears some campers. "Who's up for a hunt?"he asks. 

"Not in town"Stefan insists. 

"Fine, come on"Klaus huffs speeding off and the younger vampires follow him. 

* * *

 Damon wakes up in Klaus's arms and smiles kissing him good morning. Caroline walks into their room and starts talking.

"Up get showered and dressed. I'm taking you suit fitting. I've already sent everyone else off"Caroline says and they groan as she pulls their blanket away. She smiles at the bump on Damon's stomach and the vampire winks at her.

"Take a picture it lasts longer"he smirks and she snorts.

"Been there done that"she counters and turns to leave the room while Damon laughs proudly. Damon pulls Klaus into the shower with him and they make out against the shower wall for awhile before Caroline shouts from outside the bathroom. The finish and get dressed before following her out to the car. They arrive at the suit shop and she has them get dressed.

The suit for them both is a Joseph & Feiss black notch lapel suit. The undershirt for both is a basic white dress shirt, the cuff links are smoke/silver studs, the shoes are black round toes, with black socks. The only difference is Klaus’s has a Bella Lunis Lapis vest, which is a dark purple color, and the tie is Bella Lunis Lapis Euro, making the purple slightly lighter in the tie. While Damon’s is a Duet Ice Blue vest, the tie a Duet Ice Blue Faille Euro tie again making the tie slightly lighter than the vest. 

“ Wow Care these are really nice “ Damon compliments as the tailor spins him around. 

"Yeah I know and this is what I have for the groomsmen"she tells them pointing to the other suits as she looks at a sketch book

It is a BLACK By Vera Wang Gray Satin Edged Notch Lapel suit. The vest is a matching grey with a black tie, the shoes are black round toes, the cufflinks are white/silver studs, Stefan and Alaric have a four shades of blue pocket square, while Elijah and Kol have a four shades of purple one.  

"So what's the theme?"Damon asks looking at himself in the mirror with a smirk. 

"White and Black, to go with the blue and purple. White roses, white tent, white everything outside the tent as well. Also lots of glass. Inside the tent is going to be black, the cake, black orchids, chairs, tables, chandeliers, and other stuff"Caroline shrugs and her phone buzzes. "Oh right, Damon I'll need the wedding bands for Bonnie. She wanted to do that thing"Caroline adds and Klaus turns to look at Damon. 

"Bond us, Kol's idea. It won't be as strong as the heart bond but it'll be something"Damon explains. 

"Thank you"Klaus smiles kissing his hand and Damon beams before turning to Caroline. 

“ You pick a dress out yet?” Damon asks. 

“I’ve got a dress code. Those there for Klaus wear purple colors and those there for Damon wear blue”she grins and Damon rolls his eyes. 

“ You have a lot of planning to do so I’ll go shopping, send you photos of ones I think you’ll like and you pick. I know your size “ he bargains. 

“ Deal “ she grins kissing his cheek.  “ So you two really do look handsome though “ she smirks proud of her choices, she knew they’d look handsome in anything so she had to find something that would really make them look nice. The light blue vest made Damon’s eyes look electric, and the purple just looked really nice on Klaus in general. 

“What about venue?”Klaus asks. 

“I’m gonna get your sister, and the Petrova’s on it with me”Caroline responds. Caroline looks to Damon to see what he thinks on it but he’s just looking lovingly at Klaus making a smile crack over her face. Klaus leans in for a kiss and before they can deepen it Caroline is giggling. 

“Seriously blondie?”Damon sighs pecking his fiancé on the lips.  

“I’m sorry your both too adorable”she smirks. Klaus rolls his eyes and they walk by her to get to their car. 

“ Anything you need us for?” Klaus asks. 

"Anything else you want?"Caroline asks and when they shake their heads she claps her hands together and smiles, "perfect you two can go"she grins and turns back to her phone.   


"We're your ride"Damon points out and she rolls her eyes. 

"Vampire I can find my way home thank you very much"she reminds her sire who rolls his eyes and goes to find his clothes. He and Klaus change back and leave Caroline to her planning. 

"Home?"Klaus asks getting that warm feeling again as he refers to the boarding house as his home. 

"Unless you want to go dress shopping"Damon offers and Klaus snorts. 

"I'll leave that up to you little raven"Klaus smiles kissing Damon who pulls over and climbs into his lap from the drivers seat. Klaus's hand slip under Damon's shirt and he feels the near purring vibrations from Damon's chest that his wolf matches. No one was in sight and Klaus knew exactly what Damon wanted.

They stare into each others eyes hands resting on each other's chest and they lean in for a kiss when Damon's phone rings breaking the spell. Damon growls and sees its from Elena but hangs up. He kisses Klaus but Elena calls right back so he answers in a near growl, "What."

"Amara, we know where she is"Elena tells him and the lovers meet eyes again. 

"Well guess that sorts our weekend plans"Klaus sighs and they hang up again. 

(Smut starts here)

"But a few more minute shouldn't be a problem"Damon smirks climbing into the back seat and smirking at Klaus who eagerly gets in the back. He pulls Damon's jeans down kissing every inch of his cold legs. Damon was shivering and already mewling for Klaus. "You have no idea what you do to me baby"Damon whimpers as Klaus bites his thigh with human teeth. 

Klaus grins and licks a stripe up Damon's half hard length. His love rarely wore underwear and that got him hot under the collar in ways no one else would be able to. Damon was already whimpering for more and Klaus makes Damon bite his wrist. He didn't want to put any poison into Damon so his blood had to be the lube. Damon drinks from him and pulls back a bloody smile on his face as Klaus prepares himself. 

Damon was burning with desire as he watches Klaus's fingers spread himself open and Damon's eyes light up when Klaus sits on Damon's hips. Any sort of pressure on them was amazing but it felt better than it ever had before and a loud impatient whine escapes. Klaus laughs before lining himself up and lowering himself onto Damon's length quickly. They moan in unison as Klaus starts riding him. The cramped space worked fine as the vampires could remain in one position for hours before it became uncomfortable.

The windows began to fog over and the car was rocking slightly, which would leave no doubt in a passerby's mind as to what was going on in the car. Klaus yelps as Damon flips them and starts driving into Klaus. 

The hybrid's prostate was being hit dead on each time making Klaus's vision foggy. Damon bites in his chest and starts sucking, hard. Klaus lets out a roar and comes over his stomach and Damon's chest. Damon cries out Klaus's name and comes deep inside him before licking the blood up. 

Klaus rests his head back and looks up at the car roof with a dazed smile when he feels Damon pull out and whimpers a little from the loss. He feels something cold and wet lap at his dripping hole that was healing quickly. His eyes widen as he feels Damon's tongue go deeper and moans letting his fiancé eat him out. 

Damon smiles satisfied with his work and climbs up to kiss Klaus who moans tasting Damon's cum in his mouth. "We're almost there baby, we almost have everything we want"Damon grins and Klaus mirrors it pulling Damon into another kiss. 

* * *

"Who are you going to rescue?"Enzo asks Bonnie who was drawing on a map and watches the original pouring things into a bowl.

"Amara, her dopplegangers are Katherine and Elena"Bonnie responds and Kol pours two vials of blood into the bowl. 

"Come on, travelers move but she isn't which means we can make it so they can't move her"Kol says writing something down on a piece of paper and taking her hands. She puts the bowl in front of her and waves her hand lighting it on fire before taking Kol's hands. She starts chanting and the fire turns to ice symbolizing it worked. 

"Good now only Katherine or Elena's blood can break the spell"Kol explains. Bonnie nods and pulls out the matching wedding bands, Caroline had found them in Damon's dresser and brought them to the house. Kol tells her the spell and she preforms it while they glow and remain glowing slightly. 

"So everything ready?"Silas asks walking into the house and Bonnie nods putting the rings back in the cloth. 

"Lets go get your girl back"Bonnie smirks standing up and Silas smirks back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love hearing from my readers. I threw in a little bit of smut which I didn't plan don't know if it's any good or not, it's so awkward to write but I enjoy so practice makes perfect. 
> 
>  
> 
> For those interested, not sure if all the links will work, they should but you never know.
> 
> Klaus's Engagement Ring: https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/10425161/P17523974.jpg 
> 
> The Wedding Bands: http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0409/0901/products/D7639_9_grande.jpeg?v=1426714258
> 
> Damon's Suit: https://tuxedo.menswearhouse.com/create-your-look/id/5287?shoes=4847&vest=8853BLLPS&euro=8816STLPS&socks=8101BLK&shirt=5770&pant=2805&coat=1974&cufflinks=8800S%2FS&name=Joseph%20%26%20Feiss%20Black%20Notch%20Lapel%20Tuxedo%20(1974)
> 
> Klaus's Suit: https://tuxedo.menswearhouse.com/create-your-look/id/5287?shoes=4847&vest=8859DUIBL&euro=8816DPIBL&socks=8101BLK&shirt=5770&pant=2805&coat=1974&cufflinks=8800S%2FS&name=Joseph%20%26%20Feiss%20Black%20Notch%20Lapel%20Tuxedo%20(1974)
> 
> Damon's Groomsmen Suits: https://tuxedo.menswearhouse.com/create-your-look/id/5241?shoes=4847&coat=1170&socks=8101BLK&shirt=5770&vest=8861VWGRY&cufflinks=8800W%2FS&pant=2170&euro=8816PRBLK&pocketsilk=8502BLU&name=BLACK%20by%20Vera%20Wang%20Gray%20Satin%20Edged%20Notch%20Lapel%20Tuxedo%20(1170)
> 
> It's the same for Klaus's just the four shades of purple pocket square.


	41. To Love a Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finds something out he doesn't like about the soul bond, he and Kol fight. Silas is reunited with his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making you wait so long. I've been super sick with a fever and other gross stuff. Literally, it was difficult to lift my head, I've been sleeping so much lately like no electronics which my very teenager core was protesting against. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll have another one up soon.

"Where are they?"Bonnie wonders. They were waiting for Damon and Klaus before they went to get Amara. Silas wanted his nephews there when Amara was returned to him, it had been so long since he had any family to rely on or care about. He had already formed a psychic bond with both of them that was strong enough so they could communicate anywhere in the world. 

"Having sex,"Kol says and everyone looks at him. 

"What?"Jeremy growls. 

"Well, I can feel strong sensations from him. Passion and lust are strong ones "he says and looks almost sheepish under Jeremy's angry gaze. 

"So he could feel when we, at the cabin"Jeremy demands and Kol nods. 

"We don't mention it to each other it's sort of awkward now that we aren't dating, it was awkward even then. "Kol sighs looking into Jeremy's angry brown eyes. Everyone was sort of leaving so they could still hear but didn't have to watch the lovers spat. 

"I can't believe you Kol. I trusted you and what you've been getting off on Damon having sex"Jeremy huffs at Kol who growls and stands up. 

"Damon who is having sex with my older brother, not exactly an arousing thought. I think of Damon as my brother and he's legally about to be. You don't think Damon and I would be together if we still got off on those feelings?"Kol demands. 

"So you are not attracted in any way to Damon Salvatore. "Jeremy says and when Kol hesitates he snorts and storms off. 

"Hey everyone is attracted to Damon, ask Stefan for gods sake who do you think was the cause of his first boner"Kol shouts after him into the kitchen. 

"How the hell do you know that?"Stefan demands cheeks burning. 

"Oh, he showed me everything"Kol chuckles before turning back to an irate hunter. They all file out again sensing the tension building and aren't eager to watch the fight or make out session break out. 

"Screw you"Jeremy hisses and walks into Kol's space. 

"I can't not be attracted to him, tell me are you attracted to Bonnie?" he asks and Jeremy looks away. 

"She was the first person I was ever in love with"he mutters. 

"And Damon is the one who taught me how to love, after nine hundred years not being able to"Kol hisses. 

"So how do I compare to that. He's everything you'll ever want, strong, immortal, violent, a monster"Jeremy spits out and Kol glares at Jeremy. 

"You knew who I was before you signed up for this"Kol growls and Jeremy rolls his eyes. 

"Well I've just realized you'll never be anything but a monster and now that you've lost your soulmate I was the easiest target"Jeremy retorts and Kol clenches his fist. 

"Wow for a hunter I thought you'd have intelligence than this, you think you're going to do better than an original vampire?"Kol scowls at Jeremy and resists the urge to attack him. 

"I think anything is better than a Mikaelson" Jeremy says and Kol's eyes turn red. "You can't even control yourself. I mean how did Damon ever put up with you" he smirks and Kol's eyes return to normal and he gets a destructive look in his eyes. 

"There's a reason it's called soulmates Jeremy, we were perfect for each other. Sometimes it's platonic and Damon's found another soulmate in someone actually worthy of him. Damon asked me why he was so jealous the little hunter caught my eye and it comes to mind that we only want what's best for each other, you know what that means?"Kol hisses and seeing Jeremy's wounded look he almost stops. But if the hunter wants this done he'll give him a reason. "It means I can do better"Kol finishes cutting deep and leaves a silently crying Jeremy in the kitchen. 

* * *

Damon winces from the burning in his chest but Klaus wasn't watching him. Whatever was going on Kol was hurting, badly. They pull into the boarding house and he sees Kol on the roof. Klaus goes inside and he jumps up next to Kol. 

"Talk to me" he sighs and Kol looks at him with bleary eyes holding a hand out. Damon takes it and Kol shows him the whole argument. "Wow was that really necessary?"Damon asks and Kol sighs. 

"I don't know how to do fights, we never fought once. We'd bicker and I'd distract you with sex, Jeremy isn't so easy"Kol teases. 

"Well you should apologize, doing better than Little Gilbert, you could. But do you want anyone else?"Damon asks and Kol shakes his head. "I feel your heart breaking, and way to just let the cat out of the bag. Just wait till Nik hears"Damon sighs rubbing his temples.

Kol grins and Damon feels his amusement and shoves him off the roof. Kol yelps and drags Damon down with him. Somehow they land with Damon in Kol's arms and laughing uncontrollably. The door opens and everyone sees Kol setting Damon down and them still laughing. 

"Nice scream Mikaelson" Damon teases. 

"Hey, Nik did you know Damon's ticklish"Kol calls and his mouth is covered by a laughing Damon. 

"On his sides, just above the hips"Stefan finishes and Damon mutters something that sounds like 'traitor'. Klaus grins and Damon walks over to him kissing him and Klaus smiles into it. 

"Did they tell you?"Damon asks softly. 

"That you and my brother can feel each other having sex? Yeah, and I get why you didn't tell me. Just no more secrets, but I don't need to know when my brothers having sex"Klaus shrugs linking arms with Damon's. 

"Look this has been amusing but I'm going to track down my soul mate so Petrova's and Salvatore's let's go"Silas mutters and the families follow while the Mikaelson's shake their heads and wave goodbye. Kol is gone while Jeremy goes up to the room they share and shakes his head. 

He didn't think Klaus would be okay with it, he thought he'd have an angry hybrid on his side. No instead he got a feeling that made him sick to his stomach. He could smell Kol in the room, the original smelled like blood and fresh snow. Even when he storms out of the room it's all he can smell. He can't destroy his own house and Damon would skin him alive if he broke something. 

He wanted his big sister right now but of course, she was busy doing something else. Ever since the Salvatore's moved back to Mystic Falls she was busy doing something other than being his big sister. He could barely wrap his head around the fact that she was dead. 

"Hey" Rebekah greets sitting next to him in the hallway. "Ric wanted to come help but breakups aren't something he knows much about dealing with. I, however am an expert"Rebekah smirks and he looks at her. 

"Shouldn't you be comforting your brother?"Jeremy wonders and she shakes her head. 

"Kol is many things, but emotional is not one of them. I bet he's out feeding and he'll be back ready to argue for the sake of conflict by morning"Rebekah shrugs. "But you're my friend and I care about you. Kol can take care of himself"Rebekah declares pulling him up and towards the kitchen. She grabs some scotch and pours Jeremy a glass. 

"How was I supposed to react to that? I mean Klaus just said whatever and is going with it. He can't be without Damon and he can't just put Kol in a box anymore. I'm mostly still human" Jeremy sighs rubbing his forehead. He takes a drink and winces from the strong taste of the alcohol.

"Honestly Kol just doesn't see sex as anything important or sacred. He was in love with Damon a year before they even kissed. I assume it's different for you, that you see sex as a symbol of trust. He sees it as something that brings him pleasure but he can do without. Unlike me or our older brothers, Kol has never put a great deal of importance into physical relationships. He could and has gone actual centuries without sex and not just cause he was in a box. Even Finn found comfort in women after we turned, Kol on the other hand much rather hunts"Rebekah explains. 

Jeremy looks over her shoulder and the glass shatters in his hand while he clenches his jaw. "So did sleeping with me mean nothing? I care-cared about him, and he clearly never did" Jeremy says amending his words while Rebekah huffs and pulls the glass out of his palm. 

"Look I'm trying to support you but don't you dare assume Kol wouldn't die for you. And I don't mean kill for you, we'd all kill for you and everyone here. I mean he'd die for you, drag him, his sire line, and Damon down with just to protect you"Rebekah says sternly ripping a part of her shirt to make a makeshift bandage for his hand. "I'm going to bed and you should do the same. I want you to think about that before you write him off completely, he has eternity but you don't. " She sighs patting his hand before standing up and leaving him to his thoughts. 

Jeremy closes his eyes and tries not to let the words get to him. He couldn't trust Kol he should have known better, the original lied to him and clearly wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

* * *

Klaus rests his hand on Damon's stomach and smiles as he can feel the baby's heartbeat. He was a little annoyed about the emotions thing but he had a feeling that it was a possibility. Knowing that Damon only had eyes for him made it fine, he wasn't letting his little raven go anyways.  

They arrive at the warehouse and start searching. Everyone had a blood bag on them so they could wake her up once they found her. Elena rips the front off a box and gasps when she sees the immortal woman trapped in stone. She rips open the bag and wipes some blood on Amara's lips. 

Amara falls forward and Elena catches her, putting the blood bag in her mouth, and calling out for the rest of the group. They speed around the corner and Silas takes Amara from Elena's arms. She opens her eyes and Silas speaks softly into her mind. 

He sees her torment and starts connecting her mind to the living around her and cradles her closer to his chest. Her mind like his did with his nephews, latches onto her nieces' minds. He puts her to sleep and starts filling her mind with the knowledge she'll need. Katherine and Elena change her into clothes for the modern world while she sleeps. 

They pull over at a hotel and three rooms so they can pair up while Amara sleeps. Damon curls up to Klaus's side his nose buried into his fiancé's neck as he breathes in Klaus's scent. Klaus smiles at Damon and presses closer to his little raven before closing his eyes. 

In the morning once everyone is awake they go down to breakfast and Silas compels everyone to stay silent and in the hotel. "Ooh wait are you a priest?" he asks one man who nods and he grins. 

"That one"Amara decides, pointing at a woman with a nice ring on her finger. Her voice is soft, yet still having an air of confidence with it.

"Ring please sweetheart," he says and the woman pulls the [ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3d/13/12/3d1312ee35ffa93bf4a5af2876db651a.jpg) off her hand. "And the [bands](http://www.thediamondauthority.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Diamond-Wedding-Bands.jpg) too" he decides, she and her husband comply without choice. 

"Wow, I guess we're doing a wedding"Damon smiles and they sit down while the priest is forced to perform a wedding. They smile as the couple kiss and then Katherine shuts off the security cameras and they get ready for a feast. 

"You okay with this?"Damon asks Elena who sighs watching Amara cut into a throat before holding a cup to their neck. 

"Not really but I'm hungry and not human. Food chain right, "she says grabbing the receptionist and biting into her neck. Damon smirks and finds someone to feed on himself while watching Klaus and Katherine feed together on someone. He was happy they were getting along now and Katherine being pregnant meant Klaus had promised to take care of her like he did five hundred years ago, with no sex. 

Once everyone is done feeding and Elena is feeling more guilty over not feeling guilty Katherine gets the gasoline while everyone else piles the bodies into the dining room. "Haven't had a feast this big since 1912" Damon smirks and Klaus chuckles kissing him and licking the blood out of his mouth. 

"Kol always has been a glutton. Even when we first turned he slaughtered more than any of us"Klaus sighs lacing their fingers together. Everyone gets back into Klaus's SUV while Katherine lights the fire. 

"Come on Bonnie is gonna do a check up on me"Katherine says shutting the door and Klaus rolls his eyes at her bossy tone. 

"I'm sure everyone is going to be disappointed they missed your wedding"Damon huffs annoyed he was robbed the chance to plan a wedding. "Care and I are co-planning yours and Stefan's wedding"Damon declares. 

"We aren't getting married for awhile Damon"Elena smiles and Damon huffs looking at Katherine who shakes her head. 

"Well someone is gone get fucking married soon enough"he growls and Klaus kisses his hand. 

"How about you just think about our wedding"Klaus offers and looks at the newlyweds who are whispering in each other's ears. 

"Oh right, or your oldest brother. I'm gonna call Sage and see what's up with that"Damon grins eyes lighting up making Klaus, Katherine, and Elena roll their eyes fondly at him. Katherine wipes the blood off Elena's cheek and smiles at her doppelganger. 

"I guess we're triplets now" Katherine laughs and Elena joins in. That wasn't an odd thought at all. 

* * *

Elijah pulls his pocket square out and hands it to Kol who wipes the blood off his mouth. "Who's blood is that?"Elijah asks. 

"My own, or whatever I had drunk yesterday"Kol sighs looking at the broken bottles beside him. "I did drink from someone but this little voice in my head, who's usually more fun told me to heal and compel him. Then I drank the boring way. Guess I threw it all up and passed out so that was my night"Kol says pulling himself up from the ground and sitting on a table. "Are we in the Grill?" he asks and hears a snort. He looks over to see Matt wiping down the bar and glares. 

"Found you hear and called your brother"Matt shrugs and Elijah sighs at his brother. 

"Let's go, brother" he huffs grabbing Kol's arm and dragging him out to his car. "Jeremy was quite upset last night according to Rebekah" he tries and Kol rolls his eyes. 

"Makes sense how could a hunter love a monster"Kol growls. Elijah looks at his brother who was pouting much like a child and wonders if the young boy hasn't done him some good. 

Elijah looks at his brother who was pouting much like a child and wonders if the young boy hasn't done him some good. Unlike Damon, who encouraged violence, Jeremy seemed to have encouraged restraint and some good in his wildest brother. When Kol lost Damon he went on a rampage and caused more death than most vampires will in a century in a matter of weeks. With Jeremy, he seems to be doing better, almost healthier. 

"Can a monster love a hunter?"Elijah finally asks and from Kol's wide-eyed expression he has his answer. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love hearing from you all. We are officially one part away from the wedding, are you excited, I'm excited. Next part is gonna be the bachelor party.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> Rainbow820


	42. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the bachelor party. We learn about how Sage turned, see an old friend, and are introduced to a new vampire.

Amara had been a little overwhelmed when she met everyone else. They were all nice and Silas helped her mind reach out to the vampires and she was wary of the one boy's mind she couldn't enter. Her youngest doppelganger was very protective of him. Jeremy though did not wish to be present as he and Kol were having a lover's spat, so he was out with his friend Matt. The Mikaelson's intrigued her as she had never seen so much darkness plague one family. They were all very loyal to one another and very dangerous.

The pain and suffering had suffered had left the poor boy damaged. He was out for the night looking around Mystic Falls while the party went on. Her and Silas were just about to leave themselves and explore the town. Their honeymoon would come after the wedding which was in a week. 

Her loves nephews were another thing. Silas was the most handsome man she had ever met and that meant Stefan was as well, but Damon was something else. She could easily see the beauty in every single member of the group but he was gorgeous. She could see from their memories where his looks came from, their mother was stunning.

He was pregnant and engaged. Caroline had snapped the necks of the couple and they were setting up for the party. Two women apparently Damon's friends arrive and she watches them while picking at the shirt she was wearing. The pants were soft yet very short, and the sandals were flashy and black, and her shirt had a loose string on it.

"Hello" Sage calls walking in and they all wave before going back to setting up. Silas and Amara are introduced and they say their goodbyes and goodnights before going to see Mystic Falls. Once the party is ready to go they sit and wait for Damon and Klaus to wake up.

"How did you turn?" Elena asks Sage who looks surprised and smiles.

"Well unlike what they will have you believe I was not a prostitute. I worked in the castle kitchen as sort of a medieval waitress. Finn took an interest in me and I was the only living person he could talk to. We met in the winter of 1100 and I turned in early spring of 1101. I met the family and they hated me, but they left and Kol stayed. He was with Kol who got jealous seeing Finn not pay attention to him. While Elijah watched over Klaus and Rebekah, Finn did the same for Kol. Always had done so and Kol did not like the change. So he killed me, which Finn was expecting so every morning I would drink his blood. I remember the day clearly"Sage sighs thinking back.

* * *

 

April 3rd, 1101: Hohenwerfen Castle, Werfen Austria

Sage smiles as Finn enters the kitchen and kisses her cheek. He cuts his wrist and drips the blood into her juice before she gulps it down. They spend the morning talking as usual and that is when someone walks into the room. Out of all the servants, it had to be the castle clairvoyant who was just a witch. Madeline Heilig, a small girl who was no more than five feet tall, with sun-kissed skin and hair, with eyes as dark and blue as the deep sea. In fact, while the family had not liked Sage they had teased Kol about not being able to attract anyone. As the over one-hundred-year-old teenager was still pure in a biblical sense. So to stop the teasing he seduced the castle witch and left the teasing for Finn. But this witch, Madeline was loyal to Kol, and as a witch, Finn could not compel her to forget what she has seen.

Madeline leaves in a rush and Finn looks at Sage worriedly. "She is going to alert my brother," Finn tells Sage.

"It will all work out my love. Your brother may not like it but he would never take away your happiness." Sage offers in an attempt to sooth him.

"I am afraid you do not know my younger siblings very well. They love to ruin each other's happiness I do not think I am barred from such vile behavior." Finn says standing and brushing his shirt down. "I will go speak with my brother, be careful please," Finn says kissing her softly before leaving the kitchen.

Sage sighs and does her daily chores and follows orders. She delivers to the rooms and sees Lord Kol had requested her to deliver him lunch by the lake. It was early April no human would eat lunch by the lake yet. However she knew Kol did not want food for lunch, and if she was to refuse she would be punished severely. She feared for her life, but more for what Lord Kol might do if she were to offend him even more.

She takes the tray and walks out to the lake where two noblemen who had offended Kol and Madeline were waiting. Kol grins at her and compels her to be silent and to do as he says. Sage loses all control and stands still while the noblemen tie stones to her feet and Madeline ties her hands together. She is forced to remain silent while the two men throw her into the lake and Sage drowns unable to move or struggle.

Even knowing Finn's blood is flowing through her does not lessen her fear. Sage sees blood from where the noblemen fall at the edge of the lake, necks bleeding and her vision goes black.

It is dark when her eyes reopen and Sage snaps the ropes holding her down and swims to the top. She gulps a uses a rock to cut the leg of the nearest nobleman, the only one who had not sunk to the bottom and takes a gulp of the cold blood. It does not taste particularly nice but she cries out feeling her fangs push through her gums and she realizes she can speak again. That is when her skin starts to burn and she screams crawling out of the lake.

She coughs spitting out the water in her mouth and her hair is burning her scalp and face. Her insides felt like they were on fire and Sage scrambles away from the lake ripping her dress off the water burning skin.

Her undergarments have to come off as well and she is sobbing in pain, the water burning her insides and skin. She did not understand what was happening, Kol and Finn had touched water before. But not that lake, the one lake known for being filled with purple flowers known as vervain. If it was the plants they burned her and they never had before meaning she truly was a beast. If the fangs still out were not a sign of that already.

"Sage are you out here?"Finn calls and she hears it from far away.

"Finn I am by the lake" she calls and with a whoosh of air, Finn is kneeling beside her. He touches her hair and rips his hand back at the burn. "The water, the purple plants vervain" Sage whispers and Finn wraps her in his cloak speeding inside. The maids prepare a bath quickly while he soothes her pain. He places her in the bath and washes off all the lake water.

"You are one of us now," Finn points out his hand over her un-beating heart. "The water burned you when you drank the blood because you turned" he sighs and the maids come back with a long green dress. The sleeves have gold patterns on it and Sage is dressed, a gold belt tied around her waist, proper black shoes on her feet, and a red cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are these clothes?" Sage asks feeling the soft material on her dead flesh was something new and wonderful.

"What is it, brother?" Kol demands while storming into Finn's chambers with Madeline behind him as usual. Sage looks at him with a hateful gaze and Kol's eyes turn black with hate as he steps forward. "How about you leave my brother alone" he compels and Sage does not feel the pull to do as he says. Instead, her mind is free and she realizes it must be the flowers.

"No and you should apologize for having me drowned," she smirks and Kol's eyes widen in shock.

"You had her killed?" Finn asks and Kol scowls.

"Of course I did, you are the second oldest vampire ever you can and should do better," Kol pouts hearing the lack of heartbeats three heartbeats in the room.

"To make it up to me your witch is going to make Sage a daylight ring" Finn decides.

"I only have a bracelet," Kol shrugs and Sage smirks.

"I'll take it," she says in a mocking voice and Kol grumbles trudging out of the room, Madeline right behind him.

* * *

 

"And the next morning she made me the bracelet. A few years later when we left Kol ripped Madeline's heart out and probably hasn't thought about her sense. Also once Finn was in his box Rebekah compelled me to stay away from her family until Finn came back" Sage adds finishing her story.

"Wow, so you are just as bad as Elijah" Damon smirks at Kol, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Kol grumbles and Caroline claps her hands together.

"Happy Bachelor Party!" she screams excited as Katherine turns the music on. The party goes on while Damon talks with Liz and Carol on the back patio.

"So how does the pregnancy work?" Carol wonders and Damon shrugs rubbing his stomach.

"Not sure, you can see the bump because Forbes and Lockwood's blood was included in the spell. Anyone else in town can't. Bonnie and I talked, I translated the book and from what we can tell it'll be fifteen months like she said. No human male has lived through the birth but I can't die from giving birth. Also, I'll never get bigger than a five-month bump at the most. Plus, I won't start really showing till like December" Damon shrugs.

"What about you know the milk?" Liz wonders and Damon blushes.

"Yeah not sure seeing as the notes on the couple never mentioned him having that, plus it isn't the same. Seeing as Nik and I are dead, while our baby is supernatural" he shrugs. "So I'll be the only case to live after having her and we aren't sure how that will go" he concludes.

"It makes sense my pregnancy, all I wanted was the cold cuts from our fridge and any mentions of raw meat had me salivating. I ignored it and went with the healthy options, but on a full moon, it was always the worst sickness" Carol reminisces.

"Caroline was an easy pregnancy all our problems came after" Liz smirks and hears Caroline's gasp.

"High maintenance is not a bad thing" Caroline protests and the three make it back inside.

"No, it isn't Care" Tyler smiles fondly kissing her lightly and she beams.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Stefan says taking his brother by the arm and they leave the house. Elena smiles after them knowing where they are going.

"We should go. I have work in the morning and Carol has some Mayor duties to perform" Liz tells them saying goodbye before the two are gone. Elena picks up her glass and stands at the front of the room.

"I want you all to know you're our friends, our family. Not just cause of Damon and Stefan. If you need us we'll come and even if we don't agree with you or we're in a fight we've got your backs. I mean after everything we've been through together we love you. Even Jeremy who isn't here tonight" Elena tells the Mikaelson's. The originals look at each other with smiles on their faces and turn back. Kol felt a tug in his heart at the mention of Jeremy and starts planning how he's going to get his hunter back.

"Same here, no matter where we are and how we are feeling towards you, if you need anyone of us call," Rebekah tells them and Caroline giggles.

"Come on group hug" she smiles and everyone rolls their eyes but allows themselves to be pulled into the hug.

* * *

 

Damon sighs as they enter the Salvatore Crypt. He and Stefan didn't actually have graves, the townsfolk hadn't cared enough to bother and without bodies to bury there was no point. Jeremy is sitting with a bottle of alcohol that Damon knows is Ric's in his hand.

"Someone wanted to say hello" Jeremy explains smirking to the side. "Rose isn't too confident in your choice of lovers" he relays and Damon beams.

"Hey Rose Bud," he says softly looking at the wall where Jeremy is.

"She misses you, and wishes you well with the baby," he says and Stefan smiles taking the bottle from Jeremy who was smiling as well.

"I miss you too," Damon says wishing he could hug her one last time. "You know I can probably talk Nik into having Rose as a middle name," he offers and Jeremy chuckles.

"She'd like that," he tells Damon who grins even wider. "She wants you to know she loves you and that she'll make sure to check up on you here and there. Telling you to not forget about her" Jeremy adds and Damon wipes his eyes.

"Never, and love you too Rose. We'll get peace together someday, but promise me you'll try" Damon says looking to Jeremy.

"She promises and says goodbye. She also wants you to give Elijah a slap for her" Jeremy adds with a smirk.

"That's my girl, see you around Rose Bud" Damon smiles and Jeremy reaches for the bottle clapping Damon on the shoulder.

"Have fun be a Mikaelson" Jeremy teases before leaving and Damon sits next to Stefan on the ground.

"To being a Salvatore," Damon says with a smirk pushing Stefan lightly.

"To being a Salvatore," Stefan echoes pushing back just as light before resting his head on Damon's shoulder.

"You know I never pictured myself getting married, and when I did it was to a different Mikaelson" Damon muses.

"I never saw you having a family. You loved me and you were great with me, but other kids not so much" Stefan reminds him thinking back to how anti-social they were.

"I had the one friend, Henry. Katherine turned him, and Ric killed him a few years back. He was one of the tomb vampires" Damon sighs and Stefan shakes his head.

"We were best friends, I don't think I had any others. Even Father had no friends in the town. We more stuck to ourselves and mingled when we had to"Stefan chuckles.

"Guess it makes sense. Every Salvatore before you was born at a castle in the remote countryside of Italy. Our plantation wasn't any better being in the middle of the woods and all" Damon points out.

"How chlicé is it that we never started really living until we were dead?" Stefan wonders and Damon snorts.

"I haven't been drunk in far too long, not in the mood to brood with you baby brother" Damon teases.

"Oh shut up let's go home. Jeremy just refused to show up so I decided here was the best place" Stefan shrugs and Damon nods pulling himself and his brother up.

* * *

 

"Marcel, we have some news on the Mikaelson's" Diego says and Marcel looks up at the younger vampire. New Orleans was running smoothly but he wanted to keep an eye on the original family.

"Spit it out" Marcel smiles.

"They're all out and walking around, also Klaus is getting married," Diego says tossing the invitation they came into possession of through unknown means.

"To Damon Salvatore. You boys ever heard of the Ripper of Monterey?" Marcel asks and they nod.

"Well, rumor has it that that's Damon's nicer baby brother Stefan," Marcel says and suddenly gets why Damon was a fit for Klaus.

"Are you gonna go?" Diego asks and he smiles nodding.

"I wonder if Klaus made the dress code. Purple it is" Marcel smiles excited to see them again after all these years. Meeting Klaus's new husband would be interesting as well. He wonders if the whole family approves, that would be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing I love to hear from you. I am so excited to be writing the wedding which will be over two parts. Then shortly after we'll be sending them to New Orleans. 
> 
> You have to let me know who you want to go, which characters you want to see more of. Relationships you want to see more of, see happen, or even less of if you're sick of one of them. 
> 
> Anyways so glad it's finally spring and heating up where I live, what about you guys? You excited for warmer weather or did you really like winter? 
> 
> Love,   
> Rainbow820


	43. With This Ring, I Thee Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here the wedding bells are ringing and while happiness is going around, life can't let them be happy now, can it? What is a wedding without a little ( a lot) of drama?

Damon huffs angrily as his cuff links won't go straight. Stefan smiles and fixes them for him and brushes down his sleeves. "All dolled up"Stefan teases and Damon cuffs the back of his head. 

"Remember when you couldn't even tie a bowtie?"Damon asks and Stefan rolls his eyes. 

"I was ten, not a hundred and seventy-four" Stefan points out and Damon rolls his eyes looking out of the window and closes the door. 

"This puts down Ric. Nik and I are leaving and you'll need something just in case. Elena or Kat's blood over it and it works like the original daggers" Damon explains and Stefan looks surprised. 

"You'd really have a weapon against your best friend?" Stefan asks him and Damon smirks. 

"Don't forget the golden dagger Kol, Bonnie, and I made to put Nik down if need be," Damon says looking in the mirror now. 

"So you made weapons to put down those more powerful than you," Stefan says and Damon nods. "But not everyone"Stefan adds and from the look in Damon's eyes, he knows to shut up. 

"Come on let's go check on Caroline," Damon says turning and walking out of the room. Stefan sighs and follows his brother. 

"Klaus to the kitchen," Elena says hearing the brothers coming down the stairs. Damon rolls his eyes and enters the main room to see everyone. He watches carefully to make sure everything is being set up the right way by people. 

"Can't we just compel people to do this?"Tyler asks setting another bench down. Caroline glares driving a pole into the ground and tying some of the roses onto it. He holds up his hands laughing slightly as he goes to tie the roses on the bench. "You're lucky I love you Care," he says and Caroline giggles eyes brightening now as she moves to the next bench and drives the white pole into the ground before tying them again. 

Damon goes and finds Kol in his and Jeremy's room staring in the mirror with a frown on his face. "You're doing your favorite thing how can you be frowning?" Damon teases and Kol's lips twitch. Damon never failed to cheer him up but it wasn't gonna be enough this time. 

"Actually believe it or not my new favorite thing is being with the little hunter who could" Kol sighs and Damon straightens his tie and pushes his hair up. 

"I like your hair up, more presentable. Bangs never did suit you" Damon decides and Kol smiles reaching behind Damon's ear and twirling the curling hair. 

"Curly longer hair did suit you, is it your mother still?" Kol wonders and he nods. Kol hums and presses down the curls at the nape of the neck. "I can cut your hair like I use to if you want" he offers and Damon shakes his head. 

"But you can help me wash the gel out of it. I like my curly hair too" Damon says and Kol grins pulling him into the bathroom. He pulls the towel over his shoulders and bends him down to the sink. Kol hums a song Damon taught him years ago and the gel washes out under Kol's gentle rubbing. 

When it is all out Kol towels down Damon's hair and the curls form as they dry quickly and Kol smirks looking at him. "Perfect darling," he says. The water is still running and Damon turns looking into Kol's eyes. 

"Do you love him?" he wonders and Kol doesn't even try to play dumb. 

"I do" he responds and shakes his head smiling softly. "I swear I was gone on you the moment I saw those eyes" Kol sighs and Damon smiles. 

"I knew you were going to be something special when I heard your voice and saw your eyes" Damon responds. "I don't love him more than you" he adds and Kol smiles pressing a kiss to Damon's lips softly. 

"You'll love him better, and never let him go. You treat by big brother right Salvatore. And raise my niece to be better than us" Kol tells him and Damon's smile grows. 

"Well then Mikaelson you get your hunter back and you treat him right" Damon smirks and shuts the water off before they leave the room. They would always love each other just as much as they did a century ago but it was different now platonic brotherhood. Nothing was going to come in between them and their happiness accept themselves unless they were careful, everything else could be dealt with. 

"Is everything ready?"Caroline demands her heels clicking on the wood floors of the boarding house. She counts off everyone who was there. She had split up who was wearing which colors as they were all mutual friends.

The Mikaelson's were obviously all in purple. Stefan, Enzo, and Ric in blue as the best men. Silas, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, April Young, and Liz were in purple. Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Carol, Katherine, and Amara in blue. 

"I feel like I'm really early"Marcel chuckles and the Mikaelson's freeze. Damon looks at Kol knowing how much he hated this little brat. 

"Damon go somewhere else, we need Nik and he can't see you before the wedding" Rebekah smirks and Damon rolls his eyes but follows his brother up to Stefan's room. 

"What do you need me for?" Klaus asks annoyed that Bonnie had her hands over his eyes. 

"Good he's gone. We don't need bad luck" Bonnie smirks moving back to where Caroline was nearly pulling her hair out. 

"You know I've already seen him in his tux" Klaus grumbles but they ignore him.

"How are you not dead?"Rebekah demands and Marcel shrugs. 

"You never stopped to check if I was really dead. When I heard Klaus was getting married I had to come" Marcel grins. He catches up with the Mikaelson's while Caroline orders the others around and even the immortals listen so not to face her wrath. 

"Well if you want to go meet Damon he's upstairs whining about the bench placement or something" Rebekah laughs and she leads him upstairs. 

"So you have a date for this?"Marcel asks giving her a crooked smile and Ric opens the door. 

"That'd be me, Alaric Saltzman, I'm sure it's a pleasure. I have to go give Caroline a message before Damon kills someone"Ric says kissing Rebekah's cheek before speeding outside. Marcel looks in the room to see the dark haired, blue eyes vampire breaking stuff. 

"Dammit, Damon this is my room"the one with pointy hair glares and growls at his brother. 

"You're a hoarder" Damon shrugs and grabs a book before the other one snatches it from him. 

"You deal with him Bex please, he's not on vervain make him stop"he begs and Rebekah giggles. Marcel looks at them in amusement. 

"Stefan you could go help Caroline" Rebekah offers and Damon grins nodding. 

"And trust him not to break more of my stuff" Stefan huffs pushing his brother back onto the bed and Damon laughs. 

"Nice to meet you, Damon Salvatore," he says standing up and sticking his hand out. 

"Marcel Gerard" he responds looking into the icy blue eyes that seem to grow harder. Damon's grip tightens with far more strength than a vampire his age should have. 

"Yeah, Kol told me a lot about you"Damon smiles thinly and Stefan rolls his eyes at his brother who lets him go with an icy smile still on his face. 

"Well I've known Klaus for a long time and I just want to know the vampire who has held both his and Kol's fragile attention span" Marcel shrugs and Rebekah snorts. 

"I met Damon two months after I left you, you remember how destroyed Kol was without him. Damon was worse, Finn's girl Sage made him feel alive again. But after Kol was daggered Damon was barely functioning, we brought each other out of our love inflicted hell's and he's really good in bed"Rebekah sighs and Damon laughs. 

"Would anyone not getting married today please come and help" Caroline shouts. Marcel finds himself putting chairs out inside the tent and looking at the over the top cake. Everyone is seated and Caroline smiles while Klaus and Damon walk down the aisle side by side much to Caroline's annoyance. They stop in front of the alter and turn to Liz who smiles at the couple.  

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Niklaus Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so today, they will begin their eternal life together, as spouses.” Liz starts looking down at the script Caroline had written with a fond smile and an eye roll at the dramatics. 

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes an eternity of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day." she pauses to look at the crowd before continuing on in the script. 

"May you always need one another; not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another; not out of lack, but to feel the warmth of their touch. May you embrace one another; not to encircle one another, but to give comfort. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and always find love, in the pursuit of loving one another." she reads and decides even if it was a little dramatic it was beautiful and she was proud to be friends with Damon and have Caroline as a daughter. 

"Do you Klaus Mikaelson, accept Damon Salvatore as your eternal and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"Liz asks refusing to let herself choke up. 

"I do,"Klaus says with such finality and authority every vampire feels something strange and Tyler feels the pull of the pack. Damon tightens his grip on Klaus's hands and Klaus can see the tears starting to form in Damon's eyes. 

"And do you Damon Salvatore choose Klaus Mikaelson to be your partner in eternity, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your immortal life together?"Liz says with a watery happy smile and can hear some sniffles and see smiles from the audience. Happiness was literally radiating from the vampires and being so close to the couple was almost overwhelming her. 

Klaus did have tears streaming down his face but Damon seemed to be better at keeping them back, she'd never seen him cry before in any case. 

"I do," Damon says and she sees the vampires gasp and all of their eyes glow yellow while Damon's and Klaus's do the same thing. Liz turns to see all the groomsmen but Enzo blinking yellow away from their eyes. Klaus looks alarmed but Damon just holds his hands a little tighter. Whatever happened they could figure out later. 

"I believe you both have prepared vows for each other" Liz says going on like clearly, Damon wanted. Klaus clears is throat pushing his confusion and curiosity away for later. 

“In my one thousand years, I have never loved anyone as deeply or fully as Damon Salvatore. Your reckless, passionate, charming, impulsive, a little crazy, you have a little evil in you, a little bit of good, a devoted friend, you have the gumption to get things done. You’ve given me a larger family and if there is one lesson I’ve finally accepted from Elijah, it's that family is a strength. Now that I have you I’m never letting you go” Klaus smiles making Damon swallow a lump in his throat back. He blinks back his tears and tries to remember what he was going to say.

“I spent my entire life trying to find unconditional love in all the wrong places, who would have thought we would have so much in common. When I look at you or think about you whatever is going on in my life doesn’t seem to matter as much anymore. You give me a sense of safety because anything you can’t take out by yourself we can together. I’m not as indestructible as you and knowing you’ve got my back makes everything a whole lot less terrifying” when he finishes his speech and he can’t even begin to describe the love he feels for Klaus. 

Stefan hands the rings over to them both and they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces if they tried. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," Damon says sliding the ring onto Klaus's left ring finger and kissing his hand. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," Klaus echoes mimicking Damon's actions and they look each other in the eyes smiles growing.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss now" Liz smiles wiping her tears as Klaus pulls Damon into a kiss. Everyone stands and claps before the couple is pulled into tons of different directions. 

"Well, there are a few things I want to say before the party starts. I talked to your families about any traditions and according to Stefan and Silas, you failed to mention something that every Salvatore wedding has La Tarantella. And Nik your brothers told be about all the Viking traditions that even your parents did at their wedding. Stefan said Damon wouldn't want goat blood on his lawn so the sacrifice is out. The swords they can exchange in private, we don't need a witnessed consummation to know they've slept together" Caroline smirks which earns a few snorts and smirks. " There was some race about the loser family feeding the other one but I think we all know who would win a race, and I don't want the ceiling ripped. I don't have a copy of Thor's hammer to bless fertility but I think they're fine on that front which also means no to Bridal-Ale so that's too bad"Caroline shrugs and turns to the DJ.

"Wow your culture is weird" Damon teases Klaus lacing their fingers together. 

"I've seen this dance Damon my culture isn't the only strange one" Klaus smirks and the music starts. Silas and Amara show in everyone's mind the dance while Jeremy elects to stay back far away from Kol and talk to April. 

Everyone gets in a line before doing as they were shown and dancing around for awhile until the music stops. Damon was laughing and his eyes were bright like when he was a small boy actually living in Italy. Stefan beams at his brother and nudges his shoulder while Damon throws his arms around Stefan. 

"Thank you, baby brother" Damon whispers and Klaus walks over. Damon is back in Klaus's arms and kisses him. Klaus feels Damon's curls and smirks. 

"Kol made the right call" he smirks and Damon just smiles wider and giggles. 

"I haven't done that since 1844," he says eyes bright and he pulls Klaus back out onto the dance floor when he hears the next song start. 

Caroline has them put on Since I Don’t Have You, the song they first danced to way back at the twenties dance. After the pictures and Klaus and Damon finish their dance, the guys all take their jackets off, and the girls their heels so they can dance freely. Kol is staring at Jeremy who is determined to look anywhere but Kol. 

Kol extends his hand to Elena who accepts and he pulls her out to the dance floor. He puts his hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck. “Are you still 100 years behind in the world?” she asks avoiding the elephant in the room.

"No, we can do this thing where we enter a human's mind and catch up on what we missed, helpful when we need to learn a new language and customs or catch up on lost time “ he explains. “Though there are a few drinking games I don’t really get“ he sighs looking back at Jeremy.

“I’ll teach you” she offers. 

“After the song” he grins and she nods. Stefan watches them and shakes his head from how easily Elena managed to charm the Mikaelson. He glances at Rebekah who was dancing with Ric and smiles. Enzo walks over to Bonnie and asks her dance, she nods and accepts his hand a smile on her face. 

Damon watches in amusement as his friend spins Bonnie around and picks her up bending low and then going back up with a smile on his face. The song ends and they both laugh as they stop dancing. 

“No your not doing it right, you bounce the quarter off the table and if it lands in the glass you drink” Elena explains to Kol taking the coin from him and raising her hand before letting it go on the table and it goes straight into the glass. 

“You’re strangely good at this” Kol points out as she drinks from the glass. 

“Elena used to be quite the party girl” Bonnie smirks joining them at the bar. Kol glances to where Jeremy was talking with April closely and grinds his teeth making Elena wince while he turns back to them.

“Really?” he asks and Elena blushes.  

“Oh yeah it wasn’t a party until Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes arrived” Bonnie giggles. Kol glances back to where April is clearly flirting with a now clearly uncomfortable Jeremy. “Go rescue your hunter Mikaelson”Bonnie orders and he smirks before walking over and taking Jeremy's hand. When April glares at him he bares his teeth in a shark-like grin and growls. 

"Kol" Jeremy whispers seeing the red start to seep into his eyes.

"Look Matt told me what happened between you two and from I hear Jeremy doesn't want anything to do with you." April hisses and Kol steps forward fangs out now before Jeremy whirls him around shoving him into Caroline's arms. Jeremy glares at Matt who looks angry before glaring at April. 

"My love life is none of your business and I don't want anything from you," Jeremy says and she snorts hand on his forearm. He can feel Kol's stare in the back of his neck again, except this one felt protective while the others were possessive. 

"It doesn't have to be sexual Jer, we can just hang out" she purrs and he lifts her hand off his arm. The thought of going out on a date with her makes him sicker than the sex, makes him feel like he's cheating. He can't feel Kol's stare anymore and looking around quickly he sees Kol downing a drink by the table, and he can see the metal of the table is crushed where Kol's hand is. 

Kol cares about him. He isn't even looking at Damon who is talking into his ear. In fact, he sees Kol whirl on Damon anger in his eyes. 

"Sex doesn't mean all that much to me after all" Jeremy mutters and they all watch the soulmates glare at each other. 

"Back off Damon, I don't want to feel better right now" Kol hisses. 

"Stop being a baby and go talk to him" Damon hisses back and Kol rolls his eyes. 

"Oh cause you know so much about just going for someone you care about, it took us a year to get together and that's cause you almost died. You were conning Nik when you seduced him. You and Katherine were just using each other and you've never had anyone else that meant a damn thing to you" Kol growls lowly and Damon rolls his eyes. 

"Oh ok, yeah that's cool you just keep being upset, we'll wait" Damon scoffs and Kol's lips twitch despite himself. 

"Don't stop on my account," Kol says and Marcel looks interested in the family. He'd expected Klaus to be using Damon but something tells him Klaus wasn't going to live if he hurt Damon. Something was off and the fertility comment was bothering him.

The wedding was one of the sweetest he'd ever witnessed and now he wanted to know what was up with Damon in general. "Damon's pregnant," Rebekah says handing him a glass of champagne.  

"What?" Marcel demands nearly dropping the glass. 

"Bonnie over there was messing with spells she didn't understand. Hit Damon with it and boom Nik knocks him up with a baby girl. The travelers did something similar to Katherine over there who is pregnant with Elijah's baby" Rebekah explains and Katherine smirks walking over. 

"Except I get the regular nine months and no werewolf appetite to deal with. Damon gets fifteen"Katherine smirks and the song has died down. Kol walks across the dance floor and grabs Jeremy's wrist. Damon presses against Klaus's chest, head lowered in a clear sign of submission. 

"One dance please Jeremy," he near begs and Jeremy hesitates before nodding and letting Kol lead him out. Caroline has a slow song play and Kol puts his hands on Jeremy's hips. The hunter looks at him warning him to keep those hands where they are. Jeremy's hands go up and rest on Kol's shoulders. Everyone watches out of the corner of their eyes some dancing along. Silas and Amara watch the original struggle to not flirt with Jeremy in his mind and smirk. 

Jeremy is tense and is glad that immortals can't get in his head. He was completely safe from any supernatural compulsion and control but that didn't apply to what Kol did to him. He wishes it was a spell that could be broken but feeling Kol's freezing hands against his hips that are only slightly colder vampires reminds him why he liked Kol in the first place. Being in a place with so many vampires and one he didn't know put him on edge. But being is the strong, cold arms soothed his burning need to kill them all. 

It confused him sometimes because his sister was nowhere near as strong as Kol but stronger than him, and just as cold as Kol. They were dead and yet he understands Klaus and Damon more. Klaus was burning all the time and he needed someone to cool him down, Damon was freezing and needed someone to keep him warm and feeling alive. Klaus had been just as cold before the wolf side had awoken. 

The original was what he needed to stay calm and apparently Kol wanted to feel sometimes as well. He saw what Kol was talking about now, saw that sex really didn't mean anything to Kol. Not like it did to others, Kol never cheated on him yet he reacted as if he had. Kol had something special with Damon that he couldn't change any more than he could the fact that he is an original vampire or a Mikaelson. 

"I think that I overreacted a bit" Jeremy sighs looking into Kol's eyes looking for any smugness. Instead, he sees relief and joy. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you. Or said the things I did, I just thought it'd be easier on us if you hated me and I hated you. But I can't do that" Kol says and Jeremy lets himself be spun around. 

"And why is that?" he asks pressing close to Kol's chest. 

"Because it's hard to hate someone you're in love with" Kol confesses with more vulnerability in his voice than Jeremy had heard from anyone. 

"Good cause it would be a little awkward seeing as I'm in love with you too" Jeremy smiles brightly and surges forward to kiss Kol. Damon grins the collective joy from him and Kol threatening to overwhelm him, and they hadn't even gotten to the cake yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of the wedding. We'll be seeing more of Marcel in the next chapter. Comments and kudos as always keep me writing I love hearing from you, and remember to subscribe so you know when I update.
> 
> For those interested and for giving credit I got the wedding things from: http://www.angelfire.com/id/vancuren/wedscript.html
> 
> I did write their personal vows myself like months ago when I decided they were getting married. I think they were in my documents like last December or something. 
> 
> Love,   
> Rainbow820


	44. Always and Forever, Until Forever Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Wedding, conversations about the past and future to come.

Marcel frowns looking at Kol being so happy, he'd never liked him. Kol was the only person he had ever truly feared, and still haunted his nightmares. Most likely a compulsion that was broken long ago but stuck with him none the less.

"What is up with the submissive act over there and the pack thing that we felt?"Tyler asks Kol who looks to where Damon was pressed against Klaus's side. 

"It's a false wolf mating and pack grouping. Nik is about as alpha as you can get and when he married Damon and the spells I had Bonnie put on those rings probably added to it. Damon is gonna be submissive for about an hour before his vampiric side realizes what's been done and fights back. It might not if Damon was the submissive type but I highly doubt that'll happen. For the pack part well nothing will change at all. We were already sort of a pack and the wedding just tied us all together. I mean we aren't wolves so we don't turn but if you didn't already have control over your form you would now" Kol explains and everyone was listening. 

"Good" Damon grumbles and he can already feel the heart bond trying to kill the wolf bond altogether. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but being pressed to Klaus was helping. Caroline hands them the knife and they cut the cake before feeding each other slices. 

Klaus pulls off the fork slowly a hungry gaze meeting Damon's and the younger vampire gulps mouth opening slightly and Klaus has to hold back from taking Damon right there. Damon looks down and away from his husband when he feels something kick him. His eyes snap back to Klaus's and his smile brightens as he pulls the hybrids hand to his stomach. 

Klaus smiles back feeling his daughter kick and pulls Damon into a kiss. They move to the side of the tent so everyone can get cake if they want and get the wine glasses filled with warm blood. Klaus kneels in front of Damon and starts talking softly to the baby which earns more kicks and Damon's smile grows. 

There was a little girl inside him, he and Klaus were having a baby. Klaus stands up and Damon kisses him before Klaus is pulled away by an eager Caroline who is trying to get him on her side for a baby shower. 

Stefan feels his brother's stomach and smirks while Damon smiles. "I use to do this with mother and more with you than Annabelle, I was so worried something might happen to you," Damon says and Stefan rolls his eyes. 

"Sap" he snorts and walks off to dance with someone. 

"So you think we can start over with that meeting?" Marcel asks and Damon looks to a smiling Kol and Klaus before nodding.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure" Damon smiles sticking his hand out. 

"Marcel Gerard," Marcel says grinning and hands Damon a glass of blood. Damon sniffs it for vervain or wolfsbane before taking a sip and swallowing roughly. 

"You don't like the taste or something?" Marcel asks and Damon smiles. 

"When you were a kid and had to drink at parties you did for politeness. But I imagine this is about as useful as animal blood is to you and tastes worse" Damon shrugs. 

"Here," Ric says handing him a cup filled with his blood and Damon smiles drinking it. 

"Tasted good when you were human and it still tastes good like bourbon" Damon chuckles. 

"Some days I probably have more bourbon in me than blood," Ric says and Damon smiles. 

"So you don't drink human blood," Marcel says and Damon shows him his fangs. 

"Long story," he says and sees Enzo looking uncomfortable at the edge of the tent. "Excuse me," he says walking over to him. 

"I don't belong here, " Enzo says looking at the crowd. 

"You belong with me, buddy. You can go anywhere you want but you come home. You're one of my best friends and I'll be damned if I lose you again. So you want to go we'll set you up. Get you a fake id and make sure you'll be okay" he asks and Enzo nods. 

"Okay I'll let you know go back to your husband" Enzo smiles and Damon grins turning to do just that. Bonnie walks over to Enzo and he smiles at her. "So love would you be up to go on a date?" he asks and she nods. 

"I think I am" she smiles and he winks at her.

"You gonna stay awhile?"Klaus asks Marcel his arms wrapped around Damon's stomach. 

"I have to get back to New Orleans but you should come by after your honeymoon" he responds. They all sit down with a few plates of food passed out and glasses of blood. 

"I suppose as the best man, brother, and best friend to them both I have to make a speech. Damon, you have been there my whole life. However, we felt about each other you right by my side always looking out for me. You love with everything you have and you don't stop even if you're apart from them. Nik I knew you a long time ago and even if I wasn't quite myself it meant a lot to me and you were my brother then and you're officially my brother now. You are going to be wonderful parents, Damon you raised me while raising yourself in a time much worse than this. Nik from what I can see you raised a successful young man and that little girl is going to have more aunts and uncles than she knows what to do with. We all love you both and you'll always have a family and I guess pack now to back you up. I wish you an eternity of happiness, prosperity, and love.  " Stefan says his eyes watering slightly as he raises his glass. "To Nik and Damon" he toasts. 

Everyone raises their glasses and repeats after him while Damon and Klaus kiss before drinking from their glasses. Everyone chats while Klaus and Damon flirt in the corner. "You know our relationship won't be as perfect and argument free as yours and Kol's, " Klaus tells him frowning, Damon and Kol snort at the same time and everyone turns to them ready to hear the story.

"Our relationship wasn't perfect was it my little brat?" Kol chuckles and everyone looks between them.

"Well, I wouldn't have been so bratty if you weren't so controlling" Damon sighs and pouts while sounding amused. 

"You know that was the actual name I called him you went slightly more romantic Nik with little raven. I called him darling as I do everyone or little brat if he was being one" Kol smirks. 

"Was is just that?" Caroline asks and Kol looks at Damon who smiles.

"Well, Damon was manipulative. Nothing like he was with Katherine where he was a gentleman or a monster. Or with Nik where he's completely himself. No, he was a bratty, needy, vampire who guilted me into giving him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it" Kol snorts. Damon shrugs not denying it.

"Kol was jealous, possessive, and controlling. If he didn't like how someone looked at me he'd kill them, just to get attention I'd flirt with people to watch him rip them apart" Damon says and Kol rolls his eyes.

"How possessive?"Bonnie wonders.

"Let's just say if you were all my friends in 1912 he would have kept me away from you and to himself" Damon responds.

"And you'd obviously go see them just to watch me kill them with a sick satisfaction. I let you have friends you didn't want any"Kol defends himself.

"What about Sophia?"Damon wonders and Kol sighs. 

"Alright so it was early spring and we were on Cape Cod. There was some fair going on that Damon wanted to go to the day we were supposed to leave. He asked me if he could go with his friend Sophia" Kol starts. 

"And he said no" Damon grins and nods to Silas who puts in their minds and Kol keeps explaining to Jeremy. 

* * *

 April 1912:

"No?" Damon demands to throw his jacket onto the bed and Kol raises an eyebrow. 

"If you asked you clearly wanted my answer," Kol says and Damon walks closer arms going around him. He slips something out of his sleeve and smiles at Kol. 

"I also wanted to look you the eyes while I do this" he grins before jamming the stake through his heart. Damon backs up, grabs his jacket, and walks out with a human girl. "Ready Soph?" he asks and she nods taking his hands. 

They go to the fair and laugh for awhile until Damon turns hearing her scream and Kol is standing there mouth covered in blood. "Kol" Damon hisses and everyone is in a panic. Kol ends up killing everyone and chasing down whoever escapes the grounds. When he returns fifteen minutes later Damon is sitting on a table drinking from a nurse who had come straight from work. 

"You wanted that did you not?" Kol demands and Damon looks at him covered in blood and tilts his head smiling softly. 

"Not sure what you mean my darling," he says innocently and Kol pushes him back sitting on his thighs. 

"Oh yes, you do my little brat. You did not care for Sophia or anyone you wanted me to kill in your name and focus all my attention on you" Kol accuses. 

"If my soulmate will not pay attention to me who will? I wanted someone who is interested in me" Damon whines and Kol pulls him up and off the bench. 

"Well, little brat you win my attention is all yours but you made me make quite a mess and you did not listen. If you are going to misbehave as a child, I suppose I should punish yu" Kol smiles sharply fingers curling around Damon's throat.

"Are you angry?"Damon asks not moving and Kol digs his fingers in so blood starts to leak. 

"You are mine, Damon. No one else's you should not shift your attention from me"Kol hisses. "If I do not have you no one will" he warns before letting go and Damon tackles him pinning his arms up.

"It goes both ways. I am not afraid to leave you to rot on the ground next to my desiccated body" he growls and Kol shoves him off.

"Fine darling" Kol says and Damon pulls them both up. 

"Great I want one of the prizes"Damon declares and the compelled game workers stand up hearing the words. 

"Darling we need to move today" Kol hisses and Damon crosses his arms.

"I want a stuffed bear" he argues and Kol growls picking up the ball and it knocks over the bottles and goes through the tent.

"No vampire strength," the compelled man says and Kol throws the next one through his chest. 

"Well now, who is gonna hand the prize over" Damon pouts and Kol grits his teeth. He goes to the next booth and tries a few times before he actual gets it. Damon grins and carried the bear to the hotel with them before they pack. He smirks setting the bear on the bed and goes down to the carriage with Kol.

It's only when they are nearly in the next state when Kol asks where the bear is.

"Decided I did not want it"Damon shrugs.

"Brat" Kol mutters before Damon kisses him. 

* * *

"Yeah never saw your relationship as being abusive," Klaus says and Damon smirks pulling him closer. 

"You're still my little brat" Kol smirks. 

"Always" Damon winks before kissing Klaus deeply. 

They talk, drink, and dance until the sun sets and Marcel says goodbye to them all. Everyone hugs the new couple one last time and go off. Enzo goes out with Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Carol to their place. Liz goes home to get an early night. Ric, Rebekah, Elena, Jeremy, and Kol back to the Gilbert house. Elijah and Katherine go off somewhere and the newlyweds are left alone in the boarding house.

"Gonna have to get this all cleaned up," Damon says as they walk to the back door. Klaus scoops Damon up suddenly and speeds him around to the front where he opens the door and carries a laughing Damon over the threshold. 

Damon pours Klaus a glass of bourbon and sits in his arms while the fire flickers over their dead skin. " I thought you'd of dragged me straight to our room," Klaus says sipping at his drink and Damon smiles at him. 

"I have an eternity to drag you off to have sex" Damon shrugs and Klaus finishes the glass pulling Damon up and stripping his shirt off as they walk up the stairs. Klaus presses Damon down onto the bed and lies over him as they kiss. Their nerves were already fired up in anticipation for the night to come. 

Damon is already reaching down to pull his pants off when Klaus comes up from where he was kissing Damon's chest to pin Damon's wrists above his head. 

* * *

Klaus opens his eyes and looks over to Damon who was covered in blood, sweat, and cum. With the sun coming in a lighting him up he looked beautiful, Damon opens his sparkling eyes and smiles. 

"Sucks that we can't feel it," Damon says hand reaching up towards the sun and then towards Klaus. He pulls the hybrid closer and Klaus puts a hand on Damon's slightly rounded stomach. 

"Can I ask you some questions?" Klaus and Damon nods. 

"Anything baby" Damon responds and Klaus looks into his eyes. 

"When we were leaving the bar last year were those tears real?" he wonders. 

"No" Damon responds. 

"The nightmare?" Klaus asks and Damon shakes his head no. "The I love you?" he wonders. 

"Nope," Damon responds. "I cared about you but I full on loved you in the forest. "You know in the graveyard after I saw you dead is the last time I was really crying. I did once before and that was the last time since 1914" Damon says pressing closer to Klaus's chest. 

"So after 1914, you didn't cry once?" Klaus says and Damon shakes his head. 

"Nope I couldn't feel anything without Kol awake really and then once I was put in the Augustine I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of crying. Then my humanity was off for over fifty years" Damon shrugs arms going around him. 

"What about when you were human?" he wonders. 

"I didn't cry often. I think when my grandmother died, my sister was stillborn, and when we moved. Were the three times I cried in Italy, temper tantrums and being a baby aside. When I was twelve my father burned me with a cigar and Stefan was sitting across from me so I vowed never to cry in front of Stefan again. But I never cried at war, so I guess the last time as a human would have been 17 when my mom died" Damon answers. 

"That dream Stefan and I saw after I killed Tyler, your baby what was your father on about?" Klaus asks. 

"I was sixteen and got Ella Lockwood pregnant. He would have sent me and her away, so I would have had to leave Stefan with him and my mother. No way was I letting them hurt him so I poisoned her and had her body buried by Mr. Jacks. The slave who always cleaned up our messes" Damon explains. "Believe it or not that's when I hated my father nothing before that was dramatic enough for the Salvatore in me" Damon shrugs. 

"Our baby girl is gonna have both family curses," Klaus says. 

"I know, you have any name ideas?" Damon wonders lacing his fingers with Klaus's. 

"I like the name Hope. Seems appropriate she's our hope for redemption" Klaus says and Damon raises an eyebrow. 

"You looking for redemption baby?" Damon asks. 

"Only enough to be good enough for you," Klaus says and Damon rolls his eyes. 

"I just married you, if I didn't think you were good enough you wouldn't be in this bed right now" Damon scoffs. 

"Then for her," Klaus says. 

"For Hope" Damon grins and Klaus smiles back. "I want Rosemarie as a middle name," Damon says and Klaus looks surprised. 

"That harpy vampire Elijah chased for five centuries?" Klaus asks and Damon hits his chest. 

"She was my friend and the only person who cared about me while you were trying to kill Elena. I was a bit depressed and she made it better, that one other time I cried was after her death. You did two good things in that ritual. You killed Jules and unwittingly avenged Rose. And you kept yourself alive and you were able to save my life" Damon smiles and Klaus kisses him.

"I'm glad I could avenge your friend for you, and if you want Hope's middle name to be Rosemarie it is," Klaus says pulling away so he can turn the shower on. He pulls Damon in and starts scrubbing at his chest lightly. "But what about her last name?" he asks softly. 

"Well hyphenating is stupid," Damon says and Klaus looks like he wants to avoid a fight so Damon doesn't let the silence drag on. "And there are a bunch of traditions and rules that come with being a Salvatore that I do believe in and I don't think you'd like them. I think Hope Rosemarie Mikaelson sounds perfect" he smiles and Klaus grins pinning Damon to the shower wall. 

"Just out of curiosity what are the traditions?" Klaus asks. 

"Well one is when you raise a kid you write it all down in a book, most of it is the same from two thousand years ago. I have a few, you can read how my father raised me and how I raised my brother." Damon answers kissing Klaus's shoulder. 

Klaus smells the rose smell increasing on Damon and tilts his neck to the side in invitation. Damon bites down and starts lazily sucking at his veins. "Would you be interested in kids after Hope?" Klaus wonders. 

"How many kids did you want when you fantasized having Viking wife and living in the dirt hut fifteen feet from your parents?" Damon wonders licking at his neck. 

"Four, so it wouldn't be like our family where it was so big and sparse with age that not everyone got along or ever talked. I wanted a boy, a girl, boy, and girl. One to two years apart, I was gonna be a good Viking prove to Mikael that I wasn't a disappointment as a son" he answers leaning into Damon and sitting on the bench so Damon is in his lap. "How about you, you had to of at some point imagined a family," Klaus says. 

"Well when I was at war, the expectation was I would die a hero for my state and my family. Because I was planning on just dying, I did let my thoughts wander, I was shot and captured in late 1863. September probably, a nurse Holly had treated me. She was kind and gave me a horse along with some battle plans she knew as she wanted me to go back a hero. I already was, I was a Lieutenant after we won this huge battle cause I gave General E. Lee information about Virginia he didn't know. Pushed the Yankees back and killed a lot of them " Damon pauses clearly thinking back to the battlefield. 

"What did you imagine?" Klaus asks again.  

"I imagined the war ended sort of the way it did anyways, I would find her and marry her. Stefan had a pretty little girl named Valerie that he lost his virginity to back home. She broke his heart but I imagined them getting married. Father would drop dead after he told me he was proud of me. I'd get the family fortune, free the slaves, and we would go back to Italy. Live in the family castle, I was gonna have a little girl named Annabelle Lillian Salvatore after the sister and mother I lost. Stefan was going to have a boy who I always saw as Thomas Guiseppe Salvatore because he would honor father that way. Neither of us had any other children but they would both learn magic and keep it unlike Stefan and me" Damon tells him. 

"Are you sure you're okay with the name?" Klaus wonders. 

"Positive, I don't want our daughter to hold the names of women long forgotten, I'm already naming her after one person. She deserves her own name" Damon assures him. "I like the name Hope, a lot" he assures him. 

"Well out of all my fantasies none compare to the real life, so you wanted one child and I wanted four," Klaus says wondering if he could get a second child out of Damon.

"Meet in the middle at two?" Damon wonders and Klaus grins. 

"I love you, this baby, and if you don't want to have another child you don't have to" Klaus assures him. 

"Ok firstly baby, I want another one. Secondly, why don't you carry the next one?" he says raising an eyebrow. Klaus blushes and opens his mouth, he gapes like a fish before Damon giggles. "Don't worry baby, I want to carry the next one, I love being pregnant as it turns out" Damon confesses.

"Well you make pregnancy look good," Klaus says eyes dropping down to Damon slightly rounded stomach and smiling. 

"I make everything look good baby" Damon smirks.

"I love you always and forever," Klaus says resting their foreheads together.

"Until forever ends" Damon finishes with a wide smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always kudos and comments keep me writing I love to hear from you. Make sure to subscribe for pretty much weekly updates (I hope I can keep that up). 
> 
> Also, I'm trying out the new Grammarly program and it is a little glitchy. Sometimes it takes the words it's corrected and puts in another random part of the work. I try sorting back through but if there are any random words around I'm sorry about that. Plus got new internet that keeps cutting out, FML, and the smut I'd written got deleted. Trying to re-write it felt choppy and just weird so I promise to have some in the next chapter, I feel it's important that smut feels natural. Anyways rant over. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	45. Down in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Enzo work on a spell together, Katherine hears something from her contacts in NOLA, and a few of them travel down with unexcepted results.

"I was thinking if they made this ring couldn't they track me with it?" Enzo asks and Bonnie nods biting her lip. They were at the Grill for their date and Bonnie really liked Enzo and was surprised at how well they connected. 

"The witch or traveler in your case that made the ring can snap their fingers and disable the spell. I made daylight jewelry for Caroline, Elena, and Ric if I snap my fingers they'll be stuck inside. But I didn't make your ring. What I can do is make you another one and work on this" she offers and he nods. "All the rings are at the Salvatore boarding house," she tells him and pulls her phone out. 

Damon tells them to come right over and they walk in where Damon has a box full of daylight jewelry on the table. Enzo reaches in and picks out a [bracelet](https://img1.etsystatic.com/003/0/5930816/il_fullxfull.364123637_puxr.jpg). Damon takes the box and Bonnie sets the ring in the sun while Enzo sits on the couch the ring next to her. She closes her eyes and tosses it at him, he clasps it on his right wrist and sticks his arm out into the sun smiling when there is no burn. 

"I don't know how a witch could do it without being a siphoner or the one who cast the spell obviously" Klaus shrugs. 

"What's a siphoner?" Bonnie asks.

"A witch that can't produce their own magic, so they siphon it off other magical things. They can go to a vampire and remove all magic turning them back into a human that died" Damon answers. 

"And because they are only part time witches when they become vampires they can siphon their vampiric cores. They were known as the heretics but they went missing in 1903. The Gemini coven where siphoners are hated, locked them away in one of their famous prison worlds. They were lead by" Klaus trails off recognizing the name and Enzo shakes his head while Damon and Bonnie look at him. "I don't remember some vampire" he shrugs and they go back to looking at the ring. 

"Come on let's go take a look at the spell, I know it's written down somewhere," Damon says and Bonnie grabs the ring following him. Once they hear them go Klaus lights the candle Bonnie had spelled to keep sound in. 

"How do you know who led the heretics, and how the hell is it Damon's mother?" Klaus demands. 

"He looks just like her, even has her curly hair. In 1903 I was twenty-seven and dying of consumption, same as her. She took me on the boat with her and fed me her blood. I died and when I woke up everyone was dead except the guy who she compelled to come in and he stabbed himself. I fed and when I got off the boat she was gone. I figured she had abandoned me, apparently, she abandoned her sons instead" Enzo sighs. 

"How long have you known?" Klaus asks him. 

"Since 1953 when I met him" Enzo shrugs standing up and blowing out the candle when they hear them talking and coming back down the hall. Damon doesn't look like he heard them so they look at the spell and the ring. 

"Well, we'll let you two get back to whatever gross stuff you were doing and I'll figure this out" she smiles kissing their cheeks before leaving and Damon smiles leaning against Klaus. They go and Bonnie drives them back to her house. 

"So you think you can do it?" he asks and she nods. 

"Come in," she says walking into her kitchen and putting the ring on a table. She puts the spell out and looks at it. She puts a hand on it and senses for all spells, a tracking spell is on it and the traveler that cast the spell doesn't have an alive spirit anymore. 

"Okay, so the traveler that cast the spell is dead, which means unless you are near their final resting place they can't do anything about it. What I can do is break the tracking spell" she explains putting her her hand back over it. 

"How did you break the spell?" he wonders. 

"I didn't, not exactly I'm not strong enough to break the spell. But I am strong enough to put a counter tracking spell that will send them literally to the opposite side of the country looking for you. Now to see if I can break the daylight spell, that is something that could be useful" she says closing her eyes and he watches her with a smile on his face.

* * *

 "Well, we have to go on a honeymoon, and instead of Italy, I thought our own private island off the coast of Venice, Italy" Klaus smiles handing the deed over to Damon who beams and kisses Klaus wrapping his arms around him. 

"I had an idea, you know couples get each other's names tattooed on each other" Damon says and Klaus raises his eyebrow and Damon pulls out two drawings. "Lockwood had these and I asked him if it was cool to use them" Damon shrugs. One was a wolf howling at a full moon, the other was a feather which was breaking off and little ravens were flying off it.

"Why not" Klaus grins taking the raven one and Damon grins calling out the window and the artists who were clearly compelled walk in. "What if I had said no?" Klaus wonders. 

"Like you'd ever say no to me" Damon smirks and then looks at the couple. "Probably just presented them as lunch" he shrugs and they walk downstairs. Damon was getting his tattoo on his left hip, the wolf would be right next to the bone and the moon just a little bit to the right and up. It would be covered by his jeans still. The wolf's outline was black but it wasn't filled in all the way and the moon was black all the way. Klaus was getting his tattoo in all black on his right shoulder and the birds were flying towards his heart. 

The scars heal right away and they look perfect, which doesn't stop Klaus from draining one and turning the other for Damon. They decide to have everyone over for a party later after they finish burying the bodies and Klaus wraps his arms around Damon's middle. 

Damon looks perfect in the sun and Klaus wishes he could have known a human Damon. Seen the more vulnerable less badass version so he could have been his sole protector. 

"Don't feel too bad baby, I was never very kind or open to other people around my brother. Most ended up dead or unable to do something like see if I was angry" Damon grins feeling his thoughts from where they were connected. 

"The submission thing all gone?" Klaus asks. 

"Yeah like a half hour after we got our pack bonded" Damon assures him lacing their fingers together before pulling his phone out to call Stefan about the party.  

* * *

"I just got a call from some witches I know in NOLA, Jane Anne Devereaux long line of witches. They have something on Klaus and they are not afraid to use it," Katherine tells the group when they are the boarding house for the goodbye party before the newlyweds go on their honeymoon. 

"It's not important," Klaus says determined to go on their honeymoon but Damon doesn't have to be linked to him to see the paranoia behind his eyes. 

"Let's go check it out. We'll be done in a few days and then we can go. Kat, you got the tip and I assume Elijah wants to come with you and Nik. I haven't been to NOLA since the forties come on" Damon grins and they sigh. Stefan warns his brother to be careful and he just winks before they are gone. 

Klaus drives Damon asleep in the passenger seat, Katherine asleep on Elijah in the back. He knew the only woman for his brother was Katherine and when he wasn't trying to kill her he was reminded how much he liked her and how much he missed her friendship. He pulls into the car park and compels them not to touch his car. Damon grins and takes Katherine's hand, they say they'll let the originals handle business while they go to Bourbon street.  

"What are we really doing?" Katherine asks and Damon is looking at street numbers. When he's tackled and Damon grins.  

"Charlotte, I knew you'd still be here," he says and she smirks taking his hands. "This is Katherine Pierce, one of my best friends. Now come on" Damon says linking arms with Katherine recognizes a sire bond when she sees one.

"Where is your grandmother?" Damon asks the witch.

"Long dead," she says.  

"Nadia please don't make this difficult. You're her daughter, I remember. Now why didn't the sire bond break?" he demands and Nadia eyes him with a dangerous look. 

"Becuase you didn't kill those twelve people for a sire bond breaking spell, it was for black magic," Nadia tells him with a frown. 

"Right well Charlotte, you can't be in love with me I'm married. You're gonna be my friend and do what I say when I tell you to right" he says and she nods. 

"Yes Damon I owe you, you made me strong," she says and kisses his cheek while Katherine smirks. 

"Okay go wouldn't want my incredibly possessive husband to hear about you" Damon smirks and Charlotte nods speeding out. They leave the shop and don't hear Nadia call her witch friends alerting them of the new arrivals. 

"Did not see that coming" Katherine smirks and Damon laughs taking her arm and speeding them towards a bar, Rosseau's. They sit at the bar and talk about what their originals might be up to when a pretty blonde bartender walks over. 

* * *

 Elijah watches Marcel talk to the witches with a pensive look and wonders why the witches wanted Klaus here, and why they called Katherine of all people. 

"I mean Klaus I did tell him to stop by anytime but he should be on his honeymoon, not trying to deal with witches, your sister. Which leads me to wonder why he is here" Marcel tells them.

"I don't know," Sophie says her voice shaky. When they are gone he calls Rebekah and hears the water sloshing around with someone else moving and sighs. There was no heartbeat so it was most likely Alaric. 

"I do not know why we've been called here sister. Niklaus has walked into a war zone and we have brought our two pregnant vampires into it" Elijah sighs. 

_"Well get them out, Elijah. I may not like Katherine all that but she is carrying my niece so you get her and Damon out" Rebekah hisses._

"I would if they would answer their phones" Elijah sighs. 

_"Figure it out, we are not losing our brother-in-law. In other news, you know Damon runs the town council, well he was gone for a few days. Rudy hates that Bonnie is friends with us so he managed to convince them to put vervain in the water. The Lockwood's are set wolfsbane mishap in the nineties and they have water filters. The Salvatore's obviously do as well, they're being installed at the Gilbert and Forbes house as we speak" Rebekah informs him._

_"We're doing the best we can, trying to keep Damon as the leader when he's missed so many meetings is hard," Ric says._

Elijah sighs and wishes them luck before hanging up and going to find Sophie.

* * *

Damon sits up rubbing his head and looks around in confusion when he realizes he's in a graveyard. "Kat" he calls out hand on his stomach as he stands up and turns around to look at the group of people covering their faces with hoods. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited to have them in NOLA now. I have a good idea of who I want to be in NOLA. Not sure how often I'll switch back to Mystic Falls if I ever get a good idea for what they might be up to, or having them come back together I will do it but we'll see. Depends on if you guys even want to read what is happening in both places. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a question so I have a Kol/Damon fic and Klaus/Damon fic, would anyone be interested in perhaps a love triangle between them?


	46. The World is Going to Keep Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Klaus meet with the witches. Damon and Katherine are driven into a tight corner and the witches give Damon a gift which puts him on edge.

Damon is dragged to where the witches are eating and he is offered some blood. He refuses but bites his hand and drips his blood in the soup and wine. Five witches die painfully before he is knocked out. 

Sophie leads Elijah to where Damon was sleeping and the witches tell her what happened. 

“We didn’t want Klaus we wanted Damon. He isn’t as paranoid as his husband so we knew he’d follow Klaus”Sophie explains. “Now Hayley she’ll control the wolves, once she figures it out. Once we stop Marcel we can free them and have the wolves on our side” she continues and leads Elijah to where Damon is in a forced sleep. 

"What have you done to him?”Elijah demands before kneeling beside his brother-in-law.

“Done to him? We offered him blood and he refused it. Instead, he put something in our meal. Killed five of us” another witch scoffs. 

“I imagine he put his blood in there, my brother-in-law does not drink human blood. He prefers something a little more dead”Elijah responds pulling his sleeve back and biting his wrist. Damon moves closer on instinct and bites in Elijah’s wrist. Again on instinct, recognizing Mikaelson blood pulls away before he tears Elijah’s hand off. He opens his eyes and groans sitting up. 

“Who can I kill?” he asks and Elijah smiles. 

“No one right now, but I’m sure that will change soon,” Elijah says and Damon nods standing up and cracking his neck. 

“We also tried something else, to ensure you’d protect Hayley. We tried to transfer the baby in Damon to her, but the spell that allowed Damon to have the kid is crazy strong and not letting go of that little girl. Not to mention the cloaking and lots of protection spells put on him by a crazy powerful witch. So um Katherine Pierce, who is carrying your child. The elders did the transfer. I tried to stop it both times but they wouldn’t listen”Sophie explains and Elijah looks horrified. Damon growls at Sophie and Katherine wakes up with a scream.

They run to where she was lying down, and her hand is on her stomach. She sobs whimpering about her baby and Damon kneels next to her. 

“It’s okay, she’s fine. Just in someone else” Damon explains to her. Hayley walks up and Katherine’s hand flies to her mouth. She starts crying in relief when she realizes her baby is okay and pulls Hayley into a hug which is very un-Katherine like. Hayley tenses but can’t even imagine the panic and relief the vampire in front of her must have just gone through. 

* * *

"Why jealous?" Marcel taunts and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

"Keep your crown, your toys, and this sinking city. All I want is to have my husband and Katherine safe and sound from the witches and to go on my honeymoon" Klaus sighs bored with the conversation. 

"Why didn't you say so?" Marcel demands. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the babies and he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Klaus lost his husband, unborn child, and little brother all in one fell swoop. "I'll find out what I can, don't start a war please be careful we wouldn't want them caught up in the middle," Marcel says speeding out and the originals do the same. 

"Niklaus remain calm so we can finish this quickly and efficiently" Elijah sighs in his usual stultified manner of speaking. 

"Calm, calm Elijah. My husband, baby, and Kol are all at risk with this. Hayley has your child cooking and Katherine will to busy protecting her to protect Damon, who can take care of himself but Elijah I will not loose him" Klaus declares. 

"No one in our family is dying tonight, Always and Forever, until forever ends. Well, the world is going to keep spinning and we are all going to keep living. I have come to except we are not just the Mikaelson's against the world any longer. It is us, the Salvatores', Forbes', Bennetts, Lockwoods', Petrova, and Gilberts. They are our family I would die for every single one of them just as they would for us. There is no way we are losing anyone" Elijah tells him voice full of passion now and Klaus stands up nodding. 

"You remain ever the wise council brother" Klaus grins before he is off calling Marcel. 

"Of course" Marcel agrees to hand over the body. Klaus nods and they arrive at the graveyard. Everyone goes with and they go to the old plantation house. 

Damon freezes, it was his house. Newer but the same one he grew up, plantations were similar but it was the same right down to the lantern over the porch. Swallowing back sick he walks in first, not planning on telling anyone what his problem was. He looks back at the box the witches had given him and grabs it before they all walk inside.  

"Marcel is worried, " Elijah points out and hands Klaus a dagger. 

"No, I promised never again unless one of you went on some rampage which we both know was directed at Kol" Klaus responds. 

"Just for a short while, I will most likely be placed with or near the weapon whatever it may be" Elijah insists and dips it in the ash. Klaus sighs and runs it through his heart catching him. He puts him in his coffin and carries it out to the car.

* * *

"Here my brother, as a peace offering" Klaus smirks and Marcel looks shocked. 

"He isn't the brother I'm worried about" Marcel mutters. 

"Finn has no interest in settling I kept him from the world for far too long. Kol is busy in Mystic Falls and hates this place in any case. If it's me you're worried about the minute my husband and Hayley are unlinked from those witches, they're dead and we're out of here. Hayley is my family now I have to watch over her as I would of Katherine and anyone who is carrying my niece or nephew" Klaus explains to him. "Elijah's child to be exact I already betrayed him on this front nothing is happening to that baby" he adds before speeding out to his car. Marcel sighs and knows exactly where to put it.

Klaus pulls back into his driveway and through the door to see his family in the lounge. Damon was comforting Hayley who was now stuck in a house with the original family and pregnant with a vampire/witch hybrid. Katherine was watching her like a hawk, no doubt planning how she was gonna be friends with the woman carrying her child. Klaus smiles at the sight but notices quickly that Damon is in an antsy mood. 

"Little raven" he smiles holding his hand out and Damon goes willingly. They enter their room and Damon sits beside the box he set on the bed.

“The witches gave me this. I didn't want to open it without you by my side” Damon fills him in, opening the box and picks a photo up before grabbing one of the books. He falls to his knees when he finds his mother’s journals. Starting from 1830, when she was ten years old, and ending in 1857 when she died. Damon leaves the room with the twenty-six journals and Katherine walks in after him. She gasps when she finds the photo on the ground.

“Klaus this is Damon's mother. I use to help out at hospitals when I was feeling charitable or needed a connection to my humanity. Lillian Salvatore was a patient, you know your sister turned hundreds of nurses who still work the same today. They save the young, pretty, and mothers. I saw one of her nurses feed Lily blood and there was someone who was sort of like a witch with” she whispers and he nods glad to know which sire line Damon's mother and the heretics were a part of. 

“I know, heretics remember” he mutters and she runs a hand through her hair. 

“When did you piece that together?” she wonders. 

“Day after we got married” he responds.

Katherine closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I have things to do, he needs you here take care of your husband Klaus" Katherine instructs him patting his cheek and she is gone. Klaus checks on Damon a few times but he never looks up from the books. When it's night and he's wasted the whole day but doesn't regret a second of it. He brings Damon a warm mug of his own blood. 

“She hated me,”Damon says to Klaus who shakes his head. Damon sets the mug on the table next to the couch he had been reading on.

“Damon, don’t be dramatic ”Klaus starts but Damon cuts him off. 

_"July 17th, 1855:_  


_The slaves attempted a revolt yet before Giuseppe could even get out the door Damon had shot one of them in the head and told the others to tie themselves up. Like a true Salvatore, he whipped them raw and hung the traitor up for all to see. Then he had Stefan out there helping him clean their wounds. When they came inside the obnoxious brat, got into a fight with his father and got himself whipped in front of the slaves he just whipped. He and Giuseppe regularly do this game if Damon screams Stefan takes his place. I sometimes wish he would bite his own tongue off as it his tongue constantly getting him in trouble. I would intervene but that would cause Giuseppe to lash out against me and it's better it be Damon than I._

_I do hope Damon is locked in the cellar, but I will have to ask him for the sleeping draught he uses to put us all to sleep when we are in fits of anger as all Salvatore's, even ones married in such as I, are prone to. I do hate to clean up his festering wounds the waste of space would be better off starving to death or dying of infection so he is no longer my problem. I also can no longer handle Stefan's many questions, I understand why Damon has turned to copious drinking as his father has._

_If Damon was not so pretty there would be no reason to keep him around. As far as male goes he is worth a bit as like his father Damon has strong features and from me, he gets his beauty. No wonder his father has been selling him out. Though Damon does it of his own violation to gain money, the boy is good for nothing else so I see no harm in it. I suppose I should go and get Stefan to bed."_

Damon reads out tears in his eyes as he continues on. “I was nearly eighteen when she died and if she felt this way about me when I was just recently sixteen" Damon mumbles trailing off. "I always knew my father hated me and loved Stefan. I knew my mother loved Stefan more I mean who doesn’t but I thought she at least cared”Damon growls. Klaus feels shocked his mother loved them all equally, maybe not Kol, but the rest of them equally. Their father ranked them so he understood being hated by him but not being loved by your mother is not one. 

“I just don’t get it I did everything for her and Stefan. She stood by and let my father beat me, lock me in the cellar. I’m glad she pretended at least because if she hadn’t I don’t doubt I would’ve killed myself”Damon shouts and Klaus pulls him closer. “Our baby isn’t going to have a mother, I use to cling to my mother’s love”Damon whimpers his hormones and vampirism making this heartbreak ten times worse. Klaus knows he should tell Damon about his mothers undead status but can’t be the one to make Damon hurt more. 

“Damon look at me, love,” Klaus says and the watery, angry blue eyes meet his. His heart clenches to see Damon in so much pain so he kisses him. “I love you so much, Damon. Here and now. Your brother loves you more than anything. You have friends lots of them. My siblings are your siblings, your family. This baby is going to have so much love they won’t need a mother. Besides pretty sure you’re the mom”Klaus smirks and Damon laughs sadly. 

“I just can’t believe she said this about me. I tried so hard to be perfect for my father and my mother. Be the perfect role model for Stefan, to be his best friend, confidant, and big brother. But I had to be his father and his mother. I had to be stern and I had to soothe him. I had to raise him and they were so proud of him why couldn’t they be proud of me? What did I ever do to deserve their ire?”Damon demands and the phone rings. 

Damon sees it's his brother and picks up. _“Damon” Stefan’s voice rings out_ and Damon laughs bitterly. 

“Hey baby brother, did Kol tell you I was feeling down?” Damon asks and he hears a sigh. 

_“He told me he feels the pain he felt when he realized his own mother didn't love him. So whatever you found it doesn’t matter Damon. Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore are long dead. They can’t hurt you anymore, they can’t hurt us. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Damon. To get married and have a family, to be far away from Mystic Falls and the house we grew up in. I almost tried to find you when I heard the estate had burned down”Stefan smiles_ and Damon laughs miserably again. If only Stefan knew where he was currently staying, it was the exact same as their estate, he was frankly surprised Katherine hadn't noticed. 

"You always knew how to cheer me up little brother" Damon sighs and Stefan bids him goodnight before hanging up. Damon allows Klaus to take the journals and lead him to bed. Damon gets changed and yawns curling up in the bed. Klaus lies down and pulls Damon forward so he resting against his chest and smiles. Damon is asleep as soon as Klaus pulls the string on the lamp and he follows soon after. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love hearing from my readers. Remember to subscribe and bookmark this so you can know when I update new chapters. This was going to be twice as long but I cut in half, the other chapter will be up Wednesday. Let me know if you would prefer the longer chapters. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	47. Love Itself is Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Hayley bond, Damon gives Katherine a list of tasks which she does with Charlotte, and we finally see the little witch.

Damon looks at the box on his bed and turns away from it. His husband had asked he not read that without emotional support because with hormones, heightened vampire emotions, and the cannibal aspect he thought Damon was way too on edge already. No need to add more to his emotional distress, Klaus was at a party in the Quarter which meant Damon just had to ignore the journals. Klaus wants him away from the mess of the French Quarter and Damon hates to be confined to one place but it's for the safety of his baby. He sighs and goes to take a shower to calm his nerves.

Hayley pokes around and settles into her room listening to Klaus come in and decides not to bother him. Damon was in the shower, Elijah was missing, Katherine was around somewhere and going out back she sees Katherine pulling herself, naked out of the pool.

"Sorry," Hayley says averting her eyes and Katherine rolls her eyes holding her hand out for the towel which Hayley tosses to her.

"We're both adults here, and you are carrying my child. I did this once before five hundred years ago and I loved every minute of it. Even knowing the man who got me pregnant was long gone, my child would be taken from me, and I would be cast out. I was right the minute I pushed my daughter out my father took her, I never even got to look at her. I got the next few days to heal and then I was chased out of town" Katherine tells her.

"What then?" Hayley wonders.

"I ended up from Bulgaria to England. I met Klaus and Elijah, I was the doppelganger they needed to break the curse. Which I believe Elijah told you about. I wasn't going to die so when I found out I ran. Ended up with a few vampires. I stabbed myself so she was forced to heal me with her blood. The minute her back was turned I hung myself. " Katherine tells her wrapping the towel around her and tucking it so it remains on.

"You died to avoid being killed," Hayley says and Katherine chuckles.

"I suppose eternal life on my own terms was better in my mind than being a sacrifice for a monster" she responds walking towards the loungers. "I love Elijah, I always have. He had a plan to try and save me but I refused to leave my life in the hands of the one allowing my sacrifice. Still, after him, I loved two others and only them, I never meant to in any case. The Salvatore brothers in 1864 I made them who they are I ruined them. Stefan, he looked exactly like the father of my first child and I knew I was a doppelganger so I believe we were fated to be together, which is actually the truth, a story for another day" Katherine smiles eyes closed.

"What about Damon?" Hayley wonders.

"Damon was the accident, Stefan I got to know him for my curiosity. He was not even eighteen yet, never made it to adulthood either. Damon was twenty-five and off fighting for the south. Stefan told me tales of his brother who was also his: father, mother, protector, best friend, nurturer, punisher, and sometimes even his doctor. He was out being a soldier and Stefan told me how he hated the cause but loved his home so he would defend it with his life. The town called Damon and coward and a liar. But all I saw was a hero with a heart of gold enclosed in ice. He eventually became my lover and I helped him PTSD from the horrors of war washed away by mind manipulation. I tried so hard not to break him but I failed, as it is the Petrova curse to harm and break those we love, just as the Salvatore curse is to grow to hate and despise those closest to them" Katherine explains to her and Hayley sits on the end of her chair.

"Why are you not with either of them then?" Hayley asks.

"Stefan never loved me, Damon he moved on. With Kol, then Rebekah, then Klaus" Katherine smirks and they both laugh at the absurdity of Damon being with three out of five Mikaelson's. "And like I said I love Elijah always have always will. This baby whether you or I had it, is still Elijah and I's child. Now with you in the picture if my baby has two mothers it doesn't matter, or one if you just wish to leave" Katherine explains patting her hand before going inside to shower.

Hayley considers all this and goes up to her room to write down all the herbs she knows are good for babies. Red raspberry leaf, nettle, rosehips, and yellow dock. Mostly she would need a lot of red raspberry leaf if she was going to survive a vampire/witch pregnancy she needed to be as strong as she could. Hayley knows she should be drinking human blood and plans on talking to them in the morning about it when she hears angry shouting and grabs the nearest weapon before walking down behind Damon who was smiling.

"Hello" Rebekah calls out and Damon smiles down at her. He had just gotten out of the shower and dressed so she could smell clearly that he was hungry.

"Bex, what the hell do you need all these clothes for?" Ric calls and she sighs.

"Unlike you, I don't wear the same clothes over and over again. I pretty sure some of the shirts you own are Damon's" she calls back and he sighs walking in with two bags in his hand and a compelled person walks in with the other three.

"Not my fault he left them at my flat before Klaus took him" Ric shrugs dropping them and looking at his phone.

"Kol had no interest in saving Elijah and Finn well I don't wish to bother him and Sage after nine hundred years apart" Rebekah informs them.

"Glad to have you home little sister" Klaus smirks.

"Yes and I know we're past this daggering nonsense so why?" Rebekah demands.

"The witches are forcing my hand they want the secret weapon holding them down. Marcel and his guys were weary, Elijah agreed and we figure there is a chance he will be stored with the weapon whatever it may be" Klaus explains. He also tells her what happened to Katherine and Hayley while they sit in the lounge.

“Congrats I guess”Rebekah mumbles eyeing the wolf with suspicion. Damon was still just forcing himself to read the journal over and over again, Klaus was beside Katherine who was staring Hayley down with a jealous and grateful expression. She was glad she didn’t have to go through the struggles of pregnancy but then again she wishes she could for her daughter. From what she could tell about Hayley the werewolf would grow to care about the child quickly and fiercely.

“Love, give it to me,” Klaus says while ripping the 1855 journal from his hands. Damon grumbles and picks up the journal from 1830, to read about his mother as a young child.

“What is he doing?”Ric asks.

"Torturing himself with things he was never intended to know" Klaus responds and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Alright let's get Elijah back and find this weapon, Nik baby fill them in on your plan," Damon says and asks Ric for a bite. Ric holds his arm out and listens to Klaus talk while Damon feeds carefully, so not to hurt him.

"Lovely I have to go oversee something, stay here little raven please," Klaus asks Damon before kissing him and sighing as he pulls away. "The very sight of you tempts me, I promise we will get the honeymoon we deserve. But for now I must go to for a drink and follow through with my plan" Klaus says softly and Damon kisses him once more before he speeds out.

"So what were you up to in 1820?" Hayley asks Damon.

"Well seeing as my mother had just been born that February not much" Damon smirks.

"I have things to do as well, I have to go see a witch. I don't want them knowing you are here" Rebekah says and Ric shrugs.

"I'm no stranger to babysitting Damon, I can handle another one" Ric smirks. Rebekah leaves and Damon hands Katherine a to-do list before the older vampire nods and leaves.

Katherine sighs looking at her long list, she was to kill the witch who turned them in, Nadia. Find out what she could about the secret weapon, find out who the human council was because a vampire operation like this needed humans to be on their sides. Find out where the werewolves are hiding, turn a few vamps so he doesn't have to drink from the originals, and find at least one friendly witch to be on their side only. To protect their babies.

Katherine smirks Damon was on top of this he wasn't going to sit idly by and let Klaus take control, he knew how to get what he wanted and she is proud of him. He even suggested she take Charlotte out with her as the vampire had a daylight ring on her right middle finger.

Charlotte distracts Nadia so Katherine can come is from behind and inject a poison into her veins. They leave her gasping on the ground and when her heart stops they leave to go to the next task Damon has set for them. Charlotte tells her who is in charge of the human faction.

"You will be on the inside, say you wish to join his ranks" Katherine grins and Charlotte sighs nodding.

"To die for love is the most honorable way, right?" she asks.

"Damon died for my love" Katherine responds letting her decide for herself the honor in it. She seduces the leaders and drains the vervain out of most of them before compelling them to follow her every command until their death even with vervain in their systems. She heals them and fills them up with vervain again before she and Charlotte are gone.

"What else do we need to do?" Charlotte wonders. "Secret weapon, which you're going on the inside. Werewolf searching, befriending a witch, and turning vampires for Damon to drink" Katherine lists.

"Well, the witch who made me this has kept herself young and my friend. She doesn't run with the ancestors, outsider outside the French Quarter I'll take you to meet her" Charlotte offers. "Vampires we can turn easy, and the wolves are hiding out in the deep Bayou" she explains and Katherine grins.

"Great take me to see the witch, then you'll go see Marcel, and I'll turn some vamps" Katherine claps her hands together folding the note and putting in her back pocket, checking her phone for texts and they Charlotte leads her towards the shop.

"Bonjour" the woman greets when they open the door to the rather well-kept shop which looked elegant. Katherine can't enter the door and Charlotte forgets passing right over as she was invited in many years ago.

"I'm Katherine Pierce and I think you can help me" she smiles and the woman raises her perfectly trimmed brown eyebrow. Her hair was wavy brown with blonde ombre on the bottom half. It went past her shoulders. She was clearly older than a teenager but looked twenty-four at the oldest, dressed like a young person as well. Brown knitted throw over, a black loose tank top, cut off denim shorts, and black boots.

"Charly?" she asks looking past Katherine.

"She's cool Juliet" Charlotte responds.

"Come in then. Juliet Versailles, and yes exactly like the palace. My family designed and funded it's building. Also before you treat me like a kid I'm eighty. This necklace is spelled to keep my youthful appearance" she introduces herself.

"Hmm, I was pregnant but now a werewolf is a surrogate for my baby. I'd like a way to be able to tell where my child is at all times" Katherine says and she nods grabbing a cup.

"I'll need some of your blood come back in two days time. I have to wait for the New Moon tomorrow to perform the spell, and then you come fetch it the next morning" Juliet says and Katherine nods.

"I trust I can come to you with almost any need and you will comply," Katherine says eyes sharp and she smirks just as sharp.

"I have no love for the witches in the Quarter, you and your family can come to me. As long as they are polite, I can revoke your invitation in" she warns and goes back to reading before they leave.

"I will go to Marcel now" Charlotte smiles and straightens her leather jacket out.

"Don't die, Damon and I need all the friends we can get" Katherine smirks and Charlotte is gone. Katherine stops a van full of hippies and fills the five with blood before snapping their necks. She drives them back to the compound and they are chained up. When they wake up she forces them each to take a sip from the blood bag and then finishes it herself while they squirm barely able to hold themselves up.

* * *

 

"Who are you?" Marcel asks the new vampire in front of him. Well, not new she was probably closer to a hundred than anything.

"Charlotte Coralla, you might have known my father" she smiles thinly.

"Sylvestro Carolla, Silver Dollar Sam. I never knew he had a daughter, though I officially met him in 1947" Marcel smirks.

"Well our mutual friend Damon Salvatore turned me in 1942. Running around the French Quarter he wanted a pretty tour guide" she says smirking at him.

"You want something and it isn't a daylight ring" Marcel point out seeing she was standing in the sun.

"Revenge not against Damon just his brother. I need protection and if you have someone on the inside who Damon thinks he can trust" she shrugs.

"Alright you're in I need to see Klaus again, meet everyone," he says and leaves. He goes to the bar and talks to Klaus before jumping up on a roof to hold his head in his hands. Rebekah was here unfazed by him as she smelt of the unkillable original who was stronger than even Mikael. Klaus, he had an army he could be using right now to sink the city but they were his family and he didn't want them hurt. Damon was good for the Mikaelson's, Damon was key to them remaining strong. He got himself so tightly wound in Mikaelson drama a lesser man would have broken but the Salvatore's were drama, self-interest, bloodshed, anger, and madness all rolled into one.

At any other point, he would have tried to kill Damon and be done but the vampire was pregnant now. He was also a cannibal and no way could he take him on, Damon Salvatore was going to do fine in New Orleans, not that he has any interest in the city. Charlotte may just be his saving grace and she could handle herself against even his trusted few as she was the same age if not older than them.

Klaus goes home and finds Damon staring at the ceiling, blood on his lip. Klaus licks it away and kisses Damon. "Vampire blood just is not my cup of tea" Klaus sighs and Damon smirks.

"It's just as good if not better to me than human blood was" Damon smirks.

"The blood of the damned versus the blood of the innocent, those who are damned would prefer the innocence" Klaus muses.

"But those who have nowhere left to fall will prefer the blood of their own" Damon counters and Klaus rolls his eyes.

"You're not anymore damned than the rest of us," Klaus says tracing his lips with a gentle caress.

"I was damned before I was born," Damon tells him and Klaus kisses him softly.

"Your curse intrigues me because for you, love itself is damnation" Klaus muses and Damon smiles eyes alight with affection.

"I love your voice and if that is what damns me I welcome it with open arms" Damon sighs and Klaus grins kissing him and pulling him closer to his chest. 

They hear the commotion and go downstairs to here arguing.

"I was buying herbs and a charm that protects children. I never spoke to a witch, just a vendor who was human. I hate being cooped up here but I'm sorry I never want anything to happen to this baby" Hayley says and Damon holds Klaus's arm to keep him from attacking her.

"You don't do anything so stupid ever again," Katherine says and Hayley nods in agreement. Rebekah leaves to interrupt Marcel's date while everyone else goes to sleep. In the morning when she returns she tells Klaus what happened and he goes upstairs shaking Damon awake.

"Rebekah knows where Elijah is and that there is a little girl, a witch guarding him. I think we should get Kol here soon, the witches of the French Quarter. A century ago he had over half of them on his side. He wanted to start a war and almost did, if I hadn't put him away he could have taken the city from me. He was making a golden dagger so he could put me down, but luckily he never finished" Klaus says looking at Damon who grins.

"Luckily, he would have without a doubt thrown you out to sea" Damon chuckles and Klaus nods deciding Damon knew nothing of a golden dagger.

* * *

 

"Alright I need you to promise me something, there is a werewolf Hayley Marshall you do not touch her or the vampire Damon Salvatore understood," he says and she nods.

"Promise" Davina says knowing if Marcel wanted her to hold off it was for a good reason.

"They're here to stay and that is gonna be a problem. We have Elijah, Klaus he dangerous but I can handle him, Rebekah would never hurt me. The problem is they have two more brothers Finn who is the oldest living vampire. Finn has no feelings for me or anyone but his family, Klaus and him never got along so I don't know about that" Marcel trails off fear entering his eyes.

"I've never seen you afraid who is it?" Davina wonders.

"Kol Mikaelson youngest brother but older than Rebekah. He's the cruelest out of them all no rules about kids when I was eleven he tried to turn me, get me use to the bloodshed. The compulsion that should have been rendered useless by the dagger in his heart, has plagued me with nightmares since 1821" Marcel explains closing his eyes. "Kol would not hesitate to kill you, in fact, he would probably enjoy it, even if he is a bit more mellow as of late. Have that teenage hunter to thank" Marcel mutters.

"Okay, what do you need?" Davina asks.

"To find out how to kill an original" Marcel responds darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as always comments and kudos keep me writing. I love to hear from you guys. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	48. Don't Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is running around town to find Elijah, which means infiltrating Marcel's party. On top of this Damon is having a new issue he really didn't want to, till Klaus changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is smut in this chapter, they'll be a warning at the beginning and it will end at the next line break (scene change) Serious nipple play in this one along with a nursing kink.  
> As a side note, I always make it so you can skip the porn and won't be missing anything plot wise if it isn't your cup of tea. It's just a piece for readers and writers like me to let their smut muse take over.

Klaus smiles at Damon pulling the hair back and pushing down the curling ends at the nape of his neck. Kol was right his husband did need a hair cut, he knew Damon liked his hair short saw the human photos and even two thousand years ago the Salvatore men hated long hair. Damon mewls and presses into his warmth while Klaus bends down kissing him. Damon opens his icy blue eyes and smiles up at Klaus.

“How are you this fine morning husband?” Damon grins and Klaus rolls his eyes fondly. 

“I grow better every moment your loving gaze in on me” he sighs dramatically and Damon lets out a breath of laughter before Klaus sits on his hips fingers crawling over the wolf tattoo on his hip and Damon shivers. “When we finish this godforsaken task the witches have given us I am taking you to Venice and then our island. We can even go to your old house if you want, but I will make sure you never want to leave our bed” Klaus promises and Damon’s smile grows.

“I am shivering with anticipation baby” Damon smirks surging up to kiss him and presses Klaus down on his back so their heads are at the foot of the bed.

“If you’re not careful I may never let you leave today” Klaus breaths out and notices something strange on Damon’s chest. He reaches up and his fingers dance lightly over Damon’s nipples and the younger vampire winces.

“What the hell” Damon mutters now noticing the pressure in his chest as he sits up resting on Klaus’s thighs. 

“Don’t freak out, little raven, I think you may be um lactating?” Klaus says and Damon blushes furiously shooting up and speeding into their bathroom. The blush only grows when he sees they are a little bit wet and harder than his usual pecs. Damon won’t look at Klaus and instead pulls a shirt over his head and pants on before basically running out of their room. Klaus sits slightly aroused, amused with affection, and hurt that Damon was embarrassed around him. He never ever wanted his little raven to think something couldn’t be shared with him.

Rebekah opens her eyes and looks down to see she had been cleaned up after she fell asleep and sighs she hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but she also had never had sex with someone so much stronger than her. She didn’t have to hold back at all as Ric wasn’t breakable and neither did he. She turns to see him sitting on the floor looking at something with a smirk on his face. She climbs out of bed completely naked and his attention shifts right away.

She sees what he was looking at and smirks at the crack in the bed frame before taking in his naked body. He was tall and muscled, while tan as well. She runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair and her baby blues lock with his. He pulls her into a kiss and she presses him down onto the fluffy carpet. He speeds her onto the bed and their fangs both come out before kissing again and biting down on each other.

Katherine rolls her eyes when she hears Ric and Rebekah start getting it on before looking at the empty side of the bed and sighing before pulling herself up to go take a shower.

Hayley heard everyone in the house doing their own thing this morning so she takes one of Elijah's journals and reads about Klaus and Rebekah. Flipping the page she sees a new entry on Kol, the youngest brother.   
   
_I say Niklaus is broken as I believe there is something to be fixed. While Kol has been here Niklaus has increased his blood shed clearly in an attempt to impress our youngest brother. Rebekah has been trying to convince him to stay. Kol claimed he was here to visit his family and humanity yet I saw him with the witches. He was no doubt planning something and as he wipes out village after village I grow weary. He keeps young children by his side learning from him, devoted to him and only him. The children are lining up to be taken under his wing, as he produces strong, intelligent, well-mannered kids._

 _I fear however his intentions are less than pure for the children, while Kol has no interest in physical relations he does not shy away from them and neither innocence nor age matter to him. He slaughters those who oppose him and even I sometimes fear that my brother Kol is no more and instead a monster has taken his place and is standing in front of me. His darkness in never ending and his eyes have even changed, they were the same shade of brown mine were as a boy we had the same eyes, his burn black like demons would. There is nothing for me to fix in my brother as the change hasn't unleashed a violent part of him, it has released a demon._  
   
"What's the plan?" Hayley asks and they explain. 

"You find Katie, I'll handle Camille," Rebekah tells Katherine who nods. “Where’s Damon?” she asks and Klaus stands up ignoring her question.  
   
"I must go see Marcel, you will oversee Josh's bleeding of the vampire Max who attacked Hayley. You two stay up here and don't let him see you" Klaus says going down to check on him before he leaves. He walks downstairs and begins talking Josh through the torture. 

"Easy vampires can compel humans, originals can also compel vampires, immortals can compel any species even if vervain is in them while no one can control them" Klaus explains to Josh once he asks about it.  
   
"What about them?" Josh asks pointing at the vampires asleep on the wall.  
   
"Food for my husband. Not in Marcel's crew anyways" Klaus says pointing to the desiccated headless vampires on the ground.  
   
"How do you keep up with his food?" Josh wonders.  
   
"Lots of people easy to turn and compel. He doesn't eat them all at once. He eats three times a day sort of and he doesn't kill them right off the bat" Klaus shrugs. "Back to work" he commands.  
   
Josh sighs when Klaus is gone the door opens. His mouth drops open when he sees the man who walks down.  
   
His eyes were like ice, his skin pale like snow, and his hair black as the sky. "You must be Josh" he grins his perfect pearly white teeth showing.  
   
"Yeah" Josh gulps weakly.  
   
"Damon Salvatore, Klaus's husband" he introduces and grins looking at Max. "Let me help you out" he offers and Josh nods.  
   
"Please," Josh says and Damon smiles walking over to Max.  
   
"Don't tell Klaus" he instructs before biting down on Max's neck. Josh watches him feed and then Damon grabs a blood bag and Max heals up.   
   
"What are you?" Max demands and Damon grins wiping the blood from his chin before smirking.  
   
"Ric" he calls and another model worthy vampire comes into the cellar. "He's ready to be compelled" he explains.  
   
"Okay, you're going to listen to Klaus Mikaelson. Whatever he says no question. Your friends found religion moved to Utah. You're going to forget everyone you've seen here" Ric compels before looking at Damon.  
   
"Shut up" he sighs.  
   
"Damon vervain are you trying to kill your baby?" Ric demands and compels Josh to shut up.   
   
"No it was the wolfsbane that I reacted so violently too, my body is not used to having that as a poison. Vervain well I had plenty of time getting used to that" Damon shrugs.  
   
"Alright, I'm going to help Bekah be good" Ric says and Damon rolls his eyes.   
   
"You're like really pretty" Josh blurts out and blushes when Damon turns to meet his eyes.  
   
"Yeah well Salvatore's we're a cursed violent group of people, we told ourselves two thousand years ago we would be blessed with beauty. My family did not fail once" Damon grins and Josh nods. "But as much as I love the compliments I'd watch out for Klaus he doesn't take kindly to others looking at me" Damon chuckles.  
   
"Yeah um your married and like super old so" Josh grins and Damon laughs turning back to the knives.  
   
"That was because we were pressed for time. I'm gonna call Klaus and then cause I like you I'm gonna teach you how to properly do it" Damon says and leaves to make a call.  
   
"Oh cause he likes me yeah" Josh mutters and looks at the sleeping vampires chained to the wall. Damon comes back down the stairs and shows him how to effectively use the knife. He keeps his thoughts of Damon's hands on him, to himself. He did not need to be crushing on the vampire teaching him how to torture someone.   
   
Damon tells him when to stop and takes three blood bags healing his food up. "Good guess you have to say here till the sun goes down" Damon muses.

* * *

“So how about you Rebekah stable relationship?” Cami wonders.

“Yes actually, my brothers don’t often approve of my suitors but this one happens to be my brother-in-law, Damon’s, best friend. They chase him off they piss Damon off, and when Damon’s unhappy so is everyone else” Rebekah smirks and Cami laughs a little. Rebekah invites her to the party and sees Katherine walking out of the voodoo shop a smile on her face. She tells Rebekah what she found out and she nods telling her to call Klaus.

“News Katerina?” Klaus asks.

“Marcel will be distracted Nik,” Rebekah tells him standing by Katherine.

“And you’re gonna love this, the witch Katie is living a Romeo and Juliet parody right now. Three guesses who” Katherine baits.

“Right-hand man type, favors silly caps?” Klaus chuckles.

“Two points for you” Rebekah smiles. “How is your plan going?” she wonders.

“The vampire was drained, all too quickly which means Damon was down here. Not sure where he’s gotten to though” Klaus trails off. “I’ll talk to you later” he finishes hanging up.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Rebekah asks Katherine.

“Well, I heard Damon slamming around their room before leaving in a rush. Didn’t feel any anger so they didn’t fight, not sure” she shrugs and Rebekah purses her lips.

“We’ll figure this out tomorrow, go grab Sophie we have work to do,” she tells her and Katherine nods ducking back into the store and comes out with a scowling witch. They arrive back at the compound to see Klaus pacing back and forth looking at the phone on the coffee table.

“What’s going on?” Katherine wonders.

“Damon apparently decided he was gonna leave the plantation” Klaus growls.

“Hey I know I got attacked but if anyone goes after Damon he’ll make them lunch, he’s not a damsel in distress” Hayley barks out and they look at her smiles breaking out over their faces before Katherine shoves Sophie onto the couch. She sighs and when the three vampires look at her she leaves the room and shuts the doors behind her.

* * *

Damon sighs looking at the old building in front of him and opens the door. “Juliet Versailles?” he asks and the witch turns her head braid falling down between her shoulder blades.

“Damon Salvatore?” she asks back and he nods. “Come in then, how can I help you?” she wonders.

“I sort of have a problem, do you know anything about the spell done to me?” he wonders.

“I should my granddaddies used it themselves, though they were human and the one who gave birth died,” Juliet says darkly and he smiles sadly.

“Well I’m not so worried about that, more about feeding my baby,” he says with a blush and she chuckles.

“Yes, of course, I imagine you’re very confused. Come” she waves him along and they go into a back room. She opens a drawer and pulls out a purple flower.

“What is that?” Damon wonders.

“Periwinkle, to stop lactation, I use to supply it for the wolves. When one woman would have a baby the hormones would make the others start producing. Or back in the day, high-class women would use it so only wet nurses could, I have a few plants that do the opposite and increase lactation. Periwinkle tea every morning and before bed and it should stop, won’t hurt the baby and if you wish to keep going simply stop drinking the tea. However, if there is a complication for some reason like I said I have herbs to reverse the effects of periwinkle” Juliet explains and hands him a box of tea bags.

“Thank you” Damon smiles and she nods.

“It tastes better with some honey in it, periwinkle can be sort of bitter. Though from what I can vaguely smell you spent a lot of time around roses, eating them even” Juliet says and he nods.

“My mother did that as a kid and passed it onto my brother and me, I should go” Damon adds and she nods turning back to look at him but he’s gone.

* * *

(Smut begins here)

Damon reenters the house and sees Rebekah is gone while Klaus is looking at suits, standing naked. Damon walks into their bedroom and shuts the door behind him before tossing the tea bags onto the dresser.

“Love” he greets pulling Damon to him. Damon kisses him and when Klaus looks down he reaches over to the dresser and shows him the tea bags. 

"Not gonna be a problem, till of course she's born and I'll feed her myself," Damon says with a smile and Klaus frowns. 

"Oh, of course, it's your body love whatever you want," Klaus says trying to sound positive and Damon's right eyebrow raises. 

"Did you..." Damon stops biting his lip. "You weren't disgusted?" he asks in a whisper and Klaus cups Damon's cheeks, thumbs running in circles over his cheek bones. 

"Love you are an actual cannibal, if I was going to be disgusted by you don't you think that would have already happened?" Klaus wonders and Damon sighs pressing his mouth to Klaus's collar bone, where the birds are. 

"Yeah well we're vampires believe it or not blood shouldn't scare the big bad original hybrid off, milk, however-" Klaus cuts Damon off by kissing him and sliding his hands under Damon's shirt, resting on his ribs clearly waiting for Damon's okay. 

"You're pregnant with my child, lactation goes hand in hand with it," Klaus says shifting so his hard length is pressed against Damon's thigh causing the vampire to gasp and tighten his grip. "If you want to stop it I get it but, tonight right now I want you to remember who did this to you. That no one else will ever have like this again, I own you, Damon Salvatore. Say you're mine, little raven" he growls into Damon's ear. 

"Yours" Damon agrees, gasping as his shirt is ripped off and his sensitive nipples are exposed to the air. He looks to Klaus who is watching him like he was made of the most precious metals on Earth, no like he was the most precious thing on Earth. 

Klaus picks Damon up and lies him down on their bed pulling his jeans down and licking a stripe up his length. Damon whimpers in pleasure and Klaus grins biting down with blunt teeth into Damon's hips. 

Damon arches as his most sensitive hips are stimulated but it's nothing compared to what Klaus does next. His husband licks over his left nipple before doing the same to the right one and begins rubbing them applying more and more pressure until watery milk begins leaking out of them. 

Klaus sees Damon start to blush and thinks he's about to turn away, Damon makes eye contact with him and Klaus takes in his face. Eyes dilated so he can barely see the icy blue iris', lips full and red from kissing, cheeks colored with a gorgeous blush and then he nods. 

Klaus smirks bending down and taking Damon left nipple into his mouth. He expects a bitter, strange milky water taste to enter his mouth but all he can taste is his husband. It was sweet water like rose petals had been flavoring it. When Damon groans and presses his head down farther he begins sucking harder to take as much as he can in. 

Damon pants as his husband milks him and he lifts one of Klaus's hands placing it over his other nipple as it was red, pulsing and demanding attention. Klaus gets the message and begins rolling the nub between his fingers and Damon lets out a low sensual groan which makes Klaus lift his head up. Even not needing to breath doesn't stop Damon's breath from being taken away when he looks at Klaus. 

His husband's lips were red and yet coated with the milky water coming out of Damon, his eyes were so dilated he couldn't see the baby blues, and his cheeks were flushed. They freeze staring at each other before Klaus surges forward and claims Damon's lips. Damon moans tasting himself on Klaus's tongue, it was like a watered down version of his blood. 

Klaus breaks away reluctantly before he latches onto Damon's right nipple and begins sucking. Damon's hands find their way back to his hair and keep his head pressed down. Klaus's left-hand trails up to lightly rub Damon's left nipple, while his other hand trails down in between them to stroke their erections. Both of their lengths were standing tall and were begging to be touched. Which is when one of Damon's hands leaves his hair and travels down their bodies to grab Klaus's length. 

Which is when one of Damon's hands leaves his hair and travels down their bodies to grab Klaus's length. Klaus takes Damon's into his and they begin stroking each other towards completion. With Klaus and Damon both getting pleasure from Damon being milked it doesn't take long. Both of them were so worked up anyways so when they come it's with a shout of each other's names and Klaus falling on top of Damon.  

"I love you," Damon says softly into his ear.  

"I love you too" Klaus responds kissing him lightly and sighs. "You make the prospect of murder seem uninteresting, I would much rather be here with you" he complains and Damon chuckles. 

"Well, I guess I'm not going out anytime soon. So while you go rescue Elijah from the little witch who could's grasp I'll be here. Drinking blood filling up what you took" Damon promises and Klaus moans deeply. 

"You're making it harder to ever leave you" Klaus sighs but gets up and refuses to let Damon join him in the shower because they would never leave. 

* * *

Ric zips Rebekah's dress up and kisses her neck before she smiles and presses closer to his chest. They leave with Klaus who seems agitated to leave and from the way he shut his door quickly they don't want to know what the couple was up to. Katherine, Damon, and Hayley had to hang out at the plantation being killable and all. They walk into Marcel's party, Rebekah in the middle of them both on their arms as they look around at the backdrop. 

Cami sees Rebekah with two men and that's when all three of them look at her. She sees the taller of the two whispering in Rebekah's ear and decides that's her boyfriend. He was tall, tan, and had bright blue eyes, handsome but her eyes lock onto the other man who was tense and clearly on edge about something.

Walking forward she is introduced to Alaric Saltzman and blindly shakes his hand. "This is my older brother Klaus, Klaus this is Cami" Rebekah introduces. 

"Pleasure" Klaus smiles kissing her hand.

"Alaric" Marcel greets the original who smiles and wraps an arm around Rebekah who relaxes into his grip. 

"Good to see you again Marcel," he says and Rebekah turns holding her glass. She tilts it back so Ric drinks it while she watches his Adam's apple bob with a hungry look on her face. Marcel walks off a tiny bit of jealousy niggling at the back of his brain but he reaches out for Cami and dances with her.

The party progresses and all Klaus can think about is getting back to his husband but he doesn't falter when he is up to play his part. Ric collects everything the humans donate with a charming smile while Rebekah is off with Sophie and Klaus has gone out back. 

He hasn't been to one of these parties since before he married Isobel. His parents were rich not that he was a hundred percent sure what they did but he remembers doing this at parties. Charming them to milk their pockets a little bit more, he always got that extra money for spending. His parents cut him off after he got married so it was nice that he got to see them and they brought him back into the family fortune. Putting him back in their wills, giving him access to his inheritance, and bank accounts again. No one but Damon knew he was actually filthy rich. 

Ric sighs and when the vampires start trickling back in he walks out to see Katie dead at Klaus's feet and Klaus's subtle nod in his direction is all he needs to know to go find Rebekah. He sees her fuming in the graveyard and walks over pulling her into his arms. She relaxes into them and leans her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"We failed" Rebekah whispers. 

"No Nik, he's got this covered. Let's go back to the plantation" Ric assures her. Rebekah nods lacing their fingers together, she trusted him. They speed back and Rebekah goes to talk to Klaus. 

"So we have Marcel's trust and Elijah is coming home?" she asks again and he nods. She smiles kissing his cheek. "Power has corrupted him" she sighs. 

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely" Klaus muses standing up and kissing her cheek. "We take the power away and we remove the corruption, probably" Klaus grins and leaves her thinking in the lounge while Ric passes him to go sit with her. 

He sees Damon fast asleep on new sheets as the ones they used earlier were no doubt in the wash. Smiling he strips down to his boxers and slides in behind Damon, pulling his husband to his chest before kissing his shoulder and going to sleep. Everything was coming together nicely now, his brother would be returning, Marcel owed him and trusts him, he has a weapon to go after, and he and his husband have some new things to look forward to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. Kudos and comments keep me writing, I love to hear from you. Remember to subscribe and bookmark so you know when I update. 
> 
> Also don't worry I didn't delete two actual chapters, just my author note ones. Now this story here on AO3 and on FFN match up in chapter lengths. 
> 
> Would you like to see smut between more couples? Cause I would be fine writing it. But the attention can also just remain on Klamon if that is what you'd all prefer. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	49. It Made More Sense In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets with Cami, Cami meets Damon and another Mikaelson. Klaus tours with that same sibling and they go around town together bonding. Rebekah, Damon, and Hayley go to the bayou for a doctor's visit and are attacked.

Damon yawns knowing Klaus was talking with that human Marcel liked. So he goes down to the cellar shivering from the memories of his father locking down there for days with nothing to eat. The house was literally an exact copy of his old plantation and he'd figure out why at some point. Now, however, he was just going to rip the head off some vampire chained to the wall. Upstairs Klaus is talking to Cami and they've moved past Marcel. 

"So what about that bling on your ring finger?" she wonders and he smirks holding his hand out as she clearly wanted to examine it. "That's really nice how many jewels, and how do they look so real?" she wonders. 

"Well it's eleven and I assume they look so real as it's eleven diamonds" Klaus grins and her mouth drops. "You should see, Damon's aunt's ring. I bet I have a photo somewhere but this isn't important to me because of the diamonds, it's cause my husband gave it to me" Klaus smiles and she smiles back. 

"So you do have a positive relationship" Cami offers. 

"I do, and no matter what I say on the topic of my siblings we're a united front," Klaus tells her. 

"So tell me about your husband" she offers sitting down and his smile grows. 

"Damon Salvatore he's a vampire like me, well not exactly like me. He's what we're calling an Augustine vampire or cannibal. He only drinks from other vampires but that's a recent development. He was born in the middle of June in 1839 and died in the early fall of 1864. By Katherine who is around the house somewhere. It was in 1911 when he first met a Mikaelson" Klaus trails off. 

"Let me guess, you" Cami smirks and Klaus shakes his head. 

"My younger brother Kol actually. They became best friends and then lovers. They're soulmates actually but my brother Elijah tricked Kol into leaving Damon's side. Damon was then compelled to stay away from Kol for the century. In 1919 we had been chased from the city and Damon met my sister. They were friends with benefits and then Damon and her parted ways" Klaus tells her. 

"When did you meet him then?" Cami asks confused. 

"About two years ago" Klaus answers. 

"So a century pining after your little brother and he marries you?" Cami questions and Klaus laughs a little. 

"I'm very good in bed Camille" Klaus grins and when she raises her eyebrow he rolls his eyes. "He was a different vampire when he met Kol. More human, trusting, someone I never had the pleasure of meeting. The people who made him a cannibal had him years ago. It changed him for the worst" Klaus says and walks across the room to grab a photo. It's one Caroline gave him, from their wedding. It was right after the Italian dance and Damon's hair was as curly as it could get. His smile was from ear to ear and could rival the sun, his icy blue eyes were full of light, and all the hatred he carried seems to have faded away. 

"Is he a model?" Cami blurts out and Klaus laughs. 

"No, but he could be, couldn't he? According to Damon's little brother, he hasn't seen Damon that happy ever. In fact, according to some mind readers in our family, Damon hasn't been that happy since he was five" Klaus smiles proudly. He pulls out his phone and Cami looks at his lock screen. 

It's Damon from the summer staring down someone who he eventually killed. He was smirking and looked dangerous as hell. 

"Woah what was going on there?" Cami asks suddenly very attracted to Klaus's husband. 

"He was staring down someone who knew something about the wolf packs when I was still trying to make hybrids. This was about two minutes before he ripped their throat out" Klaus grins.  

"You gonna kill me if I say how hot he is?" Cami asks and sees his eyes flash.

"I like you Cami but every instinct in me tells me to keep Damon away from everyone but our family" Klaus explains and they hear some eager talking downstairs. Klaus furrows his brow hearing his husband laugh.

They walk downstairs to see Damon pulling away from a hug and Cami watches from behind Klaus.

"So where is Jer?" Damon asks. 

"School I told him if he stays and finishes the year that we would go anywhere he wanted. Plus I promised to return and visit" Kol smirks and Damon grins. 

"I missed you darling" Damon teases.

"Aww I missed you too my little brat" Kol grins and Damon smirks turning to look at Klaus. Klaus smiles and pulls his brother into a hug while Cami watches Damon her eyes wide.

He was better looking in person and Kol was just as handsome as the pictures suggested.  "And I think we should keep my arrival quiet," Kol says looking Cami in the eyes and compelling her. 

"How can you both compel me?" she wonders and Klaus leads her back upstairs to explain the compulsion. 

"Sister" Kol greets hugging her and Damon goes to find Hayley. 

"I need to tell you something" Rebekah sighs pulling him into her room and shutting the door. "So Nik pointed something out to me, which I probably shouldn't tell you" she trails off looking through her files and Kol furrows his brow. 

"Your nurses what did they do?" Kol wonders and Rebekah pulls out the 1857 file which was brittle and old until she comes across the page she was looking for. It was a fading sheet that gave all the patient information, an entry, and a photo of the patient. She hands it to him and Kol's eyes widen as he reads. 

_April 1857: Nurse Penelope Clermont_

_Lillian Salvatore, native from the South of France. Born 27th of February 1820.  Lived in Italian countryside for six years. Has two sons, one adult one child. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Husband is Giuseppe Salvatore, seems abusive._

_"Lily is full of life even on her deathbed. She seems to adore her younger son and loathe her older and husband, she wishes for more. I can and will give her the chance to return and collect the son she loves before she goes. She explains with Stefan gone her son Damon will no doubt be put out of his misery like a horse who can no longer run. She has bonded with a young girl in my care, Valerie Tulle. Valerie is coming up on thirteen years of age later this same year. The girl is a siphoner but Lily's eldest son apparently use to be a warlock, before they left Italy. Tonight no doubt she will die with my blood in her system. I will allow Valerie to siphon me and make a daylight ring before going off with Lily. I have no doubt she will make a great vampire and even better mother to Valerie."_

"Are you kidding me?" Kol hisses and Rebekah puts a finger to her lips. 

"I tried to find the nurse, she's somewhere in the middle east helping others. She'll be in touch when she can" Rebekah sighs rubbing her head. 

"Wait a minute, Valerie Tulle a siphoner. Lillian Salvatore, the heretics oh my god" Kol connects eyes wide and Rebekah nods while taking his hands to relay her calm feelings onto him to keep Damon from noticing his panic. They hear Cami leave and return to the living room together. 

"I just don't see why you aren't being more proactive about finding Elijah" Rebekah grumbles. 

"He's immortal a few more days more or less won't hurt him. Until you give me an incentive to pick up the pace I see no reason to" Klaus grins and Rebekah groans pouting. Three minutes later when Damon walks in with tea smelling of periwinkle Klaus whimpers. 

"What?" Ric asks and Damon smirks at his husband. 

"I'll go see Marcel" he declares and Damon kisses him goodbye before taking a long drink of the tea. Klaus is pouting as he leaves the house, and Damon is chuckling while the Mikaelson's are thinking. 

"Periwinkle is only good for one thing, you've got to be kidding me" Kol teases and Damon blushes before rolling his eyes. 

 

"Don't be a prude" Damon snarks and Kol chuckles turning away from Damon. He couldn't look him in the eyes, not after reading that his mother was still alive.

"Esther, she's out and about. She called me" Kol says and Damon freezes. 

"What did she want?" Damon asks.

"To warn me. About my Aunt Dahlia her sister. Who will come for that child, I told her anyone who dared come for you or one of my nieces or nephew would be ripped to shreds" Kol explains. 

"Okay well, you keep an eye on that. Later you can explain to me exactly how your aunt could be alive. You need to go talk to a witch, her name is Davina Claire. Nik he wants to use her as a weapon, I love him but he isn't the best at diplomacy. I trust you and I trust you'll go and use your witch expertise to woo her" Damon decides and Kol nods. 

"So Ric resigned his teaching position to be with my sister and Jeremy is particularly cross that he can't be here" Kol smiles and Damon smiles back.  

"He cares Kol don't act so surprised" Rebekah sighs when they walk into the sitting room. 

"Well actually he only came to Mystic Falls to kill me, " Damon says and they all look at him. "Oh yea, I turned his wife, slept with her. Nik compelled her to kill herself. He tried to kill me, I killed him we became best friends" Damon shrugs. "In fact more than friends, he was my play toy, stopped taking vervain. Had a scar on his hip, the perfect imprint of my teeth. In fact, if Nik hadn't taken me away I probably wouldn't have even searched you out, content to torment Mystic Falls till Stefan fled" Damon says looking at Kol who looks shocked. 

"Dick" Ric says walking into the room and Damon grins winking at him. 

"I'm going to the doctors, come with?" Hayley asks and Damon nods grabbing his coat. "You don't get cold" she points out. 

"You do and any waterfront sight at night is cool, wolf heat or not why not be, prepared " Damon smirks linking arms with her and she smiles walking out to where Agnes is waiting with him. 

"Wait" Rebekah calls and gets in the car with them. 

* * *

 "You know what I've figured out in the few hours I've known this about you?" Cami asks Klaus who raises his eyebrows in question. 

"What would that be love?" he smirks. 

"Immortality doesn't make you invulnerable to anything but death," she says and tenses before walking out of the bar. She sighs and watches him go while he shoves her thoughts out of his mind. He needed to be ready for tonight. He sees Kol out and walks over to him. 

"Nik" Kol greets walking behind a building and pulling some loose bricks out. "Dammit it's gone too" he sighs and throws the bricks. 

"What are you looking for?" Klaus asks confused. 

"My toys Nik, my toys. Here, right here was a spelled quill that allowed whatever you wrote to become true, within the realms of reality. How do you think I killed all the witches who lived in your compound while being on the other side of town. Not sure where it went" he frowns and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

"Well that is quite the toy to lose, brother" he snaps and Kol waves him off. 

"I've been around all day and only one of my things was where it was supposed to be. My key spelled to open any locked door, no matter how many magical seals are on it. I was gonna use it to bust my witches out but never got around to it. It was still, ironically behind the door sealed to anyone but me" Kol smirks and Klaus sighs. 

"Alright so I'm busy this afternoon, but tomorrow you give us a list and we'll go on a city-wide scavenger hunt" Klaus offers and Kol grins. 

"Proper family bonding. Also what I was looking for before I was here also important. It's a compass, you pour your blood on it and it gives you the location of every living, undead, or immortal being in your bloodline still walking this planet. I was going to find our mother and what did Elijah tell you about his visit with her?" Kol asks. 

"That Aunt Dahlia is alive which is absurd" Klaus responds and Kol nods. 

"But if it's true that compass will tell us" Kol explains. 

"Well I'm free for a few more hours so where to next," Klaus asks and Kol smiles a little, pleased to have his brothers attention while they enter a closed building and enter the basement. It was ruined by flood water. Kol looks around and punches through the back wall reaching around and grabbing something that burns him and he grumbles and pulls his sleeve down grabbing it and throwing it down. 

"It's an anti-thief thing, you know burn whoever tries touching my stuff" Kol shrugs. 

"But it only works on touch, couldn't they just let go and move on to your other stuff?" Klaus teases and Kol huffs. 

"It made more sense in my head" Kol responds. 

"I'm sure it did baby brother" Klaus laughs. 

"Shut up" Kol whines indignantly before shoving past his brother leaving the thing on the ground and Klaus follows after still smiling and Kol is pouting. 

"Oh come on show me the next thing, it better be impressive, the wildest Mikaelson should be better" he scolds playfully and Kol huffs walking off towards the next object and Klaus follows behind smiling. 

* * *

"Do you know the gender?" the woman asks Hayley. 

"Damon does Sabine never told me just ran out," Hayley says and Damon smiles. 

"The pendant was going East to West, it's a girl," he tells her and she smiles wide while he laughs a little at her happiness. When the woman tries to stab Hayley he snaps her neck and opens the window helping Hayley out. "Rebekah go" he shouts and the original is speeding after her. He grins fangs descending as the witches come and Hayley disappears into the woods. He starts killing, snapping the necks of some, ripping heads and hearts off, forcing his blood into their mouths, and throwing them around. 

He grins fangs descending as the witches come and Hayley disappears into the woods. He starts killing, snapping the necks of some, ripping heads and hearts off, forcing his blood into their mouths, and throwing them around. He shoves the end of a gun through the throat of the last witch he can see and turns to run after Hayley. He sees dead witches around her and more closing in. Rebekah had been staked in the heart and Hayley was on the ground gasping in pain while wolves closed in around the witches.  

"Don't hurt him" Hayley tells the wolves looking at Damon before she passes out. Damon kneels next to her and curses his new poisoned blood as he pulls Hayley to his chest and watches the wolf rip apart the witches with a strange sense of Deja Vous, holding someone in a puddle of blood. 

_"Damon" his mother's voice calls and he looks at the torn up body in his lap, confused before someone is shaking him._

"Damon" Rebekah says snapping her fingers in front of his face

"I've got her don't worry," he tells her and stands to pull Hayley into his arms. 

"You were totally spaced out for like," she stops seeing the worried look on Hayley's face  "-three minutes," she finishes and Damon looks confused. 

"It was a few seconds," he says to himself and they see the lights at the clinic. They walk back to the clinic where Klaus pulls in and pulls Damon to him kissing him before checking on Hayley. 

"Elijah contacted me, just ask we keep the precious cargo safe," Rebekah tells them and they sigh in relief. 

"Yeah no more trips to the bayou, and we are doing something about the witches," Damon says hand on his stomach. 

"Alright," Hayley agrees softly and they arrive back at the plantation. Ric kisses Rebekah and looks her over while Damon gets Hayley to the shower. Katherine takes over and Damon sighs standing and looking out the window. 

"What happened out in bayou Damon, it was more than a few seconds. I called Nik who had just left the church. You said it was only a few seconds to you, what was it?" Rebekah asks and Damon shakes his head.

"I think I was remembering something I wasn't supposed to," he tells her feeling uneasy as it starts to rain and she kisses his cheek leaving him in his bedroom. Damon smiles when he hears Klaus and lets the hybrid pull him to his chest, whatever was going on could wait another day. 

* * *

When everyone has left the church Kol walks in and leans against the door. 

"Who are you?" Davina demands. 

"Someone who wants to help" he responds and she stands to look him over while he pulls a [necklace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0c/6d/e7/0c6de7e8800dfd025fec44066751667c.jpg) out of his pocket. "Your magic it ever get out of control?" he wonders and she purses her lips. 

"What is that?" she demands. 

"Pretty isn't it?" he smiles and turns his gaze back on her. "Davina Claire, believe it or not, I know who made this, it helps to channel and focus magic. It was made by one Mary Alice Claire to help her little sister Rosaline Claire" Kol tells her. 

"Rosaline Claire is my great-grandmother," Davina says and Kol smiles. 

"She was only sixteen when I met her and I only met her a few times, one was to give her this which helped her I assure you. Yet she hid it as I asked before he death years after I was gone. Now Davina Clarie, believe me, or don't, but this doesn't remove your magic, it helps you harness it. Here a gift, we'll be seeing each other soon enough" he smiles tossing it to her. 

"You never told me your name" she calls walking after him into the hall but he's gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as always comments and kudos keep me writing. I love to hear from you all, remember to subscribe and bookmark so you know when I update. 
> 
> This was supposed to be finished and up yesterday but after the Supernatural finale no way I was doing anything productive. I even went to bed at a reasonable hour. Sorry, this is later than I wanted it to be. 
> 
> Love, Rainbow820


	50. Just Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I revealed in the last chapter that Elijah, Katherine, and Hayley are having a little girl which means I need baby girl names. First names, middle names, and any idea on what the last name should be. Also, remember at any point babies are possible if someone asks I'll probably do it. 
> 
> Anyways onto the chapter, the fiftieth one yay.

Klaus, Rebekah, and Hayley are talking to Sophie about the harvest when Klaus gets a call from Marcel and he answers. Klaus groans as he has to leave, miss the story, spend more time away from his husband, and can't help Kol like he promised. "What?" Sophie asks and the siblings look at each other. 

"Please," he asks Rebekah giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Stone, paper, scissors and the loser tells Kol you can't help him today" Rebekah suggests and then Damon walks into the room drinking from a blood bag filled with some poor vampires blood. 

"Or we can just ask my favorite vampire in the world," Klaus smirks and Damon looks up eyes narrowing. "I'm going out with Marcel, little raven, tell Kol, please. I love you" Klaus says in a rush kissing his cheek before speeding out. 

"Love you too" Damon calls after and they hear the car start before he's gone. 

"What are you telling me?" Kol asks hair still wet from his shower. 

"That Nik left to go do something for Marcel, and can't help you today," Damon tells him finishing the bag of blood. 

"That's okay cause you can take his place" Kol smirks and Damon rolls his eyes shrugging. 

"Nik said not to go into the quarter you know protection" he argues weakly but lets Kol pull him towards the lists he's made for them. 

"This gives the exact place I put it on what street in which building. It also describes what it looks like and does. If it's there put a checkmark next to the box. If it isn't, strike out the line. This should be all of them and then once we've done this I need to work out where they've gone" Kol explains. 

"Alright easy enough," Damon says and Rebekah notices Sophie and Hayley are gone. Kol sighs and shrugs but Katherine walks in pulling her hair out from her shirt she just put on. 

"I've got it, don't worry" Katherine smiles and is gone. 

"Okay let's go" Kol grins handing the list the Rebekah and they drive into the quarter and split up to start their search. 

* * *

"Really guys?" Katherine asks looking at the wolf and witch in front of her. 

"They're my family Kat" Hayley argues and realizes what she just called her. "I'm sorry I just heard them all using it," she says and Katherine waves it off. 

"They can use it because they're my family, and guess what now mama wolf, you're my family too. Even after you've given birth, how much you're involved in my daughter's life is up to you, like I said" Katherine assures her.  

"Okay we need to move," Sophie says and they get in Katherine's car and drive to the bayou. They follow after Hayley towards the witches and Katherine sighs at the smell of bayou before calling Klaus.

"Stall," she says stepping over a puddle of mud and crinkling her nose. 

"Thank you for the stellar advice Katerina" Klaus snaps and she smirks. 

"You're smart Niklaus you'll figure it out" she responds in a monotone voice clearly mocking him and he mumbles something rude and hangs up. 

Klaus returns to Marcel and his friend is still drinking. "Rebekah?" Marcel asks smirking.

"Katherine, she is complaining about Hayley being moody" Klaus smiles thinly. He starts talking about Davina and Marcel sighs. 

"You have your own powerful teenage witch at your beck and call as I remember, Bonnie was it?" he says and tenses when Klaus's smile drops and his eyes harden. 

"Bonnie Bennett could turn you inside out, but don't think for a second that if you went after her your pain would ever end," Klaus says voice as cold as ice. 

"Alright, I got it Bonnie is off limits" Marcel responds and Klaus smiles again ordering more drinks. They chat for awhile and Klaus sighs getting another call from Katherine. He goes outside and the man in front of him drops, his neck snapped. 

Ric is smirking at him and slides his phone back into his pocket. "Hayley texted me said you might need a distraction" he shrugs. 

"Yeah though I was thinking Rebekah" Klaus responds stepping over the vampire. 

"Well she's busy so jealous boyfriend is gonna be the next best thing" he shrugs walking ahead of Klaus into the bar. Marcel looks shocked to see the newest original walk into the bar and Klaus is trailing behind a smirk on his face. 

"So you and Rebekah use to be a thing huh?" Ric asks taking a bourbon. 

"Yeah, we were" Marcel smiles acting braver than he felt. 

"Well how about you back off. Rebekah, she doesn't need anyone, she's spent her whole life being pushed down by others self-interests. You are way too invested in your pissing contest which you know you're gonna lose, to be interested in anyone. Let alone someone as special as Rebekah" Ric tells him and Klaus knows he means those words. He smiles knowing someone outside the Mikaelson clan cared so much about Rebekah, Ric was family now too so he knew his sister had all the love she craved, and children were no longer impossible. 

"I got it," Marcel says now not even a little bit amused. 

"Carry on with the story, he can hear" Klaus instructs. 

* * *

Kol, Rebekah, and Damon meet up in Rousseau's' each of them only has one item each. "I found one thing, the creepy skull that curses any blood line of any living being who touches it with something unique every time" Rebekah reports. 

"I found the box of light," Damon says setting it on the table. 

"This is older than the rest of it, a witch made me this in 1577" Kol explains and they nod. "And all I could find was my lantern that starts sucking all the heat out of the room once it's burning. The flame goes out once all the body heat in the room is gone" Kol grins and Rebekah rolls her eyes. "I expected this one to be around it was behind a secret door which this key opens so everything else is gone" Kol sighs. 

"Where though?" Rebekah says and Kol shrugs. 

"I'll figure it out, it's just strange" he sighs. "You two head home and keep this somewhere safe. I have one more thing to do while I'm in town" he sighs and they pick everything up before leaving. Kol puts the key back in his pocket and Cami is a bit shocked to see him. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asks. 

"You offering?" he smirks and she rolls her eyes. 

"I can offer an ear to listen to if you need a friend" she offers and he narrows his eyes.  

"I have friends" he responds.  

"From what I've heard you have a family, and even if they are your friends they're states away. It was just an offer" she says turning and he grabs her wrist.  

"Have a seat" he offers and she waves to the bartender to signal she was going on break.  

"So what's up, you being here all alone?" she wonders.  

"I'm sure you saw Rebekah and Damon just leave. I have one more thing to do in the Quarter but it can wait. I want to know what my brother and Marcel see in you" he grins.  

"Klaus is married he doesn't see anything in me" she defends and he raises an eyebrow.  

"He likes you Cami, recently he's been more sociable. Because of Damon, he sees you as a potential friend, he already sees you as a useful ally. Marcel sees you romantically, differently I want to know what they both see in you" he repeats with more detail.  

"Oh well, your brother says he likes how my mind works" she shrugs and Kol tilts his head.  

"I do too, and I want to give you something but I'll need help finding it. Someone stole it from me a long time ago" he says and she nods.  

"What is it?" she wonders. 

"It's a bracelet, one of the stretch ones so it can fit on any wrist. The band is a gold chain link, and there is a pale heart charm as the connector. It doesn't do anything it's just something pretty for a pretty woman" Kol explains and she blushes. "Don't worry I'm not hitting on you, I have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I can't appreciate art when it's in front of me" he smirks and she smiles back. 

"Smooth really, who took it?" she asks her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"Mary O'Connell in 1913. The gormless nineteen-year-old was threatening to out me to the humans unless I gave her something pretty. She wasn't as pretty as you, had green eyes. I've always been a sucker for blue ones" he responds. 

"Your boyfriend have blue eyes?" she wonders. 

"His name's Jeremy Gilbert, and no, brown eyes. He's what you call a hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five. Which means his only goal in life is to kill immortal beings" Kol responds and she chuckles taking the water. 

"Of course it is. A hunter of the immortals in love with an immortal, it's poetic" she says laughing a little. 

"How did you know I love him?" Kol wonders his phone buzzing. 

"Because when you spoke about him for those few short seconds your eyes seemed to sparkle" she answers and he smiles warmly at her. They chat for a bit more and Kol's phone keeps buzzing but he ignores it more interested in talking with her and then his phone rings again and he groans. 

"I have to take this they'll keep calling" he smiles apologetically. 

"It's okay I should be back to work anyways," she says and he catches her arm when he stands up. 

"I get why they like you so much, be careful. I'd hate to see something happen to you because of my siblings or Marcel" he smiles and leaves calling Klaus back. "What?" he snaps walking down the street. 

_"Marcel is back in the quarter. You wanted to keep your return secret, and I want to make sure Damon is home" Klaus sighs._

"Should be, he and Bekah left nearly fifteen minutes ago," Kol tells him and keeps walking towards the church. "I'll be careful, you heading home?" Kol wonders. 

_"To the bayou, Katherine is giving Sophie and Ric who's with me, a lift home and I'm getting Hayley before heading to see Marcel about Elijah," he tells him._

"Alright, I'll be home. Just have one more thing to do in town, had a nice chat with your stenographer. Cami is very pleasant to talk with" Kol says and he can hear Klaus's eye roll. 

 _"Leave her be little brother, I'm here talk to you later," he says hanging up_. Kol grins and pauses outside the church seeing the shaking. He speeds around to the side and ducks behind a bush. It takes a few minutes but he sees Marcel leave and jumps up to a window in the hallway in Davina's room, which had been left open. 

Kol is shocked to hear Davina talking to his little brother and sighs hopping back out the window so he can wait for Elijah to leave. He'd love to see his older brother but right now he needed to speak with Davina alone. Once his brother is gone he reenters the hallway and smiles at Davina who has the necklace on. 

"I needed it to channel my powers" she explains and he just nods. 

"It's your necklace darling, where it as often or unoften as you would like. I'm not going to take it back, it's a gift you keep those" Kol smiles and she nods in thanks. 

"Come in" she decides and he smiles looking at the coffin. 

"Heard you talking to someone," he says and she nods. 

"So why are you here?" she asks. 

"I also heard he wants you to stay here. I do too, but to listen to me. I can teach you how to use magic. I use to be a witch and my mother was very powerful, I studied magic for almost the entirety very long life." he explains and she twirls the necklace string between her fingers and nods. 

"What's your name?" she wonders. 

"I want you to trust me before you judge me on my name, can you do that for me?" he asks. 

"I can try, and I'm gonna keep guessing just for fun. But you have to tell me if I get it right" she bargains and he grins. 

"I will tell you if you get it right and you'll try your best to trust me without my name, we've got a deal darling. I'll be back tomorrow with something interesting for you to learn if we keep this between us" he says extending his hand. 

"Just between us" she agrees, shaking his ice cold hand and his kisses the back of her hand before he's gone. She knows he reminds her of someone but turns back to her drawing excited to learn a new spell from someone who knew what they were doing. 

Kol stops and drains some woman before tossing her from a rooftop so it looks like she landed on the fence which makes more puncture wound and he grins before returning to the house. He Elijah on the shoulder and welcomes him home before going to call Jeremy. Everyone gathers in the dining room, drinking blood and eating in Hayley's case. She had a bit of heated up human blood to satisfy the mainly vampiric nature of the baby inside her. 

"Do you know about the harvest?" Katherine asks Elijah once he's been caught up with everything he missed. 

"Davina told me about it" he explains. 

"The what?" Rebekah and Damon ask at the same time. Klaus explains it to them, other interjecting bits and pieces in that they learned. They nod and hear the door open upstairs as Kol comes down to talk to them before bed. 

"What did you have left to do in town?" Klaus asks and Kol shrugs. 

"Things that don't concern nosy big brothers" he responds and Katherine offers him the rest of her blood bag. 

"No thank already ate" he responds and they chat about nothing really before Hayley yawns and everyone decides to head off to bed. Hayley takes a shower before she goes right to bed and Kol takes all his objects and puts them under a floorboard he pulled up in his closet before changing and going to sleep. 

Rebekah and Ric go to their room and starting getting ready for bed as well. "Klaus told me everything you said at the bar," Rebekah says stripping and Ric shrugs. 

"I was just playing my role as the distraction," he says pulling his shirt off. 

"Did you mean it, what you said?" she wonders and he nods. 

"Every word Bekah," he says pulling on clean boxers and a t-shirt. She smiles pulling on her sheer white silk nightgown that stops a few inches above the knee and leaves her bottom half bare which makes Ric's eyes widen. 

"You're too good to me" she smiles kissing him. 

"No everyone else has been bad to you. You're one of the strongest and most beautiful people I know. Sure you've done some terrible things but we all have, the family you have now don't treat you any better than you deserve because you deserve the world. Which means I really don't treat you as well as you deserve" he corrects and she blushes kissing him deeper as they fall back on their bed. 

Katherine rolls her eyes hearing the couple and shuts her door which shuts out the sound. Elijah is looking out the window and she wraps her arms around him. "I missed you," she says softly and he smiles. 

"I missed you too Katerina, and I know we have some lost time to make up for. Which I would love to but I am very tired from the dagger in my heart and the minimal blood" he says kissing her lightly. 

"You should've eaten more earlier" she sighs and he nods. 

"I won't desiccate tonight, I'll drink plenty in the morning" he assures her. She nods and they get into bed her willingly being pressed to his chest as they drift off to sleep. Damon comes out of their bedroom and smiles at Klaus who was reading the journals Damon gave him on how he was raised. 

"We aren't doing any of this" Klaus declares once he looks up at Damon. 

"Told you, you wouldn't like it. That's why our little girl is going to be a Mikaelson" Damon smiles pulling it from his hands and setting it down on a nightstand. "Sleep baby, it's been a long day," he says shutting off the lamp and lying down. Klaus wraps his arms around Damon, resting his hands on his stomach. Damon closes his eyes and sees the same thing he did yesterday, him sitting in a pool of blood a young boy who was clearly dead in his lap and his mother screaming for him. 

His eyes shoot open and Klaus hasn't moved, looking at the clock he sees it's now three forty in the morning and he was sure it had only been a few seconds. He had three things to figure out now, why this house looked the same as the plantation he grew up on, where Kol's dark objects have gone, and now what the damn vision or memory meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> I just want to thank you all for reading, it's been fifty parts and I've enjoyed writing all of it. Thank you for sticking through inconsistent updates, my terrible grammar, and proofreading skills. It's because of you guys that I keep writing, I really enjoy this story and when I started I never saw it being this long, and we are nowhere near done. 
> 
> So here's to fifty more parts, and hopefully more. Remember to leave baby girl names, and even baby boy names because I said before babies with any of the couples are possible. 
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Rainbow820


	51. A Poison Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is running around town trying to unlink Damon and Hayley from Sophie, Kol bonds with two people, and Damon has a heated conversation with someone back in Mystic Falls.

Klaus reads out _A Poison Tree_ to Damon who was nestled between his legs on the floor while Klaus strokes his hair lightly. Rebekah walks in and sighs seeing the decapitated vampire on the ground next to Damon, and the two dead girls on the table. 

"Really Elijah?" Rebekah asks.  

"I told Katerina I would have a large breakfast, we were all a bit peckish" he responds. 

"No, I mean the fact that they are ruining the carpet. Kat and I put our breakfast out back to be burned. For god sake, this carpet is older than Damon" Rebekah huffs and grabs the dead girl's wrists to drag them outside. Elijah walks after her taking the vampire with him. She returns with cleaning supplies and starts scrubbing the carpet while Klaus reads and she teases him about impending daddy hood.

"Hmm, he should be worried our baby has two family curses on her" Damon shrugs. "And we can compel someone to do that for us" he points out and Rebekah sticks her tongue out returning to scrubbing the blood out of the ancient rug. When Elijah makes a comment about the coffin Klaus groans. 

"You know it was your idea, you can't be mad at me about it" Klaus points out turning his head to look at him. 

"No my problem is what you did in my absence. You made things considerably more shaky with Marcel and Davina and made no progress with the witches. Which is why Damon and Hayley need to be unlinked to Sophie Deveraux. Using this double sanguinis knot, I'll need a bit of blood from you Damon" he says and Damon bites his hand allowing it to drip over the knot and Elijah goes to get Hayley. 

He bites her and allows some blood to drip before her wound is healed by the baby. He leaves to see Davina while everyone else returns to what they were doing. 

"Has anyone seen Kol?" Katherine asks coming in from a morning swim. 

"I heard him leave an hour ago. Probably to gorge somewhere out of town" Rebekah responds pulling her gloves off and sighing. "Alright I'm calling a maid" she decides and pulls her phone out. Damon smirks and Klaus starts reading to him again which begins to send Damon to sleep. He shakes his head, did not want to fall asleep and see that memory again so he stands up and goes to chat with Hayley. 

" _A Poison Tree_ relates a bit too much to us doesn't it" Hayley muses. 

"That baby in you has the Mikaelson and Petrova curse which I'm sure Katherine told you about. I suppose in the analogy we're the dead trees bearing poisoned fruit. But Mikaelson's, Petrova's, and Salvatore's have been doing that since they were created. I have a feeling our little girls are gonna break that pattern" Damon grins and Hayley smiles too looking out at the apples all around the grounds. 

* * *

"Invite me in dear I'm sure you know what I can do for you," Kol says to the young witch who nods and tells him to come in. He steps over the entrance and finds Cami in front of a grave. "I can get this cleaned up for you darling" he offers and she turns sighing. 

"At least I can remember why this doesn't upset me now that you're here. Does your brother want me to go crazy?" she asks and he smiles a little. 

"Klaus can be a bit thick, but if you have a Mikaelson or Damon with you, you'll remember," Kol tells her. 

"Maybe I just need you to follow me around all the time now" she jokes and he smirks laughing a little. 

"Come on" he sighs and links arms with her. He stops seeing two people and grabs them. "Go get cleaning supplies and return to this graveyard, find Sean O'Conell's grave and make it spotless. Then you can go home and forget about me" Kol compels them both and walks her to the compound. 

"What are we doing?" Cami asks looking at the mansion and Kol gives her a crooked grin. 

"Something crazy, you in?" he asks and she nods finding it was of her own free will looks shocked. "You said we could be friends, I don't have a lot of experience with friends but I know you don't force them to do whatever you want" Kol explains and she nods.

"Alright, then what am I going to do?" she wonders. 

"Walk in there saying you're looking for Marcel. If he's in there ask him why he's been blowing you off. If not just tell the vamps you've been wondering where he is. In any case, they won't touch you and I can get some things I left behind" Kol grins and she nods strolling through the front door. Kol goes around and jumps the balcony on the back of his room and opens the dusty doors. He grabs his favorite records that he thinks Cami will like and some books. 

Looking around he grits his teeth planning on ruining Marcel for everything he'd caused. Without the little whelp, he wouldn't have been in a coffin back in the 1800s. He listens to Cami leave and jumps back down to the street. 

"You get what you needed?" she asks and he nods. 

"Books and records from a century ago" he explains and she smiles looking at them. 

"These look awesome," she says blowing the dust off of one. 

"Glad you think so cause they're yours. I assume you have a record player" he says and she nods. 

"Yeah a family heirloom," she says and he smiles. 

"These are some books I think you'd like plays, poetry, tragedies, comedies, romances. Feel free to keep them, but keep them in good condition. They are centuries old" he says and she nods. They stop outside the church and he takes the biggest book from her and tucks it under his arm. 

"What are we doing here?" she asks and he looks at the church. 

"I need to speak with someone and I need you to distract your Uncle. Plus I think it would do you some good. I'll meet you back out here" he smiles and is gone from her sight. She takes a deep breath and walks inside setting the records and books on a pew before entering the confessional. 

Kol walks into the hallway and knocks on the door seeing Davina staring at a rope and rolls his eyes. Of course, his brother would use this spell even though there is a way easier way to get what he wants. 

"Hey Peter?" she asks and he shakes his head. 

"Not even close" he chuckles and sets the book in front of her. "The grimoire of Mary Alice Claire. Your great-great aunt" Kol presents. 

"Really?" she asks sitting up. 

"Really, now let's take a look at this then," he says looking at the unknotting spell. She had used the reverse of this to create the sire links, though it was way more complicated than undoing a rope knot. 

"I've been trying since I got it early this morning," she says and he nods looking it over. 

"Well, call me in a few hours if you still haven't got it," he says writing down his number and a  _K,_ next to it so she has a hint. 

"Will do Kasper?" she asks and he laughs shaking his head. 

"Nope" he grins before leaving and she sighs flopping back down in her chair looking at the grimoire of her ancestor. Kol drops down onto the street and Cami comes out eyes slightly wet carrying all her things and Kol takes them all from her. 

"I just want to go home, drop this stuff off," she says and he nods following after her. They walk until they reach her house and she invites him in. He sets all the stuff down and pours her some water. 

"I need one thing from you," he says pulling out bread, butter, and cheese so he can make her some grilled cheese. He'd seen it in a memory of some human when he was catching up on the world.

"What?" she wonders and sits at her breakfast bar. 

"Your family is old, leads the human faction. Which means all my dark objects went to them. The bracelet along with, I want you to figure out from your uncle where. I don't like it when people steal from me but I get you don't want me to hurt him" Kol says putting the bread into the pan. 

"Alright, I can do that. I should have known he knows about the supernatural" Cami sighs getting something for her headache. "My twin brother, he just snapped. Killed nine priests and-" he flips the sandwich holding his hand up. 

"I heard, original hearing. But it sounds like a witches hex. Tell me his symptoms" he says and she sighs pulling a plate out. 

"He started acting strange, paranoid. He didn't drink, do drugs, he was training to be a priest. Then one day he kills all of his classmates and kills himself. It was like someone else took over my brother" she says and he nods sliding the sandwich onto her plate and she grabs a knife and cup. 

"You don't have to" he starts but she cuts open her palm and watches him closely as she allows her hand to drip into the cup. 

"You've been with me all day, being way too nice. Least I can do is give you something to drink" she says and he bites his wrist letting a few drops go into her wound. 

"It'll heal you up just don't die in the next twenty-four hours," he says and she nods watching her wound heal and she goes to the sink washing the blood off her hand. "It is a hex just like I thought, no doubt about it. It takes you over, starts as magic, but takes root in the mind. Changes the chemical makeup of a person. There was nothing anyone could have done, magic or otherwise. You know when I was a kid my mother checked me and my siblings constantly for hexes" Kol tells her and she smiles. 

"I thought she was the witch, she wouldn't have cursed you" Cami points out. He takes a sip of the blood and raises an eyebrow. 

"Most say this is a curse, she took our lives while making us immortal. My magic is just gone, no chance of getting it back. Sometimes she had me exorcised because she thought I was possessed by a demon" Kol grins. 

"She did not" Cami laughs and he nods.

"She did, according to her and my oldest brother Finn my first word was occidere. Which if you don't know is Latin for, kill. Something that you would say if you were performing a murder spell" Kol says and she laughs a little harder. "Every year on the vernal equinox and winter solstice she would exorcise me," he says truthfully and she laughs a bit more before wiping her eyes and finishing her sandwich. 

"Oh I should be getting to work on my thesis, but thank you for making my morning eventful" she smiles and Kol smirks. 

"My pleasure darling, see you around," he says and is gone. She looks at the books and picks up the first one which is in Spanish, Don Quixote. She shakes her head, she took Spanish in high school but didn't know nearly enough to read an old book. Maybe Kol or someone could translate for her, but she really should be working on her thesis so she pulls out her laptop and sets to work. 

* * *

Damon and Ric are on the phone with the founder's council and Damon is increasingly annoyed. "Am I or am I not the leader of the council?" Damon demands. 

"You are but you were gone this summer" one member declares. 

"And I appointed Sherrif Forbes leader in my leave of absence which was of a personal nature. When I returned I resumed my position which I held for months until I began my honeymoon, in which Mayor Lockwood assumed the position of leader. Not Rudy Hopkins who as I understand it ran to be elected mayor and leader of the council while losing both to Carol Lockwood. Since the town was founded in 1864 the Lockwood's have been mayor, the Forbes' have been sheriff, the Gilbert's have been the scientist and doctors, the Fell's have been the doctors, and the Salvatore's have run everything else including the founder's council" Damon lists out. 

"Sometimes change in life is good. For what reason can you argue against vervain in the water?" Rudy asks. 

"Not that, that was a good choice my problem is that I nor Mayor Lockwood were consulted. What is the point of appointing a leader without asking for permission on big things that affect the whole town?" Damon demands. 

"How could vervain in the water supply be negative to anyone but the vampires?" another member asks.

"If a human was allergic to it perhaps, they are burned. Look into what's in the water supply, find out vervain is in the water supply, without a town vote. Mayor Lockwood is held under questioning, the one use of vervain comes up and then all the tragic animal attacks start making sense. Or a vampire does the same thing and outs themselves sending the town into a panic" Damon offers and hears some hushed talking clearly. "My point is that you unintentionally put the secrecy of the council at risk and risked causing a panic," Damon says pulling them back to the main conversation. 

"So what would have us do then?" Rudy demands. 

"Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes will be to all meetings, they will be consulted on all decisions, and because you are clearly incapable of doing things yourself any attacks will be reported to me and I will instruct you accordingly," Damon says in the voice he used to use in ordering his troops around. 

"Will that be all?" Rudy asks bitterly. He knew Damon was a vampire but outing him would no doubt lead to his painful death and his daughter's ire so he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Unless you have anything to-ow" Damon hisses feeling his neck and Ric looks concerned. He'd been silent this whole time as no one knew that he was in NOLA with Damon. And his resignation from the council caused them not to trust him. "Yes, that'll be all" Damon finishes and hangs up on them. He listens down to see if Hayley was alright.

"I keep getting hot and then automatically cooling down" Hayley groans to Rebekah. "Is it the baby?" she wonders and Rebekah shakes her head sighing.

"No vampire blood wouldn't do that, only a vampire can. This little girl will be part-vampire but Kol bets until they die they won't have all the vampire perks. Such as speed, strength, not aging, compulsion. Just the healing and magic of course" Rebekah responds. "Which means it's Damon who's keeping you cool" she concludes. 

"Speak the devil's name and he will come or something like that" Damon says from the doorway. "You get a needle mark on your neck too?" Damon wonders. 

"How do you know it was a needle?" Hayley asks. 

"I've been stuck with enough needles to know what it feels like when I can't see them" he responds and kneels beside her feeling her forehead. "Have you called Nik or Elijah?" Damon asks Rebekah. 

"I did. According to Sabine, Agnes and her crazy followers abducted Sophie. According to Sophie, it's called the needle of sorrows, the main purpose of it is to raise blood temperature and cause a miscarriage. Damon being dead is probably going to be your saving grace." Katherine reports walking into the room with some tea. "White willow tea, it's what they use in aspirin but not the drugs so it'll be better for the baby," she tells Hayley who starts drinking it. 

"I'll call Kol see if he can help" Ric sighs feeling useless. He tells Kol who says he's never heard of it but he'll look around and see what he can do. 

Kol tries to think of something he can do and remembers that Davina was working on unliking Damon and Hayley from Sophie which would stop the dark object from doing what it needed to. He texts Davina asking her if she's gotten anywhere.  _"No I haven't, Kristoff?" she texts back._

_"Yikes my name is not Kristoff" he responds. "Need some help?" he wonders._

_"Yes please, Kurt?" she tries._

_"No" Kol responds._ Kol walks to the church and walks into her room with a smile on his face. 

"Do you have a middle name?" she wonders. 

"No why?" he responds. 

"Trying to narrow down where you were born and when" she sighs. 

"I'll give you a hint, it was in what is now Virginia," he tells her.   

"So before the 1600s and that tells me nothing about heritage" she sighs and he grins looking at the spell. 

"Show me how you've been doing it" he instructs sitting on the end of her bed. She reads it out and he shakes his head. "Again," he says and she does so. Which is when he hears people walk in. 

"Probably a meeting or something" Davina responds and Kol grins. 

"Alright, we're gonna take a short little break. Take my hand and cloak us both" he tells her blocking off his mind from intrusion and she does as she's told. They walk downstairs and listen in on the meeting when Klaus barges in. Kol puts a finger to Davina's lips and they keep watching. He pretends to flinch a little when Klaus screams with her so it isn't like he's used to his brother's temper tantrums. Klaus looks there way but turns back to the humans after half a second. 

Once he's gone they return back upstairs and she removes the spell. "Okay so help me Ken?" she tries and he shakes his head a smirk on his face. 

"Focus Davina Claire, it's not a bunch of separate words. It's a poem, it has rhythm. Repeat after me" Kol tells her sitting on her bed and her hand curls around the necklace. He says the words smoothly and she repeats exactly after him but it still doesn't move. 

"I can't do it" she sighs sitting down on the floor and he pulls her up opening the grimoire he gave her. 

"You can let's get your magic warmed up first," he says and flips to an easy one. "Here, this one causes temporary blindness. If you can do it on me you can undo a knot" he grins and she looks at the spell. It was simple one word,  _excaecatio,_ it was latin for temporary blindness. 

She nods and lets the word roll over her tongue for a bit before holding up her right hand and saying it with the intent of the spell behind it. Kol reaches up to feel his eyes and laughs before sitting down on the bed. 

"Did it work, are you blind Kurtis?" she asks eagerly. 

"Yes I can't see a thing, and no my name is not Kurtis" he chuckles. "It'll only last a minute or two cause of my healing but get back to work on the knot," Kol tells her. She keeps repeating it and finally does it with feeling when he stands and starts chanting with her. The necklace begins to glow as her magic focuses and the knot begins to undo. It straightens out and she laughs in relief and Kol blinks as his eyes clear up. The string is laid out on the table and he smiles accepting her high five in success. 

"I did it, Kingston?" she says with a wince and he gives her a, really, look. "Yeah alright bad guess" she sighs and he winks before leaving. He gets a text from Damon saying the link was lifted and now he was debating which knife to skin Sophie with. He returns back to the plantation and finds Ric keeping Damon in a chair while Hayley and Katherine threaten Sophie who leaves quickly. 

"Elijah's gone to kill Agnes," Rebekah says to Kol who nods. 

"I see Davina got the link lifted. Good for her" Kol grins and the girls nod leaving. Ric follows after Rebekah before Damon turns smiling in thanks at Kol.

"Thank you, I guess she trusts you" he smiles and Kol shrugs sitting on the table next to Damon's chair. 

"She doesn't even know my name. It's sort of guessing game. I gave her the  _K_ to get her in the right ballpark but I doubt she'll get it" he shrugs and Damon chuckles. 

"Go call your boyfriend I'm sure he's missing you" Damon waves him off and Kol nods pulling out his phone and walking up to his room.

Damon returns to his room and pulls out the journal on how he was raised and reads the Italy section. So much had been vigorously crossed out so he couldn't read it and he's never paid much attention before to it. The pages talking about his fifth birthday, something with how he hurt the nurse in charge of his grandmother, and the midwife who delivered his stillborn sister. Those three pages are nearly completely blank and the main events before the move to Mystic Falls and asking the town witches for help removing certain things.  

He reads his mother diaries from 1844-46 and finds vague mentions of him doing terrible things to three people. In detail from 1844, she talks about the mistress of Giuseppe that he burned the baby out of. His parents told him she had been stoned because they thought she bore the curse of infertility, but as it turns out the internal burns on her womb were so bad she got infected and died within the week. 

Damon sighs getting nothing from these and leaves them on the bed hearing the door open and he goes down to greet Elijah and Klaus. He is shocked to see Hayley speaking with Marcel and pulls her behind him.

"Marcel you know Rebekah, Ric, and Katherine are all in the house," Damon says purposefully leaving out Kol.

"I'm not here to fight just confirming where I think you were all hiding out. Night" he smirks speeding away and Damon rolls his eyes. He and Hayley sit on the porch in an easy silence enjoying the warm Louisiana air when two SUV's pull up. 

A few people get out of the cars and Damon growls at one of them, "You" he snarls moving forward and his neck is snapped by the wave of one of their hands and Hayley is knocked out by another. Both are tied up, Damon by spelled chain and put into separate trunks. They are gone within a minute and Rebekah goes outside to see no one.  

"Damon, Hayley where have you gotten off to?" she asks and looks at the unfamiliar tire tracks in the dirt and smells the unfamiliar people gritting her teeth, Klaus and Elijah would never let her hear the end of this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. Also, remember to submit baby names if you want to choose what Elijah and Katherine's daughter will be called. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	52. We'll Talk in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in a desperate rush to find Damon and Hayley who are missing. Old foes and new faces appear while they struggle to find their loved ones carrying precious cargo.

Elijah arrives back at the plantation and finds everyone awake and standing around the kitchen, but Damon and Hayley are not present.

"We need to find them Hayley is carrying my baby" Katherine snarls.

"We know that, and I don't really feel like spending my immortal life in a coma because Damon dies. I called Bonnie and she is getting on tracking Damon but has nothing of Hayley's. I bet you have a witch here who you can bring something of Hayley's to"Kol sighs.

"Right I'll do that" Katherine speeds up to Hayley's room and grabs her hairbrush before speeding out to her car and leaving.

"What happened?" Elijah demands and Rebekah explains.

"I will call Niklaus and we'll go pay Marcel a visit is you say smelt him on the porch," he says and she nods.

"Okay Kol you do whatever you need, I'll go see Sophie maybe she lost it" Rebekah decides and Ric goes with her. Elijah pulls out his phone and leaves to go get Klaus. Kol takes a dirty shirt from Hayley's laundry and one from Damon's. He drives to the church going to Davina's room where the girl is still awake reading the grimoire.

"Good okay I need you try a locator spell for me" he sighs and gives her the shirt. He writes down the incantation and rips off a little piece so she can burn it in the candle she's lighting. She places the candle into the middle of the map Kol has pulled out and looks down at the paper holding the piece of fabric over the candle. She begins chanting the ashes and wax blow away from the map signaling the fact that Hayley is blocked.

"I doubt he's not blocked but I'll try anyways," she says pointing to Damon's shirt and Kol rips a piece off handing it to her. She burns the piece and chants but the same thing happens. Kol growls and sits on the floor against her bed frame. "Who are you looking for?" she asks.

"My brother-in-law and my well one of my good friends" Kol explains he bites his lip and sighs standing up. "Thanks for the help but I have to go," he says and she waves goodbye looking at the shirts he left behind. She could try different types of locator spells and works on focusing her magic with it.

* * *

"Damon and Hayley are missing if I find a single hair out of place on either of them I will burn this city to the ground" Klaus warns him. 

"Is that a threat?" Marcel asks narrowing his eyes. 

"A promise" Elijah responds and Marcel sighs. 

"Wait here I'll help but I need to get someone," he says going to fetch Sabine. He takes two of his nightwalkers with him to get her. 

"Katherine has nothing, her witch can't find them. They're trying a blood spell because she bets they didn't cloak the little ones" Klaus says looking at the text he was sent. Elijah holds up his phone showing him that Kol said he had nothing either, but he had a crazy idea. 

Sabine comes back and takes Klaus's blood trying to track Damon but he is completely cloaked. Trying Elijah's they find Hayley is somewhere in Mississippi. 

"Makes no sense how could someone be there so quickly" Klaus argues. 

"Magic, there are teleportation spells very common in traveler magic" Elijah points out. 

"What business do you two have the travelers?" Sabine asks. 

"Our own" Klaus responds and she is taken away. That's when Tyler calls Klaus. "Tyler now is not the best time," Klaus says when he answers. 

 _"Well, Bonnie did a locator spell using Elena's blood which is the exact same as Katherine's and found that Hayley is in Jackson, Mississippi. Silas, Amara, and I are on our way down. I can literally feel the baby in Hayley as I recognize her as part of the pact or something. Which means I'm missing more school. We've missed more high school than we've attended at this point" he complains_ and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

"Alright keep us posted" Klaus smiles hanging up and his worry is now all on Damon. 

"So now we find Damon" Elijah says with his steely determination and Klaus nods in agreement. They leave and decide to check the bayou, the wolves had been poking around Hayley and maybe Damon with their daughter being part wolf. 

They arrive at the bayou and find nothing but a woman who is clearly some sort of wolf but doesn't smell as strong as a werewolf should. "You know Hayley?" the woman asks and they nod. Klaus moves forward but she throws a book and Klaus catches it. They look up and she's gone. 

"I don't smell Damon anywhere," Elijah says gritting his teeth and they go to the car Klaus setting the book in the footwell reminding himself to give it to Hayley. 

"I wonder what Kol's plan is" Klaus muses. 

* * *

Kol returns to the church and sees Davina is busy. "Hey Kevan" Davina greets. 

"Getting further away darling" he chuckles and she sighs. 

"What do you need?" she wonders and Kol looks at Josh narrowing his eyes. 

"I need help, I would have asked a friend of mine but she's miles away. I really need to find my brother-in-law. My blood is the key I have a connection to him, a supernatural one that they shouldn't be able to cloak. And no cheating and testing the blood to figure out who I am darling" he grins and she smiles back holding out a cup. He bites his wrist and fills the cup while looking at Josh. "What are you doing with him?" he asks. 

"Breaking the compulsion, I assume you've heard of Klaus Mikaelson," she says and he nods. 

"Any vampire worth a damn has heard of him and his family" Kol smirks looking down at the blood. He hands the cup to her and wipes the blood from his skin. Davina does the spell and gasps feeling the power she was breaking through it wasn't any magic she'd ever felt before. 

"He's in Baton Rouge, some little house outside the city," she says pointing to the street and Kol grins saying farewell and jumping out the window. Kol calls his brothers and they are on their way to the street. 

"What do you think they're doing to Hayley?" Elijah asks Klaus who shrugs. 

Hayley wakes up in a bed with nothing else in the room. She throws her legs over the side and sees she's in the same clothes. There was one window that was boarded up and from the little sunlight, she could see she knew it was early morning. The door opens and a woman who was clearly a vampire walks in. She dressed in a way that reminds Hayley of Katherine, sort of looks like her too. 

A plate is sat down next to her with blueberry pancakes, sausage, eggs, OJ, and a bottle of water. "I thought you might be hungry," she says and Hayley's eyes widen she sounded Bulgarian like Katherine did in the memories she'd shown her. 

"Why did you kidnap me?" Hayley demands. 

"I need to speak with someone close to you. I have no desire to harm you or your baby, so it's not poisoned" she responds and pulls a wooden chair in from the hall and sits. 

"Hayley Marshall" she greets and the woman narrows her eyes. 

"Nadia Petrova, I believe you know my mother" she smirks and Hayley drops the bottle of water she almost opened. 

* * *

Damon groans waking up and looks at his captors. Two travelers outside on the porch, two inside with him, and of course Dr. Wes Maxfield. 

"Hello Damon, we've been unable to track down 12144 but good to see you again 21051" Wes greets and Damon growls starving from the lack of vampire blood, and he was tied down with chains soaked in vervain. 

"I am going to rip you in half" Damon snarls and he rolls his eyes.

"Sure you will, now for testing. Lay him on the table" he says and the basement door is opened. Damon's eyes widen in fear as he's led to the dark unfinished basement. Another door is opened from the paneling in the back and he's dragged into a clean lab. "Been in the family for decades" Wes smirks.

Damon struggles but can't go anything once they've pinned him with magic and start pumping him full of vervain.

The door was shut and the travelers were outside, which means no one was gonna hear him scream. 

"For old times sake" Wes smiles darkly jamming the scalpel into his eye and he screams. He struggles as Wes drives a syringe into his stomach and draws out blood into a test tube. Blood is being taken from his arm, a DNA swab, and the worst thing Damon remembers. A tube of vampire blood is opened up and against his will, his fangs come out. Wes latches on with tongs and yanks so his fangs are ripped out and he roars. 

"Stop," Damon says weakly hazy with pain as Wes moves a scalpel towards his stomach. Wes tries cutting but the wound heals faster than anything he's ever seen. He writes this down and moves to Damon's hands. 

"I bet I can find me some original DNA on these, hmm when's the last time you touched your husband" Wes grins like a shark and Damon snarls at him his veins rippling but the lack of fangs makes Wes chuckles. 

"That husband is going to find me, and we are going to skin you alive. Maybe I'll have him turn you and it'll be my turn to play doctor" Damon threatens when Wes slits his throat and Damon starts sputtering. 

"Subject 21051 shows surprise to slit throat more than anything else" Wes records. Damon closes his bleeding eyes and forces his tears away, he refused to cry for a doctor a lot crueler than Wes in the fifties, even a bit more hormonal he wasn't going to now.

* * *

"Tyler, how is it going?" Klaus demands and Tyler starts explaining what's going on. 

_Five Minutes Prior:_

_Nadia and Hayley are having a good conversation while Hayley eats her breakfast and Nadia sips on a warm mug of blood. This is when Tyler snaps the neck of the traveler posted out front and he can walk through the door with Silas and Amara behind him. Nadia stands, gesturing for Hayley to be silent and slips out the door._

_"No way" Silas laughs and holds Tyler back from attacking. "She doesn't want to hurt Hayley she wanted her mother's attention. Didn't you Nadia Petrova" Silas grins and Amara smiles going back to see Hayley while Tyler just stares confused._

"Oh, lovely" Klaus says. "So Hayley is okay," he asks and Tyler confirms. "I'm gonna give the phone to Kat and she can speak with her daughter," Klaus says and finds her handing it over. 

Katherine is shocked silent as her daughter explains what she'd gone through to find her. "I am so sorry" is all she can manage and she hears a sharp intake of breath from her daughter. 

_"Why did you abandon me?" a soft timid voice asks._

"You were ripped from me after you were born, I never even got a good look at you. I was exiled, its a long story but it's how I became a vampire. How about you how did you turn?" Katherine demands. 

"I grew up with travelers. I met a vampire and convinced him to turn me. I killed myself in a spell after he had fed me his blood. I awoke fed, and a daylight ring was made for me by my own daughter who told me to find my mother" Nadia explains. 

"Come here to New Orleans, I, we can start over. You never need search for anything again" Katherine says and the phone is changed. 

_"Will do Kat. Silas and Amara are going to chat with the traveler who invited me in and see what they can find out about Damon. I'm taking Hayley and Nadia to you" Tyler tells her and hangs up._

Katherine hands him and the phone back and Klaus leaves the plantation. He stands outside and scrolls through his contacts before hitting dial. It connects and he takes a deep breath, "Hello mother" he greets. 

_"Niklaus I did not expect a call from you ever really," she says in greeting._

"Well I'm desperate, desperate enough to make a deal with you" he admits. 

_"And what could have possibly made you desperate enough?" Esther wonders._

"Travelers kidnapped my husband. We couldn't even use Kol to track him down, the baby is cloaked. Bonnie while powerful is young and doesn't know many locator spells. I need you to find him" Klaus tells her.  

_"Well, I bet I can figure something else what do I get in return?" Esther asks._

"A chance to be our mother," Klaus responds. 

_"I'm sorry what does that mean?" Esther demands._

"It means if I see you I won't try and kill you. You have failed us as a mother, you don't have to fail as a grandmother or mother-in-law. Dahlia should she be alive we have people on our side who could make her like our shoes clean" Klaus reminds her. 

 _"I'll find Damon and send you the address" Esther assures him and hangs up._ Klaus goes back inside and watches everyone try everything they know to find Damon. His phone rings and it's Damon he answers and puts in on speaker for everyone to listen.

"Whoever you are when I find you I will" Klaus is cut off by laughter. 

 _"I'm sure whatever you have to say is very amusing but do you want to see him?" the voice asks._ Facetime is activated and everyone gasps seeing Damon on the table with only a cloth covering his private parts. He looked like he been crying blood and Wes opens some vampire blood. They see the cut up eyes open, and that he has no fangs.  _"We, of course, collect every bodily fluid, the one we never could get from him, was for him to cry. But for that parasite in him, he cried" Wes laughs._

"You're going to die painfully" Rebekah vows. 

_"No, I won't I have everything I need from Damon humiliation and all. Though I'm a saint compared to what Dr. Whitmore did to him" Wes laughs and he hangs up._

"Nik" Rebekah calls and he can barely register who it is. His ears are pounding, filled with blood and he distantly feels pain and smells his own blood as the table splinters under his grip. Elijah is moving like he's a rabid animal to be careful around. 

"I'm going to destroy him" Klaus snarls seeing red as his hands shake. 

"Nik you need to calm down. We'll get him back" Rebekah promises and his phone rings. "You called our mother?" she screeches shocked looking at the ID on the screen. 

"I'd of made a deal with the devil to get Damon back, we'll talk later" he growls picking it up and answering. 

_"I found him, he isn't far. 2732 Westerwood Dr, Baton Rouge. It's owned by one Wes Maxfield and the cloaking spells were impress and they no doubt realize a witch has found them. I'll be in touch" Esther informs him before hanging up._

Klaus relaxes slightly and sees Ric has written the address down. Klaus and Kol leave to go get Damon. The car ride is silent as both were worried for Damon and the baby's wellbeing, Kol was Klaus's reassurance that his husband was alive and well. 

They pull up the house to see no car in sight and all the living people were gone. Damon, however, was sitting on the porch streaks of blood still down his cheeks. Klaus shuts off the car and rushes out to Damon who stands, hugging him tightly and close to his chest. 

"They left not fifteen minutes after you called. Wes packed up all the samples and anything he needed while the travelers dragged me out to the porch and snapped my neck. When I woke up they were long gone and I figured I'd wait for you" Damon smiles kissing him. 

"So glad you're okay" Kol sighs hugging Damon and looking at the house. 

"Gonna take a lot more than a second rate Augustine doctor to take me out darling" Damon taunts and then his eyes widen. "Hayley how is she?" he asks frantically. "Tell me you've found her" he begins to ramble and Klaus kisses him. 

"Fine, in fact, Katherine's daughter had her" Klaus grins and Damon's mouth opens. 

"I need some blood baby because I must have hallucinated that" Damon responds not processing what he is saying.  

"Well bite down love and I'll explain" Klaus assures him tossing Kol the keys and getting in the back seat with Damon. Kol starts the car and starts driving back down to NOLA. Damon presses against Klaus's side and drapes across his front so he can bite the other side of his farthest from him and Klaus closes his eyes explaining to Damon through their minds what has happened so far. 

"You called your mother?" Damon demands.

"We'll talk in the morning" Klaus promises and he traces the fangs that were still out and Damon flinches them hiding away quickly.

"Sorry, still sore," Damon says his voice soft and his eyes down. 

"It's okay love, keep drinking" Klaus assures him and Damon bends back down biting into his neck and starts drinking. "What's the chance I can compel you to sleep?" Klaus asks him his voice soft. 

"Wes pumped me full of vervain, you could try singing. I love your voice" Damon smirks and Klaus rolls his eyes before meeting his little brother's eyes.

Kol starts singing the war song they came up with as children to all fall asleep and feel better when someone had gone through something tough in the day. It was in Norwegian and sometimes the siblings sing it to themselves to sleep. Klaus joins him and Damon smiles, clearly understanding the meaning behind it as he lays his head in Klaus's lap. He lets their soft and strong voices lull him to sleep. 

It's two hours before they arrive back home driving almost two times slower this time. Klaus carries Damon into the house and they see everyone drinking blood in the living room a somber mood over the room. Damon wakes up when he is affronted with all the scents he associates with home and smiles dropping out of Klaus's arms. He's consumed in a group hug by Rebekah, Katherine, and Ric the minute Klaus relaxes. 

When they pull away Damon looks at Elijah who smiles and holds out his hand. "Glad to see you're safe," he says forcing himself to remain stoic. Damon's face breaks out into a grin and he skips the hand pulling Elijah into a hug which he returns and Damon pats his back. 

"We're brother-in-laws Elijah might as well get used to each other" Damon grins and allows Klaus to pull him back into his arms with no resistance. 

"I'm going to take Damon up to bed. If at any point Hayley gets back come wake us up" Klaus tells them and he and Damon walk upstairs hand in hand. It's two hours later when the door opens and Klaus opens his eyes

It's two hours later when the door opens and Klaus opens his eyes to see Hayley standing in the door. "I wanted to check on Damon" she shrugs and said man's eyes open. Damon gets himself out of Klaus's arms and hugs Hayley. When he lets go Klaus does the same thing and she smiles while he pulls back. 

"Go to sleep we'll talk in the morning," Hayley tells them and leaves with a smile on her face as she shuts the door and they back into the bed forehead to forehead as their eyes closed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> The last part of the chapter got changed a good seven times I'd say and I'm finally happy with how it came out so I hope you all enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rainbow820


	53. A Dagger in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah, Katherine, and Hayley bond out in the bayou, Kol is out and around the Quarter looking for his toys, and Rebekah and Tyler have a plan in motion with Marcel.

Hayley reads over the Bible Elijah gave her last night. She actually slept in between Elijah and Katherine as the no doubt wished to keep an eye on her even if they said they offered because they wanted her to feel safe. She didn't think she would be in the middle of two of history's most infamous vampires, but she also never thought she'd be carrying their daughter to their was a first for everything. 

She slept sounder than she ever had before not, listening hard for threats because the ancient vampires who would hear a threat from a mile away were watching over her. They were still asleep but she knew they would wake up at any indication they were needed. So when she reaches the entry of  _Andrea Lebonair,_ who had her birthday she gasps and their eyes open. 

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks and Katherine leans over. 

"I think this is me" she answers softly and Katherine squeezes her hip. 

"We can go out to see the wolves if my daughter can come along" Katherine offers and Hayley nods. She gets up to get dressed and sees Damon walking up the basement stairs with Rebekah and Tyler by him. He was clearly in soldier mode as he talks sternly and is giving them commands. 

"Morning Hayley how are you feeling?" Rebekah asks moving to make her breakfast. 

"Good, where is everyone else this morning?" Hayley wonders. 

"Kol and Klaus are still in bed, though Kol is distracting Jeremy from getting ready for school. Ric is out getting more vampires for me, Nadia not sure" Damon lists and she nods sitting down at the breakfast bar. 

"I have to go for a bit" Tyler smiles and leaves while Rebekah narrows her eyes. She returns to cooking and serves Hayley her scrambled eggs with a fruit smoothie that Damon makes and pours some cold blood into. Hayley sighs drinking up and hoping her vampire daughter enjoys it. 

She'd taken to calling the baby her daughter, she planned to stick around and be the second mother if Elijah and Katherine really meant what they told her. Elijah and Katherine come downstairs dressed so inappropriately for a swamp. Elijah in his usual suit getup, but no jacket meaning he was going casual, Katherine with her form-fitting black tank top, dark teal leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and tall black heels.  

Hayley looks down at her loose tan sweater that hung off her left shoulder, legging style dark wash jeans, and black combat boots. She looked like a ragged single pregnant woman while they looked immaculate and perfect. 

"It's just the vampire glow love," Rebekah says and gestures to the fact she wasn't wearing makeup, or anything fancy. Just sky blue shorts and a loose white sleep shirt and still looked like perfection. 

"Ready?" Katherine asks and she nods thanking Rebekah for breakfast before leaving with them. Rebekah gets dressed and leaves to find out where Tyler went. 

* * *

"We'll wait here you go find your family," Elijah tells Hayley who smiles and walks into the woods. He begins telling Katherine about Celeste and Hayley returns sighing and sitting down on the bed next to Katherine. 

"What did you find out?" Elijah asks and she shrugs. 

"I'll tell you later, I want to hear" she smiles and he nods continuing his story about Celeste. Once he finishes showing them what Klaus brought Hayley is sad while Katherine is smiling softly. 

"He never did manage to get rid of you though," Elijah says tucking Katherine's hair behind her ear and she kisses his wrist. 

"I want to be a part of our daughter's life" Hayley declares and they smile. 

"Of course, she's your daughter as much as ours at this point" Katherine smiles. "You remind me of my little sister," Katherine tells her. 

"You had a sister?" Hayley repeats confused. 

"Aleksandra Petrova, born April 2nd, 1477. She had just turned fifteen four days before Klaus killed her and my parents. I called her Aleks, like Alex. My parents saw it as improper but her name was ridiculous" Katherine chuckles. 

"You spoke fondly of her and your mother in our time together" Elijah reminds her. 

"That I did, if I hadn't spoken a word Klaus would have thought I hated them and left them be. I haven't spoken her name in five centuries" Katherine says taking Hayley's hands. "Like you, she was tough, not afraid to speak up for what she believed in, didn't do well with rules and authority, hated that she was a noblewoman just like you're gonna have to come to terms with the fact you're a queen" Katherine explains eyes fond as she thinks back on her sister. 

"I'm honored that you would think of me like that" Hayley says not sure what else to say and Katherine kisses her temple. 

"It's a bit stuffy in here, we'll go for a walk and you can tell us what you found out" she offers and Elijah nods following after the girls. Hayley explains what Eve told her about the Cresent pack and that's when wolves surround them. 

"No it's okay friendly," Hayley says to them and Katherine pulls her back closer to them and a wolf launches at her and Elijah. Katherine screams in pain and anger as her calf is bitten and Elijah screams in anguish as his arm is injected with the venom of the wolf bite. 

"All of you get" Eve shouts and the wolves growl before they are gone and she moves to them. "I am so sorry I think they were jealous," she says and Hayley shakes her head looking at the vampires. 

"Any of you know how long this lasts?" Hayley asks. 

"Damon didn't get sick till about twenty-four hours after he was bitten. Tried to kill himself and that's when Stefan locked him up and made the deal. You know the story after that" Katherine grounds out shakily standing up. Eve helps them along to the cabin and the couple lies down while Hayley tries calling Klaus and then Rebekah when he doesn't answer. 

* * *

Kol finds Cami and sends the other two off to await his call so they go drinking. Kol asks Cami to keep his identity a secret when they enter the church, and Kieran looks up at them. 

"My friend needs some help finding things the humans stole from him a century ago," Cami tells her uncle who sighs. 

"A vampire Cami?" he demands and she shrugs. 

"Will you answer his questions?" she wonders and he nods eyes closing. 

"Good" Kol grins and sits questioning about his family history. Klaus walks in and Kieran stands up in front of his niece. 

"Kid I'd leave this vampire is not your normal" Kieran warns and Kol stands to throw an arm over Klaus's shoulders. 

"Aww Nik won't hurt his little brother will you?" Kol pouts and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

"I might if you won't remove your hand," Klaus says teasingly and Kol grins grabbing Cami's hand. 

"Come on I think I know where to look," he says pulling out his phone and texting Ric. He and Cami go to where Katie used to work and he goes looking around for some herbs. 

"What are we stealing?" she wonders. 

"Herbs from a dead girl," he says and gets everything on the shopping list that doesn't come from the grocery store. "I have two pregnant supernaturals in my house and I they insist on natural remedies. Damon because that's what he grew up with and Hayley does what she thinks is healthiest" Kol smiles and she grabs what he points to before he empties a basket and puts them in it. He looks at a [necklace](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71vievLjhkL._UY395_.jpg) and pulls it off the shelf before clipping it on her. 

"Isn't this the same stone in your ring?" she says looking down at the crystal shaped stone hanging off her neck. 

"It is, just in case something were to happen to you at least you have a daylight necklace available" he responds picking the basket of herbs up and linking his arm with her as they leave the shop. She shows him the photo from 1919.

"Where were you, not into opera?" she wonders and he chuckles. 

"I actually prefer plays, but I was in a coffin with a dagger in my heart. From 1914 till a few months ago" Kol responds and folds it up sliding it into his pocket. "I don't want you fretting while at home, in fact, anything I tell you. You may remember" he compels and she grins. 

"Thank you, thank you," she says kissing his cheek and he laughs tucking the necklace under her shirt and he starts to walk her home. 

* * *

"I believe what he's trying to say is you're all idiots for trying to take Klaus on alone. You need help," Rebekah cuts in smirking as she enters the bar. 

"Rebekah" Tyler greets and stands. 

"Tyler " she smiles hugging him and they kiss each other's cheeks. He sits back down and she sits sideways on his lap, arm thrown over his shoulders. "So who wants to bury the bastard?" she asks and Marcel's group look at each other.  

"I thought you were his friends, family" Diego argues. 

"The bastard used me, killed me," Tyler says and Rebekah feels the on her leg tighten and she rubs the back of his hand. 

"And I am in no rush to get another dagger in in my heart," Rebekah says bitterly. 

"Alright, but what are we supposed to do?" Diego wonders and Rebekah smiles. 

"That is where our friend Josh comes in, he was broken free of his compulsion so I heard. Which means he can pass a bit of fake information onto my bastard brother" she says more bitterness her voice and it's Tyler's turn to rub the back of her hand. They wait at the compound for Josh and send him back to Klaus. The army gets ready and they both ignore Hayley's call for now. 

Klaus walks into the compound and smirks while Rebekah takes the dagger and tightens her grip on it. "Oh sister how you would love to drive a dagger in my heart" he growls and she glares while the vampire army moves in on Klaus 

"Tyler, run" Rebekah hisses when she sees Klaus's hybrid face and drops the dagger in her hand. Tyler is gone and she tells Marcel frantically to pick up the coin. She is gone the second he does and Klaus stops fighting. Klaus grins and leaves the compound returning to the plantation. Damon is sitting on the porch and grabs his arm shoving him into a car and they are speeding off before Klaus can register what his husband is doing. He sees three compelled humans looking down at their laps completely silent like statues. He turns back to his husband who was driving at least thirty miles above the speed limit. 

"I sort of needed to speak with my sister, love" Klaus growls and Damon hits play on one of his many voicemails. 

_"Damon I don't know or care what is going on. I've called literally everyone about a hundred times, I wouldn't be calling so much if it was just Elijah but he and Katherine have been bitten by wolves. Please get someone out here with Klaus's blood" Hayley begs over the voicemail._

"Guess everyone was really busy. You have no vials of blood around the plantation" Damon says pressing his foot down harder and taking a sharp turn towards the bayou. 

"I won," Klaus tells him and Damon smirks leaning over and Klaus leans in expecting a kiss but Damon licks at his neck and chin where the blood is before pulling back. Klaus shivers from how much he enjoyed those simple licks and when they pull into the bayou Damon is leaping over to his lap. He licks like a cat until there is no more vampire blood on Klaus's face. 

"Congratulations baby" Damon grins. 

"I feel like I should feel sticky and gross from that" Klaus pants shifting so Damon can feel his half-hard length. 

"Later, where I can really show you how impressed I am. Elijah and Kat need you" Damon smiles and they enter the cabin to see Elijah pinning Hayley up. Katherine stumbles from the bed and pulls him back with all the remaining strength in her and she falls down coughing up her own blood. 

Damon rubs her back and Klaus bites his wrist letting Elijah feed before extending his other arm to Katherine and she bites down drinking until she feels the wound heal. 

"Hayley" Elijah exclaims turning around and she smiles while Damon pulls Katherine up. 

"I'm okay, " she assures him her voice soft as she rubs her throat. 

"Alright, I've got food in the car" Damon sighs and they walk back to it. Elijah and Katherine each have one of the humans before splitting the last one and they leave the bodies in the woods before they all get in the car and drive home. 

Rebekah is pacing the porch with Tyler and they turn seeing Klaus get out of the car and Rebekah speeds forward wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry" she whispers and he rubs her back. 

"It was the plan little sister, you executed it perfectly" Klaus smiles and claps Tyler on the shoulder when he gets closer. 

"What plan?" Hayley wonders getting out of the car and resting her hands on her stomach. Elijah touches her head and shows her what the plan was.

_When the sun rises that morning all the vampires are out of bed and in the living room discussing what to do with the day._

_"Davina was undoing Josh's compulsion," Kol says and Klaus sighs._

_"Marcel wants to bury you," Rebekah tells Klaus._

_"Well I say we let them, or at least let them try" Damon smirks sitting up. "He'll trust you, Rebekah. Trust that you share the same view Elijah does, that you want Klaus gone. And he doesn't know who took Hayley so we'll say it was Tyler. That he finally broke the sire link, even if it's been broken for nearly a year now, and wants revenge. We could even have Ric be on Rebekah's side and two originals and hybrid on a side will no doubt convince those poor excuses for vampires" Damon explains a smirk on his face that the whole family matches._

_"They'll attack, a lot of vampires will die" Katherine grins._

_"You going soft Kat?" Damon teases._

_"I'm saying that's a lot of ground zeros to make loyal to us" she smirks and they all smirk._

_"I need to find out where my toys went, I'm gonna spend the day with Cami and her Uncle. I'll send leads to someone whoever wants to go and do that for me" Kol says._

_"I will, mother you can be gone with Hayley and Elijah. Keep Hayley out of the crossfire and Marcel would never believe Elijah has turned on Klaus" Nadia says and Elijah an eyebrow._

_"You know a lot about us?" he wonders._

_"I was trying to find my mother so were you, I've been around. I'm sure Rebekah remembers 1567 Berlin" Nadia grins and Rebekah's eyes light up with recognition._

_"I knew I had met you before," she says biting her lip and Nadia laughs a little._

_"I'll go help you Kol, Marcel knows I'm Damon's best friend which means I would never do anything to hurt him" Ric decides and they all nod._

_"I will go as well, I'm good at working with next to nothing," she says and he nods._

_"Let Marcel know Josh has been broken free of his compulsion, he'll be leading me into whatever trap Marcel has made. He'll be running scared even though I'm not going to harm the boy. So Ric and Nadia will be out with Kol in the quarter discretely. Elijah you and Katerina will take Hayley out to the bayou so she can find out more about the wolves. Tyler, you'll go and start working on Marcel's guys and Rebekah you'll show up later and give them the push they need to agree. Damon you'll-" Klaus starts._

_"Be here like a good little vampire" Damon cuts him off pouting._

_"Good little cannibal vampire love, I don't doubt your fighting skills nor your ability to look after yourself. But the cannibal parts is what I worry about, I'm going to be slaughtering vampires and I don't want them knowing what you are" Klaus says kissing him and Damon smiles into it._

_"He'll surrender you'll be made the king, Davina can be brought to the compound to keep an eye on her. And with Davina, you control the witches, which means you can finally go on your honeymoon" Rebekah smirks and the siblings all grin at one another._

_"We should get back to bed," Elijah tells Katherine who nods and gets up._

_"I need to feed see you in bed baby," Damon tells Klaus who nods._

_"I'd love to see this" Nadia asks and Damon nods._

_"He's about the same strength as you and way stronger when he starts feeding so I'll be backup just in case," Tyler says and Damon nods them following him downstairs. Kol goes to call Jeremy and everyone else goes back to bed._

"So I was out in the bayou with these two to protect me and Katherine almost died of a werewolf bite because none of you felt the need to answer my calls?" she demands and they look sort of guilty. "How about next time you send non-originals out to the werewolf infested swamp you send them with a vial of Klaus's blood" she suggests her voice stern and Katherine smiles as she stomps into the house. 

"I like her" Damon chuckles. "I wonder how Kol's doing," he says as they walk into the house. 

* * *

 After he's sent Cami home he meets Nadia and Ric at the apartment they found under Kieran's name. He uses his key to open the door and looks to see what's going on. 

"Really gonna have to fix this thing. It used to unlock and let me in but now it just opens the door" Kol grumbles and sees nothing out of place. "I'll have to get Cami here but from the texts I've been ignoring we're needed back at the plantation" Kol sighs and they nod. They reach the plantation and everyone is drinking blood and chatting while Nadia hugs her mother worried. 

"Ric had to convince me I could do you no good and to help him cause Klaus would help you," she says and Katherine hugs her back breathing in deeply. Her daughter smelled of a flower she knows but can not name. "A military orchid, the home I grew up in was surrounded by them" Nadia answers the unspoken question and Katherine nods before handing her some warm blood.

Every goes to bed early and Klaus pours Damon an extremely watered down shot of bourbon and sighs sprinkling some sleeping powder into it. Damon grins taking the shot and grimaces hand resting on his stomach. "The only thing I'm not liking about being pregnant is not being able to drink" he pouts and it turns into a yawn. “And the fact that I just can’t get any energy” Damon huffs and Klaus smiles. 

“Beauty need not work, for work tarnishes beauty,” Klaus says watching Damon drift off when he pulls the covers over him. He returns to the compound and goes to Marcel. 

“Here to kill me?” Marcel asks with a scowl on his face. 

"No, Marcellus there are rules of engagement without them they would be anarchy,” Klaus says reminding him of his teachings. 

"I'd love to hold the fact that you will never have loyalty like I do, over you but I'm guessing Rebekah and Tyler didn't betray you," Marcel tells him and he smirks. 

"No I had the idea and everyone agreed to the plan" Klaus confesses leaving out the fact that it was Damon's plan, he'd have no one angry at his husband if he could help it. He looks at the fire that is starting and grabs Marcel's arm pulling him into the nearest room which turns out to be Kol’s old one. “The heretics what do you remember of them?” Klaus asks.

“Well, they were siphoners, part time witches who were turned and became full-time witch/vampire hybrids. Valerie Tulle, Nora Hildegard, Mary Lousie, Oscar, Beau, and Malcolm something” Marcel responds. “They were led by, oh you’ve got to be kidding tell me it’s not-” Marcel explains and Klaus cuts him off. 

“Damon’s mother? Yes, it most certainly is” Klaus sighs eyes closing. “I need to find them. All I know is that they disappeared from a port in New York City end of October of 1903” Klaus explains. 

“Well I’ll help and I guess you want this kept between us. What do you need me to do?” Marcel asks and Klaus runs a hand through his hair. 

“The easiest way would be to track Lily through Damon but I can’t exactly just hand over my husband’s blood to witches I cannot trust. Baby aside we both know he would turn into a witchy science experiment should they ever catch wind of what he is. I would give it to my friend in Mystic Falls but I fear she would have a hard time keeping that large secret and her mind is not safe from the immortals who are on the Salvatore’s and Petrova’s side first and foremost” Klaus reminds him. 

"Again what do you want me to do?" Marcel wonders. 

"You control the witches, ask around about the heretics. Use your vast resources to see about any relatives for any of them, the Gemini coven who are the ones reported to have dealt with them. I don't want to involve Damon and Stefan till I know exactly what happened to their mother. Whether it be they killed her, have her trapped somewhere, she's been drowning in New York's harbor for the past once hundred and ten years, I'm not telling them what happened until I can give those boys an answer about their mother" Klaus says eyes fierce and Marcel nods. 

"I'm on it, and this will stay between us" Marcel promises. He may be pissed about his town but the heretics, the supernatural in him urged him to try and meet them. They were arguably the most powerful supernatural beings on the planet as they could siphon away any forms of magic including immortality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. Also baby names for Elijah, Katherine, and Hayley's daughter. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	54. Playing King For a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damon has a hormonal breakdown and Elijah, Rebekah, and Ric are out in the bayou Kol is left to be the stand in for his big brother. Nothing could go wrong with him in charge, right?

Klaus finishes his big speech and asks for any more questions from them before he enjoys his breakfast. "Where did the hybrid go?" Diego demands. 

"He went home, he's got to graduate after all. It was just a weekend trip" Klaus responds. When they start drinking a group of humans walked in dressed like they are from the middle ages with swords and everything. "We are here to perform Hamlet" the lead announces and Marcel goes white.

Everyone turns when they hear hysterical laughter from up above and Kol grinning down with Damon. "And you call me the brat" Damon grins at Kol.

"Oh, darling I'm just having some fun" Kol grins. He and Damon hop down while Kol crouches beside Marcel. "What was it you told me, oh yes, Please Mr. Kol, I don't like this. Maybe begging will get you further this time. We both know they aren't gonna stop till the plays over, or I say so" he grins and Damon sits in Klaus's lap while they watch. The play goes on and the humans look terrified while the vampires look interested.

Marcel grits his teeth unwilling to watch this and swallows his pride, "Please Mr. Kol, I don't like this, tell them to stop" Marcel grits out and Kol slaps his shoulder.

"There's a good lad. Boys as I said" Kol grins and they pull out knives slitting their throats.

"No" Marcel shouts as they all drop and Kol's manic laughter increases.

"Oh god," Hayley says walking in with the moving crew not even glancing at it. 

"Kol please, get this cleaned up" Elijah sighs and his little brother grins before standing.

"I want in on the wolf hunt later, how about you darling. It's been too long since we hunted together" Kol grins turning to Damon and Klaus wraps his arms protectively around him.

"Damon won't be going" Klaus growls and Damon rolls his eyes.

"You're lucky I don't wanna ruin my shoes or you'd have a fight on your hands Nik" Damon warns and Kol pulls Damon up.

"Fine but we're going for a drink," he says and they are gone.

"Wolf hunt?" Hayley demands and Klaus holds his hand up so she keeps moving planning on having words.

"Well parties over, go on" Rebekah sneers at them and kisses Ric as he passes with a box in his hands and he kisses back.

"Who is that?" Diego asks looking at the young vampire who seemed way more powerful than he should be.

"Enhanced original Alaric Saltzman. I think from the last time we fought he can take us all on at once" Rebekah grins and he winks. Once everything has been cleaned up Klaus calls Cami over and his siblings are running around doing as they please. 

"Elijah, Rebekah, and Ric I need a favor. Those wolves, Hayley is to be their queen, they're her family. She's our family, we don't hurt our family. So go out don't say I said so and stop the wolf hunt please" Klaus tells them and Hayley grins hugging him while he is shocked and feels her baby bump. 

"Glad to see you smile love," he says and Cami walks in. He takes her up to the room and starts talking about his victory and how his family was all of one side. After Marcel comes in Cami gets angry. 

"The only one who seems to give a shit about me is Kol" she growls and both are taken back. 

"Kol, Cami you can't honestly" Marcel begins and the offender comes in Damon on his arm clearly distressed. 

"Nik" Kol hisses and Klaus picks his husband up taking him out of the room. "Of course I care about Camille, and I would love to prove it but my brother in law needs me," Kol says kissing Cami's cheek and telling her to go home, call him if she needed anything, and to remember everything. 

Marcel leaves and Kol walks into his room to see Damon hyperventilating with tears streaming down his face. "Little raven, please tell me what's going on," Klaus says as close as he can be without making Damon feel trapped. 

"The house, the plantation. We went back to it and Damon told me how his house looked exactly like it. I asked around and found out his house was made to be an exact copy because the witches of the Quarter wanted the Salvatore magic, they channeled the connection of the twin plantations. Not a single Salvatore had lived anywhere but Italy and I guess Greece in Silas's case until Giuseppe uprooted his family. According to some ancestors who knew my when I was human Damon died when he was seven. Using his magic to keep his mother and Stefan alive for nine months and then in the birth Stefan should have died along with his mother but Damon sacrificed himself to save them" Kol explains and his brother in law throws a glass screaming. 

"And Stefan brought him back to life which means they lost their magic and the witches here got it" Klaus finishes. 

"I'm upset by the way because my brother lost his magic saving me and I can't get my damn hormones under control which is just pissing me off more. I don't cry Nik, I cried once when my mother died. Maybe a few times after Kol" Damon whimpers and Klaus kisses his tears pulling Damon closer. 

"You'll be okay darling, I have to go. You stay here and let your husband look after you" Kol says softly and kisses his temple before leaving and Damon presses closer to Klaus. 

"We have a meeting with the humans," Marcel says to Kol who stops him outside of his room. 

"I'll go in Nik's place. He's busy with Damon, don't you dare disturb them" Kol growls and Marcel nods. They leave for, the church together and when they arrive Marcel moves to the hallway where Davina's room is.

"I have to go do something" he explains and jumps up. Kol rolls his eyes and follows after. He sees Davina and Marcel in a stare off but she smiles seeing him. 

"Karl" Davina grins and throws her arms around him while he hugs her and kisses her cheek. Marcel looks confused but Kol shakes his head and Marcel presses his lips tightly together and shakes his head. Yeah sweetheart

"Yeah, sweetheart not even close" he grins and she tenses looking between him and Marcel. 

"Have you been-" she begins asking and Kol raises an eyebrow. 

"You think I'm working for him?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "I've known him awhile we don't exactly get along but no one was keeping me from visiting my favorite French Quarter witch," Kol says and goes downstairs while Marcel talks to her some more. 

"I was under the impression Klaus was the new king," Kieran says his voice tight seeing Kol. 

"Well, my big brother is busy so you get me" Kol grins. 

"If he isn't going to take this seriously" the mayor begins and Kol grabs his throat. 

"You aren't going to get nearly as much respect as you used to with Marcel. It has to be earned and trust me some people just aren't up for getting mine. Now, you'll get slightly more from Klaus but not much so I'd learn to hold your tongue before I tear it from your mouth" Kol warns and shoves him back. Marcel winces as Kieran turns to him anger all over his face. 

"Do something" he hisses. 

"Yeah when I say I can handle Klaus that's a stretch, no one can control him. He is the wildest Mikaelson after all," Marcel responds and shrugs. 

"We have rules. No feeding on the locals" Kieran begins. 

"Boring" Kol cuts in. 

"Don't draw unwanted attention, for example, the play that went on at the compound earlier this morning. Whichever of your vampires thought it was funny" Kieran says and Kol laughs. 

"I thought it was hilarious. A bit of an inside joke between Marcellus and I" he says and the council is in an outrage. "ENOUGH" Kol shouts and his voice is booming and dark. "I don't care who any of you are, your human which means your on par the dogs that call themselves natural to nature" Kol sneers. He grabs Kieran by the neck and makes him kneel by kicking his legs out from under him. "Whatever my brother says goes, if you wish to speak with him you'll do it at a time convenient to him, we are not bowing down to you sniveling bottom feeders" he snarls and tosses Kieran aside. 

"Wait till Cami hears about this" Kieran warns and Kol's laughter sends chills up everyone's spines. 

"She'll hear how you threatened my family when I refused to bow down to commands of criminals who have enough money to keep it to themselves" Kol assures him and Marcel follows after. 

"Power trip much?" Marcel mumbles. 

"Power trip, I don't need a power trip when I am the top of the food chain darling. And anyone stronger than me is family" Kol laughs and Marcel shakes his head slightly impressed. He'd never had the guts to do that to the humans, he could be killed. 

Marcel takes Kol to the bar and that's when Kol gets a call and the bombs go through the windows. Marcel is pissed and Kol is livid. "So Kol what is your decree as you play king for the day" Marcel taunts. 

"I say we kill those craven, ill-bred, wastes of space" Kol grins sharply. Marcel laughs and shakes his head while Kol leaves and says he's gonna turn more people for Damon to eat and join their ranks. 

* * *

 Davina gasps looking at the vampires clearly with broken necks and chained the wall. "Yeah just ignore it" Josh grins and she runs over hugging him. 

"We should get them free," Davina says and the door opens. 

"Really rather you wouldn't, " Hayley says opening the door and another pretty brunette follows. They take one down and Katherine lifts it up with ease. 

"Katherine Pierce, a pleasure I'm sure. But he's about to be put of his misery" Katherine says and Hayley stays while she leaves. 

"Who is that for?" Davina demands. 

"Damon, my um. Well, let's just go with family. Damon is a part of my ever growing family. Josh how about you come say something nice to your friend. I know he cares about you, asked Klaus not to hurt you. We did set you up for that trap after all. And then I'm sure if you say please Klaus will help you out" Hayley says and leads them through the shadows of the compound where the now headless vampire was being dragged out. 

"I'm fine now Nik really" they hear Damon insist. 

"Good cause I wanted to say high and not get my head ripped off, " Josh says and Damon smiles. 

"Good to see you, Josh, I assume you wanted to see Davina and you were hiding from my husband," he says looking at the sun and kneels before he opens one of Kol's drawers where he knows his box of daylight jewelry is. Hayley looks around and at the empty little room off it and Klaus smiles. 

"Kol actually said he might offer this room to you when we all got a chance to sit down," Klaus says and her smile grows. 

"Okay, this good?" Damon asks pulling out a ring and handing it to him. Klaus lets out a growl. "Are you kidding me?" Damon asks with a lopsided grin. 

"Guess the only person I ever want to see you in that position with is me in my memory" Klaus shrugs and Damon kisses him. 

"I love you" Damon grins and Klaus beams. 

"I love you too," he says and fixes the sheets on Kol's bed. "I'll go get the spell and you can perform it," Klaus tells Davina and is gone. She tries to hold onto the bitterness she feels for him and wonders about who Kol is. 

"He's not so bad when you get to know him. Trust me the first thing we did when we met was threaten each other. Now look at us married and expecting" Damon tells her a stupidly happy grin on his face as he stands in front of the sun so Josh is okay. Klaus comes back and kisses Damon handing it to Davina. 

"I know we got off on the wrong foot love, as my sister is fond of telling me I can be a bit thick sometimes. Friendliness always goes over better than threats, perhaps we can start over. I mean seeing as you'll be living here we can get your room all set up" Klaus trails off looking a little unsure and she sticks her hand out. 

"Davina Claire nice to meet you" she introduces. 

He takes it and kisses the back of her hand, "Klaus Mikaelson and the pleasure is all mine" he grins and she smiles. Josh sits right in front of the sun while Davina sets the ring in it and closes her eyes whispering the words and slides the ring on Josh's hand before he gingerly puts it into the sun. He laughs and moves forward to stand in it and then frowns. 

"I can't feel it" he whispers. 

"No, it's why vampires don't tan. That spell keeps the sun rays from touching us" Klaus explains. "I however as a hybrid can feel it, don't have to wear a ring" he grins and the older vampires roll their eyes. 

"Yes, the almighty hybrid can feel the sun after a thousand years while we lowly vampires are stuck freezing," Katherine says dramatically put her daylight bracelet into the sun light and it glitters slightly while she moves her hand. 

Klaus's phone rings and he sighs answering it and wraps an arm around Damon.  _"Your little brother made quite the impression if we could kill him we would," the general says._ He is met with the collective growls from Klaus, Katherine, Damon, and Hayley. 

"What did he say, and if you've done something to him you'll burn" Klaus warns, he hadn't felt this much of a protective instinct for his baby brother since they were children. 

_"He made a big mistake and we taught your vampires a lesson. If you'd like to apologize for his behavior feel free to do so" the general tells him._

"Well my brother can be a bit impertinent but it's a family trait, so I would suggest you tell me what he did before I loose my patience and my family does as well, " Klaus tells him, voice tight. Everyone was listening and Davina didn't like being out of the loop but knew not to push the vampires in the room. It's explained exactly what Kol did and all the vampires burst out laughing. 

_"I see you have no more respect than your brother" the general snarls._

"No I really don't, but oh do I love my little brother. We will be in touch" Klaus says his voice hard at the end as he hangs up. "You know I think I can put my jealousy aside and say you have a good choice in partners," Klaus says and Damon winks at Katherine before kissing Klaus. Marcel texts Klaus asking him if he wants to teach the humans a lesson after explaining what happened at the bar and saying Kol went to see Cami. 

"Go, baby, make it hurt" Damon grins and he nods leaving. Davina and Josh were in awe with the vampires and werewolf in front of them and Damon moves to Hayley. "Sorry about the dramatics today, I'd say wait till your break down but something tells me you Hayley Marshall do not break," Damon says kissing her cheek and she blushes while Damon goes back to his room.

* * *

Cami hugs a startled Kol when he enters her house and sighs sitting at the table. "I needed to thank you for allowing my memories. Nothing scares me more than the fact that I may end up like my twin, even if I know it was a witches hex" Cami sighs and he grins shrugging. 

"Good notes though, make sure. Don't trust anything Klaus say, good life motto really" Kol grins and she laughs. 

"I hope you weren't busy" she sighs. 

"No, I wasn't, nothing my siblings can't handle. I never had someone close to me like a twin I think it's really good that you did. I'm starting to get it now, my family we're closer than ever through these children. Damon, the Mystic Falls gang. We're literally one big family" Kol smiles and she smiles back. 

"I just need a distraction, do you have photos?" she wonders. 

"Tons, Elena and Caroline have filled my phone with them" he grins and opens his photos handing it to her. She scrolls through the wedding photos and looks at one of Kol with a teenager. 

"This the boyfriend?" she wonders. 

"Jeremy, the light of my life. Quite literally" Kol says with a distant look in his eyes. 

"You miss him" she points out and he shrugs nodding. 

"He's okay, gonna graduate this year. Even though none of them should be graduating, and they should of years ago. It's a bit of a mess really, I talk to him every night though" Kol smiles and she moves on. He tells her who everyone is and what everyone is before Kieran pretty much runs through the door. 

"Cami we need to talk," he says and she stands in front of Kol while he stands as well. "What is he doing here?" Kieran snarls. 

"At this point, he's my best friend so what are you doing in my house?" she demands. 

"His brother just killed the entire human faction, after Kol made the command" he accuses and Kol takes Cami's hand showing her honestly the entire meeting and bar g. 

"So you tried exploiting me to control Kol," Cami accuses and her grip on his hand tightens for support. 

"He ordered the death of all of those humans and his brother and Marcel executed them, and you're upset over that?" Kieran demands and Kol rubs Cami's hand with his thumb. 

"They're vampires, the original vampires. They killed criminals and refused to be controlled by you, you're no better letting them kill actual innocents. Lying to me about my twin brother, trying to cut off any friends I may make because they're too dangerous for pretty old me" she screams and Kol's lips twitch and Kieran's shocked expression. "Just get out Uncle Kieran and come back when you figure your priorities out," she says pointing to the door and with a parting glare at Kol he leaves. 

"Shh," Kol says rubbing her back as tears start and he picks her up bringing her to bed. "I"ll make you some tea, what's your favorite?" he wonders. 

"The cinnamon" she responds smiling at him and wiping her tears while he starts the kettle. 

"Best friend huh?" he teases and she looks embarrassed. "Don't worry darling, I'm honored" he grins and she smiles warmly while he gets her a tea cup and grins. 

* * *

 

"Well, this has been the least fun day ever" Rebekah grumbles taking her boots off the second they are in the compound. Ric kisses her and suggests a bath.  

"I take it they are all okay," Klaus says and she nods.  

"I felt through our weird pack bond that Damon was extremely distressed," she says and the other originals next to her nod.  

"Hormones, nothing really. I'm fine" Damon promises arms wrapping around Klaus's middle and he rests his chin on Klaus's shoulder.  

"We found this" Elijah says tossing the ring up and Klaus catches it surprised and Damon looks confused.  

"This use to be my mothers, it had a stone though," Klaus says and Damon kisses his neck.  

"We found remnants of your true father's pack," Rebekah says with a tight smile on her lips. She was jealous really, didn't want to share her big brother with a family that never sought Klaus out. Klaus pockets the ring and shrugs.  

"It's been a thousand years, I have all the family I need, want, and love" Klaus grins kissing the wedding band on Damon's left hand. "Always and forever" he reminds them.  

"Till forever ends" Elijah smiles and knows he needs a shower as well. Kol returns and Klaus tells him all about the humans he and Marcel killed which is when Marcel enters the compound. They leave Klaus to talk with him but obviously, they're listening from whatever room they're in. 

"Welcome back to the family Marcellus" Klaus grins and hugs him while Marcel laughs and feels his heart warm. Davina comes down and smiles but freezes when she sees a family photo. Her friend was there on the stairs with all the rest of the Mikaelson's. 

"Who's this?" she asks making Klaus and Marcel look over to her and down at the photo before sharing a worried look.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Comments and kudos keep me writing I love to hear from you all, remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. Baby names remember to submit. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	55. A Soldier's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Memorial day, I've written a small piece about the Civil War. Doesn't really matter to the plot, it's set before Damon's even pregnant.

January 14th, 1863:

Giuseppe glares down at his son who had nearly overdone it with the drugs and kicks his twenty-three-year-old son awake. "You are a disgrace to the Salvatore name. You are going to bathe, dress properly, and go down to the registration offices" he snarls.

Damon's blue eyes light up with fury and he stands anger clouding his eyes. "Or what?" he spits out. 

"I hear they take fifteen-year-olds" Giuseppe warns looking up the stairs towards Stefan's room.

"Do not dare, I will do as you ask" Damon growls and turns to a passing house slave, telling her to fetch him some bath water. 

"Son while you are at it, take your best friend with you. Our mayor is just as worried about George as I am about you" Giuseppe says his eyes filled with what could be affection but Damon glares. 

"Mayor Lockwood shares no more concern for his son than you do for a slave" Damon hisses. 

"You boy are not worth the dirt you will be buried in now off you go" Giuseppe hisses and stomps off. Damon does bathe and change before getting his horse and riding to the Lockwood mansion. He knocks on the door and when the slave answers he walks past her. 

"George get your lazy ass out of bed" he calls and hears swearing as the young man comes out of his room. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair, light gray eyes like a cloudy day, straight pearly whites, and a temper that beat even the drunkest Salvatore. He was tall too 6'1, taller than Damon much to his chagrin. 

"Look at the old man out of bed before noon" George teases. 

"You are exactly one month younger than me" Damon responds and he grins. A house slave walks by and tuts as she walks him. 

"Master George in the presence of your best friend you should at least have on trousers, especially knowing his reputation," she says whispering the last part and the easy grin falls off both their faces. Damon's in shame, he knew of his reputation but a job was a job, even he was technically a whore.

George's in anger as he reaches out and grabs the slave shoving her to the wall. "What did you just say?" he snarls and she tenses familiar with Lockwood's tempers. 

"Leave her, we have things to do" Damon calls and George lets go of her a glare on his face. 

"If I ever hear you or another one of our slaves say a bad word about Damon ever again I will not be so forgiving. Spread the news" he snarls and smiles as he walks back into his room and gets dressed. Damon groans and runs up the stairs clipping his suspenders on for him and throwing him his jacket. 

"You take longer to get ready than any lady" Damon teases and George rolls his eyes as they run out of the house and he gets his horse. 

"Where are we going, Damon?" George wonders, as they ride towards town. 

"Registration offices my dearest friend" Damon grins. 

"I am your only friend" George deadpans. 

"Sorry did you have one I was unaware of?" Damon wonders as they race into town. 

"Of, course not, you are the only one who can deal with my temper" George grins and Damon laughs coming to a halt in front of the tent and sighs putting the lead over the fence so his horse, Midnight would not run off. George does the same to his mare, Gina and they enter the tent. 

"Full name and birthdate" the woman writing it down commands. 

"Damon Francesco Salvatore, June 18th, 1839," Damon tells her with a charming smile but she just waves her quill in George's direction. 

"George Julius Lockwood, July 18th, 1839," he tells her and she scratches it down. 

"Go you will be fitted for a uniform over there" she barks and points to the side room and the young men shrug. They are measured all over and give their coins before heading in for a drink.

"To our last day as civilians, Francesco" George toasts and Damon clinks their glasses together shaking his head. 

"Okay then Julius" he teases and they chuckle. 

It's the next morning when they are both delivered their orders with uniforms. They are to be a part of the 23rd Virginian Regiment bright and early the next day. Of course for Damon Stefan is the one to see it on the table first where whichever slave answered the door put it. 

"DAMON" he screams and hears swearing as his older brother stumbles out of bed. 

"What is it are you okay?" Damon demands, pulling a shirt on as he jogs down the stairs. 

"No, I am not okay. What the hell is this?" Stefan growls and Damon shrugs. 

"I am doing my duty to our state" he responds weakly. 

"To our father you mean," Stefan says his green eyes blazing with fury. 

"He threatened to make you go. I will go to the devil himself if it means keeping you from danger" Damon tells him and tries to hug him but Stefan shoves him off and storms outside. "Stefan it is too cold if you are storming off like a child you will go to your room" Damon shouts after him leaving no room for argument in his voice. Stefan grits his teeth but feeling the wind bite at his skin turns and goes inside. A horse stops in front of the plantation and George hops off his horse uniform and orders in hand while he throws an arm over Damon's shoulders. 

"Ah, little siblings so glad you poisoned my whore of a half sister. Makes sense she was one seeing her mother is your Madame" George grins and Damon rolls his eyes. "Mr. Salvatore" he greets and Giuseppe nods in greeting while telling a slave to fetch him and the boys bourbons. 

"I must confess I thought you would both put up more of a fight," Giuseppe says and they sit on the couch together shrugging. 

"Wherever Damon goes I follow, if that is to war and our certain death so be it" George grins and clinks his glass with Damon's as they share collective grins. 

"I am aware of Damon's let us call it occupation, you two have been attached at the hip since you were eight and the first time you met. Are you honestly telling me it is strictly platonic?" Giuseppe asks raising the eyebrow. 

"Of course it is, Damon's the closest I will get to having a big brother" George grins and Damon rolls his eyes. "Besides he already took one Lockwood kid, my virtue must remain pure" George grins and Giuseppe's lips twitch. 

"I highly doubt that George, off you boys go. Perhaps you can convince the other boys around town to join up" he says and they leave his study before going to knock on Stefan's door. 

"Little brother I know you are upset with me, I beg of you to at least give me a hug," Damon says through the door and it opens to reveal an upset sixteen-year-old. Stefan throws his arms around Damon's middle and Damon kisses the top of his head. "You are going to be taller than me by the time I return" Damon chuckles and George smiles at them. 

"Good to see you, Stefan," he says and shakes his hand. 

"Stef" Damon says and his brother turns back around. "I am going to need you to take care Midnight for me. Until the war comes for her and Evergreen I suppose" Damon assures him and they leave to go do as Giuseppe told them. 

At the end of the day, more than half the capable men of the town are at the registration offices ready to join the wartime effort. The women are seeing how they can help by sewing clothes or bringing food to the camps. 

George and Damon go home once more to sleep and then put on their uniforms. Damon already has his bag packed by a slave and Stefan is nowhere to be seen. Damon feels an ache in his gut knowing he will not be able to say goodbye to his little brother. His father shakes his hand before he leaves on one of their unimportant horses and meets up with George who is also in uniform. 

They arrive at the camp and the regiment is given their leader, Colonel James Bishop. They are always up before dawn and training until midnight. It's four months of the grueling routine till they are called out to defend Spotsylvania County on May 1st. It's a blood bath from the moment they arrive on May 4th and their Colonel is shot dead within five minutes. Damon takes over right away and starts telling them where to position themselves and where to fire. 

George gasps falling over his eyes glowing yellow and he looks terrified while Damon bends beside him. "You and I knew all along you were not human. You are one of the wolves, you just killed someone. A Yankee, be proud and keep firing. The full moon was last night which means we have a month to figure this out" Damon hisses in his ear and fires at a union barrel of gunpowder and someone drops the match in their shock making the entire thing go up and Damon ducks back behind the tree. 

He sees the great General E. Lee giving directions and sprints over to him telling his men to shift to the right cause that's where they were coming. "General" he greets saluting. 

"Lieutenant" he greets before turning around. 

"Sorry, sir I am just a soldier, one who knows the area well. Here this is Salem Church, if you keep them back you can push them all the way back to Bank's Ford because there is nothing for miles around until you get to this huge town. It is not a large town Bank's Ford you could have three regiments on each side waiting for the men to be pushed into town. It is a mining town, no one actually lives there they just work. If we send word they can put off working for the day. With their armies trapped in Bank's Ford moving forward would be pointless, as that would give us plenty of time to regroup" Damon explains and points to the map on the table. 

"Name and regiment soldier" General Lee demands. 

"Damon Salvatore of the 23rd Virginian regiment, sir" he responds standing up straight and taking his hat off. 

"If this works I think you shall be a Lieutenant, where is your commanding officer?" General Lee asks next. 

"Colonel James Bishop, he did not take cover and was shot dead before he hit the ground not five minutes after our arrival this morning" Damon explains and shouts out for his men to double back through the woods as another regiment moves in and takes their place. 

"Good go to your men lead them as you see fit. We will be in touch Mr. Salvatore" General Lee commands and Damon nods thanking him before picking up his gun, putting his hat back on, and dashing back to his men. 

"Alright we do not let them get past here" Damon shouts and has them spread in a line behind the trees. He sees another regiment on the other side moving to copy and smirks before shouting fire when a wave of Yankees start moving through the woods and they all drop. He has them shift and fire open the clearing where all the Yankees were running past and getting plowed down. 

They are there two days before the Union hoists the white flag up and they leave. Damon collapses and they notice the bullet wound in his shoulder he got stopping it from hitting the barrel of ammunition that had fallen into the open. 

"Damon" George hisses putting pressure on his wound and Damon grins looking up at the healed bruise on George's face from gun backfire. 

"Wolf healing, really wish I had my magic right about now" he whispers, George was the only one besides Giuseppe in town who knew what they used to be. George picks Damon up before he passes out. Damon wakes up wincing as he feels his wound and sees a new uniform at the end of his bed with the gold on it. 

"Morning Lieutenant Salvatore" George grins and Damon smiles back. "You were out for two days, and you have a group of admirers" he smirks and Damon sees the group peering into his tent now that he is awake. George helps him up and Damon gives a speech to his troops telling them they did well at that battle. He gets them training again and one Damon knows is Henry Wattles comes up to him. 

"I just wanted to say I am honored to serve under you," Henry says holding his hand out. 

"Serving with me Wattles, back to work. You too slacker. Honestly young people" Damon teases and George laughs and does as he is told.

* * *

 Present Day: 

"So you knew about wolves and had a best friend which you lied about for some reason," Klaus says when Damon finishes his wartime story. 

"Actually it was because Katherine said she would turn him and she did not. I talked with some witches who were still alive, Emily's youngest daughter who was so young she could barely to magic. But any witch who can light a candle can do a daylight ring spell. So I asked around if there was a way to to the opposite, protect someone from moon rays. I found black kyanite stone works to block moon rays and had it put in a ring. On the next full moon I had the little girl charm it and then I brought it to George. He was the only living one who ever knew I turned" Damon explains. 

"Of course you were friends with the only other supernatural in town" Rebekah smiles and he shrugs. 

"So how were you when he went to war?" Elena asks Stefan who smirks. 

"I was trying to forget he was at war" he responds and Damon passes drinks out while Stefan starts his story. 

* * *

June 18th, 1863:

Stefan is forced out of bed by a house slave and dressed so he can go make sure his drunk father does the same. For all his hate towards Damon, he was falling apart without his eldest son here to keep him in line. Once he gets his father to a bath he goes and sits in front of the dark red roses Damon loves so much and wishes him a happy twenty-fourth birthday. 

"I miss you brother," he says picking one of the roses that still had morning dew on it and he smiles picking one petal off and starts chewing on it. It was a bittersweet taste that their mother had shown them. Stefan sighs and goes to order the slaves, he hated it but his father was too drunk to. 

"Master Stefan" they greet and he smiles thinly hating that they called him Master. 

"You go tend to the horses, then to the fields. You all know your usual posts, go and do your best. Something happened to your over watcher's family, someone tipped the registration offices about horses" Stefan smiles and they grin and get to work. 

"Are you going to write your brother Master Stefan?" a house slave asks walking out with dirty clothes she was going to wash in the river. 

"No" he responds and she purses her lips but leaves it at that before walking down to the stream. He had no interest in writing his brother even if his brother may need his support. When the mail comes he takes it himself and goes inside looking at the letter from the army. 

"Maybe your brother went and died finally" Giuseppe sneers and Stefan glares opening the letter. 

"Actually father," Stefan starts spitting out the title like a curse, "Damon has been promoted to Lieutenant by General Robert E. Lee himself" he growls and tosses the paper down. Giuseppe almost looks impressed and pours another glass sliding it to Stefan. 

"I know you prefer scotch but a toast to Lieutenant Damon Salvatore turning twenty-four," Giuseppe says and that is when Stefan notices he was drinking Damon's favorite, Bulleit Straight Bourbon which came from Kentucky. Stefan clinks his glass and takes a sip wincing from the strong taste before he goes out and takes Evergreen. 

Midnight only behaved for Damon and slightly for him so he did not dare ride her into town. He stops outside the whore house where all the girls are sewing, cooking, or writing letters. 

"Mister Salvatore your brother would have my head if he knew you were in here" Madame Cleo chastises. 

"My brother Lieutenant Damon Salvatore would do anything to not have his reputation outed to his troops. George is the only one who knows" Stefan reminds her and she nods. 

"Well, come, Stefan, we have troops out back. The girls only know basic first aid, but you stitching up your poor brother and slaves will be better here. Once you help those gentlemen, Doctor Gilbert has his hands full" she tells him and he nods. He smiles at the girls he knew his brother worked with and kneels beside the worst looking one and sighs looking at the bullet wound. He dips the tongs into the alcohol and slides his belt between the man's lips before he hands a fire poker to a girl and she heats in the fire. 

"On three," Stefan tells him and counts to two before pulling it out and the guy screams while the girl right away puts the poker on his stomach searing the wound closed. "Get him a drink, sanitize and wrap the wound, send him home," he tells her and she nods. He moves to the next man and sighs at the piece of shrapnel in his left eyes. He puts the belt into his mouth puts the tongs in the alcohol and grabs the shrapnel yanking along with the eyes and presses gauze down while the man screams and starts wrapping his head. 

"What should I do?" the woman next to him asks. 

"Keep the gauze tight, when it bleeds through change it. Keep the wound clean till it has dried out, do not let him fall asleep until the bleeding has gone down considerably" he tells her and moves to the last man who has a leg that was clearly infected. "We have to remove it to stop the infection from spreading. Do we have pain medication?" he demands and the woman closest pulls out a vial and syringe. Stefan sighs and pulls some out before hitting the man's arm and injecting it into the bloodstream. 

"Please," a young teenager says entering the room with a nasty cut on his arm he was bleeding so quickly Stefan stands and grabs the gauze wrapping it as tight as he can manage and tells a passing nurse to keep him awake. He moves back to the man and puts his belt into his mouth and they all lift the bed and move him outside the tent and to the hospital in the center of town. The girls run back to the whore house and Stefan sighs. 

"Dr. Gilbert this man needs his leg removed" Stefan calls. 

"Yes Stefan over there son," he says and grabs his saw and two men to help hold the man down. Stefan moves and sees one soldier lash out and stab a nurse in the shoulder with a scalpel. 

"Shell shock, I will handle him, get another nurse to wrap you up quickly and tightly," Stefan tells her and looks the man over for injuries. He sees the man had been shot in the foot and repeats the bullet removing process. He sanitizes the wound, wraps it, and finds a wooden crutch for him. "Seek help at the asylum for your shell shock sir," Stefan tells him and waves someone else into the bed. Every bed has someone treating people as quickly as possible and getting them better and out if they can. 

When someone starts coughing blood Stefan grabs a mask and wraps it over his mouth. He stitches up the bayonet gash in his stomach and sends him out as quickly as possible. If he was bleeding on the inside they could do nothing and if he was sick the injured soldiers needed to be away from it. "There are some women who need help with their births, the stress has sent them into labor," a nurse tells him and he nods taking her and one other nurse with him. 

He moves to them both and checks on their states and tells the nurses to watch them carefully. He returns and now has two more beds to manage while they take care of the new lives entering the world and ignores the rumble in his stomach in favor of stitching up someone else's. 

"Stefan what are you doing?" some of the richer boys of the town asks turning their noses up at the fact he was covered in blood. 

"Helping, if you wanted to you could, or most of you are seventeen and older so go sign up for the war," Stefan says shoving past them to wash his tongs of blood and put them in the fire so he can sear a wound closed 

"Stefan we are the wealthy we do not go to war" the leader sneers. 

"Damon and George did, they are a lot richer than you. A lot more respected as well" Stefan responds and wraps the wound he just seared shut on someone's arm. "You sir can most likely go back to fighting" he smiles and the man nods leaving. 

"You mean the brother of yours who worked as a whore?" another asks clearly trying to get a rise out of Stefan. 

"Do not pretend you did not enjoy his talent" Stefan smirks and bends down to grab more gauze and wraps someones cut hand before sending them off. 

"Stefan one of the children is crowning" a nurse calls and Stefan nods waving the boys off. He has the nurse hold the womans legs apart while another holds her shoulders down and Stefan wraps the little boy up. 

"You have a handsome young man Mrs. Young" he smiles and hands him over. 

"What will you name him?" a nurse asks while the other goes back to treating patients. 

"Henry Stefan Young" she smiles and Stefan blushes before she stands and leaves the bed for another soldier who is at the door. Stefan sighs seeing one is dead and has the dead ones waiting in line dragged out to the back. More women come in, even the mayor's wife. Her perfect ruby red dress is ruined by a soldier who throws up but she does not flinch and cleans his face knowing he has a fever. 

Stefan spends the whole day treating soldiers and finally, he clips the final stitches on a man's head wounds and everyone is asleep or gone. "Thank you for your help, Stefan. Go home, bathe, eat a large meal, sleep, and wish your brother well in your nightly prayers. I imagine you will be pack to help around town tomorrow" he smiles and Stefan nods yawning. He notices how absolutely filthy he is and trudges back to the whore house untying Evergreen who had been fed and given water by someone. 

He rides back home and does bathe first before joining his father for a late meal and they eat in silence. Stefan kneels in front of the window and looks up at the starts and closes his eyes folding his hands together. 

"I pray to our Father who art thou in Heaven, protect my older brother and the brave men defending our Confederacy, Amen," he says as and crawls into bed physically and mentally exhausted. 

* * *

 

Present Day:  

"Doing that in World War II was better because we were actually helping and not giving more infections to the soldiers. Plus I had my vampire blood fail safe" Stefan grins and Damon smiles proudly at his little brother.  

"Well thank you both for your service," Caroline says raising her glass and they all clink together while the Salvatore brothers share proud glances at each other matching smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, just a little piece I wanted to write. So Happy Memorial Day to my fellow American's, let's have a moment of silence for our fallen soldiers. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	56. I Don't Need Your Name to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina leaves the compound after hearing some news she doesn't like and Kol finally hears about the harvest.

 "Who's this?" Davina asks making Klaus and Marcel look over to her and down at the photo before sharing a worried look.  

"My big brother, Kol, handsome isn't he," Rebekah tells her and Davina nods she was angry now he lied to her, used her. She knew now why Kol kept his identity a secret she just had to find him. Everyone is sent off to bed but Davina hears them arguing about the harvest and for it mostly. 

Davina cloaks herself and runs, she couldn't let them sacrifice her. Not after everything, she'd gone through. Camille was safe she just had to find Camille. She arrives at the house and Camille lets her in while Josh meets them there. 

"I will undo all the compulsion for you" she offers. 

"Sleep," Cami tells her and Davina nods closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. Cami sighs and texts Kol who tells her to meet him at the church the next night. 

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Damon hisses at Klaus when he notices Davina is gone. 

"Why would you just assume I did something?" Klaus demands and Damon narrows his eyes. He sighs and lets Klaus pull him close melting into the embrace of his husband. 

"Come on then we need to find the little brat" Damon grins and pulls him to go find Marcel and Elijah. They start trying to figure out where she went and Marcel sends all his daywalkers out. Rebekah sighs watching them and Hayley walks next to her. She complains about the boys club and Hayley raises an eyebrow. 

"How's your boyfriend factor into the men's club, your pregnant brother in law, or youngest brother?" Hayley asks 

"Damon will stand by Klaus before anyone but if anyone lays a finger on Damon I shall tear it from their body" Rebekah declares. "As for my boyfriend, he and Katherine have been out all day looking for Davina. Kol well Kol would love to watch them get their asses handed to them" she explains. Ric and Katherine arrive and Katherine walks over to the girls. 

"Hey Bekah" Ric smiles and Rebekah moves forward when Damon calls out for Ric. 

"Now, lover boy," Damon says and Ric turns. 

"What?" he asks and Damon rolls his eyes. 

"You are going to the witches and forcing one of them to do a locator spell on Davina. If she thinks they're trying to find her she'll be trying to leave the city. We get guys on the borders, watching bus stations, cabs, all of it. Kol's got the church covered in case she tries to return to familiar territory," Damon explains and turns to Katherine clearly dismissing his friend. He stops though seeing Ric leaving and calls after him, "Please and thank you, brother."

Ric smiles and speeds out while Damon whispers for Katherine to go speak with Charlotte who was no doubt out looking under Marcel's orders. "What else are we doing then?" Marcel demands. 

"You told me that she had a friend, you are going to find Tim and Josh. Bring them here, don't hurt them though. They'll be eating a feast so Elijah, go and compel the bests chefs in the Quarter and lots of fresh blood for Josh. We'll give her by oh dessert to come and fetch them because that will be the last course of their sadly short lives if she won't comply" Damon grins darkly.  

"I love you so much Little Raven" Klaus grins, this was the vampire he fell in love with. All Damon needed, was something to focus on to keep his emotions in check. 

"I love you too baby" Damon grins pulling him into a kiss. He knew exactly what Kol was planning and where Davina was but he needed to give his brother-in-law some time to work his charm. Elijah goes off to do as Damon suggested and Damon now needs to manage Rebekah and Hayley. "So Hayley you up for a Casket Girl Festival tonight and Bekah I heard you saved the original girls" Damon grins and they look at one another. 

"Davina is" Hayley begins and she is waved off. 

"Being dealt with darling, we have festivities to attend. You both have dresses?" he wonders and walks upstairs to grab his own leather jacket. Hayley comes back from taking a phone call and says she's gonna get clothes from the plantation that she left behind. 

"You can't leave our sight" Rebekah argues, she was not losing a niece because Hayley is stubborn.  

"Hold on actually, Marcel. Hayley needs an escort to the plantation house to grab some things" Damon calls and Marcel sighs but waves Hayley after her. Rebekah takes Hayley's Casket Girl dress and they go to the parade. 

"So did you take me out just to distract me or let me in on your actual plan away from prying ears?" Rebekah wonders. 

"I know where Davina is, and that's with Cami. Ric really did need to go and get the witches to look for her so she and Cami would move. Josh is in Cami's place still, he's staying in town until Davina gets out. He's staying somewhere most of us are not invited in. We're going to fetch him. Kol told Cami to meet him at the church tonight, Nik will take care of Tim. My plan still stands I just know a bit more than I'm letting on" Damon grins and they arrive.  

"Damon, Rebekah," Josh says confused. 

"Come with us or we'll burn the building down. Your choice" Rebekah says smirking while leaning against the door and he sighs walking out and his neck is snapped. "I assume you want me to deliver him to the boys" Rebekah grumbles. 

"Hey we're a team, you don't suddenly get to pretend you care about these people" Damon teases and kisses her cheek before he leaves for the church. Kol is knocking over religious figures and humming. 

"Hello darling" he greets and Damon raises an eyebrow as Kol snaps an angels wings off. "I did only ever believe in the Norse gods you know" Kol grins and Damon smiles. 

"Tell me is the harvest real?" Damon asks and Kol's smile falls. 

"This is what all this is about? For god sakes how long has it been since the harvest?" he demands. 

"About nine months, Davina is refusing to go through with it" Damon explains and Kol groans. 

"That is bad, really bad. If it goes on another day the city is going to start to sink. Earthquakes, windstorms, flooding, fire. This city is going to be gone" Kol tells him and Damon looks shocked. 

 "How do you know all this?" he wonders.  

"Because a century ago when I wanted to get back to you, I needed the golden dagger. Which meant powerful witches, so the Harvest ritual. I picked four powerful girls, they died and within forty-eight hours they were all alive again. Not even all the witches knew what happened" Kol hisses. 

 "Tell her, show her when she gets here. The sun is setting I need to go back to the compound" Damon hisses and Kol nods as his brother-in-law speeds off. Damon returns to the compound and greets Tim by having the first course brought out. 

He goes into the kitchen finds the Angel Cake and bites his wrist dripping it all over the top of the cake. He turns away and leaves to sit with Klaus while making sure Hayley was keeping Marcel. He knew Kol would convince Davina and then everything would go as it should and maybe just maybe he could go on a honeymoon before he gave birth. 

* * *

Cami brings Davina into the church and sighs in relief seeing Kol stands up to greet them. "Cami you should know he's a vampire" Davina warns ready to confront Kol when her friend walks forward and hugs him.  

"Trust me I'm aware, you can trust him" Cami responds. 

"I don't know about that. Can I Kol?" Davina asks and watches him tense. "I mean that is your name is it not, Kol, Kol Mikaelson?" she asks with a scowl on her face and he bows smirking. 

"Congratulations darling, you figured it out. Tell me how?" Kol wonders. 

"I saw a family photo, Rebekah told me" she responds and he smirks holding his hands out to her. 

"So Davina Claire can you trust me, I asked you that when we first met. Could you learn to trust without an identity?" Kol grins. 

"I don't need your name to know you, you're cheeky, sarcastic, probably more than a little crazy, you loved your magic, you don't make friends with anyone unless they have a purpose but you truly make friends with them and care. I didn't need to know you were Kol Mikaelson for that, but what the name tells me is you aren't as bad as your brothers" she tells him and he chuckles. 

"I've been hearing nasty rumors about this harvest ritual," he tells her and she nods. 

"I know it is completely and utterly-" and he cuts her off.  

"Real," he says with the most seriousness she has ever heard from him. Cami looks shocked and he shakes the hands still held out in front of her. "And I'm not going off stories told by ancestors, let me show you" he promises and Cami's phone rings. She reports the fact that the boys have forty-five minutes at the most to live and Kol knows he needs to speed this up. But the doors are blown open and the witches start chanting. Kol grabs Cami and turns to shield her from the wind they were blowing.  

Davina snaps all their necks and Kol makes sure Cami is alright before holding his hands out. "It'll take two minutes and then we return to the compound" Kol assures her. She takes his hands and gasps feeling him pull her into a memory.  

_March 4th, 1914:_

_"Today Kol will choose which of you lucky for will renew our connection the ancestors. In this trying time, he is our only hope" Mary Alice tells them._

_"I will call you forward in order, you will be harvested and reaped in that order. Rowena LaRue, Marilyn Devereaux, Scarlett Laurent, and last but certainly not least Rosaline Claire" Kol decides and they come forward. "Every six years, Jupiter's moons dance in the shadows and come ten days from now they will and we will draw upon the event for power" Kol declares._

_March 14th, 1914:_

_The ritual begins and Rowena is led up and an elder slits her throat, then Marilyn, Scarlett, and finally Rosaline. No one screams and Kol watches with eager eyes as the harvest is completed. "On the full moon in two days they will be brought back by our ancestors our connection restored" the elder declares and Kol's smirks grows as he sees the power flow into the Earth._

_March 16th, 1914: One by one all four girls sit up gasping and are given a change of dress before the witches test their new power and Kol walks to Mary Alice Claire. "You think you are ready to start on making dark objects with your renewed magic?" he asks and she grins looping arms with him and joining the other witches in making fireworks while he grins looking up._

"Rosaline Claire is my great-great grandmother, the one you made this for" Davina mutters holding the necklace in her hands and he nods. 

"If you don't well as I told Damon; earthquakes, windstorms, flooding, and fire would come as your power becomes too much. The necklace has been happing but it's a matter of days before you die and take everyone with you" Kol tells her. 

"How do I know you didn't just make all that up?" she demands feeling conflicted. 

"You don't, but remember trust, Davina. You need to trust that I will do everything in my power to make sure you come back darling" Kol says and Cami nods at him smiling. 

"I'll stay here. Get this cleaned up, go" she smiles and Kol picks Davina up speeding them out. They arrive at the compound and Davina runs in while Kol walks after and demands they let Tim and Josh go. 

"Now love I think we to talk about" Klaus begins. 

"Save it Nik, she's staying. Don't worry we can talk after they are gone" Kol cuts in and turns to Tim compelling him to go. "You can run along now Josh, you'll see Davina soon," he says and Davina sighs looking at the meal in front of her and begins to eat a little while Kol drinks some of the blood. 

"So we need to talk" Davina begins and Marcel and Hayley join them. 

"About what?" Marcel demands. 

"Me finishing the harvest," she tells them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear from you guys. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. I know this was a short one, next one will be way more action packed. Also, baby names don't forget to submit. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	57. I Have a Bad Feeling About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina has decided to go through with the Harvest but Marcel doesn't like that so he kidnaps her. Plus Damon finally figures out what the vision he's been having is, now he just needs to figure out why it happened.

"NO" Marcel declares angry and Davina jumps moving closer to Kol. 

"It's okay, it will work he showed me," Davina says and Kol holds his hand out. She takes it and he pulls her closer to his chest. 

"She needs to sleep it's been a long day for her" Kol growls and she willingly walks with him up to his room. She sits on the bed while he face-times Jeremy. 

_"Who is that pretty girl in your room?" Jeremy asks and they see him setting the dumbells down and sitting on the bench._

"I'm Davina, one of his best friends. I wanted to meet you" she smiles. 

_"Oh, Kol told me how you could totally kick his ass, feel free to do so if he starts being a dick" Jeremy grins._

_"Talking with Kol again?" they hear Matt ask and Kol narrows his eyes._

_"Shut up Matt" they hear Tyler snap_ and Kol smirks. He tells them what's going on and they give Davina their condolences for what she has to go through. 

_"Jeremy" they hear a soft voice call and they all turn smiling._

_"Amara hey" Tyler greets._

_"A headache?" Jeremy asks and she nods sitting next to him. Sometimes it was easier for her to calm her mind around him where she couldn't see his mind._

_"I'm gonna take Matt home, nice to meet you Davina" Tyler smiles and drags the human out with him._ They chat for a bit before Amara falls asleep head in Jeremy's lap. 

 _"She hasn't slept in days, for some reason in New Orleans supernaturals keep dying" Jeremy smirks_ and Kol sighs. 

"Tell her we're sorry, we never think about that. I'll talk to everyone about maybe keeping the kill count down" Kol says and tells Jeremy he loves him before they hang up. "Sleep Davina Claire I have to have a conversation with my family," Kol says kissing her forehead and leaving the room. 

"I can't believe you convinced her to die" Rebekah growls. 

"Speaking of death for supernaturals. Apparently, all the witches and vampires we've been killing has been making it so Amara can't sleep or you know not be in pain" Kol says and they all look guilty. 

"Alright, no more unnecessary killing. We eat humans, and I'll feed more from you all more and stop killing as many vampires. She spent two thousand years feeling all the deaths of every supernatural being, no wonder she is so skittish of everyone but us" Damon sighs. Klaus kisses him and pulls him closer. 

"Okay, we'll be on our best behavior the last thing we want is to hurt Amara," Klaus tells his siblings and they nod while Ric and Katherine come back. Damon gets up from Klaus's side and pulls Katherine with him. 

"What did you find out from Charlotte and that witch?" Damon asks. 

"That if you want to find out what is going on with those memories you need someone to poke around and see what happened. I don't get it, I saw the entirety of your human life while I was helping fix your PTSD from the war" she reminds him and he sighs. 

"Something happened to me that was erased, you never checked for memories that had already been altered. You didn't alter any of my memories you just took away any emotions I had towards them so they didn't affect me" he reminds her. 

"You trust me to do this?" she wonders and he shakes his head. 

"No, I don't want you poking around my head. I want Kol to but I need to start putting my trust in Nik" he says and she nods. "But we're busy now so it'll have to wait and see what is hidden in my broken mind" Damon smirks before walking back down to see everyone getting ready for bed. 

Klaus pulls Damon back to his side and says goodnight before pulling him upstairs. He kisses Damon who pulls away feeling his jaw. "You need to shave, I liked you with your clean shaven face" Damon grins and Klaus rolls his eyes. 

"You mean you liked me looking twenty-three with a baby face" Klaus corrects and Damon shrugs. 

"Maybe we could switch I can grow a beard" Damon grins and Klaus raises an eyebrow kissing his jaw. 

"What do you look like with a beard?" Klaus wonders and Damon kisses him to show him. He gets a snapshot of Damon washing his face in the river. His hair was completely curled not even a little like it was now. His skin was tan, he didn't think his husband could get a tan, and the face hair went down to his Adam's apple and all over his jaw and around his lip. 

"Yeah, I was stranded in the North somewhere no time to shave" Damon explains and kisses him. 

"Mm, maybe on our honeymoon I'll forget to pack the razors" he smiles and Damon laughs kissing him deeply. Rebekah smiles hearing her brother and brother-in-law be so happy before going into her room and seeing her boyfriend looking upset.

Rebekah kisses Ric who looks at his phone and sighs. "What is it, Ric?" she wonders. 

"This is wrong, Davina's just a kid. And now Elena tells me where they are all going to college. Whitemore" he says and Rebekah's eyes widen door closing. 

"Damon would never let them get anywhere near the campus let alone go there" Rebekah hisses. 

"Yeah but Enzo mentioned he was going to kill the Augustine and everyone said they'd go. Bonnie first cause they're dating or something and everyone else said they would go and make sure the very idea of the Augustine was forgotten by the world" Ric tells her and she sighs sitting on their bed. 

"One problem at a time. We deal with Davina and this crazy harvest, once we're sure she'll be okay we can try and talk them out of going. Worst case scenario we tell Damon and he flips" Rebekah suggests and Ric nods. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," he says and she kisses him. "We should get some sleep" he sighs and Rebekah nods kissing him again. Elijah listens to see if anyone was awake as Katherine and Hayley 

Elijah listens to see if anyone was awake as Katherine and Hayley rearrange the drawings to come out with Celeste. They look shocked and Hayley a little guilty while Elijah tells them to go get some sleep. He joins them soon after his mind plagued with memories of his old lover. 

In the morning they are shown the drawings Davina has done. When Elijah says the word _strega_  Damon gasps falling to his knees as he sees something.

_"Strega" someone screams and it stops as they spit up blood and the screams of the word increase as the blood does._

"Damon" Klaus says shaking him and his eyes open to look up at him. "What was that you were just sitting there for five minutes not moving," Klaus tells him looking terrified and no one else is in the room. up to ask her when they find her not in Kol's room. 

"It was nothing where is everyone?" Damon asks and Klaus shakes his head. up to ask her when they find her not in Kol's room. 

"No, you don't get to brush this off little raven" Klaus growls. 

"I do, we'll do this later. Where is everyone?" he asks again.  

"Here but Davina and Marcel are not" Rebekah sighs.

"Where the hell are they?" Klaus growls and his brothers walk in.

"I was watching over her and Marcel came in this morning and snapped my neck before I could open my mouth" Kol growls. 

"He kidnapped her?" Klaus demands and the building starts to shake. Klaus pulls Damon to his chest and Kol swears. 

"For fuck's sake, we need to do this now. Find Sophie Deveraux, now. I'm going to find my friend. Wait a minute we need an elder, they're all dead. But Sophie has a plan, which means she has someone to consecrate" Kol grins and sees Hayley. "So Hayley what did you do?" he wonders and everyone turns to her. 

"I found Celeste's location and told her where" Hayley confesses.

"I'm going to go get Cami and speak with the priest. Let me know when you find them" Kol says and speeds out. Elijah is clearly angry and leaves to find Sophie and everyone else goes out to look for Davina. Klaus holds Damon tightly and refuses to let him go. 

"I'm fine, go help your siblings" Damon growls. 

"You saw something, tell me. I know you've been having nightmares please" he begs. 

"I'm seeing memories, things that I'm pretty sure I was made to forget. Sometimes things will trigger the visions, like now, strega. The Italian word for witch, someone screamed that at me, or multiple people. I don't know but whoever said it died by my hand, my magic" Damon tells him. 

"How often have you been seeing these visions?" Klaus demands. 

"When we were out in the bayou and the wolves attacked," Damon tells him and Klaus looks shocked. "I'll explain later, right now we need to find Davina," Damon tells him and Klaus nods eyes narrowed. He tells Kol to deliver supplies to the church and warn Kieran of the wolves he sent. 

Kol agrees and hands the supplies over and tells Cami not to leave the church before he tells Kieran to look for Davina and Marcel. He knows he still has an imprint in Davina's mind from the vision he showed her and calls out for her to direct him to her. The wind starts blowing for the docks and he calls his sister. 

She meets him and they walk to the docks. "Marcel, what the hell were you thinking?" Rebekah demands and Davina runs into Kol's arms shaking. 

"That I'm not letting you do this" he screams and both their phones buzz. 

"We can't, Celeste's bones had no power," Rebekah says in shock. Katherine responds saying she knows a soon to be dead French Quarter witch who has plenty power for Sophie to consecrate. 

"Marcel it's okay I'll wake up" Davina assures him and Rebekah snaps his neck. She throws his body over her shoulder and Kol scoops Davina up. 

"Hold on tight darling" Kol smirks before he takes off running and Rebekah follows. They arrive and Marcel is tossed on the ground while the tend to Davina.

* * *

 

Damon sighs watching Hayley cry while they deliver the boxes and hugs her close. "Elijah will forgive you, soon I know he will. If he doesn't well maybe I can help somehow" Damon smiles and she nods. Klaus is talking with the wolves and Damon narrows his eyes watching him.

"Katherine and Ric found Juliet and Katherine snapped her neck" Klaus reports. 

"Wolves huh," Damon says looking around. "I think I prefer the Mikaelson's as in-laws" he decides and Klaus rolls his eyes kissing Damon. 

"Come on we're going back to the compound. Kol and Rebekah found Davina" Klaus tells them and they return to the compound. They see Marcel angrily pacing while Rebekah and Kol keep Davina calm. 

"Katherine is bringing a now dead Juliet to them. A witch Kat and I met when we first came here" Damon explains and looks to Rebekah. "Can I have a bite?" he asks and Klaus looks confused. "When I feed on you baby I'm gonna have a reaction no one but you is gonna wanna see trust me" Damon winks before biting down on Rebekah's arm and he begins sucking up the blood closing his eyes as he feeds.

"So she just killed her?" Hayley asks picking supplies for the wolves up and the thunder cracks, as the rain begins coming down. Ric sighs he didn't like this but everyone was convinced it was gonna work and they now just sit and wait for Sophie to tell them when to come. 

Kol tells Davina stories of how much prettier she is than Queen Mary of Scots and she grasps the necklace he gave her tightly. Klaus pulls Damon up to their room and tells him to explain what is going on. 

"I need you to go in my mind, way back to 1846 and go back. Look for any memories that look altered before 1846" Damon tells him and lies down on the bed. Klaus kneels beside him and grabs his head. 

* * *

_Klaus stands up in a stone hallway seeing hundreds of doors and sees they all look fine except for one in the hallway with the sign 1844 hanging over it. Klaus pushes the door open and sees the birthday party happening and the memory starts flickering when Damon and his mother go back to the castle when it begins to rain. It ends but another door is in the back which he walks through and sees what is really going on._

_A five-year-old Damon gets up from his chair and chases after a little boy screaming in Italian about giving him his toys back. They reach a cottage and Damon screams the other little boy being blown back and the child's parents gasp._

_"Strega" they all scream and Damon scrambles back. The man grabs the nearest torch burning in their small stone cottage and they keep screaming at him so they go flying back and blood splatters everywhere. Damon runs up to them and the fire lights the grass on fire but he yanks the bleeding boy away from the fire. His hands were covered in blood and the boy kept screaming, strega at him and Damon starts sobbing so the boy's stomach opens. Klaus winces hearing the hearts of the burning adults burst and three people run down._

_"Damon" a young woman hisses bending down her stomach slightly in the way as she pulls Damon to her. In Engish, he hears the man hiss at his mother to make Damon forget. Damon is screaming as the blood drains into his lap and his magic starts literally turning the rain into blood._

_"This is why I took your magic away after you killed your father. Salvatore magic corrupts if you use too much power, he has too much" Damon's grandmother hisses and Lily tells her to make him forget._

* * *

"Wow" Damon groans holding his head and Klaus kisses him lightly. "Guess there was a reason they got rid of that one" Damon smirks. 

"There are more memories aren't there?" Klaus asks and he nods. 

"But we need to go and help with Davina first," Damon tells him and they all go to the graveyard. The rain is coming down hard and the fire is starting. Kol brings Davina to Sophie and kisses her cheek before Sophie slits her throat. 

Marcel catches her body and then they are rearranged. Damon looks down blinking away tears and they watch Sophie call out to ancestors who aren't listening. 

"It didn't work," Marcel says and turns to Kol launching at him. "You made her" he snarls and Kol doesn't even fight back. Instead, he turns his head away wet hair falling over his teary near black eyes. 

"It should have worked" Kol chokes out.  

"Let him go," Damon tells Marcel and Marcel runs off, Klaus and Damon following. Once everyone has left Kol moves closer to the bodies and kisses Davina's forehead. 

"I promised you I would do anything to get you back" he whispers and pulls out his dagger and looks up. 

He sends a text to Jeremy, _I love you always and forever._ Before he puts his phone in his pocket and takes a deep breath. He really didn't want to do this to his family especially Damon but having Davina was more important than him being around for a few weeks. He knew exactly what happened, no doubt the ancestors want four of them to come back and he's going to take Davina's place. 

"I call upon the ancestors for another trade. Bring Davina Claire back and I'll let you channel me. If you agree to my terms just tell me where you want me" Kol declares pulling his dagger out. The wind blows open a gate to the Claire tomb and he sighs walking in. 

He lies down and closes his eyes before grasping the dagger with both hands and driving it into his heart. He gasps in pain as sleep overtakes him.

Davina gasps sitting up and seeing the other girls dead still. She whimpers feeling the blood on her throat and sees Kol's body on the ground. She kneels beside him and grabs the dagger.

"Stop" she hears a voice say and she turns to see four witches. 

"Kol Mikaelson was a powerful witch and your best friend apparently he cares for you. We all had to come back but he made the trade" Sabine explains. 

"Sabine, why?" Davina asks and looks devastated. 

"Because we have unfinished business and I prefer Celeste" she smiles and Davina's vision goes black.

* * *

Klaus was moaning as Damon rocks against him and feeds off him when his husband screams and curls in on himself. "Damon?" he asks and touches him only to be flooded with the feeling of loss that is vibrating back through the ring on his finger and he gasps. 

"Kol" Damon moans and his hands wrap around his stomach. "Feels like" Damon starts and cries out again while everyone else rushes in and Klaus pulls the sheet up to cover them in their state of undress. 

"Damon?" Rebekah calls and he fists his hands in the sheets. 

"Dagger, he's been daggered" Damon gasps and feels the tears coming as it feels like his heart is being ripped out and Klaus has to take his wedding ring off because it was like he was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. Names for the baby remember to submit.
> 
> Strangely I had this written before the episode of the Originals but changed it only slightly to be more realistic to the canon interpretation.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	58. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina returns to the compound and witches from the Mikaelson's past start stirring up trouble in the Quarter.

It takes the whole night before Damon can stop crying and screaming in agony. But none of them like the solution to his anguish, he can't shut his humanity off but Damon is an expert at dimming the switch. Only once he'd gotten pregnant and found Enzo did he stop and let it come back on all the way.

However, now he was going back to how he was in the 1920-2000s because he couldn't bear the pain. Plus he knew stress wouldn't be good for his daughter. "Hey, you get the vampire you fell in love with back. You had to have known I was only so emotional because of the hormones and I couldn't be bothered to dim them. It's natural at this point, I haven't felt like myself in months" Damon tells him. Klaus pulls

Klaus pulls him closer and kisses him smiling as he can see the vampire he fell in love with again. Not that he didn't love the more emotional side of Damon but he knew his little raven wasn't happy being emotional, no vampire was. 

"Alright, still people in the room, but we'll vacate" Rebekah sighs and she and Ric start trying to find out why Kol is daggered. Everyone leaves the room and shuts the door behind them. Klaus smirks and tosses Damon back on their bed while his husband smirks up at him. 

"A shame you've been drinking the tea" Klaus complains before pulling Damon's shirt off and Damon returns the favor.

"A shame you decided to move us to the Quarter if we were just alone with family," Damon says and Klaus rolls his eyes kissing him. The kisses turn rougher and Klaus starts leaving bites with his blunt teeth along Damon's throat and his hands are leaving fast fading bruises. 

They hear a scream from downstairs and Klaus groans giving Damon his shirt back and the younger vampire looks very upset that they were interrupted. Klaus grabs a new shirt seeing Damon had ripped his other one and throws it on the floor before leaving their room to see Marcel letting go of Davina. 

"How is this possible?" Rebekah asks and the couple jumps from up above. 

"Someone hijacked the harvest. Picked four other witches in our place, but Kol offered to let them channel him if I could come back. We just need to find out which of the four took my place and kill them" Davina says with complete conviction.

"Who are they?" Elijah wonders. 

"One is Bastianna Natale, the one who tried to do the harvest months ago and one of the vampires killed her. Another is an African American man in a suit and a red head who looks like she's from the twenties. The one who I'm pretty sure orchestrated all of this is Celeste Dubois, and I know she is in Sabine's body" Davina tells them and everyone is shocked. 

"So Kol's daggered himself because he made a promise to you?" Damon asks getting that murder-y look in his eyes. Ric's phone rings and he answers, Jeremy is clearly very upset and the vampires hear him demanding to know what's going on. Ric explains and tells Jeremy not to come and just focus on school because they would get Kol back. 

"Great start to the day. I'm going to eat one of the vampires chained up in the garage" Damon sighs and leaves. Rebekah takes Davina upstairs to Klaus and Damon's room. 

"What are we doing in here?" she wonders and raises an eyebrow looking at the ripped shirt. 

"Not thinking about why that's ripped for one. But using their fancy shower, Damon would be distraught without a walk in shower that's bigger than most closets" Rebekah laughs and pulls one of the fluffy white towels out of the closet. "All your clothes are still in your room" she smiles and leaves Davina to it closing the door behind her. 

Davina strips of the still damp dress and underwear before climbing into the shower and turning it on. Rebekah was right the bathroom was really nice and there were showerheads everywhere. She looks at the soaps that were way more expensive than anything she would ever use and doesn't even care about the lack of any smell as she scrubs at her neck and lets the water relax her. When she gets out and grabs the fancy towel drying herself off she sees the clothes on the counter. 

She wants to be embarrassed but figures it was Rebekah who brought her the outfit and smiles. She sees her old clothes were gone and hopes Rebekah burns them as she pulls the jeans up over her clean, dry underwear. When she is fully dressed she zips the black combat boots up and grabs the soft green jacket she was left and doesn't remember owning. 

None of it felt familiar actually and she knows she has never owned a pastel pink tank top either so she smiles knowing someone bought her new clothes. She walks out running a hand through her curly wet hair and sees some people have gone. 

"Klaus and Marcel went to check something out. Thierry came back from the garden but he and Ric have been whisked away from Rebekah the second after the other two left" Katherine reports. 

"We have to figure out how to get Kol back" she reminds them. 

"Trust me, that is our first priority," Elijah tells her watching Damon walk upstairs with a barely hidden pain behind those glowing blue eyes. It only increases the guilt he felt for separating Kol and Damon a century ago. Damon's eyes turn colder though and he smirks nodding as he agrees with Elijah. 

"So Davina because you were drawing Celeste, we figure she's the one who took your place" Hayley explains and shows her the taped together pieces.  

"So we rip Sabine's heart out and we get Kol back," Damon says and they sigh. 

"But she is a really powerful witch and we should really find out why she is back before we kill her" Rebekah cuts in. 

"Kol" Davina starts. 

"Cannot die, trust me Kol is the only reason the witches are still alive, they have him. Which means they can do things worse than death to him" Klaus cuts in. 

"Katherine and Nadia are out of town mother-daughter bonding since before the ritual yesterday. Perhaps Nadia can call up her traveler companions and see if they may be of assistance" Elijah suggests but Klaus growls eyes flashing yellow as he moves to almost block Damon who was sitting behind him, from their view. 

"No travelers, they are aligned with the Augustine. We would sooner hand Damon over gift wrapped to them than try and deal with them fairly" Rebekah tells Elijah who nods in agreement watching Klaus and Damon have a silent conversation. 

* * *

"We really don't want to go to the compound either, if that screaming is gonna keep up" Diego responds voice full of irritation and Marcel tenses. He didn't want his guys hurt but he felt the need to protect Damon, and Kol did what he did to protect Davina.

The vampires back up seeing the yellow flash in Klaus's eyes. "I would watch my words if I were you, especially when it comes to my husband" Klaus growls voice lower than they've ever heard it. "Trust me the screamings over but now I fear he's in a rather unpleasant mood, I am too seeing as this interrupted our fun so let's go back to the compound" he smirks and they all look disgusted following after him. 

Marcel rolls his eyes and goes to Rosseau's and smiles at Cami. He tells her about Davina being fixed when she asks about the girl who called her to say she was alright now. "Well at least one of my friends bothers to tell me what's going on with them" she sighs and Marcel raises an eyebrow. "Kol's completely MIA, not sure I want to know where he's gone to" she sighs. 

"He sacrificed himself for Davina, he's obviously not dead, dead. Just daggered in the graveyard till we figure this witch thing out" Marcel explains and her eyes widen as a hand wraps around her stomach.

"How do get him back?" she asks. 

"You need to know something first about your best friend. Kol, he's worse than Klaus. They call him the wild one for a reason. He will kill whoever, whenever just because. Unlike Klaus, he doesn't care about the fact that he's a monster. He relishes in it when I was a kid I had nightmares about him coming back out of his coffin. Luckily that didn't happen until long after I had turned but still" he tells her. 

"Lovely, how do we get him back?" she asks again and he smirks remembering how much he likes her spirit. 

"So the witches hijacked the spell, brought back four people. We need to figure out who took Davina's place, rip their head off. Kol comes back and Damon stops being in constant pain. I'm no nurse but I figure that sort of stress on Damon isn't good for the baby" Marcel sighs.  

"So you have any leads on who these witches are?" she wonders. 

"Three of them, Bastianna Natale, Celeste Dubois, some redhead, and now I'm thinking Papa Tunde" Marcel responds and starts telling her the story of Papa Tunde. 

* * *

Rebekah screams as Ric begins to desiccate and he tells her to run and get help. She knows she can't take Papa Tunde on alone and sees Thierry, the traitor, has run off. She does as well tears in her eyes and back to the compound. She didn't realize how much Ric meant to her till he was hurt. She knew logically that he was fine but she was freaked at seeing her boyfriend be taken down so easily. 

She sees Elijah and runs to hug him while tears stream down her face. "Rebekah, what happened?" Elijah asks while Damon and Hayley come downstairs. 

"Ric, Papa Tunde he desiccated him with his touch" Rebekah responds and Damon growls. 

"Well, let's go rip the head off whoever hurt my best friend" Damon snarls and Hayley puts a hand on his shoulder. He relaxes under her touch and she is really glad she doesn't have the vampire tendency of picking up on emotions. 

"You" Rebekah snarls and grabs Thierry by the throat pinning him up against the wall. "You ran out on us" she snarls. 

"What was I supposed to fight the witch who took out the enhanced original with his touch, you ran" he accuses and she tosses him backward with a scream and they hear a bunch of his bones break on the wall he hits. She can't seem to stop shivering as they return to the docks. 

Elijah sighs seeing they can't enter the circle and Rebekah's eyes seem to be mirroring the poorly concealed pain in Damon's. "We'll get him out Rebekah he'll be fine. He's more un-killable than you and" Hayley is cut off. 

"It doesn't matter, sometimes it's hard for people to see the ones they love in pain" Rebekah interrupts and Damon clenches his fist before biting his hand and dripping it into the salt line. 

"What are you doing?" Elijah demands. 

"You were a witch's son. To ruin a spell you add something that doesn't belong" Damon snaps as the salt line starts to bubble. Rebekah runs in a picks him up before speeding him out of the circle and biting her own wrist. 

"How did you know what to do?" Hayley asks him. 

"I was a witch for about seven years" Damon responds and kneels beside his best friend. "I thought once you became an original I wouldn't have to look out for you anymore" he grins and Ric rolls his eyes. Damon pulls him up and whispers something into his ear that has Ric shoving him off and laughing while Damon grins and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Damon smiles and turns around gasping as his humanity switch keeps fitting him. He really hates this pain and wishes it was like 1914 where after a day of pain he could dim his emotions and be empty. The only other person he even remotely cared about back then was Stefan. 

Now the list was way too long for his liking, he'd never had family really all he'd ever had was his brother and now there were too many people he would be willing to die for. He closes his eyes and realizes the problem, hormones. Before the pregnancy, he was fine with everyone and he could still be himself. For whatever reason, he couldn't control the hormones so he shoves his emotions off more and sighs in relief. 

"I'm going back to the compound," he tells them speeding out. 

"Yeah, he is so not okay," Hayley tells them frowning. 

"No, I remember him in 1919. He had tried for years to turn his humanity off, but the pain was too much. And he has too many people he cares about now. He was going to kill himself, we know he won't but he'll keep dampening his emotions before he snaps and switches it all the way off. Come on let's go home" Rebekah sighs and takes Ric's hand. They return and she sits down next to him on their bed. 

"Are you okay Bekah?" he asks. 

"No, you were desiccated. I couldn't, you looked dead" she chokes out. "I never even told you that I" she stops herself and he rubs her back. 

"I can't die, there isn't a thing on this Earth that could kill me. Like you and your family, there is white oak everywhere but no one knows. Silas and Amara, no one on this Earth will ever have enough power to kill them or me" he assures her and she closes her eyes lying her head on his shoulder. 

"I know, I just want you to know that I love you," she says and he smiles. 

"I love you too Bekah" he responds kissing her. She pushes him back and straddles his waist bending down and kissing him. He pulls her jacket and shirt off with a rip and she gasps as he unbuckles her bra. 

"Ripping clothes now huh?" she wonders ripping his shirt off and seeing that it's Armani. 

"You saw my parents house, I'm sort of loaded" he grins and she laughs a little but stops when they hear the vampires coming in. 

"Are you kidding me?" she growls. 

"Guess we know how Nik and Damon felt this morning" Ric sighs throwing her a sweater as she slips her bra back on. They leave their room to see Klaus giving a speech to the vampires with an arm wrapped tightly around Damon who was pressed to his side. Rebekah and Ric glare down at Thierry when he leaves and takes some vampires with him. 

They leave out the back and Ric pins Thierry up by his neck and he groans looking at the two pissed off originals. "Look I'm sorry alright, I just want to live" he groans and Ric throws him onto the ground. 

"Just go, we'll deal with you later" Rebekah warns wrapping her arms around Ric. They go inside and see Davina with Marcel after her long nap. 

"So Tunde found the garden. We don't know where he is, and Kol is still daggered" Davina reminds them. 

"Whoever is in the way of us getting Kol back is going to burn," Klaus says glaring at the drawing of Celeste. 

"You glare any harder and it will set on fire baby" Damon teases and Klaus smiles leaning back into Damon's embrace. "I have an idea about how I can get food more effectively. The vampire army is lacking in size. All we need is a tattoo artist vampire, give them a daylight ring, and this is how we do it. Every second vampire you turn gets like a little triangle tattooed on the back of their hand, and that means no vervain. Nik or someone will compel them to be loyal but also I can eat them at any time" he decides and they nod agreeing. 

"I'll make the daylight ring tomorrow if you get the vampire here" Davina offers. They nod and she goes back to thinking about how to take on the witches, she wasn't as powerful as she was before the reaping. She needed the Mikaelson's help, they would stop at nothing to get their brother back. 

* * *

"Why accept Kol's sacrifice?" Papa Tunde asks Celeste as he hands the blade over. 

"Because if there is one original I don't want running around during our time, it's Kol Mikaelson" she responds and he kneels while she thanks him for his sacrifice before slitting his throat. She moves to Kol and smirks feeling his power flow through her. Celeste smirks looking back at Papa Tunde, she was finally going to have her revenge.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear your feedback. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	59. Hate is a Powerful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Camille get a chance to talk, Hayley throws a wolf party, and Celeste has something awful in store for the Mikaelson's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined 1x13 and 1x14 because I feel they worked well together as one chapter just so it's clear because I have been doing one episode a chapter up till now.

Everyone attends the reopening of the church which was funded by the Mikaelson family. Marcel was slightly concerned with the fact that Klaus and Damon wouldn't let each other get five feet away from one another and were both glaring at anyone who gave them odd looks. Marcel prayed no one tried hitting on one of them because the last thing the church needed was another massacre because Klaus and Damon were acting strangely.

None of the other Mikaelson's seemed to even really notice and when Ric gets closer to whisper in Damon's ear Klaus doesn't even move. "It's just cause they're in public and Damon's pregnant. They're in this weird possessive state" Rebekah explains. "Though it's not much different from when Damon wasn't pregnant either" she explains.

"Okay then" Marcel responds and Davina is sitting with Cami so he looks over to make sure she was doing okay. That's when he sees the red hair and his eyes widen while Klaus asks if he's okay and he nods going back to watching. When the sermon ends Marcel, Klaus, and Damon talk to Kieran while everyone else runs off to feed.

"Congratulations on finally getting the funds I'm sure the Mikaelson family made a large donation" Cami smirks and Klaus winks at her. "Any news on Kol?" she wonders ignoring her Uncle.

"No, we can't seem to find Celeste, but we won't let the witches be at peace until my little brother is safe and sound at home" Klaus promises her while Damon nods in agreement.

"Come on let's go to lunch" Damon suggests and kisses Klaus goodbye before looping his arm with Cami's arm.

"No curses to hell?" Josh wonders smiling as he walks up.

"Nothing we do could ever save us from hell, not that we believe in the church's twisted belief on love anyways" Klaus grins before his phone rings.

"This church also has no opinion on who someone loves, we believe God does not either" Kieran adds while Klaus drags Marcel off. Josh smiles and leaves before Bastianna confronts Kieran. He goes to see if Cami is at Rosseau's but finds out she took lunch and left with a real hottie according to the woman on shift. He sits waiting and sighs knowing his niece was at lunch with a vampire who at least wouldn't eat her.

* * *

"Well, I would claim Client doctor client but because he isn't paying me, and he's making me go against my will" Cami starts and shuts herself up. Bad-mouthing Klaus to his husband probably wasn't the best idea. 

"Klaus is such an insensitive bastard. You know what I like you, Kol likes you so I'll be sure you get paid and your hours become something more manageable for you" Damon sighs smiling. 

"He is completely obsessed with you," Cami tells Damon who smirks and blushes a little. 

"Trust me it's mutual, Klaus is my, well there isn't a word in the English language to describe how much I love him. In Italy, there's a term,  _Tesoro._ It literally means treasure but it's a common term of endearment that just always stuck with me from my childhood" Damon tells her. 

"So you grew up in Italy?" she wonders 

"I was born in Italy and lived there for six years, we moved to Virginia before my baby brother was born. Klaus, he calls me Little Raven. Not the first one to, though, my grandmother use to call me Corvotto. Corvo is Italian for raven, you add the -otto when referring to a male baby animal" he explains and she smiles as the food is brought down. 

"Maybe you can teach me Italian" she chuckles. 

"Maybe, if you ask nicely" he smirks. Damon sips at his water and frowns at the salad in front of him. "One problem with my condition is I need to eat real food for my daughter. But my Augustine upgrade makes it so the only thing that has any sort of pleasant taste is vampire blood. Food tastes like sand to me" he tells her and she frowns.

"Sorry to hear that" she responds while eating the sandwich she got. They chat for awhile and she is very interested in his child. He finds he can ignore the pain while talking about his daughter. He looks around and slides his chair around the corner before grabbing her hand and lowering it below the table to feel his stomach. She gasps feeling a kick underneath the hardness of his abs.

"Glamour spell, there is actually a really small bump, barely goes past the waistband of my jeans," he tells her and her smile grows as she feels the kick again.

"That's really amazing," she tells him and looks at the time and gasps. "I need to get back to work" she exclaims.

"I'll see you around Cami, it was nice talking to you. Really, you're gonna be a great therapist one day" he smirks and kisses her cheek before he leaves. Damon returns to the compound where Rebekah is trying to convince Hayley and Ric to go the plantation.

"Let's all go, if it puts Elijah and Nik at ease," Damon says and they raise an eyebrow. "I'm in a good mood and no interest in a fight" he responds.

"Can you be so far away from Kol?" Hayley wonders.

"It's better the farther away, less pain. More emptiness" Damon responds. They get in Rebekah's car and drive out to the plantation. When they get there Hayley explains she is throwing a werewolf party and they agree to help. 

Damon leaves them to it and slips down into the cellar where the coffins still are and reach underneath Kol's. He sighs looking at the golden dagger and slips it into his waistband, he needed to wake Kol up and he knows Kol wanted this close at hand. He planned to leave once the party got into the swing of things, he had no interest in being stuck out here, the only real reason he agreed to come was the dagger.

* * *

Klaus stares at Cami wide-eyed while he takes the blade and she sighs. "I couldn't do it, Damon they way he talked about you. You're not all bad, I don't believe so many people would love you if you had no redeeming qualities. I didn't even think I could, not knowing that these witches don't deserve to get what they want. They took away my twin brother, they hexed my Uncle, killed those four girls, and they are keeping Kol prisoner" she lists and Klaus smiles at her sliding it away.  

"You made the right choice, I'm sure Damon would have hated to kill you" Klaus smirks and she rolls her eyes. He leaves her to go return to the compound and end this. Klaus takes Monique out to the witch's square and doesn't notice that Damon is watching from a balcony.  

Damon growls low and deep when he sees Sophie stab his husband. He can't feel his pain seeing as Klaus wasn't going to wear his wedding ring until Kol was awake again. He was, however, going to kill Sophie slowly and painfully. He returns to the compound seeing Klaus is taken away and asks Davina to adapt a spell. 

He hands her a yellow pansy and asks her to adapt a spell that was used often in his family. When she does it he gives her Klaus's wedding ring and asks her to find him as quickly as she can. He tries Ric and Rebekah, when they don't pick up he figures they're having fun at the party. Elijah won't answer either and he sighs seeing Sophie and Monique going towards the truck. 

He speeds in and throws a stick at the truck to turn their heads before he snatches Sophie and throws her to the ground a few streets over. "If you don't want me to go back there and rip your awful little nieces head off you're going to hold this flower and say this" Damon sneers throwing the flower and sheet of paper down. 

She is shaking as she recites it and cries out feeling her magic flow into the flower. "This flower is going to shrivel up and die, much like you. As you just linked yourself to it and gave it your magic. At any point, I can burn this flower and you'll die. Don't worry though I'll let it die slowly. According to what some of my dead ancestors have written, the sickness really isn't pleasant" he laughs cruelly and disappears from her sight.

He sees Monique is gone when he returns to the truck and sighs returning to the compound to see if Davina made any progress on finding Klaus, before putting the flower into an empty vase. He tries Elijah a few more times before he finally gets an answer. 

"Elijah where the hell have you been?" Damon demands before biting his wrist and draining it into a cup for Davina. 

_"Busy, Hayley she almost was burned to death by the witches. Niklaus, Rebekah, and Alaric are missing. Please tell me you're safe" Elijah responds._

"I am, tell me Hayley is" he demands and Elijah tells him he got her out in time. "Sophie she stabbed Nik with this dagger, I couldn't intervene. They would have got me as well and my baby is my first priority even over my husband. Davina and I well let's just say we handled Sophie on the revenge front. I've got Davina trying every type of locator spell she's got. Any idea on where Bekah and Ric are?" Damon wonders rubbing his eyes. 

_"There are dead wolves everywhere and the remains of Rebekah jacket. We know Alaric is immune to wolf venom so these vindictive harlots must have harmed him themselves" Elijah sighs._

"We'll find them, no one is touching Davina and if need be I have family who can clear all this up" Damon reminds him before hanging up. "I'm getting nothing, I have no power compared to what I use to" 

"I'm getting nothing, I have no power compared to what I use to" she groans and Damon grabs her necklace. 

"Kol gave you this because he trusted you would use it" Damon growls eyes flashing red as he stands up and turns around. "Sorry Davina, I just need to go feed", he tells her walking down to the cellar hand on his stomach. 

When he returns Elijah is getting in with Hayley who Damon picks up. "I'll get her to bed, sit up with Davina. Should I tell Katherine to stay far away or get her ass here?" Damon asks Elijah. 

"I'll get back to you in the morning. Go to bed, this much stress isn't good for the babies" Elijah tells them both and Damon nods. Elijah sits down and watches Davina drip the blood on the map and the blood dry up after her spell is done. 

"It's telling me that Klaus Mikaelson never existed" she explains and he raises an eyebrow. 

"Get some sleep" he instructs while pulling out his phone to call Marcel. In the morning everyone is up and ready to find the missing originals and Damon smirks at the wrinkling petals on the flowers. 

In the morning everyone is up and ready to find the missing originals and Damon smirks at the wrinkling petals on the flowers. Marcel and Elijah leave while Damon returns to his families old grimoires to see if they know anything. 

"Dirt of the last known location. I know both of them, I'll just go get it from the woods. Davina if you and Hayley are careful and take some vampires with you, go to the witch area and collect the pebbles around where Klaus was stabbed, blood should still be there" Damon tells them and is gone before they can protest. 

Damon sighs scooping the dirt into the cup he brought and walking back towards his car. Not really his car, just something Klaus gave to him when they moved. His sweetheart was back in Mystic Falls. He puts in the cup holder and moves to start the engine when his vision goes black. 

* * *

 Marcel sighs as they sort through the books and Hayley walks in the room. "We got some of the land around where Klaus was last seen and Damon went to the bayou but he's not picking up his phone and Davina tried the blood spell and got the same result as before. The witches found him" Hayley says in a rush and Elijah sighs knowing the first thing Klaus would do after finding Damon was gone was kill him. 

"Okay, so we just prioritize. Damon can be killed and if Celeste hates Klaus she'll use Damon against him, we find Damon first" Marcel tells them. 

"Of course, hate dissolves morals, Celeste would be more than willing to kill a child in the womb," Elijah says with his own bitterness laced into his usual stoic voice. 

"Careful Elijah, hating someone gives them power. Celeste is so blinded by her lust for revenge she'll slip up. You need to stay calm" Hayley tells him and he nods in agreement. Davina rushes in and tells them she knows where Klaus is. 

"That last location spell really worked. He's at the old sanitorium" she tells them. 

"Clara Summerlin, the only one on the list to have not killed herself. She died in 1919 of the Spanish Influenza where Davina just said" Marcel announces and the names fade from Elijah's body. Once they've rescued Rebekah from an enraged Klaus and Hayley has Celeste they all return to the compound. 

Elijah calls Cami and lies his brother in bed while Davina searches for Damon. He closes his eyes refusing to think anything bad has happened to his brother-in-law, but that begs the question, what do the witches need Damon for? 

* * *

Damon groans waking up and sees right through someone in front of him and groans looking around. "Yeah French Quarter ghosts" he grumbles. 

"Laugh all you want Mr. Salvatore. My name is Isabella La Rue, in 1848 after we were sure all of you and your brother's power was here they tried giving me Stefan's" she begins and he laughs. 

"Sweetheart, Salvatore's can barely handle their magic. Salvatore magic was cursed about 1400 years ago to only work with dark magic. Try and perform something good it'll backfire on you and kill you. Try and shove it someone else it will burn through them till they're nothing more than a husk. Even siphoning it is dangerous, the only safe way is the small magical cores that are now dormant in my brother and I's vampire bodies" Damon explains to her grinning dangerously. 

"Magic does not work like that" she responds. 

"Look, lady, that's how Salvatore magic works. In each family it's different and besides you tried absorbing traveler magic in any case" he reminds her pulling at his restraints and smirking. "This isn't going to work, you can't hold me here" he smirks and his fangs come down as he rips the restraints from his arms. 

"That was never the plan Mr. Salvatore. I just needed clarity about my death, and now a spell that your family uses to use. Simple to cause early childbirth,  _Parto"_ she speaks which is Italian for childbirth. Damon nearly screams as he feels the first contraction hit and he stumbles backward. "Now I imagine this will take awhile, so here is how this is going to go. I'm going to knock you out, and in a few hours you'll be outside the graveyard, the Mikaelson's will be in here. You can ask Klaus to come home with you if he says yes we'll let him out. If he says no well you'll get a front row seat to your husband killing his siblings" she grins darkly. 

"I think you underestimate his ability to love" Damon snarls at her. 

"You of all people Damon should never underestimate someone's capacity for hate," she tells him before snapping his neck and fading away.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, this one took awhile to get the way I wanted. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear your feedback. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Happy LGBT+ Pride Month, I fully believe everyone in entitled to love and be whoever they want. And as a pansexual Christian, I fully believe God loves everyone and doesn't care about the social objectification some others cling to. I don't if anyone needs an anonymous person to talk to feel free to hit me up on PM. 
> 
> Lots of Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	60. Everything is About to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami is caring for Klaus who is still very upset about Rebekah's betrayal with Mikael, Katherine and Nadia return to town, and Damon is still in labor.

Klaus wakes up panting as he claws at his chest. Cami sighs and puts a wet washcloth on his forehead. Cami moves her wrist to Klaus's mouth and gasps as she is pulled into a memory.

_"Little Raven" Klaus calls up to the Salvatore boarding house. A window opens and Damon smirks down at him before waving him up. Klaus jumps up and Damon shuts the window behind him._

_"I thought you were taking care of your father's body and meeting me in the morning" Damon smiles pulling him towards his bed._

_"I could not stand to be away from you, Mikael has always set me on edge" Klaus responds kissing him._

_"He's dead now, you killed him Nik" Damon grins._

_"Which I couldn't have done without your help, to think you not even two hundred was part of Mikael the destroyers assassination. You should probably get a prize or something" Klaus grins._

_"Do I get to pick?" Damon asks wiggling his eyebrows and Klaus laugh slightly. "I love you, seeing you there. Knowing I almost lost you, don't you dare leave me" Damon demands._

_"I love you too. And I will stay by your side as long as you'll have me little raven. Besides I own you remember" Klaus grins and Damon grins back._

Cami opens her eyes and meets the baby blues of Klaus who pulls himself out of bed to pour himself a drink.

"I did promise Damon I wouldn't drink until he had the baby but you know" Klaus sighs.

"He likes to drink I'm guessing" Cami wonders and Klaus snorts laughing a little.

"Yeah, you could say that" he smiles and hands her a glass. "I mean his and Ric's entire friendship is based on bourbon and vampire hunting" he shrugs.

"What's your favorite type of hard liquor then?" Cami asks taking a tentative sip of the Scotch.

"Scotch, every Mikaelson likes Scotch. Even Damon's little brother, Stefan prefers scotch" Klaus tells her sitting down on the bed. He tells her more about Mikael while waiting for his spies to get back to him on his sister's location.

"Why the witches hate you so much?" Cami wonders. He tells her more about Mikael while waiting for his spies to get back to him on his sister's location.

"We all wronged one of them in some way, they want revenge. But here's a little secret, eternal revenge tends to breaks the mind" Klaus tells her while she nods. He tells her more about Mikael while waiting for his spies to get back to him on his sister's location.

* * *

Elijah holds Celeste up by her throat and looks at the green mixture. She seemed to be falsely connecting his purely platonic affection with Hayley to the fact that he was in love. Even if he was in love with Katerina, not her. Revenge had broken Celeste in ways he believed no one could mend. Once he had confirmed the realness of the mixture he brings Celeste and it back to Hayley.

"Katherine and Nadia have returned to town," he tells her sliding his phone away. "Katherine will not like the fact that you are out here" Elijah reminds her and she sighs looking at the wolf form of Jackson.

"They're my family Elijah. Don't worry I don't plan on giving birth out here though" Hayley smiles and he kisses her cheek which she returns before he takes his leave, dragging Celeste behind him. He returns to the compound to find Cami explaining to Katherine and Nadia what happened.

"Marcel refused to leave Davina, they were all spotted and Klaus left with this stake" Cami rambles.

"White oak?" Elijah demands and she nods. He grabs Celeste again and speeds towards the graveyard. All he had was Papa Tunde's blade but he would be damned if he let Klaus harm their sister. When he does and is trapped Sabine kills herself. He and Monique talk while Celeste wakes up in her original body.

She gasps and shakes her head focusing and starts speaking, "Hanc corporalem mortem animam movere puellae vas messis Abigail" which she says and feels the spell work before Elijah enters and stabs her.

* * *

Genevieve smirks as she slides the clear bottle wrapped with a piece of paper into Damon's front pocket and leaves for her meeting with Thierry. When Bastianna gets her head ripped off she makes all three of them drop and takes her leave. She was in no way ready to die yet, she still had work to go and now Abigail, the blonde harvest girl, would be coming back to life.

"That was our one shot, we know Davina won't leave without waking Kol up" Rebekah reminds them and Marcel throws the table.

"Wait that's it, she'll be at the graveyard. Marcel, you have a shot at convincing her but then we need to go" Ric tells him and they agree.

Rebekah, Ric, and Marcel run to the graveyard where Davina is kneeling beside Kol's body.

"I'm gonna get you back and I won't leave till I do" she promises and turns to look at them.

"D we need to go it isn't an option," Marcel tells her.

"Your right it isn't an option, you three should have already left. But, I'm fine, Klaus can't hurt me, he can't get close enough to" she responds and whispers something before disappearing from their sight.

"What the hell" Marcel exclaims.

"Dammit Kol, he used to do this whenever he wanted to avoid our mother's harsh words. He'd cloak himself and hide out in the back of the hut" Rebekah explains.

"We need to go now," Ric tells her and she nods. They speed towards the exit, Marcel going through while Rebekah and Ric are thrown back by a barrier.

"Bloody hell" Rebekah groans standing up and feeling the barrier. "Marcel you need to run the witches must have planned this, go back to the compound. Katherine and Nadia are there, maybe the travelers could be of assistance" she instructs and he nods speeding away. Ric takes Rebekah's hand and they sigh going farther into the graveyard. They find Elijah and turn to face a royally pissed off original hybrid.

Damon sits up knowing if he was awake the witches managed to trap the originals. He feels his waistband for the dagger and sighs feeling it was still there. Which is when he notices the thing in his pocket. He pulls it out and it's a bottle wrapped with a note. He reads the note and grits his teeth looking at the bottle when he recognizes the gray dust inside, white oak ash. He tosses the note the ground and can't think anything but the message, _Klaus knows your mother is a vampire, the heretics, they all do._

Damon doesn't know how this is possible nor does he care at this moment, all he can think about it how pissed he is. He exits the graveyard and sees Sabine's dead body before getting a good idea and ignores the pain in his stomach. He avoids the screaming originals in favor of pulling the dagger out of Kol and sliding it away. He curses not having drinkable blood. He puts the dagger and bottle of ash into Kol's hand and speeds towards the compound. He'd compel someone after he gave birth, confident Elijah can protect Rebekah till then.

* * *

Damon slams into something as he speeds into the compound. He feels something tear and his jeans fill with blood. Katherine catches him and carries him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Cami?" she calls and Cami opens the bathroom door. "Good grab as many towels as you can," Katherine says pulling a chair to the end of the bed and ripping off Damon's ruined jeans and rolling her eyes at the lack of underwear. The spell had helped Damon grow a hole where a baby would be born and she shakes her head turning back to the task at hand. "Nadia take his left side hold him down I'll do his right" Katherine explains and Cami comes back in.

"What about me?" Marcel asks, he knew he couldn't hold Damon down, however, the mother and daughter combo in the room had over a thousand years of strength between them.

"Right, go get a vampire for him to feed on after. Then come back and holds his hips down" Katherine tells him. She presses her right hand down on Damon's shoulder and loops her other arm under his leg to keep it up. Nadia mirrors her mother on the other side of Damon who is screaming and nearly sobbing as the pain increases. The fifteen months weren't up totally which meant Damon had about two more weeks of his body to prepare for the birth, now his daughter was sort of ripping right through him.

Marcel comes back in with a vampire who's neck is snapped and pulls a chair up next to Katherine. He holds Damon's right hand and all his hand bones are crushed immediately, removes his left forearm to press down Damon's hips. Damon's screams stop when new softer screams fill the air.

Cami picks up a discarded, clean towel, and wipes the baby off. She smiles at the little girl and could care less about the blood all over her. Katherine opens the closet and pulls out one of Klaus's shirts to wrap the baby in.

Damon holds her after and smiles down at her lovingly. "Did you pick her name out yet?" Marcel wonders looking at who might as well be his little sister.

"Hope, Hope Rosemarie Mikaelson" Damon responds smiling and kisses her forehead before Nadia takes her and Damon tears into the vampire.

"I've got a good feeling about you baby Mikaelson" Katherine smiles taking Hope into her arms and kisses her forehead.

* * *

In the morning still, they are at odds when a human walks straight by them towards where an un-daggered Kol is lying. They use the dagger to slit their own throat and fall so Kol can begin feeding.

"What the hell" Rebekah whispers still slightly behind Klaus while Kol sits up and wraps his hand around the golden dagger which they all just notice.

"Mm, guess Damon is sick of you" Kol laughs.

"How, when" Klaus demands.

"Well think pre-wedding, possibly pre-engagement I asked Damon about the daggers. Reminded him about my idea for a golden one, he stole one and brought it to me. I taught Bonnie how to make them and we altered this one and made a slightly different one for you Ric, his idea completely" Kol chuckles and Ric rolls his eyes. He expected nothing less from Damon, he knew the vampire hated to not be in control.

"How do you know a witch didn't find it and give it to you" Klaus argues weakly.

"Damon knew where I hid it at the plantation, he must have gone and got it at some point" Kol grins.

"The party, he went willingly to get the dagger without suspicion from anyone," Ric says making the connection and Kol pops the cork out of the little bottle and dips the golden dagger in it before sliding the bottle away from sight.

They all stand ready to fight while Klaus prattles on about his abuse. "None of you, not Kol, not Finn" Klaus begins and a snarl rips its way out of Kol's throat.

"So you're forgetting all those times my blood was boiled to the point where I was almost dead? Finn, you put him in a box his whole life. You don't think we hate you, that I don't hate all of you. THREE HUNDRED YEARS" he screams and they all flinch at his enraged tone. "You don't get to decide how your siblings live Nik, it's not your place" he snarls. He twirls the dagger standing taller, taller than all of them, they did hate that when they were human.

"You won't use that on me," Klaus says sure of himself.

"Nik, I've wanted this to use on you since 1702" Kol sneers and feels his phone buzz. He answers it and they all listen to the call.

 _"I assume my compelled human made it on time," Damon says_ they all share glances, Damon was safe.

"Perfect timing actually, you see Nik has lost his mind maybe you could talk him down" Kol offers.

_"I gave you the dagger for a reason, I can hear them shifting in the background. If he wants to be stupid he can go for it. I mean is he aware that Stefan called Mikael?" Damon asks._

"He did what?" Klaus snarls.

_"How do you think he found you. Bonnie's mom put him under. Kat and Stefan woke him up, he's the reason I showed up at the Lockwood mansion" Damon explains._

"Maybe I should be angry at your brother then" Klaus growls.

 _"Sure, if you want Silas and Amara to break you half and tear your mind apart. At least till I get there to make sure you regret ever being born" Damon responds cheerily._ Klaus is about to respond when they hear a child's cry. _"See you've woken the baby" Damon sighs._

"Damon did, is she," Klaus says breathlessly.

_"Yeah Nik, Hope's perfect. I guess all that stress with you trying to kill your sister just made her early"Damon tells them and they hear things shift. "Shh, you're alright lovely" Damon whispers._

"Damon I didn't, I'm sorry" Klaus breaths out and Damon chuckles.

 _"Nik I'm kidding stress couldn't do that to me, it was the ancestors. But you can stop being a dick, talk out your issues and wait till moonrise. I'll just be waiting for my husband with our daughter. Kol you can have your fun if you want I won't be mad_ " _Damon adds_ before Kol hangs the phone up.

"You gonna keep being an ass?" Kol snaps clearly ready to dagger Klaus who can't kill Kol unless he wishes to kill his husband. Klaus closes his eyes and flips the stake around handing it to Ric and looking at his sister who was near in tears.

"I'm sorry", they say at the same time and he pulls her to his chest. She curls her hands into his shirt and tugs him closer their tears falling freely now.

"I think it would be best if Ric and I left. Went with the kids to college, you know and avoided being there when someone tells Damon where they want to go to college" she says not even close to letting go as she feels her brother tense.

"Please tell me it doesn't share the same last name as the family Damon's been hunting" he begs and she sighs.

"Stefan and Silas. They want revenge for what happened to Damon, also with the travelers running around they've been extremely on edge. They tracked down a doppelganger from the Salvatore line. Sent Enzo and Bonnie out to kill him" she reports.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry little sister, I should have thought I should have listened to you, not let the witches corrupt me against you. I love you, I always have" he promises and she kisses his cheek.

"I love you too Nik, keep in touch, you know you can tell me anything. Which goes for your husband too, who is no doubt very cross about his mother" she reminds him and goes back into Ric's arms.

"Okay, so what now?" Elijah asks and Kol grins.

"Well my fun would entail harming all of you but I think I could settle for my revenge on you later. Damon and I will do it together you know it won't be pretty" Kol grins and they all retreat to corners of the graveyard. Come nightfall Rebekah and Ric would go their separate ways after of course, they meet Hope. The next morning someone would have to tell Damon about his brother's college choice, Kol too. They were suddenly very glad they were leaving, preferably with the white oak stake that Ric still has.

* * *

"Look Cami I can't do anything till I know Kol is going to be fine," Davina says crossing her arms.

"Davian didn't you get his text, he woke up" Cami responds and Davina grabs her phone eyes wide. They laugh and hug again while Davina agrees to hear Cami out. Once she does her smiles falls and she looks sad.

"Cami it's a hex, you can't reverse a hex. There's a time limit on some, from an hour to a day. I don't know any that go longer but in any case, it's too late now, it took root in him like a disease. I can't cure cancer I can't cure a hex" she explains and Cami shakes her head.

"I refuse to believe that, it's just propaganda you got from the witches" she argues.

"Cami I'm sorry" Davina sighs and Cami sits down head in her hands. "I heard a rumor around that Damon had his baby," she says and Cami's head shoots up.

"Yes Hope, she's precious" Cami smiles. "You should come meet her" she decides and Davina nods sliding her shoes on and following Cami out the church. They arrive at the compound where the vampires are everywhere and they go to Damon's room. Katherine is sitting next to him on the bed rocking the little girl while they talk.

Davina gets to hold Hope and feels her power with a concerned smile on her face. Good or bad Hope Mikaelson was going to be a powerful witch. She looks to see Damon smiling at her and that's when she sees the sky is darkening.

"Your daddy will be home soon" Damon whispers to Hope and takes her back eyes sliding shut as he is no doubt exhausted. Katherine leads them both out and shakes her head.

"Word of warning the Damon you've known these past few months isn't the normal Damon, everything is about to change," she tells them before disappearing from their sight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos keep me writing, I love seeing your feedback. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. Also, baby names send them in, please. 
> 
> Sorry, this took longer than expected it was deleted once because of bad internet and once more yesterday when I finished it again by my cat rolling over the keyboard.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820
> 
> P.S. The Latin, which is from google translate. It means: Upon this body's death, move my soul to the vessel of the harvest girl, Abigail


	61. New Orleans is Not For Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people from Mystic Falls come to visit and the gang comes up with a plan to help them sever ties in New Orleans.

Hayley returns from the bayou to see a mass amount of people standing in the main room. Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Katherine, Nadia, Marcel, Damon who is holding a baby, Cami, Davina, and four new people walk in with her.

"Hayley, this is our daughter Hope Mikaelson, our eldest brother Finn and his lover, Sage, Jeremy Kol's boyfriend, and Stefan Damon's little brother" Klaus introduces pointing to everyone. 

"We have to get going but we wanted to say goodbye," Rebekah tells Hayley and kisses her cheek before hugging her, Ric does the same and Damon pulls him into a hug, baby now in Stefan's arms. 

"Come back here for a drink sometime brother" he smiles and kisses Rebekah's cheek. They leave and Jeremy turns to Kol punching him in the cheek. 

"Fuck Jer" Kol hisses. 

"Nope, you don't get off that easy" Jeremy grins and Kol kisses him grinning dangerously. 

"I missed you" he confesses. 

"Not as much as I missed you" Jeremy counters and Hayley sees the tattoo on his hand and clearly it goes beyond the sleeve. 

"Why are you here Stefan?" Damon wonders. 

"Meet my niece" he responds smiling down at Hope. 

"Don't lie to me, I can feel your nervous energy you're going to tell me something I'm not going to like" Damon counters. 

"Whitmore college, it's where we're all going" he confesses and Damon's jaw clenches. He moves to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a glass of bourbon.  

"No" he responds and Stefan rolls his eyes handing Hope over to Finn.  

"Not your call" he shrugs. 

"Stefan Antonio Salvatore you are not going to that college" he snarls glass shattering in his hand. Hayley flinches, never having seen Damon really angry before. 

"Hate to break it to you Damon Francesco Salvatore but pulling my full name sort of lost effect about the time you promised me an eternity of misery when you forsook any respect I had for you" he growls. 

"You did that when you broke my trust" Damon growls. 

"You mean because I turned in the whore who had been manipulating both of us?" Stefan demands. 

"Hey" Katherine starts. 

"Shut up," the brothers say in unison now facing each other fists clenched. 

"Guys" Jeremy begins and Stefan throws the first punch. 

"You don't get to pick and choose when you care about me" Stefan snarls. 

"You shouldn't need me to hold your hand, you're over a hundred and sixty years old" Damon reminds shoving him back. Sage takes Hope upstairs while everyone stands back knowing the brothers need to get it out of their system. 

"There was a time when I was seventeen, dead and needed my big brother. You failed two of your kids gonna make it a grand total of three?" Stefan wonders and Damon breaks a chair before shoving the rod through Stefan's stomach. 

"I'm not going to fail Hope" Damon snarls and grabs Stefan's hero hair. "Because she isn't going to disappoint me," he says tossing Stefan down and the younger Salvatore rips the chair leg off ramming it through Damon back, inches from his heart. 

"Not on animal blood anymore" Stefan growls and grabs Damon's hair. "And I'm amending my previous statement, you failed me every single time you acted like our father, you were never strong enough to try and be good. But then again you were always the coward" he snarls and Damon shoves him off. 

"Not a regular vampire anymore" he reminds his brother grabbing his throat and the chair leg once more. 

"Go on then, you always did say you were going to be the one to kill me" Stefan laughs and Damon tosses it away in favor of punching his brother. After that Kol pulls Damon off and shoves him into Klaus's waiting arms. 

"Guess I won't be when the Augustine gets you and all your friends. Don't even think I might come for you, because if you want to throw your life away I sure as hell won't stop you, one less burden" Damon growls and Stefan snarls. 

"Then come home, this city it's never done us a scrap of good, come home" Stefan insists. Damon softens right away and pulls out of Kol's arms. 

"We will, we're going to gut the witches first and then we are. I need to tell you something you aren't going to like" Damon sighs. "Our mothers alive," he says with a weak smile and Stefan punches his jaw so hard it breaks. "Not really alive, a vampire, but you know" he smirks shifting his jaw back into place. 

"Great, Jeremy and I will help. Throw a party make a peace treaty, then we'll kill them all" Stefan grins and Klaus chuckles. 

"I like how you think friend" he smiles and looks at a smirking Damon. They call a meeting with the vampires, werewolves, and witches. Elijah and Klaus will lead it while Marcel and Diego sit in as the vampire representatives. 

There would be a phone out so everyone could listen in on the call while being at the compound setting up for the party. Klaus and Elijah share a glance before sighing. Hayley comes in and both brothers kiss her cheek before she sits in a pew while Jackson and Oliver take their seats at the table. 

"We called this meeting because we realize we made a mistake moving here," Klaus says and the ones sitting look smug. "I should have thought about the culture of my family, the Mikaelson's may have witch heritage but the Salvatore's and Petrova's have traveler heritage. All the way before the travelers were cursed" he explains and now they look confused or scared. 

"Travelers?" Jackson asks and the door opens. 

"Different, dirty witches" Genevive responds. 

"Love I think you should keep in mind both our girls have traveler blood in them" Klaus sneers looking at his brother. 

"Our point is we are returning to Mystic Falls, Hayley we can discuss this later" Elijah explains. 

"Hmm, how did you come to that conclusion? Maybe it's true what they say, New Orleans isn't for everyone" Diego smirks. 

"One very pissed off Salvatore brother" Klaus sighs. 

"There's more of them?" Oliver demands. 

"One more, Stefan Salvatore, Damon's very dangerous little brother. I would suggest not crossing paths with him" Elijah warns. They begin talking about boundaries which quickly turns into a shouting match.

* * *

Kol's door opens and he pulls the covers over a sleeping Jeremy and slides some jeans on while Cami walks through. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you" she cuts herself off as she takes in the sleeping teenager and Kol grabs a shirt, which happens to be Jeremy's, and leads her out of the room. He puts it on and can't help himself as he smiles and pours himself a drink.

"That was Jeremy, my boyfriend. Down from Virginia to tell me off for daggering myself" he explains. She tells him about her uncle's worsening condition and he explains how hex;s change the makeup of the brain. "You can't undo a hex, that's why witches use them against their enemies" Kol sighs. 

"I refuse to believe that" she growls. 

"I know Cami, I get it. If Jer was sick I would try everything under the sun to cure him." Kol sighs and he turns to see Davina walking up the stairs. "What's up with my favorite harvest girl?" he asks and she smiles. 

"Not just favorite witch?" she wonders. 

"Sorry, darling that spot is reserved for one Bonnie Bennett up in Virginia" Kol grins and she smiles. 

"Monique has been a real bitch, took my necklace. Said I didn't deserve it and then knocked me out before I could get it back" she sighs and Kol's eyes flash. 

"Well, we're throwing a party. I'm sure it'll come off easy when her big head is no longer connected to her chicken neck" Kol smirks and she chuckles while the door opens to reveal a half-awake and half-dressed Jeremy. Both take in the teens abs while Jeremy smiles at them. 

"Out here with two beautiful women, should I be worried?" Jeremy smirks and Kol chuckles. 

"I'm glad to see Kol has at least settled his wild temperament with you three" Finn smirks and Sage smirks as well. 

"Wild?" Davina asks. 

"He had me drowned because I took up too much of his big brother's attention" Sage chuckles lacing her hand with her husband's. 

"Well, even the noble Elijah was not above jealousy of the one who took his older brother's attention away" Finn reminds her. 

"So you're the oldest Mikaelson?" she wonders and he nods. 

"Well my mother is running around somewhere but yeah" he smiles and kisses Sage's hand. "Come on love," he says and they leave them to how they were. It doesn't take long for the party to be set up and everyone to change. 

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you later" Cami sighs kissing his cheek and he waves goodbye while Davina says she is going to change for the party. It doesn't take long for the party to be set up and everyone to change. 

Damon closes the door on Hope's nursery and straightens his tie before knocking on Kol's door and opening it. He isn't even fazed by the fact that they were half undressed and grinding their hips down on each other. 

"I know you haven't seen each other in awhile but if you could refrain from fucking like rabbits I'm sure the party could use you both to play nice" Damon chuckles and shuts the door. Everyone starts arriving and they make their way downstairs where Jeremy is quickly cornered. 

"This is for representatives of factions, not original boy toys" Diego reminds them and in a second Jeremy has Diego on the ground his long hair tight in one hand and stake raised high in the other. 

"Jeremy" a few of his friends hiss and he smirks backing off and rolling up his sleeve. 

"I am. The Brotherhood of the Five, frankly underappreciated" Jeremy chuckles. 

"And Damon is your so concerned about Jeremy?" Jackson demands. 

"Oh darling I wouldn't want to give you nightmares" he chuckles. 

"Maybe it's omega whores" one of Marcel's vampires sneers and Klaus snarls. Stefan slams their head down and bares their neck for Damon. 

"Come on big brother show them what you are" he smirks bending down and biting into her neck. The vampire screams seeing Damon's fangs and veins rippling down his cheeks and everyone is shocked into silence as Damon nearly tears her head off and pulls back at the last second. While everyone is dealing with this panic Jackson goes upstairs to meet with Klaus. He sees Klaus shutting the door on a nursery and turn to him. 

He explains about the moonlight rings and Jackson demands to know why if he was just going to leave. "Damon, Hope, and I; you're right we're going to Mystic Falls. He refuses to be here hates the town, Hayley, however, this is her home. She's my family which means I look out for you" Klaus responds. He leaves to go consult Oliver when the fight breaks out. 

Klaus purses his lips and Stefan stands next to him. "You're not ready to kill them yet" Stefan sighs and he shakes his head. 

"I need to kill the harvest girls first, all of them. Then Bonnie can make sure those rings keep the werewolves powerless and restrained to the bayou" Klaus responds looking at Hayley giving her speech about everyone getting along. 

"Bonnie's looking for my mother. Traced our stuff, found the magic stops and reroutes to Portland, Oregan. Silas and Amara are going to make sure we get our mother back" Stefan tells him and he nods. He returns down to the party and Genevive takes his place.

"Can I help you?" Klaus asks. Once everyone has cleared out they get together and Hayley agrees that she doesn't want to see the wolves on a power trip. That she doesn't want them to turn but also not to start a war in the quarter. 

"Maybe" she purrs hand on his shoulder and he has to force a smile back, this was going to be fun. Once everyone has cleared out they get together and Hayley agrees that she doesn't want to see the wolves on a power trip. That she doesn't want them to turn but also not to start a war in the quarter. 

"With what love?" he asks back and hears the rush of wind. Once everyone has cleared out they get together and Hayley agrees that she doesn't want to see the wolves on a power trip. That she doesn't want them to turn but also not to start a war in the quarter. 

"Maybe I can help you take a step back from my husband" Damon snarls and she rolls her eyes. He steps forward and growls lowly eyes flashing black as Klaus's smirk falls. "I said back up" he growls and Klaus grabs his arm feeling something happening in Damon.  Once everyone has cleared out they get together and Hayley agrees that she doesn't want to see the wolves on a power trip. That she doesn't want them to turn but also not to start a war in the quarter. 

"What have they done to you?" Genevive asks and Stefan is by his brother's side in an instant. He snaps his brother's neck and Elijah sees this happening and has everyone sign before getting out. Once everyone has cleared out they get together and Damon is woken up.

"What is happening?" Stefan demands and Genevive holds her hand up placing the other one on Damon's forehead. 

"They gave him a dominant mode" she whispers. 

"A what?" Jeremy asks. 

"In traveler magic, there is a dominant mode for your magic, when this happens you're practically unkillable. You siphon life forces around you to strengthen your magic which in turn makes you more powerful. It's how you get promoted to a leader, something stronger than jealousy usually triggers it though. I never did reach it I was too concerned with becoming a vampire to find my mother" Nadia explains.  

"It wasn't just jealousy, Damon was protecting his mate" Kol smirks. 

"Wait so what is a dominant mode for an Augustine vampire?" Hayley asks. 

"To improve, I have a theory I'm not liking so much. Bring me a human" Genevive demands. Marcel speeds out and snatches a tourist before coming back in and throwing him to the ground. She cuts Damon's hand and forces it into the man's throat. He screams as he dies but she tells them to wait before placing her hands on him. "Yeah um he's entering transition. I don't know what this will make him but it's gonna make him Damon's food" she tells them and they see Damon's eyes open. 

"They didn't just give him a dominant mode, they made him an original Augustine" Katherine exclaims. 

"He has all the weaknesses of a regular vampire still, I think they just made it so he can turn vampires into things like him. And his eyes are the things of nightmares" Genevive tells them.  and she is sent on her merry way.

"Thank you" Damon whispers sitting up and Klaus is behind him so Damon can rest between his legs.  and she is sent on her merry way.

"No problem but in return, I would like to throw a party. I will discuss this with you in the morning" she tells them and she is sent on her merry way.

Klaus tells them about the moonlight ring plan and Hayley agrees that she doesn't want to see the wolves on a power trip. That she doesn't want them to turn but also not to start a war in the quarter. 

"I want them gone all of the witches under my thumb again when you leave," Marcel says and Kol winks at Davina tossing her the necklace. 

"How did you get this?" she wonders. 

"Thank Jeremy not me" he smirks. 

"Well, witches can't hurt be unless they're from the Bennett bloodline or the spirits get angry. The spirits have a lot more power than your ancestors" Jeremy tells her.  

"Whatever is going on doesn't matter. If you were smart you'd come back with us, learn spirit magic" Kol tells Davina who frowns. 

"We need to end this soon, are you coming back to Mystic Falls with us?" Elijah asks Hayley. 

"Yes, I am. Where ever our little girl is being raised is where I'm helping raise her" Hayley declares. 

"Well, I guess we should be properly introduced. Stefan Salvatore" he smiles and holds his hand out. 

"Hayley Marshall" she responds shaking it and smiles. 

"Jeremy Gilbert, Kol's told me a lot about you" he smirks. 

"All good things I hope" Hayley smiles and shakes his hand. 

"Officially welcome to the family Hayley, you're stuck with us always and forever" Damon smirks. 

"Until forever ends" Katherine finishes and she smiles at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always your comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear from you. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I subscribe.
> 
> I figure the story will end around chapter 75 which is sad to say but everything has to come to an end at some point. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	62. No Rest For the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches throw their party and the Mikaelson's are running around town trying to finish their business in the Quarter. However, some of Marcel's vampires just don't know when to let things rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter but there's a warning before it and it ends at the next line break.

Klaus looks at a sleeping Damon and his daughter asleep on his chest. The white silk bedsheets were wrapped around Damon's waist and he smiles dipping his brush into the black paint and starting on Damon's hair. 

His daughter was as perfect as Damon had said over the phone. He is reminded of a week ago when he met her for the first time. 

_Klaus and his siblings run through the door and Marcel waves them along. Klaus sees a sleeping Damon and Katherine in the corner who turns. If he needed to breathe he couldn't, there she was his little girl. He looks at her small little body, surprisingly light blonde hair, and then her eyes open. He grins seeing the familiar icy blue eyes and Katherine hands her over. He sits on the bed and cooes at her while she smiles up at him._

_He feels a cold hand wrap around his wrist and he looks to sees Damon smiling even if he looked completely exhausted. "I'm sorry for lying to you about your mother," Klaus says and Damon shakes his head._

_"I'm too tired to be pissed" he sighs hand moving to caress Hope's head._

_"What do you need?" Klaus asks._

_"A drink and you, but mostly the bourbon" Damon smirks and Klaus smiles while Nadia pours him a drink._

"I'd say take a picture but it look like you're already on it" Damon chuckles pulling Klaus out of his thoughts. 

"No painting or picture could ever do justice to your true beauty" Klaus smirks and Damon stands Hope in his arms as the sheet falls off him and Klaus takes in his full naked form. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere baby" Damon smirks and kisses him deeply before sitting back on the bed and letting Hope feed. Klaus smiles and sets his paintbrush down while looking at the two people he loved most in this world. There is a knock on the door and Damon stands up taking Hope back into her nursery before shutting the door. They both had the same instinct to keep her away from everyone who wasn't family. 

Genevieve opens the door and walks in while Klaus turns the painting around and glares at her. "I'm sure someone else would be able to help you" he growls and the nursery doors open revealing a fully dressed Damon who smirks at her. 

"I'm here to see if his powers are still available. Jeremy told me the vampire woke up with the same veins Damon did but red eyes and tried to attack Kol so he staked him" she responds and Damon relents, showing her his fangs which his eyes are still black. 

He leaves with her to go convince Davina to cooperate because Kol refuses to leave Jeremy or take him anywhere near the witches.

"What's his favorite flower?" Klaus asks Stefan who shrugs. 

"No idea, he refused to let flowers into the house when I was a kid never sure why" Stefan shrugs. 

"Well that white hydrangea plant that was in your back yard is also known as the Annabelle flower he well I'm not supposed to say" Kol cuts in flipping the page on his book. 

"Wait you know about Annabelle?" Stefan demands and Kol nods. 

"I also know you did not have flowers in your house because you were allergic to pollen. Of course, it doesn't bother you anymore, being dead. He did always like the blue cornflower" Kol responds still not bothering to look at them as he steals Jeremy's drink. 

"How did I not know I was allergic to pollen" Stefan groans head in his hands. 

"Hmm maybe because he didn't allow you around flowers, which was the worst thing he could have done. When he lived in Italy he would always be outside because he had been deemed to pale to be. He got used to the flowers and after your first cold at one because of them he and mother decided no more flowers in the house" Kol tells him running a hand through Jeremy's hair.

"How much of Damon's life do you know?" Stefan wonders. 

"Everything from 1912 to his first memory in 1841, a rabbit got into your castle and he found it dead. Demanded a funeral" Kol smirks. 

"So blue cornflowers," Klaus says getting up. 

"Why flowers?" Hayley asks. 

"Apology he's trying to apologize" Stefan smirks as the door closes.

"Will it work?" Hayley asks confused she would throw the flowers away.

"Of course it won't, he broke Damon's trust" Stefan smiles. 

"Then why tell him?" Hayley wonders. She looks at Kol who is smiling like he knows something everyone else doesn't, which he probably does. 

"Entertainment" Katherine cuts in pouring herself a drink. 

"Where is Damon?" Stefan wonders. 

* * *

Davina glares at the other witches and the doors open. Damon walks in and she smiles hugging him before he leads her away from them all.  

"There is a party tonight that you've got to attend. Kol would have been here but he isn't about to let the witches near Jeremy. I have a friend, very powerful witch coming and she wants to help us help you" Damon assures Davina looping his arm with hers. She reluctantly agrees to play nice with the witches she hates for Kol. 

"So I heard your mother isn't dead" she prods. 

"No my brother and I are going to get her back along with her heretics" Damon smiles. 

"And then what?" she wonders and he smirks now. 

"Well, you know what they do to heretics? They burn them, we're going to strip each and every bit of her happiness away" he laughs cruelly and she freezes.

"She's your mother" Davina insists.

"Our mother died when we buried her in the 1850s, the vampire abandoned us. With a monster worse than any supernatural creature, she left me to completely raise my little brother" he sneers. 

"Does everyone else know?" she wonders and an easy smile finds its way back on his face. 

"No it's for me, my brother, and now you to know. Come I wish to see my daughter and Kol wishes to see you" Damon smiles and she leaves with him. They enter the compound at the same time Hayley and Katherine are leaving. They kiss Damon's cheek before saying they are going to the bayou and they walk into the mansion. 

Jeremy and Kol are drinking and reading Of Mice and Men on the couch. Stefan pushes a body away from him and sighs dropping the arm he fed on. 

"You'll get there little brother" Damon promises while picking up a napkin to wipe his face off. "You always were a messy eater though" Damon smiles and Stefan lets out a little breath of laughter.

"Hello, darling" Kol greets holding his hand out and she takes it sitting next to him on the couch. "Drink?" he wonders and she shakes her head. 

"I'm sixteen" she points out. 

"Jeremy is only seventeen," Kol says furrowing his brow. 

"Legal drinking age is twenty-one darling" Damon teases and Kol rolls his eyes while Jeremy finishes his drink and Damon pours them both drinks. 

"Wow, Klaus really wasn't kidding when he said you all like to drink" Cami sighs and walks over the back of the couch where Kol is and he takes her hand. 

"I see you have managed to charm the two loveliest women in New Orleans," Marcel says pursing his lips and Kol winks at him before closing his book. 

"So Cami, darling what can I help you with?" he wonders head tilting back. 

"My Uncle, he" she trails off. 

"I know darling I told you we can not cure him. But we can make him calm and comfortable, have Joshua fetch a doctor. You two come with me" he says looking at Davina and Cami. 

"What should I do?" Jeremy pouts. 

"Be ready to tell me what happens when Nik gets back" Kol grins kissing him and Damon narrows his eyes. Kol follows them to the church and finds Kieran tied up in the attic. He feeds his blood to him to calm him down and Josh comes in the attic with the doctor. 

Kol has him put Kieran to sleep and takes Davina's hands. "I need you to gather some herbs to make a tea that will calm him and remove all his pain," he says to Josh texting him a list. He then helps Davina perform a spell to fight illnesses so the only sickness he need focus on is the hex. 

"Thank you," Cami says and they nod. 

"He will die but it will be in comfort and safety," Kol tells her standing up and looking at his watch. "Cami you should go get ready for the party, Davina you should return to the witches. I'll make the tea when Joshua gets back and send him off to get ready. Elijah and Katherine have the party handled so I am not needed" Kol tells them and they leave to do as he said. 

* * *

Hayley loops her arm with Katherine's as they walk down the path to the dock at the Bayou. "So how is it knowing you have more than one daughter?" Hayley wonders. 

"I made peace with Nadia's death four hundred years ago. It took me a century, I had never even held her nor did I name her. But the loss stayed with me so heavily it still hurt but I was able to look past it. Now knowing her for these few weeks, my love for her is the same as that child growing in your womb. I doubt I would be able to ever move past her, I'm not letting her go" Katherine responds and Hayley nods hand moving to her stomach. 

They see the wolves having breakfast in the center and they look up growling at the scent of vampire. "Stop" Hayley commands and they all sigh and Jackson and Oliver stand. 

"I didn't realize you would have parasite bodyguards" Oliver sneers. 

"Oli, she's here for the baby calm down" Jackson demands. 

"Actually I'm here for both. Hayley is like my little sister and it's my daughter she is carrying" Katherine growls at him. Hayley puts a hand on her arm and looks at them. 

"The witches are having a party. You two are going and bringing a gift for the harvest girls" she tells them no room for argument in her voice. 

"You mean more parties with leeches?" Oliver demands outraged. Katherine grabs him by the throat and with ease pins him against a tree a smirk on her face. 

"Keep it up with the frankly unimpressive insults and we'll find out who wins in a fight. Not that you wolves have ever heard of respecting your elders but you wouldn't last against a five-minute-old vampire let alone a five-hundred-year-old one" she sneers. 

"Hey," Jackson says and Hayley takes his arm in her hands. 

"Kat, come on, we have to get ready for the party not in the swamp" Hayley reminds her. Katherine nods letting Oliver fall to the ground as she checks her perfectly manicured nails before leaving with Hayley. They start walking into the compound when Katherine stops Hayley and puts a finger to her lips. 

They sneak in through on of the open windows and listen to Thierry try and convince Diego and Marcel to turn on them. 

"Look, T, they're leaving soon. Sure they may come back a visit but Klaus doesn't want to be king, he just wants his family" Marcel tells him and he smells Hayley and Katherine. 

"You can't honestly believe that" Thierry demands. 

"That really doesn't sound like loyalty," Klaus says eyes narrowing and they look at the blue flowers in his hands. The doors open and Damon is standing out there Jeremy hidden behind him, clearly holding Hope. 

"T go walk it off" Diego sighs and Damon's gaze drifts to the flowers and he smiles brightly jumping over the railing to kiss Klaus and take the flowers. He breaths in deeply and grabs Klaus's shirt collar dragging him up to their room. Jeremy moves down the hall to his and Kol's room with Hope while the bedroom door slams shut. A little black box with a white ribbon is left on the outside and Hayley picks it up straightening her long black dress. 

She smiles at Katherine who is wearing a long dark purple dress with her hair perfectly curled and Elijah is frozen at the end of the hallway. "Katerina," he breaths out and kisses her. Jeremy smiles taking the small box from Hayley.

"Come on we have to get going" Katherine smiles and they leave ignoring the noises from the other of the door. 

* * *

**(SMUT BEGINS HERE)**

Klaus's eyes widen as Damon rips his shirt off and bites down to feed on him. The flowers are laid carefully on the nightstand as Damon kisses Klaus. 

"What has gotten into you love?" Klaus asks and Damon laughs looking at the flowers. 

"Mm, I'm sure you were apologizing and wanted to know my favorite flower. I don't like flowers, but blue cornflower is like catnip for Salvatore's. Not sure when or where that started" Damon purrs rolling his hips over Klaus's. 

"Little Raven, there is a party we need to attend" Klaus gasps everything in him going against leaving the bed. 

"No we don't" Damon smirks and sets the little black box with the white ribbon on it outside the door. He turns back eyes flashing black before stripping himself and pulling Klaus's pants off. 

Klaus flips them so Damon is pinned under him, face down. He bites down on Damon's shoulder rubbing his fingers in the blood before starting to work him open. Damon pants and Klaus bends down to kiss in-between his shoulder blades. 

Damon lets out a long and low moan when Klaus's fingers hit his prostate and all his nerves light up like fireworks. He pushes back against Klaus trying to get some friction while his husband takes the time to kiss along his back and leave little love bites. 

He's flipped over and without warning, Klaus drives into him making Damon let out a pleasured yelp which turns into panting when Klaus's fingers press on his hips, still cold from Damon's blood. Damon knows it's coming but it still brings stars to his eyes when Klaus bends down to take a nipple into his mouth and suck. 

Klaus moans as the rich liquid fills his milk and his fingers squeeze tighter on Damon's hips. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this with Damon always. Damon pushes him over and Klaus looks up at his smirking husband. 

Damon goes almost all the way of his husband's length before dropping back down and repeating the process. Klaus still had a firm grip on his hips and Damon looks down at him panting. When Klaus's hand drifts to his stomach he gasps and grinds down harder. 

"Come on baby we said two kids aren't you gonna breed me?" Damon asks breaths in-between each word as Klaus growls and surges up so kiss Damon. He kisses along his jawline, neck, and collarbone before pushing Damon back onto his back. Damon spreads his legs further, Klaus lying over him arms shaking in pleasure as he looks down at his husband.

He starts moving his hips in rapid motions while he feels like he's on fire. Damon's blood was coursing through his veins it wasn't knocking him out but it was heating him up. He pauses for a minute and rests his head on Damon's shoulder sucking at his collarbone while just enjoying the tight heat he was in. Damon was perfect like he was made for him his husband pulls him into a kiss and they rock together. 

He reaches down and starts stroking Damon's length in his blood-slicked hand. Damon arches up into him and pulls his head back down. He runs his tongue along Klaus's gums and his fangs come out as Damon licks over them. Klaus pants having never lost control of his true face like that. 

"God what you do to me little raven" Klaus groans wrapping his arms under Damon's arms and pulling them chest to chest. They grind their hips together moaning as their erections slot together and nothing can be heard but the soft moans and pants of the two vampires grinding against each other. 

Damon feels his fangs come out and he bites down into Klaus's neck making them both come at the same time and he lets go blood running down his chin. Klaus falls next to him kissing him and lying chest to chest with him. 

* * *

 Kol takes Nadia aside before they enter the party after the parade is over and makes sure no one is around. "The dominant mode what does that mean for Damon?" he demands. 

"All I know about it is certain travelers such as in the story of the immortals" Nadia begins and Kol pulls out his phone. 

"I need to make a call go enjoy the party, please" he smiles and she nods straightening her red dress and leaving. He watches her go and tucks the box under his arm while it connects the call and Amara's timid voice answers. 

"Amara darling how are you?" Kol asks softly knowing that being the anchor to the other side made her timid and scared of almost everything even if she was one of the most powerful beings on Earth. 

_"I am doing alright, do you need something?" she wonders._

"To speak with your husband if he's available" Kol smiles glad to hear a lack of pain in her voice.  

_"Yes?" Silas's voice calls taking the phone from his wife._

"I need to know about a traveler's dominant mode," he tells him. 

_"Oh I see, I unlocked mine and so did my father and sister. And ex-fiancé it's how she could make the other side. Spirit magic was based on the witch spirits that hung around they are only so powerful because of the other side now. We, travelers, tap into our souls a little bit, the dominant mode allows us to tap into as much as we want. Expression magic is for spirit witches who wish to do Traveler magic it's what Bonnie does. You only use as much power as you have so it keeps growing because the soul is limitless. Which is why we immortals can't do magic, are souls are fried" Silas explains._

"So if a vampire were to unlock a dominant mode because of traveler interference what would happen?" Kol wonders. 

_"Well Damon probably is just going to have a bit more strength, I doubt anything too_ _bad would happen. I mean turning people into creatures like him makes sense with an upgrade in mind they would want that" Silas responds reading Kol's mind over the phone. "Cool right" he chuckles._

Kol rolls his eyes and sighs in relief before thinking of something else. "Hey do you know what the blue cornflower thing is all about?" he wonders. 

_"Oh yes, my mother loved the flowers. Used to drink them in her tea every morning. I believe I saw in my nephew's mind on their birthdays they would all have blue cornflower tea" Silas tells him. "For some reason even me when we're given them it's like being handed the root of happiness" Silas sighs._

"Mm Nik was angry at Damon and I do hate to see Damon upset so I may have given him a tip about the flowers" Kol chuckles.

_"When are you coming home?" Amara's soft voice calls._

"Soon darling, cross my heart and hope to die," Kol says and says his farewell's before hanging up. He walks into the house down the stairs and sees Davina getting up to leave. Katherine is still holding the gift from Klaus and Damon and he waves her up to explain what's been going on. 

"Is killing them out of the question?" Katherine asks and Kol smirks clearing his throat. 

"Sorry to interrupt but my brother and his husband could not attend the party and have a gift for Davina Claire and so do I" he smiles and Davina walks to the stairs. He takes off her head decor and she opens the box gasping at the tiara inside. 

"Are these real rubies?" she whispers. 

"And diamonds but don't tell Rebekah, she's convinced I lost them at sea a few centuries ago. From a Dutch princess" he smiles putting it on her head and kissing her hand. Katherine opens the other box and she sees the earrings and gasps. They were large and dangled with diamond shaped diamonds before splitting the frame a large ruby. 

"Old Salvatore heirlooms I believe, a gift from the Pope" Katherine smiles looking down at them, she had seen them on a Salvatore in 1722 when she was in Italy. Monique and Abigail look pissed seeing Davina beaming in royal jewelry and Katherine put the earrings on her. She is holding the necklace which made her powerful as she betrayed them for the Mikaelson's. 

Genevive glares at Cami and asks her if she is going to beg for her Uncle's life. "Kol told me nothing can be done and I trust him more than anyone in this town. But I do have a gift for you because this is what this treaty is all about" she says handing her the box with the green hair piece in it. 

Genevive is filled with old memories of her life and remembers how much she doesn't want to die. All she's ever wanted is to live and maybe if she changed her tune and worked with the Mikaelson's they could help her. "You know Camille I may not be able to heal your Uncle but it does not mean I can't help," she says and Cami's smile lights that feeling in her heart which is why she became a nurse, to help the innocent because she was never a monster, the ancestors were the real monsters. 

 

 

Marcel asks Cami to dance and Kol asks Genevive when Thierry and some of the vampires he convinced to come to his side.

"We can and will kill you can't stop us all" Thierry sneers and the lights cut out. Everyone screams but when they are turned back on Jeremy is standing over three of them and Katherine over the remaining four which were clearly missing hearts. 

"Look ruined my nails" she frowns and Elijah smiles at her holding Thierry by the heart. He looks at Marcel who is shaking his head in disappointment. 

"Thierry Venture, for the attempted murder of humans, wolves, witches, and vampire alike along with almost ruining the peace treaty I sentence you to death," Elijah says before ripping out his heart and dropping it. The bodies are cleaned up and the party ends while Jeremy drags Kol out by his tie to go makeout. 

"I see hunting really gets you in the mood" Kol grins and Jeremy rolls his eyes before shoving the original up against the wall. 

"And my original boyfriend" Jeremy grins kissing him. 

* * *

Josh walks Davina back towards the compound and shakes his head looking at the tiara. "It suits you" he smiles and she kisses his cheek. 

"I can't believe Kol gave me a tiara" Davina sighs. 

"He adores you, Davina, not as much as his super hot boyfriend but still" Josh sighs. 

"Jeremy is really hot isn't he" Davina chuckles. They reach the compound and find Damon asleep on Klaus with Hope cradled in his arms. Everyone else was getting home as well and Kol bends down shaking them both awake. 

Damon yawns and picks Hope up cradling her to his chest before going upstairs. Klaus almost follows but turns to Kol and smirks. 

"Thanks for the advice about the flowers" he smiles and Kol nods sending him off. 

Stefan comes downstairs Esther's grimoire in hands and sets it down on the table. "Moonlight rings this is how they're made. I talked to Bonnie all night and she knows exactly how to do what we need now" Stefan grins. 

"Not like you go to parties anyway" Jeremy teases and Stefan waves him off while Kol looks at the spell and grins. 

"She's coming down tomorrow, catching her flight," Stefan tells them. 

"It's almost time to go home" Kol grins and stands to kiss Jeremy. 

"Why does it feel like our problems are just getting started?" Jeremy wonders. 

"No rest for the wicked darling" Kol smiles pulling him towards their room. Jeremy shakes his head and smiles there really wasn't for them and it was about time he accepted that he wasn't the same boy he used to be. He was a hunter dating an original vampire, and wicked didn't come in any purer form than Kol Mikaelson. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always your comments and kudos keep me writing I love to hear your feedback. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	63. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Damon's birthday so to celebrate I thought I'd write a little chapter about his sweet sixteen, which wasn't as sweet as he probably hoped for.

1855:

Stefan Salvatore sits up bright and early looking out the window. The sun had barely risen and he grins scrambling to pull his clothes on. He was going to be nine later that year but he is still eight as he runs downstairs shoes barely on. 

Today, however, is about his big brother Damon. He knows Damon has technically already turned sixteen. Their mother told them the story one of how she went into labor on the night of 17th and gave birth around four hours into the 18th. 

That did not deter him from convincing his parents to let him throw Damon a surprise party. He knew his brother only had one friend but he was sure his brother would not mind if a few other boys from the town came by. He sits at the table and as usual, his father is awake getting ready to be served and barely looks at Stefan. 

The slave reenters and serves his father before going back to get him a place setting and serves him hot cakes and fried potatoes with buttermilk. He eats slowly remembering his brother's lecture after he threw up because he upset his stomach in a rush to go play outside. 

His father is pouring over the things he needs to run the plantation, which was boring adult stuff. He had no interest in any of it on a boring day and certainly not now when he had things to do. He has the slaves bring out the five gifts Damon had gotten from his family and frowns at the last one which is just a bottle of cherry wine, Damon's favorite though he would never admit it. He knew his father had bought it but he hated to see his brother drink. 

He hears fabric shifting and listening it is a lot meaning one of his mother's fine dresses. She walks in hair pinned back slightly with her curled hair falling over her shoulders and she is wearing a light lilac dress with bright white undergarments. He loved his mother dearly and did everything for his family. He knows she got Damon a silver pocket watch which had a family picture in it. It was not often they could have pictures taken. 

Stefan had insisted on two gifts, or books for his brother, _The Scarlett Letter_ , and, _Pride and Prejudice_ which is said to have been written by a woman. His brother would like with the cherry wine refuse to admit he liked them in an attempt to remain masculine. No one really cared even if their father still insulted Damon and berated him for being a failure he still bought Damon his cherry wine and let him do as he pleases.  

The last gift was actually a slaves idea when they had a visitor who died of poisoning. He knew someone poisoned the dreadful man, he did not buy the sickness lie at all, he stopped buying around the third time it happened when he was six. Mr. Jacks, the slave who always took care of burying the things and protecting the family had kept it. He was the only slave, minus the children and pregnant women, who had never been whipped. It was as he remembers a Colt Model 1849 pocket revolver, his father had decided it was fit for his eldest son and went with it as a second gift. 

Giuseppe enters the room and looks slightly confused while Lily looks away from the cherry wine, personally, she preferred grape when it came to fruity wine. Though the wine Damon preferred was always as sweet as it could be. As her husband put it alcoholic cherry juice, she preferred it dry. "Have you seen Damon?" Giuseppe wonders. 

"He is never up before the sun rises, he is as lazy as they come husband" Lily reminds him pulling her white fan with purple flowers on it out. It was made to match this dress which was her favorite by far. 

"Actually Mrs. Salvatore he was rather busy this morning" George sighs holding a barely conscious Damon up while his shirt stains with blood. 

"Damon" Stefan cries but Giuseppe pushes him into a chair and grabs his son while Lily helps. 

"What was he doing?" Lily demands. 

"We were getting Stefan's horse" George responds and the little boy perks up. 

"What?" Giuseppe demands. 

"Damon has been saving all his earning to buy Stefan a horse. Said the only true gift he wanted for his birthday was his brother's happy face, and maybe a little cherry wine" George grins. 

"How was he injured, he has been stabbed" Lily demands as she pulls her son's shirt off and taking her thickest thread and needle. She has Stefan help her, his stands were steady, made to be a doctor in her mind. 

"Slave was upset with my brat of a half-sister. Damon told him off for speaking ill of his master and the man stabbed Damon. Do not worry my father is taking care of the slave" George sneers looking at his best friend with worry in his eyes. Once Damon's wound is sewed up Lily calls for her son to be taken to his room and Giuseppe asks for something stronger than wine. 

Stefan feels tears coming and tries to hold them back, his brother never cried. Not after Thanksgiving 1851, he vowed never to again. Stefan wanted to be strong like his brother but when George picks him up and he feels tears fall into his hair he starts to sob. He was scared for his brother, angry at the slave, angry his brother's day was ruined, and guilty that it was because his brother tried to make him happy. 

George rubs Stefan's back and only once the eight-year-old has calmed down does he bring him into Damon's room. Damon is weakly setting a glass of bourbon down and Lily has placed a wet cloth on his forehead. Giuseppe and Lily leave to go make sure the horses are taken care of outside while George takes Giuseppe's place in the chair next to Damon's bed and Stefan crawls into Damon's bed. 

"I am sorry Dae" Stefan whispers and Damon winces moving slightly to arrange his brother so the little boy's ear was over his heart and far away from the wound in his side. 

"You hear that Stef?" Damon asks and kisses his brother's hair. "I am still alive, and in any case, it was not your fault" Damon smiles. 

"If you did not go to get me a horse" Stefan begins and Damon shakes his head. 

"I made that choice, you cannot feel guilt for things you are not at fault for. You can not carry the guilt of the world on your shoulders or you shall crumble, you are not Atlas baby brother" Damon jokes and it gets a smile out of Stefan. The three boys fall asleep quickly, the summer heat wearing them down. and it is only when the door opens again much later at night do they wake. 

Giuseppe and Lily frown as Christopher Lockwood, their mayor rides up to their plantation. The sun is setting now and they were worried for their son, it was not a common feeling, worry for Damon that is. They left him to his own devices which usually meant he was getting into drugs, drinking, or someone's bed. 

"Worry, not the slave was dealt with he will no longer be a problem. Is there anything I can do for your son?" Mayor Lockwood wonders. 

"No, Damon is strong. Though allow your son to stay the night, he is the best and only friend Damon has" Lily responds. 

"If your boy's hobbies have corrupted my" Mayor Lockwood begins. 

"With all due respect Mayor, our son may not be what you would typically look for in a son to be proud of but the last thing he would ever do is put your son in danger. He is like a brother to him, Stefan being so young is more closely a son" Giuseppe cuts in not sure where his defense for his eldest is coming from. Usually, even his pride fails him with Damon, perhaps it is the fact that his son is suffering because of something selfless that he has done. 

"Of course I meant no disrespect. I shall be on my way, wish Damon well from the other Lockwood's" he responds and Giuseppe squeezes Lily's arm knowing his wife was about to say something rude. It was one of the things he loved about her first, her quiet, calm, and collected manner but offend her or those she loves and she can cut you down with a few cruel words. Damon had clearly inherited this brother from her and his temper from Giuseppe himself. 

Once the mayor is out of sight they turn to go inside the sun fully set now. "That man has no right to be mayor" Lily growls and he smiles the house slave serving them both iced tea flavored with strawberry juice.

"This was Damon's favorite as a child" Giuseppe points out and Lily nods gathering some slaves. One carries the drinks and pitcher of tea upstairs while two others collect the few gifts and Giuseppe grabs a candle to walk upstairs to Damon's room. The door is opened and the three boys wearily open their tired eyes and candles are lit while the gifts are laid on Damon's bed. The three slaves exit closing the door behind them.

Lily pours Damon some of the iced tea and puts an herb to relieve pain in it. He drinks it down and hums in relief as he sits up sweat sticking him to his sheets. He first opens the gift from his mother and smiles at her kissing her cheek before looking at the family photo before snapping it shut, he sets it on his nightstand and grabs the case in front of him. He opens the gun case next and nods in thanks to his father before putting it in the drawer and giving Stefan a warning glance. 

Stefan smiles and pushes his two wrapped books to his brother who pulls the twine off and kisses his baby brother's forehead looking at them both. "Thank you Stef" he smiles and moves to put them on his nightstand as well but moves to quick and gasps feeling the wound stretch. Lily lays them on the dresser across the room with his other books as George helps him relax back into the pillows. He smiles at the wine and his eyes are full of life and happiness as he smiles at his father. 

Giuseppe smiles back feeling something warm in his cold dead heart, it had been over ten years since Damon had looked at him with anything close to that much affection. It reminded him of the joyful little boy in Italy and he has to look away and kiss his wife who does kiss him back without hesitation. George then gives him a gift which no one even saw him set under the chair he was sitting in. When he opens it up it is a wooden box which is pale and filled with table-top nine pins. 

"I figure you are so fragile to the sun indoor games are best" George teases and easily dodges the sad attempt at a swipe at his head. 

"Thank you friend" Damon smiles and looks at his family. He certainly did not expect his sixteenth birthday to turn out like this, but if there was one thing he should have learned by now, it is that you can not begin to predict or attempt to control the path fate had planned for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the little snippet of Damon's sixteenth birthday. I would like to say we are back to our regularly scheduled programming but I have finals this week and then I am going straight to California for two weeks. 
> 
> I will be posting and writing as often as I can but I will be incredibly busy so I apologize in advance for the delays I'm sure are to come. From heat alone really I may die, from where I hail seventy is too hot for me lol. Anyways I hope everyone is enjoying or is about to enjoy their summer. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	64. Our Bloodlines Do Not Define Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Kieran is on his last hours and the bayou is really heating up with tension and it's ready to explode.

Kol and Jeremy go to be with Cami while he uncle deteriorates and Davina is with the witches for the day. Josh is already there and he is formally introduced to Jeremy.

"You know anything about crazy family members?" Cami asks Jeremy.

"I mean according to a friend of mine my dad may or may not have been apart of an organization that tortures vampires, and my Uncle tried to have Damon burned to death" Jeremy offers.

"Your dad was an Augustine?" Kol demands.

"According to Enzo, he was tortured by Grayson Gilbert before Wes took over" Jeremy responds and Kol groans.

"Of course" he sighs and when Kieran starts his seizure Kol pulls Jeremy back to his chest. They sigh as Cami declares she wants shock therapy for her Uncle and Kol leaves with Josh so he can give his own instructions to the doctor. Jeremy pulls up a loose piece of wood and begins whittling it.

"A hobby of yours?" Cami asks and the teenage hunter smiles.

"Calms my nerves when Kol isn't around to keep me calm" he responds and moves his arm so she can clearly see the tattoo.

"Wow" she whispers and he moves his collar so she can see how far it goes.

"When you get an itch you scratch it, my itch is to kill vampires. Even my own sister who is one of them. Kol is my sanity, being away from him. It was hard, I couldn't trust myself in the house with my sister. She's stronger than me, I don't even compare but what if I cut her off guard or she won't stop me so she won't hurt me" Jeremy sighs and looks down at the forming stake before continuing. He'd gotten good, to the point where in five minutes he would be carving the Brotherhood of the Five mark into it.

"So you are supposed to kill vampires?" she wonders.

"Silas and Amara actually the first immortals. Silas, however, dumped the cure to immortality into Nova Scotia's icy waters so no one can hurt them" Jeremy shrugs.

"Do you kill vampires still?" she wonders and he nods.

"I'll have vampires turned for me, I'm here because I tried to hurt my sister and I missed my boyfriend. Though also I was jealous" Jeremy trails off.

"Jealous?" Cami wonders.

"Of Damon, you believe in love at first sight?" he wonders and she shakes her head no.

"Well both Damon and Kol have claimed the minute they locked eyes they were lost" he smiles bitterly.

"Where is Damon?" Cami wonders.

"Bayou, with Elijah, Klaus, Katherine, and Stefan" he responds.

* * *

"Why would you make us rings? And don't say for Hayley" Oliver snarls.

"Trust me Hayley is the only reason you lot are still breathing" Klaus growls at them.

"Nik if they don't trust us we don't owe them anything," Katherine tells him and he smiles at her.

"Trust me I won't be putting effort into getting wolves who won't even be my army to obey" Klaus sneers and Damon recalls the proud look in his husband's eye when Tyler turned. That's when he remembers the heretics they were trying to find. He meets his brother's eyes and sees Stefan was having similar thoughts. When they run outside to see who showed up on a motorcycle Damon pulls Klaus back.

When they run outside to see who showed up on a motorcycle Damon pulls Klaus back. "Vampire blood is magic, siphoners take magic. Maybe they can siphon some Petrova doppelganger blood in a cup and you can make hybrids, out of the few worthy wolves around here" Damon whispers and sees his husband's eyes light up with an ancient sort of purpose.

"You are a genius little raven" he grins and Damon smiles but they both duck hearing the explosion and run outside to see Katherine bending down next to a child and Elijah checking over Hayley.

"You have to be kidding me" Damon sighs and picks an injured werewolf up. Hayley leaves saying she is going to have a word with Marcel. Which is when Elijah notices the second round of explosives and Damon cries out feeling wood touching his heart and he tries to get up when he is held down by an angry Oliver.

Which is when Elijah notices the second round of explosives and Damon cries out feeling wood touching his heart and he tries to get up when he is held down by an angry Oliver.

"So, you're the infamous Damon Salvatore" he sneers.

"Yeah, and I'm his infamous little brother Stefan Salvatore so if you wish to keep your head on your shoulders I suggest moving away from my brother now" he snarls grabbing Oliver's hair.

"Little brother wait" Damon groans ripping the branch out of his chest. "We aren't killing the wolves" he smirks and Stefan nods.

"I heard you got bit by the hybrid who came around a month or so ago. Should've just let you die" Oliver sneers and Damon's stomach feels awful thinking he may have never been with Klaus or having Hope.

Stefan grabs Oliver by the hair again and lets his fangs show. "You upset my brother with that stupid little comment which means you've upset me. Don't do it again" Stefan snarls. Oliver runs off while Stefan joins Katherine and Elijah in helping everyone.

He lights a fire in the pit and lights the fire stoker before putting his belt into Eve's mouth. He sears it shut while she screams and he barks out orders for herbs to the wolves who can walk and feels for broken ribs. The whole trailer had fallen on her and that probably meant internal bleeding. He listens and hears the blood gushing and he grits his teeth.

"How do you know how to do that?" Jackson asks.

"I started working in the hospitals for the civil war when I was sixteen" Stefan responds. When they bring him the herbs back he grinds them into a paste and chews up a few berries before asking for clean water. He grimaces and spits the berries into it and stirs before sprinkling a few maple needles into it.

"Woah not drinking that," Eve says.

"It's this or vampire blood, when I worked with the soldiers this was used to help internal bleeding no idea how or why but it did work," he tells her and she frowns but drinks it down while he rubs the paste on her stomach.

"Really this worked?" Jackson asks and Stefan shrugs.

"No idea, we were sort of guessing if they had internal bleeding in any case" he smirks and Katherine picks a smaller kid off the ground and Jackson leads her away.

"DAMON" Klaus screams and Damon calls for him. Klaus speeds over and picks his husband up feeding him his own blood.

"I want to go home," he says head on Klaus's shoulder and Klaus places a kiss to his hair which Damon had gone back to straightening.

"I miss the curls" Klaus smiles and kisses his husband. They hear a child's cry and Damon is dropping from his husband's arms to lift the boy and look at the tent pole in his stomach.

"Nick" a teen calls and Klaus holds him back while Damon lays the boy in his lap and wipes around the wound. "He hasn't triggered he won't heal" the teen argues and still Damon moves slowly to brace his knee and push the pole almost all the way out.

"Nik" Damon says and his husband kneels biting his wrist and bringing it to the boy's mouth. Once he swallows the pole is ripped out and his stomach heals.

"Thank you" the teen smiles and doesn't look even a little put off with the two vampires in front of him.

"Do you know who we are?" Klaus wonders.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson and that is Damon Salvatore your husband and he had your daughter," the teen says still smiling and looks at his distressed little brother. "Would you mind putting him to sleep?" he wonders and Damon looks surprised but compels him to sleep. "Aiden, nice to meet you" he smiles and shakes their hands picking his brother up.

"You don't hate us?" Klaus wonders arm around his husband.

"I have no reason to, I respect you both though. I don't believe in the whole werewolf/vampire constant war. We're all just looking out for ourselves and loved ones, and besides no matter our species we bleed red" Aiden shrugs.

"Are you afraid of us?" Damon wonders intrigued with the teenage werewolf.

"I'd be stupid not to" he shrugs and Klaus smiles looking at Damon who nods. Maybe some of these wolves deserved hybrid status, should they manage to get the heretics on their side.

Maybe some of these wolves deserved hybrid status, should they manage to get the heretics on their side. "It was nice to meet you Aiden, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again" Damon grins pulling his husband with him and they disappear from his sight.

Aiden lets out a deep breath and smiles at his little brother, they saved Nick's life, they were good in his book. They were both scarily attractive and he was proud of himself for not blurting out something stupid and getting killed by them.

* * *

Kol sighs looking at Father Kieran who now had his blood on the corners of the mouth. Jeremy was twirling the stake in his hand, he hadn't said anything but Kol knew he was going to kill Kieran first chance he gets.

He takes Jeremy outside and leaves Cami to say goodbye to her Uncle while he sits on a pew with Jeremy.

"Talk to me darling," he says and Jeremy closes his eyes.

"I couldn't" Jeremy starts but takes a deep breath and starts over. "I barely did anything but routinely go to school and kill vampires. You calling me every night was the highlight of my day, and as pathetic as that makes me I need you" Jeremy sighs and Kol kisses him.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Kol asks Jeremy who raises an eyebrow and nods. "I have never felt this way about anyone before, with Damon it was all consuming, immediate, and like the all-consuming fire it was, it burned out. You, you're my inferno, Jeremy Gilbert, I have killed maybe ten people in my total time here because I know it's what you want" Kol grins kissing him deeply.

Jeremy pushes him back on the wooden bench when they hear screams from up above and Kol smells blood. Cami is jumping over and he speeds forward catching her with ease and then setting her down gently. Kieran jumps down but arches his back as wood comes through the front and Jeremy is holding the stake with the face a vampire has after feeding and Kol kisses him deeply. He knew it was inappropriate but God was Jeremy hot after he killed a vampire.

"Go back to the compound and be ready, I'm going to get her home" Kol growls into Jeremy's ear and nips at his earlobe which makes Jeremy shiver before he picks Cami up and Jeremy leaves.

"You totally are going to have sex and get off on the fact that he killed my Uncle," she says and he kisses her temple.

"Jeremy kills vampires not the person behind the fangs, I just happen to enjoy how he is after a hunt," Kol tells her and she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'll make sure the funeral is handled, should I get Marcel here?" he wonders and she sighs shaking her head.

He brings her to her house and pours her a drink before telling her to change. She does and walks back out to the main room asking for another drink.

"Do you think Marcel likes me just cause he thinks I'm pretty?" Cami wonders.

"You are pretty darling, and no he likes you for you. I know the difference between lust and affection, I usually only feel platonic affection, I've only ever felt lust and romantic affection for Damon and Jeremy. Lust in the heat of the moment is different than lusting after someone mind you" he adds.

"Very insightful for someone who's only been in love twice" Cami teases.

"Hey, I have a few centuries of watching my siblings for reference. Finn fell quickly in love with his Sage but they still aren't married. Elijah has been in love three times and two of them look exactly the same. Tatia when he was human, Katherine five hundred years ago, and a witch named Celeste who is dead. Klaus loved Tatia, Katherine, and now Damon. Rebekah she lusts after people and calls it love" Kol explains to her and she smiles.

"Where did Finn and Sage go?" Cami wonders.

"Oh, they left after meeting Hope, not big party fans. Finn's been in a box for nine centuries and Sage has been alone for those nine centuries so they are touring the world" Kol tells her.

"I wish I'd done that" Cami whispers all her adrenaline fading.

"You still can. Jeremy is not too keen on college and we could travel somewhere at any time. You're one of my best friends Cami, I mean it" Kol smiles kissing her forehead and she falls asleep. He stands and stretches looking at the dreamcatcher in the room. He rolls his eyes and picks it up planning on burning it when he gets back to the compound. Maybe when Bonnie gets here that night she can re-spell it to actually stop nightmares.

* * *

Hayley storms up to Marcel who was talking with Nadia in the foyer. "Who bombed the bayou?" she demands and Marcel is alert.

"Are you okay, is my mother?" Naida wonders and Hayley nods.

"We're all fine, the Wolves, however, are angry. I want to know who did it" she growls. Marcel tells her that he was the one who got her out of the city when she was a baby.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy demands as he storms out onto the balcony to look down at them. He was dressed in loose sweatpants which were too long and they didn't think Kol owned sweatpants. He also has an old exercise shirt on and his flushed and breathing heavy.

"Attack in the bayou, everyone made it out mostly unscathed," Katherine says pulling a maple needle from her hair and dragging Elijah off to take a shower with her. They explain what happened after and the idea of the hybrids being a possibility again for a few of the more worthy wolves.

They explain what happened after and the idea of the hybrids being a possibility again for a few of the more worthy wolves. Kol comes back and drags Jeremy back into their room slamming the door while everyone else sits to talk.

"So the city will once again be yours once the witches and werewolves are fully dealt with. We will be returning to Mystic Falls and probably never be coming here again. The throne is yours my friend" Klaus tells Marcel.

"What throne? All I see is you handing me a broken toy" Marcel sighs.

"Then fix it, you've always been my heir, my son" Klaus responds moving closer to him. "I know I left you the same thing last time, but this time you can start getting control now. When I say we'll probably never be coming back that applies to Damon, Hope, and myself. Hayley's people are here and she will want to look after them and Elijah has always loved this city" Klaus explains.

Everyone is in agreement and goes off to their separate rooms while they wait for Bonnie's arrival. Damon and Klaus settle with their daughter on their bed and start learning childhood songs from each other's native languages.

"That's pretty dark for a bedtime song" Damon chuckles.

"We were Vikings, and you told me from when you could talk your grandmother had you using magic that was corrupting your soul" Klaus reminds him.

"And you were learning to wield a sword by the time you were seven, I was learning about the art of poison" Damon grins.

"We have to be better, our family traditions. They stopped with us, we Mikaelson's should have never been able to have children. And your half-brother was never raised like a Salvatore so neither were any of your nieces and nephews" Klaus reminds him.

"Mm, which is why Zach was so annoying" Damon grins.

"You killed his pregnant fiancé in 1994 right?" Klaus asks and Damon's smile falls.

"Yeah, Stefan pissed me off. I know the baby made it, since 1864 I've had complete control over all the Salvatore funds. And one trust fund account which gives one Sarah Nelson as much money as she wishes to spend. There is a resting three million in her account and she's barely made a dent in it except for her college funds, studio, and car" Damon shrugs.

"Did you ever want to meet her?" Klaus wonders.

"I did actually in 2007 when I met Ric's wife. They lived near the Duke campus and I went a few weeks before Sarah's thirteenth birthday. I ended up turning Isobel on the 4th, found a witch got her the daylight necklace. She was all set up and good to go so then a few more days of having fun on campus I compelled Sarah's adopted mother to let me in the house. Figured the girl needed a hobby so I compelled her to not be interested in supernatural things but art. I also left a necklace, it was on a silver chain this tear drop amethyst surrounded by real diamonds" Damon smiles.

"But you left her alone?" Klaus wonders.

"I know Stefan has as well but I kept an eye on her, or my birds did for me if I was busy. She's at Duke, art major now" he says and wonders if she wants to know who her real family is. Hope giggles and his attention turns back to his daughter. Klaus watches them and considers what he knows about the Salvatore family. He knew they didn't let each other go and the fact that they had left Sarah alive, cared for, and safe showed that the brothers on some level loved their distant niece.

They smell Bonnie enter and Klaus scoops Hope into his arms before they go downstairs to greet their favorite witch. "Is this Hope" Bonnie smiles taking her from Klaus and Hope almost tenses completely before Damon is taking his daughter back. Bonnie looks dejected and Damon kisses her temple.

"Salvatore magic does not react well with Bennett magic, your bloodline cursed ours after all. But if you hold her more often she'll get used to you and the expression" Damon explains and Stefan comes down to ask how Elena is really doing.

Damon moves so Klaus has his arms wrapped around him and he is holding Hope's little feet between his fingers. He places a kiss to Damon's neck while they watch everyone ask Bonnie about Mystic Falls.

* * *

Genevieve sighs looking at her watch when she sees headlights pull up and Davina gets out the passenger side. "I can't actually drive, I had to get an Uber. What are we doing outside the quarter?" she demands.

"I need to speak with you about something the witches can't know about," she says turning around and Davina tilts her head interested now.

"What is it?" she prompts and Genevieve takes a deep breath.

"I want to break free of the ancestor's connection and learn to do my own magic" she breaths out and Davina freezes. A witch as old as Genevieve wanting to break free of the ancestors hold was unheard of but she was willing to help.

"I know just who to talk to" Davina grins holding her hand out and Genevieve takes it, the first step to breaking the ancestor's hold over them.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always your comments and kudos keep me writing I love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	65. Breath of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Kieran has died and while a few mourn him most of New Orleans is using the day of peace to set up their plans for the future of the city.

Klaus wakes up in a panic after seeing Mikael in his dream and when a cool hand grabs his arm he pins them by the neck. He is met with the icy blue of his husband's eyes and he pulls away gasping. "Sorry" he stutters and Damon sits up pulling Klaus to his chest. 

"It's okay baby, I'm right here" Damon soothes kissing his temple and laying back. Klaus leans on his chest wishing there was still a fake heartbeat to comfort him. Damon hums and kisses him before crawling out of bed and going to see Hope. 

He rocks his daughter and looks at his husband smiling before kissing his daughter's forehead and setting her back down in her crib. He lays back in bed and Klaus rolls half on his chest, leg shoved in-between his thighs. 

Klaus breaths in Damon's strong rose scent and keeps him pinned down close to him. He falls asleep when he hears Damon's breathing stop which means he's fallen asleep. In the morning he wakes up with Damon still wrapped up in his arms. 

"Morning baby" Damon smiles and kisses him. 

"Morning little raven" Klaus smiles unwrapping himself from around Damon and dragging him to the shower. Damon leans against Klaus running his hands through his husband's curly locks and kisses his neck. A knock on the bathroom door startles them from their moment. 

"What?" Damon barks out swinging the glass door of the shower open.  

"Father Kieran's funeral starts in like an hour you overslept" Kol calls before walking away. He shakes his head hearing them groan but hurry to finish their shower. He walks back into his room and straightens Jeremy's tie before kissing him.

"Ready to go?" Hayley asks pulling her shawl on and Kol nods looping his arms with hers and Jeremy's. They see Damon and Klaus leaving their room fully dressed and Klaus had even shaved making him look two years younger. 

"Mm, you need a haircut" Kol teases Damon looking at the hair curling around the nape of his neck. 

"Yeah been a little busy lately" Damon smirks. Elijah, Katherine, and Bonnie meet them at the front while Stefan comes last. "Hero's hair takes time I see" Damon teases. 

"And you've gone back to pretending you don't look like our mother with your hair straight" Stefan snarks back and Damon tenses but smirks leaving Klaus's side to walk next to his little brother. 

"Any news on where our mother is?" Damon wonders. 

"Gemini coven, last ones sighted where she and the heretics disappeared. They are being thoroughly interrogated for information on the prison world they were trapped" Stefan grins. 

"Lovely" Damon smiles and they all reach the church. "Act sad" Damon tells Stefan. 

"You use to tell me that at every town funeral we attended" Stefan smirks and Damon smirks back as they enter the church. They say goodbye to the Father and Kol rubs Cami's arm as they all leave to change and head to the bar. 

Damon and Stefan start doing shots at the bar and laughing while the Mikaelson's sit in the back telling each other about dreams of Mikael. Klaus looks up when he sees Damon hop up on the bar and pull a nice strawberry blonde vampire up with and bite down on her neck while she relaxes. 

"Charlotte been a long time since I've seen her" Stefan smirks and Damon lets go grinning as he looks at his little brother. 

"Been a long time since we've seen this city together" Damon laughs and Stefan grins pulling his brother off the bar and dragging him outside. "Careful little brother you keep this up Nik will get jealous" Damon grins. 

"Shut up" Stefan huffs and they find Genevieve in the greenhouse. 

"Damon" she greets and he grabs her around the waist. 

"Come with us Rosemary" Damon smirks and Genevive looks confused. 

"That wasn't even the witch" Stefan mumbles and Damon smirks at his brother while they go to the compound where no one is except Diego and a few vampires. Stefan snaps all their necks but Deigo's and then holds Genevieve down while Damon grabs Diego by the neck. 

"What the hell Damon" Diego growls and falls to his knees under Damon's tight grip. 

"So Rosemary I've heard you want free from the witches" Damon grins ignoring Diego. 

"How do you know that?" she demands. 

"You told Davina, Davina told Kol, who then told me. Now you're going to need some allies if you want in with the Mikaelson's we're your best bet. Now Diego your little vampires here I'm going to feed and kill them. You are going to prove your loyalty by keeping your mouth shut, if you can not I will gladly help you join them" Damon grins and his fangs come out. 

Diego sits trying not to cry out under Stefan Salvatore's intense gaze and the witch who seemingly was enjoying the show. Damon sits up and Stefan throws him a cloth so he can clean himself up. 

"How's Elena?" Damon wonders. 

"Stubbornly insisting on coming down to help" Stefan sighs. 

"Knew she would be, I did love her stubborn resolve to help those she loves even if it may cost her, her life" Damon grins and Stefan rolls his eyes. "Diego clean this up" he instructs and the vampire gets up and begins while Damon turns to Genevieve. 

"How do I prove myself to you then?" she wonders. 

"You'll do as my brother and I say, no matter what we say" Damon responds and she nods in agreement.  

"I should leave before your husband returns" she smiles and picks up her bag before leaving and Damon smiles at his brother who smirks. He walks into the wine room at the compound and moves some things around and turns around holding a bottle of cherry wine. 

"As sweet as I could find it, it was going to be a wedding gift but Elena told me it would be more cruel than thoughtful to give you something you could not have" he shrugs and Damon grins grabbing some wine glasses. 

"I'm not even upset Elena knows about my wine preference, maybe I'll just let her know about the blue cornflowers. I don't who came up with the idea to curse our bloodline with an obsession with those flowers but I'd love to punch them in the face" Damon grins topping off his and Stefan's glasses. 

"You and me both brother" Stefan smirks clinking his glass with Damon's before they drink. The family comes in but Kol is not present and they raise their eyebrows at the wine the brothers are drinking. 

"Cherry huh," Klaus says arms around Damon. 

"Sweet too" Stefan smirks pouring Klaus a glass and the hybrid takes it smiling at his brother-in-law. 

* * *

Kol, Marcel, and Cami sit around drinking and talking about Kieran. Marcel tells them about the key and the other two lock eyes. "It must open wherever your things were hidden," Cami says and he grins. 

"I can finally get my toys back" he chuckles. 

"Great just what we need Kol Mikaelson with dark objects" Marcel snarks and Kol kicks his foot out pushing over Marcel's chair and then he puts his foot onto his neck. 

"Now you are only breathing because if I killed you it would make Klaus cross and if Klaus is cross Damon is. I really am not eager to get into a fight with Damon" Kol sneers. Marcel gets up and leaves slamming the door behind him. 

"You're still in love with Damon aren't you," Cami says and Kol smiles. 

"You never stop loving your first love. But you can move on, I have and so has Damon" Kol tells her. snarks  

"What if there was no Jeremy?" she wonders. 

"I don't, and I can't afford to think like that. I made a decision when I woke up and saw that Damon was in love and completely devoted to my big brother that I would back off. I let him go and there is no turning back" Kol tells Cami. 

"Not sure many people have the capacity to do that" she smiles and Kol chuckles. 

"I know for a fact should the positions of been reversed Damon would have fought till his dying breath for me, I sort of felt like I'd given up but seeing how happy my brother makes Damon I knew I had done the right thing" Kol smiles kicking his feet up onto the chair next to him. 

"You really did" Cami smiles and he tells her to sleep. When she can't he starts singing an old lullaby and warns her on pain of death not to tell anyone he can sing. He stays up all night feeling the completely wasted Damon's side of the bond and shakes his head looking at Cami and smiling. 

In the morning he sends her home and has Jeremy brings him his suit before they go through the parade. Hayley starts coughing but runs up to Cami to see about Francesca and Kol nods to her. 

When Hayley coughs up blood and leans against the pole everyone leaves to make sure she is alright. Damon grits his teeth and storms off with Stefan closely behind. 

"Look I don't know if you ghosts are hanging around here but Rose please" he cries out and Stefan does the same for Lexi. Jeremy closes his eyes and feels Mikael's presence and lets them all know. 

* * *

"Really Mikael we don't care much for Mikaelson drama but we would have two very distressed Salvatore brothers on our hands if anything were to happen to her" Lexi smirks and Rose smiles as well. Together they had over a thousand years of strength, he wasn't laying a finger on Hayley. 

"I will lay you to waste if you do not get out of my way" Mikael warns. 

"Already dead, twice now" Rose smirks and Lexi breaks apart of the stairs throwing a stake to Rose. 

"You will lose this fight" Mikael begins and Hayley jumps seeing Katherine, no not Katherine appear. 

"Traveling through the spirit world and still being in bed is a strange feeling, but Damon called so here I am and it was for good reason apparently" Amara smiles. 

"Am I dead?" Hayley demands. 

"No, you see these three have passed through me to truly be on the other side. You are still alive, if you were dead you would have woken up in Mystic Falls" Amara smiles and when Mikael tries to attack her she tilts her head making him stop in his tracks. "I do not like to pass judgment on others you know, but I can send ghosts to peace or true hell before their unfinished business decides for them," she says and Mikael's eyes widen. 

"My unfinished business is my mutt of step-son is still alive" Mikael snarls. 

"It is not Klaus's fault your wife was not happy with you. In fact, from what I have seen Klaus is the only reason Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik were born" Amara responds looking into the real world where Hayley was starting to gain a pulse. 

"He is the reason Henrik is dead, he is a parasite on this Earth" Mikael snarls. 

"He is the way you made him, and is it better to of had twelve years with Henrik then none at all?" she wonders. 

"You can't lose something you never knew you had" Mikael growls. 

"I suppose it is a good thing then both these children will never know their grandfathers," Amara says extending her hand and wrapping it around his wrist. He is enveloped in fire and screams while she turns to the other vampires. "I can give you both peace" she offers. 

"No thanks, we have two brothers to look after" Rose smirks and they fade away.

Amara does as well telling Hayley to be safe before Hayley sighs running a hand through her hair. She hears wind blowing and hears the name _"Qetsiyah"_ blown through it before she gasps and wakes up. "Hayley 

"Hayley" Elijah sighs in relief and she locks eyes with the Salvatore brothers and jumps up to hug them. 

"Thank you" she whispers and they smile. 

"We figured you could have handled Mikael but we thought Amara might be able to permanently deal with him" Damon grins and the Mikaelson's look up. 

"She did say that there is a hell outside the other side. A peace also which must mean the other side is a limbo of sorts if you have unfinished business and can't pass on" Hayley says and they nod. "Oh and I heard this name it was like Qets- er something," she says and the Salvatore brothers groan. 

"Qetsiyah, guess we better call Auntie Amara back" Damon growls. 

"Where did Kol go?" Katherine asks and Damon rolls his eyes.  

"Cami has the key to the place where his toys are hidden. He went off to make sure he got them" Damon responds and holds out his hand for Elijah's pocket scarf which he tosses to Damon who starts cleaning Hayley up. 

She goes up to bed with Katherine following to talk to her and everyone else wanders off to do their own thing. Damon pulls Elijah aside and sighs before turning to look at him. 

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks and Damon nods. 

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think it's time I told you you're forgiven. Holding grudges has never gotten me anywhere and you're my brother-in-law for eternity which means we should get along" Damon smiles and Elijah smiles back. 

"Thank you, I am sorry for what I did. A lesson both Niklaus and I have learned is controlling our siblings is not our place" Elijah says and Damon smirks. 

"I get it though Nik and Kol take the whole village saying to another level" Damon grins and Elijah laughs a little. 

"Niklaus has you and Kol has Jeremy and certainly still you, I suppose you get to help be the official Mikaelson babysitter" Elijah smirks and Damon sighs but is still smiling as Klaus comes out with Hope on his hip looking at Damon with a questioning look in his eyes. 

Damon nods and goes upstairs to kiss him and Hope's forehead. "I love you," Klaus says into his ear and Damon leans against his chest taking Hope into his arms. 

"I love you too baby" Damon smiles turning his head to look into his husband's baby blues. 

"I wonder if Kol has found his toys yet" Klaus smiles pressing a kiss to the top of Damon's head. 

* * *

 Kol smiles as they reach the apartment and glares at Marcel who was still with them. "Come in," Cami tells them both and they cross into the small apartment.  

She finds the closest and when they try to cross over a barrier hold them both back. "Kol come in," she says and Marcel looks offended. "I trust him to tell me honestly and accurately what this is" she explains and Kol smirks walking past her. 

Something in a box shakes and he opens it up pulling out a porcelain raven which is flapping its wings and smiles at it snapping off the head to pull out a ring covered in diamonds and royal blue gems. He puts the now still bird down and slips the ring into his pocket. 

"What was that?" Marcel asks from where he is leaning on the door. 

"Oh it was a stupid idea," Kol says shaking his head and starts taking his toys and setting them in the box. 

"Wait what are you doing?" Cami demands. 

"Taking my stuff back. I did make it or have people make it for me, it's not yours. " Kol says and she looks shocked. 

"This is my family legacy, my family cleaned up the toys you left scattered around" Cami exclaims.

"They stole them if I had more time I would have had them all sealed in a vault, which is what I am going to do," Kol says closing the lid on all of his things. "You can keep the rest" he responds and sets the head back onto the raven which fixes itself. 

"Okay will you help me catolouge all of this later?" she asks and he nods. 

"Come with me to the compound darling" he smiles and they see Marcel has gone. They return to the compound together and Kol gives Damon the raven but says nothing about the ring. In fact, when Cami follows him up to his room he slips into Rebekah's abandoned room and grabs a ring box putting it inside. He puts in one of the boxes and closes his eyes while she turns to look at him. 

"Were you going to ask him" she begins but he holds a finger up and closes the door. 

"More like an eternity ring, a promise that I would always be there for him. Something tells me my boyfriend and big brother wouldn't take too kindly to me giving it to him now. I don't believe in marriage I think it's ridiculous but I also know Damon wanted commitment which I was completely so in 1913 I had that done, I never planned to be daggered for a century" he explains. There is a knock on the door and Jeremy asks if he's okay. 

"Yeah come on in darling" Kol calls and sets the two boxes on the floor. 

"Hey Cami" Jeremy smiles and sets his glass of bourbon down.  

"Are you drunk?' she asks with a smile and he shrugs a goofy smile on his face.  

"Alright, Jer into bed" Kol sighs and Jeremy kisses him.

"Not tired" he grins and Kol smiles but lifts him up and puts him into bed pulling the covers over him. "Go to sleep darling" he smiles and takes Cami out of the room. She joins them for drinks and talks with Klaus which Damon sees as the perfect distraction.

Damon pulls Stefan and Bonnie outside and calls Silas while making sure no one else is around. " _Nephew" Silas greets._

"Uncle, news on the prison world?" he wonders. 

_"Yeah, we know how to get in and conveniently a Bennett witch spells all the prison worlds so when you and your brother come home we can break them out," Silas tells them and they hear a body slump._

"Dinner?" Damon asks amusedly. The immortals refused to drink from the neck, making their meals drain themselves into a cup before they die. 

_"Yes, and tying up the last loose end with Gemini coven. See you soon nephew" Silas says before hanging up._

"Great I am so ready to get the hell out of this sinking city, how are you two feeling about indiscriminate murder?" Damon wonders a bloodthirsty grin appearing on his face. 

"I hear the factions here are an awful group people" Bonnie smiles darkly and Stefan just flashes his patented ripper grin. 

"This is going to be so much fun" Damon laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always your comments and kudos keep me writing I love to hear from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Sorry, it has been so long finals and then packing. I tried to get it done yesterday but three-hour time difference and a six and a half hour flight made it difficult. Also, I am going to Mexico for a few days and won't have the internet so sorry about any more delays, honestly summer is supposed to be free time. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	66. Ruins of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the moonlight rings to be made and everyone is ready to go home, what they aren't ready for is what the Salvatore brothers have planned behind most of their backs.

Klaus pulls a yawning Damon down the streets of New Orleans which was asleep and he pulls him up onto a roof. "What the hell are we doing?" Damon asks pouting and Klaus kisses him before pointing at the horizon.

"Watching the sun rise little raven" Klaus responds wrapping an arm around him and Damon leans his head on Klaus's shoulder. "Last few days in New Orleans and I figured we should take in the sights" Klaus responds and Damon sighs.

"You want to stay here don't you," Damon says and Klaus shakes his head. 

"This was our home when we could not return to our real one. Mystic Falls is where we all belong, where we are going to raise our baby wolf" Klaus smiles kissing him. Damon smiles into it and turns back to watching the sun rise nestled in his husband's arms. When it's all the way up they jump across rooftops back towards the compound and laugh trying to push each other off. 

They land on their balcony and they walk hand in hand downstairs. Klaus sits down and pulls Damon down onto his lap as they listen to Stefan talk. He explains about the fair that Caroline wants them all to work at for the high school experience. 

"Speaking of fairs and maybe the most embarrassing thing I've done," Kol says standing up and puts his hand on the pillar in the back of the room and slides the fake panel back and pulls out a dusty teddy bear. 

Damon scrambles out of his husband's lap and laughs taking it from Kol and grinning up at him. "You sap you went back for the bear," he says and Kol smiles and the childlike expression on Damon's face. "When did you even" Damon begins to ask but he blushes deep remembering exactly when Kol probably went to go get it. 

"Yes probably not for delicate ears" Kol smirks and sits back down next to Jeremy. 

"What?" Jeremy asks curiously. 

"Nothing" they smile and Damon smiles down at the bear. It was small and soft with black fabric and off white paws. Its fur was messy like wild dogs and he smells it grinning when it smells like Kol. 

"How long did you sleep with it?" he wonders sitting back on an amused Klaus's lap. 

"1913" he responds and shrugs. "It stopped smelling like you so I put it where nosy siblings wouldn't look" Kol responds and Damon smiles finger curling into the bear's hair. 

"Do you remember anything a few weeks after you turned 22?" Stefan asks his brother.  

"I don't remember much from after mom's funeral to signing up for the war. Was I drunk, high, or recovering from an injury?" he wonders.  

"Cholera actually" Stefan responds and all the soft chattering stops. 

"How do I not remember having cholera?" Damon demands. 

"How did I have a pollen allergy I was unaware of?" Stefan counters. 

"Touché, but seriously Stef. What happened" he demands and Stefan sighs. 

"Water wasn't boiled you drank it later that day at the fair you collapsed and bashed your head on a fence. You were also drunk, high, and going through withdrawal which didn't help that you were deathly ill and then bleeding out. Three days of you expelling a disgusting amount of liquid and you were suddenly better. I asked how and you took my hand and told me you would never give up on your life as long as I was there. You clearly forgot your promise" Stefan shrugs and Damon grits his teeth. 

"You use to laugh and laugh when I dug through trying to break through his drugged up memories. I never heard you laugh so hard" Kol says and Damon raises an eyebrow. 

"I was crying" Damon corrects and Kol smiles softly. 

"No you weren't, you never cried once with me," he says and Damon looks at him gasping. 

"You did fix my memories I just demanded you put it back because I was ashamed of how I treat Stefan. You convinced me to find and forgive Stefan but- you made me forget" Damon says eyes on Elijah now.

"How could you have possibly convinced him to do that?" Stefan demands. 

"I made him laugh, he loved to laugh. It was a different high he would do anything I asked if he was laughing" Kol smiles and Damon shakes his head. 

"I haven't laughed like that since I was forced to leave you. I don't think I can laugh like that anymore" Damon says with tiredness in his voice and longing for something he lost. 

"We were told our eldest sister, Freya, died of the plague but with our Aunt Dahlia's supposed return we can't be too sure. She should be a thousand years dead and decayed under Norweigan soil but this family has an affinity for immortality" Klaus sighs and before anyone can say anything the doors open. The wolves walk in after Genevieve and Davina while Bonnie stands raising her hand and the bag of gems and ring bases flies to her. 

"Hey" Oliver begins but he falls screaming as he grabs his head. 

"Bonnie," Damon says and she raises an eyebrow as he feels his head start to hurt and she smiles letting them both go laying the gems out and Davina goes to give her the pages. 

"Not needed" she responds and closes her eyes setting down her own grimoire and a pen starts over the pages while she closes her eyes and moves her hands. 

"No one is this powerful" Genevieve hisses and Stefan chuckles. 

"Expression with a permanent connection to us all for power" Kol explains and their eyes all flash yellow as she starts muttering under breath. All the candles light on fire and a violent wind is whipping through the compound as the stones glow. The stones seal together with the ring bases and she hands them all out stopping on Aiden when Klaus nods and closing her eyes to alter it a little before handing it to him. 

Damon meets Kol's eyes and then Stefan's before nodding and saying now to Genevieve. Bonnie makes the wolves collapse and Stefan snaps Elijah's neck while Damon snaps Katherine's. Hayley screams as Davina taps her shoulder and Kol wraps his arm around Jeremy's neck whispering into his ear as the hunter passes out and Damon snaps Klaus's neck standing and picking a screaming Hayley up. Davina waves her hand and Nadia falls neck snapped as Hayley struggles in Damon's arms.

"You bastard what the hell are you doing" Hayley screams and Damon hits the side of her head knocking her out and Kol watches Marcel drop from where he snapped his neck. "Keep them down" Damon barks out to Kol and Bonnie and he leaves with Hayley in his arms, Stefan and the French Quarter witches following behind. 

"Keep them down" Damon barks out to Kol and Bonnie and he leaves with Hayley in his arms, Stefan and the French Quarter witches following behind. 

"Celeste is in Abigail" Davina reveals having read her mind. 

"Go to the graveyard, burn Cassie's body so Genevieve can stay permanently. You know how to lock a soul in a body?" Stefan asks Genevieve who nods. Davina leaves to do as she was told and they go to the church and Damon lays Hayley on the table. 

Genevieve wakes her up and starts her labor. When Monique and Abigail/Celeste enter she grabs Abigail and locks her in her body before stopping her heart and dropping her. She reaches her hand out and does the same for Monique and Damon rips her heart out. Genevieve turns back to Hayley and Stefan has her arms held down while Damon grabs her legs.

"Now," Damon says to Genevieve who begins the spell to break the magical link between Hayley her baby and the French Quarter witches. Hope was already born and her traveler magic was stronger than the spirit magic so she was no good to the witches. If Hayley's baby was born with no spirit magic at all she would be safe. The only downside was it would definitely kill Hayley and it was best not to share that plan with many.   

* * *

Kol sees Elijah waking up and he walks over putting his foot on his older brother's neck and pushing it forward to re-snap his neck and look at his knocked out boyfriend and then Bonnie. She is holding Hope and smiling. 

Davina walks in smelling of ash and burnt flesh while sitting beside Kol and leaning against him. She tells them she burnt Cassie's body so Genevieve would live now. "They are going to be pissed about Hayley" she points out and they both nod. 

"Why do you think almost no one knew our plan. They needed me to put all the wolves down at once, Kol to be back up against his siblings, Stefan because Damon needed someone to back him up with no hesitation" Bonnie explains. 

"Why not Klaus?" Davina asks. 

"Because Klaus cares about Hayley, Elijah, and Katherine. Damon didn't know if he would tell them and ruin the plan" Kol says. 

"Why does it matter?" Davina asks. 

"Because Hayley is going to die," Kol tells her and she looks at them in horror. Just then the humans enter and Francesca looks around in shock. "Ah perfect, Bon if you would please" Kol grins standing up and Bonnie waves her hand locking them in place. 

"They're wolves un-triggered. They planned on getting the rings and killing their bodyguards" Bonnie tells Kol who laughs. 

"You think you can whip up some rings for them and have them locked in the bayou with the other when they wake up?" he wonders and she grins. "Now kill your bodyguard before we have to drain the vervain from you and make you do it anyways" Kol chuckles. 

They grab their knives glaring at Kol before slitting the throats of the actual humans with them, their eyes glow yellow and Bonnie shoves rings on their fingers before knocking them out with the rest. "Childbirth wouldn't kill Hayley" Davina argues. 

"No, but that magic has to go somewhere," Bonnie says and it clicks into place for Davina.

"They are transferring the magic from the baby into Hayley and then killing her once the child has been born," she says and they nod. Kol takes Hope off the table and smiles at her as she grabs his shirt. 

Kol takes Hope off the table and smiles at her as she grabs his shirt. "You have your papa's eyes darling," he says looking into the icy blue eyes and Bonnie smiles. 

"Lily has those eyes, I saw them in a photo Stefan showed me," she says and Kol smiles. 

"From the memories Damon let me watch Lily was a worse parent than Giuseppe who was going from tradition and all he knew. Lily just hated him because she could, her father's family, the Dupond family is where these eyes come from" Kol explains and Davina looks at a photo on her phone of her, Hayley, and Cami eating ice cream. She didn't want Hayley to die but there was no way she could get to the church in time or that they would let her. 

* * *

Genevieve gasps feeling her grasp on life become permanent and she finishes transferring the spirit magic from the little girl into Hayley. Now the baby would have traveler magic only and she was coming out. Genevieve wraps her in a blanket and watches as Stefan bites into Hayley's neck draining her while Damon points the compelled humans to the dead teenage witches and tells them to go outside and burn them and themselves. 

"Thank you for your help Rosemary," Damon says pulling Stefan away from the already dead Hayley. He takes the newborn and Genevieve leaves planning on leaving altogether. Stefan picks up Hayley's dead body and they leave the church not saying a word. 

They enter the compound and see the wolves are gone and Davina is sitting silently in the corner. "Sent them to the bayou on pain of death. Once they're all there they won't be able to leave" Bonnie explains and Damon grins. 

She waves her hand and all the vampires sit up and so does Jeremy as Stefan lays Hayley's dead body on the table. "Meet your daughter," Damon says with a cruel grin setting her in Katherine's arms. 

"What did you do?" Elijah demands and Stefan looks over at Hayley laughing while throwing an arm over his brother. 

"They always taste better pregnant don't they," he says and Damon grins nodding in agreement looking at his brother's eyes which were filled with ripper fire. 

"Why would you?" Katherine demands hand on her mouth now while Klaus looks at Damon with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Save your daughter. We had to get rid of the spirit magic put it in Hayley and then kill her" Stefan shrugs and smiles. "Sucks to have someone taken away from you cause of someone else's choices doesn't it" he sneers. 

"What was this some petty revenge against us?" Elijah demands. 

"No, for you big brother we have a century of utter misery to inflict on you, whether we've forgiven you or not" Kol laughs and Jeremy glares at him. 

"Why knock me out?" Jeremy demands. 

"We didn't know if you'd be cool with it" Kol shrugs looking at his newest niece. 

"Why not ask?" he demands. 

"Cause you little Gilbert still have a conscience and as endearing as Kol finds it, I thought it would be best not to get you involved" Damon responds and Stefan shrugs. 

"Elena would hate you to be involved in something so dangerous," he says and Elijah looks ready to kill them. 

"You killed my daughter's second mother" he snarls. 

"Oh for god's sake have a little faith in them. Hayley has the baby's blood in her" Klaus cuts in and Damon smiles at him. "You should have told me, nothing like make Elijah upset," he says and Damon shrugs kissing him. "Little raven when did you even plan this?" he wonders and Damon laughs. 

"I'm smarter than I look baby" he smiles and Hayley gasps sitting up. Kol takes the newborn's finger into his mouth and knicks it on a fang before dripping some blood into Hayley's mouth and watching the wound close. Bonnie tosses a blood bag to the new hybrid who is feeling her fangs.  

Marcel watches the new hybrid glare at a smirking Stefan and Katherine takes her daughter. "I like that name" she decides and they look at her. "Faith that is" she smiles. 

"Could we do Mandy for a middle name, a woman who took care of me when I was a teen, her name was Mandy" she explains and they nod. 

"Faith Mandy Mikaelson, cute" Bonnie says and Damon takes Hope into his arms a smile on his face. 

"So what do we say one more party before we go home?" he wonders and they nod. Marcel wraps an arm around Davina while Stefan leaves to take a call and Damon leaves to feed Hope. His guys show up looking more beaten down than he's ever seen them and Josh is with them. 

They talk about the witches being in distress and even the people know something has gone wrong. Cami walks in demanding an explanation for the human faction falling, the wolves are all gone and he stands on the compound roof looking out into his city. More than ever since the Mikaelson's arrived it feels as if he is standing in the ruins of his city's former glory. 

The ground shakes and he looks across the city towards where the Delphine cottage is holding the witches and watches it shake. Something was coming out of it and just in time for the most powerful people in the city to be ready to cut ties and leave. He really just couldn't catch a break from drama anymore, it seemed to follow the Mikaelson's and Salvatore's around like moths to a flame. He sees the Mikaelson's standing and looking confused at the sudden earthquake and Marcel drops down.    

"Delphine Cottage we need to go to it," he tells them. They all come with, minus Josh, Davina, and Hayley who are staying with the babies as everything is too much for the latter. They walk until they are standing in front of the open gates all the witches still trapped except for one. 

She walks out looking like a mess, her blonde hair in a loose braid, her bright blue eyes unfocused like waking up from a deep sleep, and her clothes were horrendous. "I did not expect this welcome so soon," she says her voice hoarse from misuse and heavy with an accent native to Norway, the same one their mother has. 

"Who are you?" Kol demands. 

"You don't remember me from 1914?" she wonders and his eyes search her face struggling to place it in his memories. "Because I certainly remember you little brother" she smiles like someone who doesn't quite remember how. 

"Freya?" Elijah asks and she smiles looking at him. 

"You must be Elijah and you Niklaus," she says eyes tracing over their faces. "Yet you do not seem shocked by my return" she notes. 

"We sort of just go with these sort of things now, dead family members is a loose term" Damon cuts in and her eyes snap to him, now more in focus and sharp. "Damon Salvatore, you're brother-in-law, if you are who you claim to be" he smiles lacing his fingers with Klaus's.  

"You are the one who has created the child that will draw Dahlia here" she accuses. 

"It was a two person job, I just did all the hard work" Damon smiles kissing Klaus's hand. 

"You do not understand what Dahlia can do," she warns and Kol steps forward. 

"Are you doubting us sister?" Kol wonders and she looks at him. "I know your skill in magic from the few months we knew each other. I know Mikaelson magic, I was a little too obsessed with making the golden dagger to piece it together. Come home and we will explain everything to you" he offers. 

"Home?" Freya asks and Klaus holds a hand out. 

"If you truly are Freya Mikaelson you need to understand one thing before you join us" Klaus smiles. "Always and Forever, sister" he begins. 

"Until forever ends" Elijah finishes and she takes Klaus's hand letting him pull her closer. 

"Dahlia is going to pay for taking our big sister, no one messes with the Mikaelson siblings" Kol grins. 

"I suppose we should call Finn and Rebekah," Damon says. 

"Yes, they should know Freya has finally found her way home" Elijah smiles and Freya smiles back with childlike wonder in her eyes. Dahlia didn't stand a chance against them, she saw that now in the way they exuded confidence, maybe she finally had found her way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as always comments and kudos keep me writing I love hearing from you all. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Sorry for the infrequent updates but now I am back home and updates should start coming regularly again. I hope all my American readers had an awesome 4th of July. 
> 
> I would also like to thank the guest from AO3 for the suggestion of Faith and menna.m.omar on FFN for their suggestion of Mandy and all their other ones as well. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	67. The Family You Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya forms her opinions on the family, Hayley takes a trip to the bayou, more family is rescued and Salvatore's sit down for a long talk, and the Mikaelson's meet the last of their family members.

Freya holds Hope in her arms and looks at her niece, she looked like Niklaus yet had Damon's eyes. She did not think her siblings would accept her so quickly. It saddens her to know her father is dead but from the little, she was told the vampire that died was not her father. Her mother is on her way to come visit and they are getting ready to leave the city. She talked with her siblings, Finn and Rebekah are on their way as well.

She sees Damon walking up the stairs clearly having just fed from the lack of rose smell. Damon always smelled of the flowers and it got stronger the hungrier he was. He smiles at her and sits on the bed next to where she is standing. She looks into her brother-in-law's cold eyes and tries to find some emotion in the icy shallow pools. His pink lips are twisted into a smirk and his raven hair is straightened and nearly at his eyes while his long pale fingers tap against his thighs. She passes Hope over and still, his eyes don't melt even a little bit.

His posture does relax and his lips turn into an easy smile while Kol walks in with Stefan, scissors in hand. Stefan takes Hope and Kol drags Damon into the bathroom and wraps a towel around his neck. She watches them maintain a disturbing amount of eye contact while her baby brother cuts the Augustine vampire's hair.

"If you're looking for emotion in their eyes good luck" Stefan tells her and she turns. His dark green eyes gave away no more than his brother's icy blue ones but they seemed to be full of a burning fire of cruelty. Stefan's kind smile and relaxed body language is good at distracting from the monster just below the surface. His scent reminds her slightly of Katherine's and something similar to Damon's but she could not name it.

Her baby brother had a gleam of wildness in his eyes that she has seen in savages before. Kol smelled of freshly fallen snow and fresh blood from his recently slaughtered victims. He looked so much like Elijah and yet was nothing like his big brother. She didn't quite understand why Damon and her youngest brother were not a couple but still, it was not her place to decide or question. Kol smiles at her from the bathroom wetting Damon's hair in the sink.

She is torn out of her thoughts by Hope's cries and she expects Damon to rush to his daughter's side but instead he stands still letting his hair be cut. Stefan rocks her and with no hesitation when Klaus walks in hands her off.

"Freya" she hears Elijah call and walks away to greet him. Stefan shuts the door behind her and Kol keeps cutting while they sit in silence for a second.

"This is stupid" Kol blurts out.

"Rescuing our mother how is that a bad idea?" Stefan demands, tearing his eyes away from his niece.

"Because she's a bitch" Kol scowls and Stefan's eyes flash red while Damon groans forehead falling on Kol's shoulder. "Head up Salvatore," he says and Damon does so right away.

"Kol we've had this conversation a hundred times I know how she looked in some of the dramatic memories but she really did care," Damon says his tone almost whiny and Kol slams the scissors down making the other three jump and Hope whimper a little.

"Shut up" Kol hisses.

"I" Damon begins and Kol grabs the back of his neck. Klaus slides his daughter over to Stefan fully ready to beat the undead out of his little brother.

"I said shut up little brat" he shouts and Damon moves to Klaus's side leaning into his embrace while Kol seethes. "You want to bring her back you aren't my problem anymore, you never listened to me when I did have to deal with your whiny bratty bitching, have fun Nik" Kol snarls slamming the door behind him as he leaves and Damon presses his head into Klaus's neck.

"So when you say you never argued" Stefan begins.

"He was great at sex" Damon offers and Klaus grits his teeth arms around Damon. "Don't worry he'll be regretting what he said later today" Damon smiles and takes Hope from his brother. Klaus and Stefan share a worried glance before walking out behind Damon to see what Elijah wanted with Freya. They look down to see Finn, Sage, Rebekah, and Alaric in front of Freya who looks shocked.

Freya can tell three are originals and one really old vampire. When the tallest of them steps forward a redhead on his arm Freya grins knowing it's Finn.

"Finn it has been so long," she says sadly arms wrapped around him.

"Freya" he smiles breathing in her scent and pulling back to pull Sage closer. "This is the love of my life, Sage" he grins and she smiles. They shake hands and Rebekah moves up next with the other original by her side.

"You must be Rebekah" Freya smiles and she moves closer hugging her.

"I always wanted a sister" she laughs and then pulls the other original closer. "This is Alaric Saltzman, my boyfriend, and Damon's best friend" she explains and they hear Klaus and Hope coming downstairs.

"I thought Kol was Damon's best friend" Klaus smiles daughter on his hip.

"Nah I get favorite brother-in-law" Kol grins and walks out with Damon grinning at him with an arm around his shoulders.

"Well by default being my soulmate and all, you're actually rather annoying" Damon teases and Kol runs a hand through Damon's hair.

"I'll remember that next time you ask me to cut your hair then" Kol laughs and Klaus clears his throat. Damon grins at him before Stefan whispers into his ear and they disappear from sight with Bonnie.

"What the hell," Rebekah says and Klaus sighs.

"Just let them be," he says and Hayley growls standing up.

"Last time we just let them be, I turned," she says eyes turning yellow and Klaus snaps her neck before turning to hug Rebekah.

* * *

 

Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie stop outside Rosseau's and she tells them they can go get their mother. Damon and Stefan look at each other while Bonnie shows them the ascendant. "Ready now?" she wonders.

"Hell yeah," Damon grins and bites her hand so she can let her blood drip on the object. She recites the spell Silas got from the travelers and they gasp when they land in the snow. Bonnie shivers and Damon gives her his leather jacket while they look around.

There is another flash of light and a group of people dressed like they're from the nineties shows up and Dean searches the faces until "Mom" he cries and Lily turns wide-eyed jaw open as she opens her arms to hug him. They speed to each other and Lily breaths in the death and rose scent on her clear vampire son.

"Damon how are you here?" she demands and he smiles at the band t-shirt and overalls his mom is wearing. "Oh shut up," she says and he laughs tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Stef come here" Damon calls and Lily turns to watch the teenager walk over with a smile on his face.

"Stefan oh my baby boy" she whispers and hugs him while he feels tears fall from his eyes. Damon takes a photo before turning to look at the stunned group of people. "Right um, these are the heretics. Malcolm, Beau, Oscar, Mary Louise, Nora and Valerie" she introduces pointing to them each and Stefan looks wide-eyed at Valerie.

"Oscar?" Damon asks moving closer. They hug and Damon notices one more human standing behind them holding a girl's winter jacket before Nora steps forward.

"That's Kai Parker, he was stuck all alone in a 1994 prison world. He found us in what would have been 1996 in the real world and pulled us over, he's the baby now" Nora grins and he smiles moving closer to Bonnie.

"I also saw you and grabbed a coat from the Salvatore boarding house" Kai explains and Bonnie smiles excepting it and tossing Damon his jacket back. That's when they notice the bags on the ground and smile.

"Bonnie Bennett, here to break you all out" she smiles and that's when they notice the bags on the ground and smile.

"You ready to come home, mom?" Damon asks and she nods.

"Is this a wedding ring?" she wonders holding his left hand and he grins looking at her.

"Yeah, you can meet him when we get topside" Damon smiles kissing her cheek and they grab their bags while Kai pulls out the other ascendant needed to get them out of 1903. They land back outside the bar and drag them all off to get modern clothes.

"We'll get you full wardrobe's and whatever you want of course later," Stefan tells them as they walk towards the compound. He sees his brother talking with Nora and moves to Valerie who turns away from him and they explain more about the 21st century while Kai pokes Oscar with a hanger he stole.

They enter standing close behind the brothers, Lily in-between them both. Lily looks over everyone before her eyes land on the baby with Damon's eyes, her family's eyes.

"Is that my granddaughter?" she wonders stepping forward and the man holding the baby tenses up, the man that looks more like the baby than Damon does.

"My name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson" he introduces and they freeze looking at him wide-eyed and then everyone looks at the other tall well built vampires and sees the signs of Viking in them.

"Great job Damon only you would fall for the most feared vampire in history," Lily says lips turned into a smirk as she squeezes his hand.

"And only a Salvatore would abandon their children" Stefan mocks.

"Yes and only Salvatore's would be so disappointing as children you drive your parents to abandon you" she smiles patting his cheek and he leans into it while the others look shocked. Damon takes Hope from Klaus and with a quick kiss turns to hand her over to Lily.

Klaus looks to see his little brother glaring at Lily and the heretics looking around and running their hands over things and the Salvatore's are standing close together looking at each other while Lily's mouth curls into a smirk leaning her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Come on I'm sure you're all starving" Stefan grins and the heretics turn while Kai stays talking to Bonnie.

"Famished" Nora grins and Lily nods when they turn to him.

"Not too much attention now mes amours" Lily smiles and the brothers tense before relaxing and the heretics take off leaving everyone more at ease. Kai smiles eyes filled with something dark before turning back to Bonnie. Lily and Kai are introduced to everyone and Damon shows Lily everything since moving back to Mystic Falls and 1864.

"So mommy dearest you proud?" he wonders and she looks at the little girl in her arms and kisses his cheek.

"Very," she says and turns her sharp gaze to Katherine who actually looks fearful. "You had a hand in this all didn't you," she says and Katherine opens her mouth to speak. "Should thank you I suppose for saving this poor excuse of a soldier's life, Oscar did tell me you were still a coward," Lily says eyes on Klaus though now.

"Well got it from you, now it's Hope's nap time," Damon says and they both go upstairs.

"She always like that?" Klaus seethes once the door closes.

"No just seeing who is most protective of Damon, who loves him the most. She gathered Kol knew the most about her, Ric hates hearing people speak badly about Damon the most, and that Klaus is most afraid of something happening to Damon and pissing him off. In any case, she knows badmouthing her sons in front of the rest of you would annoy you but you'd be too scared of mine or my brother's ire should you upset our mother" Stefan shrugs. Now in two minutes she knows Kol would have no problem ripping her head off and Damon couldn't be mad at him

"What was the point of upsetting Damon?" Rebekah demands. Now in two minutes she knows Kol would have no problem ripping her head off and Damon couldn't be mad at him

"Now in two minutes, she knows Kol would have no problem ripping her head off and Damon couldn't be mad at him for too long. Ric would have slightly more hesitation but you would do anything for Damon wouldn't you, seeing as you did get all your memories back" Stefan taunts.

"Shut up" Ric growls and Stefan smirks sitting on the couch next to Katherine and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"And she knows Nik will do anything and everything to protect Damon even if it makes Damon hate him. Damon wants to kill her, but like with me he'd kill or try to kill anyone who killed me. The difference between my mother and I is if one of you killed me even you Nik or Kol, he'd drag everyone down with him" Stefan grins darkly before standing up and going to join his family. They turn to see Kai and Bonnie disappear from sight.

"Told you it was a bad idea" Kol sing songs standing up and smiling as he wraps an arm around Jeremy. "I wasn't just trying to protect Damon by the way" he laughs before leaving with his hunter.

* * *

 

Lily smiles at Damon and Stefan while Damon lets Hope play with his fingers. "So are we really playing this game or" Lily starts and meets the amused look of her sons.

"You ruined our lives long before you died, you left us with a monster, and you left me to raise my little brother as my own" Damon reminds her eyes full of hate and Stefan's hand curls over his shoulder.

"That didn't answer my question," she says and they stand.

"You're our mom I want to hate you so bad, just like I wanted to hate Damon for a long time. I just can't so no I won't" Stefan says kissing her cheek. Damon keeps her steady gaze and steps forward closer.

"I forgive you for neglecting me, for abusing me, for letting Giuseppe, I forgive you for everything but what you did to Stefan. He was a kid, I did everything for him. I tried so hard to be everything he needed but I couldn't be his mother. I shouldn't have had to be, I really put everything I had into being the best I could for him but I was seventeen. I lost my mother, my father became a drunk, I became a drunk and a junkie, and I wasn't enough" Damon seethes falling on his bed and Stefan kneels beside him.

Lily looks at the ground while Stefan takes his brother's hands laying a cheek on his lap like they did when he was a small boy. "You were always more than enough Fratello" Stefan assures him.

"I am sorry but you have to understand your father literally bought me. My mother couldn't wait to get rid of me, your grandmother liked me well enough. But I had nothing" Lily begins.

"You had us" Stefan cuts her off.

"That isn't an excuse for not loving your children more than yourself. Trust me I know a thing or two about that" Damon adds a hand in Stefan's hair now.

"No it isn't but I visited you, Stefan, when you slept before my funeral. And my fangs so like yours came out, I almost killed you. Only the fact you were ten froze me, I have to doubt in my mind I would have bitten you, Damon. I can't control myself any more than Stefan can" she explains and they look at each other. "I see the gaze of a ripper in your eyes as if you said it to me, I see the blood on your hands, the fear of losing control in your posture, and the guilt on your brow" she smiles.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Damon wonders.

"I see what I always have the pride in yourself, your name, the love you carry like a curse more than the hate, and I see your sins. Everyone that you ignore because the guilt would eat you alive if you didn't" she says and he shows her his true face which makes her pause before she puts her hands on his cheeks and brushes her thumbs over the long rippling veins and takes in the black eyes. Her own fangs come out and Stefan stands beside them his fangs out.

Hope lets out a little gurgle and they turn true faces hidden as Damon picks his daughter up and rocks her. The door opens and Kol leans in the doorway, Damon stands Hope in arms and leaves with him door shutting behind.

Kol holds Hope leaning against the garage wall while Damon rips the head off a vampire on the wall. "I thought you could control that," Kol says and Damon smirks.

"I can, you having an outburst like that in front of my husband what the fuck Kol" Damon hisses and Kol dramatically shields Hope's ears.

"I was trying to stop you from making a stupid mistake. You and I both know Nik hates not being in control of everyone, your mother is more of a wild card than anyone. Those heretics are dangerous but under her complete control. Nik will try everything to sway their allegiance and when he doesn't get what he wants and kills one of them what do you think they'll do. Just laugh it off? And Damon it isn't just about you anymore. Hell it's not even about me, I told you on your wedding day to treat my big brother right, and now she is the most important thing in your life" Kol says setting Hope into Damon's arms.

"Yes, she is," Damon says wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"I know you would never hurt her now how about you focus on the second most important on your life instead of the third and sixth" Kol presses and he raises an eyebrow at the numbers. "A century ago the most important thing to you was yourself, then Stefan, then me. Now, it's Hope, Nik, Stefan, yourself, me, and your mother" Kol explains and Damon smiles.

"I suppose not even being my soulmate couldn't erase my selfishness" Damon grins and kisses Hope's forehead.

"No, we have Miss Elena Gilbert to thank for that" Kol chuckles leaving his brother-in-law and niece to go see Faith.

* * *

 

Hayley kisses her fingers and presses them to Faith's forehead before jumping out the window, she couldn't handle that siphon running around with Bonnie looking at them all like they were bugs. She runs until she hits woods and starts walking down the bayou. She can hear, feel, and smell the tension as she walks towards the grounds she knew were set up.

"Thanks, " Aiden says from behind her little brother asleep by his leg. "Not triggered so he doesn't need one of these and I'm guessing Klaus and Damon had this little perk done for me" he shrugs.

"You don't want to rescue the pack?" she wonders.

"We stopped being a pack the minute Oli and Jack decided we would get the rings for us. It fell apart, not that it was that great, to begin with" he smirks. "And I see you've upgraded as well to hybrid" he smiles.

"Yeah, they want the same for you. We may have a way now if you wanted to come back to the compound. Klaus and Damon like you" Hayley offers and he shrugs.

"Why not," he says walking behind her towards the bayou. They walk in and see Oliver angrily breaking things and they all turn. Everyone starts yelling at Aiden but when Hayley's true face comes out everyone is silent.

"I'm here to check on you all because we will be leaving soon" Hayley announces.

"You break our curse and trap us out here what for?" Oliver demands.

"Marcel is the king should you wish for your lead to be extended I'm sure he can manage" she snaps.

"Sure starting to sound like a bloodsucker," Jackson says and she sighs.

"I am sorry I know you wanted me to some grand savior, I've got a kid, a family. I can't be who you want me to be" she says. and turns away with Aiden following. She smiles thinking that yes she really was acting like a part of the mismatched family she'd grown to love.

"You're too scared to be who I know you are" Jackson argues standing. and turns away with Aiden following. She smiles thinking that yes she really was acting like a part of the mismatched family she'd grown to love.

"No, I'm smart enough to know when to leave a sinking ship. You spent your life waiting for Andrea Lebonair to come be your Queen, sorry to disappoint but you got Hayley Marshall" she smirks and turns away with Aiden following. She smiles thinking that yes she really was acting like a part of the mismatched family she'd grown to love.

Aiden bends and scoops his little brother up before following Hayley to her car. They drive in silence till a woman with black hair appears on the road sneering at them. Aiden climbs into the back seat right next to Nick while she walks forward.

"Hayley, right? You had Elijah's child. Faith wasn't it" she says and they hear music in their heads louder the closer she walks. "Don't worry I am only here for Hope, she was born first after all. Salvatore genes mixed with our witch genes never thought I'd see the day our family mingled with travelers" she laughs.

"You must be Dahlia," Hayley says opening the door and stepping out smiling.

"I am here to collect what has been" she begins and while she is distracted Hayley snaps her neck and picks the body up dragging it around the car and opening before tossing her body in. Hayley gets back into the car where Aiden has returned to the front seat.

"Freya says their immortal so who knows" Hayley smiles pressing on the gas pedal.

"You really are one of them aren't you," Aiden says with a bit of awe in his voice.

"Like I said, I'm not a Lebonair, but I'm also not just a Marshall anymore. I'm a Mikaelson in every sense but name at this point" she says proudly as they drive towards the compound. Aiden watches her and his now wide awake brother and can't help but think yes she really does suit the Mikaelson name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, was supposed to be up two days ago but my internet wasn't working (which was very stressful). As always your comments and kudos keep me writing, I love to hear your feedback. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	68. Normal as Normal Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon talk to their respective mother-in-laws and the Mystic Falls gang says goodbye to New Orleans.

Hayley arrives and drags Dahlia inside while Aiden follows with Nick close behind. Valerie has a hand over a glass of blood while Katherine wipes off her palm. 

"Well you are going to try this" Klaus grins shoving back one of the wolves that used to be in Aiden's pack. 

"Please, I have a daughter just like you" the man begs. Klaus rolls his eyes and bites his wrist before forcing it into the wolf's mouth. When he spits on Klaus the hybrid growls eyes turning yellow but it's Damon who steps in. His eyes turn black and he moves closer to the wolf shutting his mouth. 

"You are going to swallow that, or I'll feed you my blood which will kill you and turn you into this" he grins and the veins make that awful metal on metal sound before he hides his true face. The wolf swallows and Damon snaps his neck turning back to Klaus who is scowling at his shirt which is covered in his own blood now. 

"Squeamish Nik?" Rebekah teases. 

"Guess we'll just have to take that shirt off" Damon smiles pulling his husband with him upstairs. 

"They always like that?" Valerie wonders. 

"They've been on their best behavior with mother here but Damon has always been like that" Stefan says and they lock eyes again. 

"I gather you two know each other" Elijah says and a loud noise saves them from having to answer. 

"Sorry" Jeremy calls and they roll their eyes turning back to Aiden and his brother. 

"Come on, we'll get you set up. No more swamp" Rebekah smiles and Marcel follows. They see boxes everywhere and Aiden raises an eyebrow. "We're leaving soon" she explains and Aiden nods when someone walks into him boxes falling the sound of breaking glass has them all looking towards him.  

"Sorry," Josh says and meets Aiden's eyes and is unable to form more words. Rebekah opens the box and sighs seeing the priceless vase broken. 

"I remember when Damon broke my grandmother's vase. Mm, he was beaten half to death and sitting there playing with his toys. I had to burn all his toys before he admitted to it" Lily says and they shake their head remembering how harsh punishments use to be. 

"Wow, that's intense," Josh says rubbing the back of his neck. "Can't imagine what you would have done when you found out his likes boys" he mutters and she chuckles. 

"We walked in on him and some guy in the foyer and father told him to upstairs and stay out of the main rooms" Stefan chuckles and grimaces. "Which also led to him giving me the talk the next day" Stefan shivers. 

"Figured it was the right time you were eight" Damon shrugs leaning against his husband's chest in the doorway. "It wasn't the first or last time you burned my toys, it just meant I got new ones. I didn't like my Christmas gift, piss off mother dearest she burns it and to stop a violent and destructive temper tantrum I get brand new ones" he smiles and Kol rolls his eyes. 

"You haven't grown up much have you" Kol teases and Damon winks while turning to look at Stefan. 

"Hey I learned from the best, I knew you'd get me a real horse if I kept burning my toy ones" he grins and Damon ruffles his hair making Stefan glare at his brother.  

"Dahlia almost awake?" Finn wonders and his sister comes out with a map. 

"Kol showed me a spell and now we can track everyone in the family. Oh and she should wake up soon," Freya says and Jeremy looks at the map. Everyone in the family but his name is on the map. "Yeah, I can't bypass those hunter protections on you. However, you're bound to be around your sister or Kol" Freya says and points to where Virginia is on the world map and sees the names of everyone in the group still up there. 

"Who the hell is Sarah Salvatore?" Jeremy asks and the brothers are there in an instant ripping the map away and looking at each other in silent conversation. Stefan growls and Damon nods in seeming agreement. 

"We see anyone of your names within a hundred feet of her and we'll have a problem" Damon warns and Stefan nods in agreement before the wolf wakes up and is forced to drink Katherine's blood. He cries out fangs growing and Klaus grins pulling Damon closer. 

"It worked," he laughs and Damon smirks leaning against him and Klaus wraps an arm around him before ripping out the new hybrid's heart. Damon eyes it hungrily and Klaus raises an eyebrow bringing it closer to his husband his fangs come out. He shivers watching Damon bite into the heart and suck. 

"That's not normal vampire behavior," Josh tells Aiden while everyone looks a little uncomfortable seeing Damon suck the blood from the heart and seeing the immeasurable amount of love Klaus is looking at him with.   

"Damon darling I think it's empty" Lily chuckles and her son drops the heart head falling against his husband's shoulder with his face covered in blood and full toothed grin, fangs still out and covered in blood. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Aiden asks seeing the original holding his husband up. 

"Blood high," Rebekah says and turns to him. "So ready to become a hybrid?" she wonders and they just ignore the couple. 

"As I can be, Nick go somewhere else please," Aiden says and Freya leads the young boy away. Klaus seems too occupied with whatever he's doing with Damon so Rebekah grabs his wrist and slits it draining a bit into a cup before Klaus presses the bleeding appendage to Damon's mouth.  

Aiden drinks it all down and nods before Rebekah snaps his neck and he collapses while Josh winces from the sound. "She's awake" Jeremy calls and the heretics drop down next to the woman. 

"I don't know or care who you are but" she begins and Mary Lousie steals her voice before they wave Freya over. Kai grabs both their wrists and snaps the link before letting go of her and they siphon away all her magic before transferring it to Freya who shivers feeling all of it become hers. Mary Lousie returns Dahlia's voice and the woman looks in horror at them. 

"What is this magic?" she demands. 

"I believe sister, they call it siphoning," Esther says and Klaus pulls a barely lucid Damon closer while the vampire sucks at his vein slowly. A child cries and Lily goes upstairs to find it's Hope's cries. 

"Mother" the Mikaelson's all greet and Freya glares at her. 

"My magic is gone" she hisses. 

"Actually I have it, Aunt, so sorry you don't get to meet the rest of your nephew's and niece but you don't deserve another minute on this Earth" she sneers and holds her hand up. Dahlia screams as her brain starts compressing and she starts bleeding out her nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. She drops completely and Rebekah snaps her fingers making a few vampires drag her body off to be burned. 

"Well, who's up for our going away party" Katherine claps and they nod smiling. Klaus picks Damon up very familiar with his blood highs, having encouraged them in their first summer together. It would be a few minutes before he was good to talk, he remembers when they first turned and getting high off the blood was their favorite thing to do. 

He sets his husband on the bed and looks at his mother-in-law holding his daughter. "So you're the original hybrid who won my son's rather volatile heart," Lily says not looking at him. 

"My two greatest achievements involve your son Lily," he says eyes on his daughter. 

"Adorable, how often do you want to bash his head in?" she wonders. 

"Few times a week, he's rather trying" Klaus smiles now wiping the blood from Damon's face. 

"You loved my other son too correct?" she asks. 

"I still do he's my best friend," Klaus says and she narrows her eyes a smile stretching across her lips. 

"Klaus I can tell who has slept with my sons, Damon still a whore and Stefan well he was ten last time I saw him so good for him really. Though sleeping with Valerie something more happened there" she tells him.

"He was with my sister, it was really a one-time thing" Klaus shrugs and she nods smiling at the child in her arms. 

"Not something your husband needs to know, got it," Lily says with amusement in her voice before she looks at her half awake son. "Better than him being drunk or high I suppose" she muses and Damon's eyes start to clear up. 

"You know what was up with that heart thing?" Klaus wonders and she shakes her head. 

"I've never drunk from anywhere but the skin so no," she tells him. "Son-in-law, can't say I ever saw that happening with my daughter being dead do you know about her?" Lily wonders. 

"Damon told me a bit about Annabelle and that it made him upset to lose a sister. But he was what? Barely five? I can't imagine the pain you went through. I don't want to" Klaus tells her taking Hope from her arms. They hear a gasp and Damon rubs his jaw looking at them both and stands. 

"Play nice," he tells them walking out of the room, been a long time since blood had that much of an effect on him. When the door shuts Lily sits on the bed and pats it so Klaus sits next to her child still in arms. 

"You are so much older than me and I know how much you care for my son and that treasure in your arms but if you hurt either one of them I will kill you" she promises and he nods understanding that yes she would. 

"If I ever lose myself enough to do that I want you to," he tells her and she takes his hand clasping their fingers together. 

"Welcome to the Salvatore family Klaus, good luck," she says standing up. 

"Nik" he blurts out and she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "My full name is Niklaus, my family calls me Nik" he explains and she nods before leaving the room and Klaus lets out a breath. Damon really did look a hell of a lot like her. 

* * *

"Damon take a walk with me?" Esther wonders and he nods standing and ignoring Kol and Stefan's looks. He offers her his arm and leads her down the street and stops in front of a tall building. 

"Do you mind?" he wonders and she shakes her head before he grabs her by the waist and jumps them onto the roof. 

"Thought it would be best to get away from all the prying eyes, not sure why I thought the super hearing would be a good idea" Esther muses and Damon smirks. 

"So Mother-in-law what do you wish to speak with me about?" Damon asks. 

"That, Honestly I never saw Niklaus of all my children be married first" Esther smiles. 

"I never saw myself living past 1864 so you know" Damon smiles back. 

"Obviously you didn't" she points out. 

"No I mean long before Katherine came into our lives, that was the plan. Stefan was supposed to turn eighteen that November, then we died in September. I was going to die a few days after New Years, you know don't ruin the festivities. Maybe a drunken tumble off the bridge, bar fight, overdose on my drugs, whatever it was I wanted to end my life sometime in early January 1865" Damon confesses to her. 

"You lived for your brother and when he upset you, you hated him," she tells him and he chuckles. 

"My mother has always said I have a volatile heart" he responds looking at the city skyline. 

"You are one of few who can handle and match my children's tempers. I think they are lucky to have the Salvatore's in their lives" Esther says looking at her son-in-law. 

"I think I'm more lucky for Nik before he saved me I was going to kill myself again. We are very similar but I'm a coward and he isn't. There are very few people I would die for and I know he would die for many more because underneath a millennium of darkness he is still good. My brother and I were born rotten, him better than I but still. Kol he, something went wrong with him a long time ago and soulmate or not what I had with him wasn't healthy. I needed him more than blood and when I lost him I broke, same with Katherine" Damon confesses. 

"But Niklaus is your forever and always" she concludes for him and his nods.

"I wasn't too sure of that until the morning of our wedding and Kol kissed me and I felt nothing. From what I understand you and your sister's village was invaded by Vikings, Mikael being one of them. How did you then decide that you would love him despite your sister's intense hatred?" Damon wonders. 

"He was young, I was only seventeen when they came and he was only twenty maybe. My sister was treated much worse with who she was captured by. Mikael was kind, he never let them touch me. It was only half a year with him before we were married. I understand that you fell in love with Niklaus in four months" she answers and he nods confirming it. 

"I didn't want to, everything in me told me not to" Damon confesses. He smiles and turns to face her. "You may have sucked at being a mother but I have to thank you for everything because without you I would have never lived past twenty-five, never fallen in love, never had a child of my own. Everything I love and have is because of you" he says and she looks shaken by his words. "You see us as abominations and I get it, we're not the nicest species but you saved so many lives, innocent ones," Damon tells her. 

"You mean the lovely Elena Gilbert if I am not mistaken" she notes and he nods. 

"That girl is something special, I still love her more than most would think," Damon tells her and she nods. 

"She is most likely going to be your sister-in-law one day" Esther states and he nods. 

"I also have to thank you for not you know hating your granddaughters," Damon says and she nods. 

"I only wished to protect you all from Dahlia, yet I see you need no protection from anyone but yourselves" Esther explains herself. 

"Still you hurt my baby, Nik, or any of your other children I will kill you" he assures her and stands up. 

"I suppose I have to extend the same promise," she says and he shakes her hand. "Still you seem even protective of Freya and you have not known her for more than a week" Esther reminds him. 

"She's my sister-in-law. All she's ever wanted is her family and now she has more than she knows what to do with because we come in a package with the Mikaelson's" Damon chuckles and they see the lights turn on at the compound. "Ready for a party?" He wonders and she nods wrapping arms around his neck as he picks her up. "Oh and Esther, no one else but you and I know about my suicide plans when I was human so if that can stay between us," he says and she nods in understanding. 

He drops them down and speeds them towards the compound before setting her down gently. "Good talk?" Klaus wonders and Damon nods lacing their fingers together. The music starts and the people file in while Kol pulls Cami and Davina closer to him. 

"You two watch your backs yeah. Feel free to call me if you need help" Kol tells them and they nod before joining the party. Aiden wakes up and Josh hands him the cup of Katherine's siphoned blood and he takes a sip gasping as his fangs push through his gums he growls feeling strength increased. 

"That was hot" Josh mutters looking at the amber eyes of the hybrid in front of him and Aiden grins showing off his double canines. He pulls Josh out onto the dance floor and Josh shivers from the strength in the hybrid which he knew Klaus was supposed to have but to feel it from a newborn is something else. They party all night and in the morning if the humans aren't dead they are turned or ushered out while Damon kicks awake Nora and Mary Lousie who had fallen asleep behind the couch.  

"Feel free to visit Marcellus" Klaus smiles hugging his son and Marcel nods taking his little sister from Damon's arms. Goodbyes are said and their stuff is put away and clothes are loaded up. 

"You aren't taking any of it?" Davina wonders. 

"Everything important all the stuff we don't need" Kol shrugs hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He does the same for Cami and glares at Marcel before going to the car. Marcel hugs Rebekah and makes her promise to visit more often. 

Freya stands away from her mother when the little witch bumps into her after avoiding a water balloon Kai threw which Freya stops by holding up her hand. "Bonnie Bennett I don't think we've been properly introduced" she smiles. 

"Freya Mikaelson" she smiles and tosses the balloon back which the siphoner makes hit Sage before she can turn and catch it. 

"Where the hell did you even get these" Sage demands and sees Finn smirking at her. Kai points the empty balloons on the ground from the party and Bonnie tosses Sage one and she smashes it in his face making him gasp. Everyone sighs seeing the fight break out and one flies at Damon which Stefan catches. 

"Don't you dare" Damon warns. 

"I still owe you for Christmas 1853" Stefan reminds him and Damon hold up his hands. 

"What happened?" Klaus asks with amusement as a water balloon hits his husband in the face. 

"Well this dick woke me up by pouring water on me, it was Christmas I was seven" Stefan glares and Damon laughs. 

"I remember you came crying to our room and we told you to go collect snow and put it in your brother's bed" Lily grins and Damon looks at her. 

"George took the credit for that prank" Damon gasps wiping the water from his eyes. He flicks it at his mother who steps out of the way. 

"Can we please leave this town now?" Elijah says with a fond smile on his face as he shifts Faith in his arms and they nod. 

Marcel hands Hope to Klaus who gets in his car. "Time to go home and get back to normal right baby," Damon says to Klaus who nods and kisses him. Marcel watches the cars drive off and looks back to where Aiden is drinking out of a blood bag while talking to Josh his hybrid face out as he hadn't learned how to hide them and drink. 

Marcel watches the cars drive off and looks back to where Aiden is drinking out of a blood bag while talking to Josh his hybrid face out as he hadn't learned how to hide them and drink. 

"Are we going to be okay?" Davina wonders. 

"Better than D" Marcel grins and she nods trusting him. She'd miss Kol and the others but they were just a phone call away. Davina looks at Marcel flirting with Cami and Josh flirting with Aiden while the new hybrid's little brother sits on the couch reading. She sits beside him and smiles, life was back to as normal as normal gets for them in the French Quarter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as always your comments and kudos keep me writing I love to hear from you all. Remeber to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rainbow820


	69. Revenge is Best Served Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystic Falls gang is starting at Whitmore, Damon and Enzo finish their mission, and Enzo meets some new people.

Damon frowns watching them start unpacking things into their dorms and glares at the Whitmore building while rocking Hope in his arms. He hated this but he and Enzo could find and kill all of them if need be and Ric had gotten his position as Occult Studies Teacher.

When everyone goes off to class, solid water bottles with solid colored straws filled with blood goes with them all. Except Elena is at the hospital and her bottle of blood is still sitting on the counter. He groans and then wonders how the heretics and Kai are managing to be out and about in the world for once. He knows it will embarrass her for him to show up and he trusts she can control herself but she also was not one to shy away from murder for food anymore. 

"Love you in here?" Klaus calls and he turns. 

"Yeah Nik" he calls back and Klaus walks into Elena and Amara's dorm. 

"I'd of thought Elena would want to be with Bonnie and Caroline," Klaus says looking at Elena's purple sheets and Amara's blue. 

"Well Silas and Amara wanted to go to college and Amara is the most connected to her doppelgangers so Elena volunteered. Katherine is staying at the boarding house with Faith. Hayley will be actually getting her GED and college. Doesn't want to be a freeloader forever" Damon responds and Klaus hums in agreement. 

"You know I think it's cute that Freya, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah think Elijah and I compelled all the money. We run business and such while Finn was in a coffin Freya was suffering they can't be faulted for not knowing. Kol doesn't really care his private vaults are filled with money and jewels he got himself he isn't dependent on us. Rebekah, however, I don't think she knows who pays for her everything" Klaus smiles and Damon chuckles. 

"Stefan and I both at ten were taught how our accounts work and how to make sure we always got the better end of a deal," Damon tells him and Klaus chuckles. 

"Of course you were. I always forget on top of being travelers your family has always been full of vicious nobles and business men with no sympathy for anyone but themselves" Klaus says dramatically and Damon chuckles. 

"Business wise you're correct. When the stock markets crashed I wasn't in America, I was all the way in Russia getting to know the leaders of the mob. Stefan was in South America Argentina I believe. Yet both of us together without speaking once managed to get what the other was doing and make sure our accounts didn't suffer for the losses in the market" Damon reminisces.  

"I see Elena left her lunch" Klaus smiles and Damon chuckles. 

"If she texts us we'll bring it to her," Damon says kissing him quickly and adjusting Hope in his arms. "Come on I think Enzo found something," Damon tells him and Klaus sighs following after him. 

"You do realize you are planning on going to murder someone with our baby in your arms" Klaus calls and Damon turns. 

"No just take away one or two people's free will" Damon winks and Klaus laughs catches up to him and wraps around his waist. They go into Wes Maxfield's empty classroom where Aaron Whitmore is sitting in a chair with Enzo grinning from the desk.  

"What do you want with me?" he demands and Damon hands Hope over to Klaus and claps his hands. 

"Okay here's the deal killing you would end my revenge which totally wouldn't be fun" Damon smiles and opens the door grabbing the elbow of the girl walking by and pulls her in. She shouts and he compels her to shut up. 

"Little raven I'm not sure" Klaus starts and Damon grabs the girl looking again into her eyes. 

"You're going to marry Aaron Whitmore and have as many of his children as you can. One day I am going to come and kill you, you will be waiting and ready" he compels before giving a similar compulsion to Aaron and telling the girl to go get ready for their departure. 

"What are we doing with Aaron?" Klaus demands and Wes runs in the room. Enzo knocks him out and Damon sends Aaron away. 

"Go home with Hope" Damon instructs voice cold. 

"Little raven whatever you're about to do think of your child and any enemies you might be making" Klaus warns. 

"Nik I said to go. Revenge is best served bloody and I don't want our child to see it" Damon snarls and Klaus clenches his jaw but turns leaving with Hope on his hip. Damon and Enzo pick Wes up and carry him to Whitmore house, they'd forever hate this place. They bring him downstairs and when he wakes up, they get to dissecting him and finding out where all the Augustine is. 

"We're going to get rid of all of them Damon no revenge no anything they die," Enzo tells him and his friend nods. 

"You made me this" Damon growls fangs out and Wes coughs on his own blood and points to a box with a syringe in it and mumbles the word cure before Enzo servers something that kills him. Damon pockets it and they leave his body. 

* * *

Klaus sets Hope down on the couch and throws a glass across the room which brings Lily and Elijah down into the room worried expressions on their face. 

"What is it, brother?" Elijah asks looking at his niece and brother.

"Damon," he says and sits head in his heads. "I want to be better for Hope, not be what we became because of time and circumstance. Then I look into Damon's eyes and I don't see someone who has a problem with violence. Then I thought back to the 20s Stefan telling us all about how used to violence, darkness, and the supernatural. I think of every other Salvatore we've ever met and not one broke the pattern of being temperamental, violent, and selfish. Stefan's come the closest but he still has those traits ingrained in him. Nature and Nurture have failed every single Salvatore which is why Damon wanted Hope to be a Mikaelson but she will always have Salvatore blood in her" he expresses and Lily presses her lips together while placing Hope on her lap. 

"When you are with my son do you have these thoughts?" Lily wonders. 

"Not until very recently. Even when he was pregnant I never thought about not being who I am. Damon, I get he was wiping out the Augustine but he kills kids. He just compelled to teenagers to ride off into the sunset together without knowing the girl's name. He kills these kids and never hesitates to do what suits him best but what if one day he hates Hope. And Hope is in between him and something he really wants? You left your children to escape your husband and be free. Damon hates his brother, Giuseppe killed his sons. If Damon is that person one day, what am I supposed to do?" Klaus demands tears building in his eyes. 

"You knew the man you were marrying Niklaus" Elijah points out. 

"My daughter is the most important thing in the world to me even above Damon which I hate saying. Because the wolf inside me he rages at me to go find Damon because it can't stand being away from him. The vampire in me tells me to go join him on his crusade, the human left in me is telling me to send her away so she will not become toxic like us" Klaus says and Lily frowns. 

"I wish I could say he would never turn on his own child but he has, he isn't stable. But for you, I believe he would try to be if you asked. You know as much as he would hate it if you asked him to find a way to get rid of the soulmate bond with Kol he would because that is how much he loves you here and now" Lily tells him moving Hope.  

"In 1864 Damon had his heart ripped out and his brother ripped it to shreds so yes he hates his brother and Katherine. In 1958 he left his only friend for dead to later find out he was still being tortured by these people so yes he wants them all dead. But in 1912 he was ripped away from his love of the century and because you asked he forgave Elijah. He's forgiven Katherine and Stefan because with his capacity to hate is I'll admit smaller capacity to forgive. Something tells me it would take a lot for him to hate Hope, you know what I don't see in her that I've seen in my husband and boys?" Lily asks.  

"What, what do you see that sets her apart?" Klaus demands. 

"Bravery, I see it in Stefan now but as a child, he would much rather run and lie than face the consequences. Unlike his father and unlike Damon he grew out of it. Damon has always run when it comes to anything that could end in his death. When Oscar told him to leave the war it didn't take much convincing for him to grab his best friend and leave quickly. I see it in her because of you, I'll be the first to admit my son's flaws but they are never made up as far as families go ours is one of the worst" Lily tells him taking his hand and he smiles nodding. 

"You know heart to hearts with my mom thought it would take more than one conversation" Damon smiles and Klaus looks startled to see him. 

"No your fears are something we should talk about. I don't want you hiding things from me cause it might hurt my feelings, you matter just as much as I do. Which is why we should go talk I have something to tell you" Damon says holding his hand out. Klaus takes it letting Damon pull him into a kiss and Lily smiles standing and putting Hope on her hip. Elijah smiles as well and goes to pour himself a drink while the couple goes to their room. 

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Klaus asks sitting on the bed next to Damon. 

"From my Mother saying she wishes she could tell you I'd never hurt Hope. Baby, the very last thing I want to do is hurt, Hope. I didn't try before to stop the curse from letting me hate Stefan after I died. I will try this time. I love her so much and the thought of hurting her kills me inside" Damon confesses and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the case. "Which is why we need to have a serious talk about children," Damon says and Klaus nods looking at the case. 

"I still want another one with you," Klaus tells him and Damon smiles. 

"I do to Nik but look at me" Damon instructs and lets his true face show. 

"I see you little raven, this makes you stronger. You may see yourself as a monster but this is not a weakness" Klaus promises him. 

"What if I could get rid of it, Hope only didn't have this cause it happened to me while I was pregnant with her not before. What if I could be normal, well a regular vampire again?" Damon asks and Klaus's eyes snap back to the container. 

"That's the cure for this isn't it," Klaus says and Damon nods. "You do realize you'd become incredibly vulnerable if you took that," he says and Damon looks up at him. 

"Our next child could have the curse or maybe not cause you use to be a normal vampire and I used to be" Damon points out. 

"Hope doesn't drink blood. Kol figures until she dies there will be no vampire perks, till she kills someone no werewolf. All she has is spirit and traveler magic. Whenever we have the next baby it'll be the same" Klaus reminds him. 

"Okay," Damon says and puts it in the nightstand. 

"If you do want to take it give me a warning but it is, in the end, your choice love," Klaus tells him pulling him closer. Their hips press together and Damon rests his head on Klaus's shoulder. 

"Should we see how the kids did after their first day at school?" Damon wonders and Klaus smiles nodding. They go back downstairs and Damon picks Hope up from Lily and they go back to Whitmore. Everyone is in Caroline and Bonnie's room so they meet them there. 

"Hey" Tyler greets opening the door and snatches Hope from Damon and walks her over to the table. 

"So how was school?" Klaus smiles and the heretics join them. 

"I found my twin sister" Kai sing songs and they look shocked. 

"I met two people at the bar where I was looking for a job named Liv Parker and her brother Luke" Tyler adds smiling down at Hope. 

"Oh the chances they would be here of all places together is too good" Kai laughs and sits down at the table. 

"Why do you hate them again?" Caroline asks grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. 

"Because when Jo and I were very little they learned I was a siphoner. When I was ten the Gemini witch coven decided my parents needed to have more twins. So then every two years till 1990, they had kids. Marian, Joey, Issac, and Emma were their names. I raised them but you see I couldn't touch them because I was a siphoner, I couldn't touch anything they made me wear these stupid gloves. If I did they beat me and suddenly I just stopped caring at all. I killed the four middle children, my mother had died giving birth to the twins. She was the only one who cared about me" Kai shrugs. 

"So you want them all dead" Silas smirks. 

"Yeah I want to kill them by the way, on my terms" he adds and they nod. They understand revenge really well and he needs to get it for himself. 

"Speaking of revenge how did your Augustine hunt go?" Rebekah asks Enzo who smiles. 

"All taken care of. No more Augustine ever" Enzo grins and they shake their hands all passing around blood for the vampires in the room now. 

"And your crazy ex and word on her?" Bonnie asks Silas and Amara shakes her head. 

"I've been searching for her so I can try and send her off but she made the other side making her the only one who can hide from me there" Amara explains. 

"She'll come back. She isn't one to give up easily and when she does we'll be waiting" Silas shrugs sipping from the cup while everyone else nods. 

"Well, we were assigned homework on our first day cause teachers are mean," Elena says with a pointed look at smirking Ric. "So we should all go do that," she says and they all nod getting up and leaving with their bags. 

Tyler passes Hope back into Klaus's arms and leaves with the group. Caroline and Bonnie go to their bags and the couple stands. "This is why when Bree and I went to college I never attended classes. Boring as hell" Damon chuckles and Klaus rolls his eyes wrapping an arm around him as they leave. 

Enzo smiles and kisses Bonnie's cheek before leaving the room and going downstairs. He is grabbed and dragged into an alley by a woman and he grabs her by the throat shoving her against the wall. 

"Who are you?" he hisses fangs out. 

"My name is Alexandria St. John and I'm your cousin" she responds and in his shock, she is able to shove him back and slide down the wall. She straightens her black jacket and smiles at him. "Your Uncle was Dalton St. John my father. He used lots of things to help him live for a long time before having me, my sister Virginia, and my sister Yvette" she says and Enzo turns to see another woman at the other end of the ally. 

"So cousin why do you need me?" Enzo demands. 

"We need your help getting Yvette back," Virginia says walking closer. 

"Well, who took her?" Enzo demands. 

"A monster," Alex says and then he's injected with vervain and his whole world goes black as he slumps over. 

When he wakes up he's tied to a motel bed with vervain ropes and he feels like he's been bled out. "Sorry to do this to you cousin but we need your girlfriend's blood. Her cousin Lucy wasn't much help" Virginia tells him sitting on the bed next to him and taking a big gulp of vervain water. 

"You'll have to feed on her. It will keep you awake but weak. All will be explained soon we promise, just trust us for now. We're family after all" Alex smiles and Enzo bites into Virgina's wrist with memories of his parents selling him to the factory fresh in his mind as he does so. It would seem all of the St. John family is as crazy as him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as always your comments and kudos keep me writing, love to hear your feedback. Remember to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. Wow a week since I last updated this chapter was re-written so many times and I just can't get it to feel right but I liked this one the best. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	70. Fighting Demons We Can't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group goes to find Enzo while drama starts unfolding in Mystic Falls.

Caroline tosses her blood bag out and sees Bonnie walk in from her lunch date. "So where did Enzo take you?" Caroline wonders. 

"He didn't show. I waited out front and called him like five times. I called Damon a couple times and he didn't pick up so either he's busy with Klaus or with Enzo" Bonnie shrugs. Caroline inhales and narrows her eyes an eyebrow raising. 

"You smell of strangers, a bistro, and our resident sociopath" Caroline laughs. 

"Kai was passing by after he finished his psych class. You know he loves hearing about behavioral disorders. And he saw I was upset and dragged me off to one of the bistros on campus. We just had lunch" she shrugs. 

"Yeah and Damon isn't with Enzo he's with Silas and Stefan. Klaus and Elijah are out watching Hope and talking with their mother" Caroline informs her. 

"Well I guess I can just try and see if he's okay" Bonnie hums grabbing a shirt Enzo left behind and closing her eyes. "I can't see him he's being blocked," she says and pulls a map out.  

"Great I'll go fetch the former travelers" Caroline grumbles and leaves the room. She enters Silas and Stefan's dorm room to see them all drinking and sitting on the beds. 

"You know your sister told me soldiers attacked her home and she killed them all. They killed your mother and brother-in-law but she protected her son" Damon tells Silas. 

"Hmm I bet she did, she never did like men you know" Silas smirks and then sighs. "It wasn't really a problem back then you know women didn't count and men could do whatever they wanted if they had money. Didn't stop our parents from trying to beat the 'normal' into her. After Amara and I became immortal we were gonna go back for her and her son. As much as I loved my mother the cycle of abuse started with us and ended with you" Silas confesses and smiles at Caroline who looks a little shocked. 

"Actually it stopped when Damon tore out the throat of our super great nephew's pregnant fiancée. I got Sarah away, Zach he was abused and he wasn't the best to Gail when he was upset. It's a family trait and when they got married she would have been sucked into the curse. He suggested getting rid of Damon and I'm sure he was pleased to snap Zach's neck" Stefan says and Damon grins. 

"Though Sarah she has Salvatore blood and well let's just say her old boyfriend was a cutter and he bled for some of her best works. Still, he killed himself and they never thought to check the biggest painting she ever did. Honestly, I didn't think our niece had a Salvatore bone in her body till I smelt some of those paintings" Damon laughs and Caroline shakes her head walking into the room fully. 

"Of course she is, but right now Enzo's missing," she says and sees the fear in Damon's eyes. He didn't want to lose his friend again, he'd do everything he could to make sure it didn't happen. 

"Alright, what's Bonnie got?" Silas asks and Stefan rolls his eyes while they follow her back to her dorm. 

"That he was taken to a place that when I tracked felt like living magic," Bonnie says when the door opens. 

"Okay so living magic we take the heretics and kill it" Damon shrugs and pulls out his phone texting his mom to gather the heretics and Kai. Mary Lousie, Nora, and Kai show up with Lily and shrug agreeing to come along on their crusade quest 

When they get in the cars Stefan gives Damon a judgmental look and he groans pulling out his phone and calling Klaus well aware everyone but Kai and Bonnie can clearly hear his phone call. 

_"Yes little raven?" his husband greets._

"Hey, baby so Enzo's been kidnapped and we're going on a rescue mission" Damon blurts out and Silas snorts at his lack of decorum.  

_"Oh, that's nice love so who exactly is with you on your renegade mission?" Klaus sighs._

"Stef, Silas, Bon, Care, half the heretics, and my mother" Damon lists and bites his lip listening to his husband's dark chuckle. 

_"Alright well call me when you get him back," Klaus says._

"Really, that's it?" Damon asks. 

_"You're quite the force to be reckoned with love and you're with some of the most infamous and powerful people on this planet. So yes little raven that's it because I trust you're coming back to me. Or I'll have to break a lot of nature's laws to bring you home" Klaus responds before hanging up._

"Huh, well onward" Damon smirks looking at his brother who rolls his eyes and starts the car. They go to the location on the map and Silas makes the people inside open the doors. 

"Hello love" Enzo greets Bonnie who smiles and kisses him while Kai scowls and feels frustrated with not understanding what he is feeling. 

"Who the hell are you two?" Damon snaps. 

"Alexandria and Virginia St. John. We're Enzo's cousins" Alex introduces and he nods. 

"They need to find little sister Yvette," Silas tells them. 

"Great where is she?" Stefan asks leaning against the wall and Lily makes eye contact with Enzo. It was the first she'd really seen of him since coming back. 

"With a monster" Virginia snaps. 

"Lovely we meant geographically," Caroline says making Damon smirks and Alex sighs. 

"We'll show you. But we're gonna need a way to break down the doors. We heard the Bennett witch is very strong" Alex tells them. 

"Don't worry we've got a better way not taking on anyone. Better for us siphoners really" Nora smirks and then they all turn and leave, the St. John's following them back out onto the street. 

* * *

Esther smiles down at the sleeping forms of Hope and Faith. Klaus walks back into the room after a phone call with his husband and she notes the relaxed posture and confident smirk but sees something off in his eyes. 

"So he on a suicide mission?" she wonders. 

"No, he's going to rescue a missing friend. I know he can do more than handle himself but I still worry" Klaus shrugs. 

"Knowing someone you love can handle themselves doesn't stop your worry. Tell me Niklaus, your siblings can more than handle themselves as well but do you worry about them?" Esther wonders. 

"Always now Freya she's a new addition but it feels right like she was always here. She can take care of herself but she's mortal and older or not she's my sister and maybe it's the wolf maybe it's the Viking but I need to look after her. Finn his mind wasn't in a good place after we turned. I didn't dagger him cause he was boring, alright it was a little bit because of that, but he was sad I thought I was helping. I was wrong but I'm trying again. Elijah he and I have always had each other's back. Kol he needs more looking after than I'm capable of and that bothered me so I'd put him down. Rebekah, she's always been my little sister to watch after" Klaus agrees and smiles at his daughter.  

"And they're immortal, I worry about you all and I know exactly what you're capable of" she smiles. 

The door slams so hard it shakes the whole house and Klaus hopes it didn't crack or Damon will kill whoever did it and be pouting all week. Though when he hears Kol's shouting he doubts Damon will be that upset. "Case and point" he sighs and they go to see what the problem is. 

"I thought we moved past this" Kol snaps and Klaus looks at the door, yep it's broken. 

"Yeah, I told you just yesterday I'd look the other way when you killed someone. But that was my principal," Jeremy says eyes wide and angry. 

"Dead as in past tense, get over it" Kol snaps and grabs a bottle of Bourbon. Klaus chuckles and pours two glasses of scotch and hands one to his mother, this ought to be good. 

"No you may kill for food but that isn't how a vampire kills. You made a show of it" Jeremy hisses. 

"You're right Jeremy I was making a point, you said you'd look the other way but that isn't what I want. I want you to like every single part of me. Your friends, your sister they can. Elena, Caroline, and Tyler are all undead and drink human blood to live. We look after our own just like the humans look after themselves, Matt hates us because we hurt his people. Bonnie is an expression witch, the spirits turned their back on her and we're her coven now. You, Jeremy, are a hunter when Elena stabbed Connor" Kol rants and Jeremy cuts him off. 

"I killed him to protect my sister" he snaps. 

"I know that and I know it had to be Elena, you love your sister more than the tattoo on your arm. But it is hard for you to resist the urge sometimes because you know she's your sister but it knows she's a vampire. Every time one of us feeds and spills more human blood your instinct it to kill us. You say I help but Jeremy I'm the worst of the worst, one day I won't ground you. One day you're going to try and kill me and it won't work. But Elena she sure as hell can be killed, those kids upstairs, your friends. Jeremy, you're dangerous, the heretics can't remove the hunter's mark. Silas and Amara can't read your mind and killing you would end very badly for someone" Kol reminds him.  

"So it was a test to see how quickly I would what, hate you?" Jeremy demands and glares at the two drinking on the couch and smirking at them. 

"Not hate me, realize you're better than me. I love you Jeremy and you deserve better than me" Kol tells him. I love Damon but he's always been sort of well broken and damned, you're good and kind hearted" Kol says and Jeremy shakes his head in disbelief. 

"What about Damon why didn't he ever get that courtesy" Jeremy shouts angrily. 

"I love Damon but he's always been sort of well broken and damned, you're good and kind hearted," Kol says and Jeremy shakes his head in disbelief. His eyes snap to Klaus's, whose jaw has tensed at the mention of his husband but still, he looks amused. Jeremy looks back to Kol and clenches his jaw before responding to him. 

"You are so stubborn and such a dick. How about you let me decide what's best for me, what I do and do not deserve. Who I love and spend my time with because if you weren't someone I wanted to be with well you said it before Kol. You can't force me to do a damn thing" Jeremy snaps and Kol's eyes thaw out a little bit. 

"Okay," he relents and seemingly all the fight is drained out of him. 

"Wait really?" Jeremy says startled. 

"Mm, once he realized he lost he could never keep a fight going" Esther cuts in. 

"Honestly call him out on his bullshit and he gives up" Klaus smiles refilling his glass and Esther nods along while Kol rolls his eyes and takes Klaus's glass right before he can take a sip and sits on the couch across from him. 

"So the Salvatore's and Co went out on a rescue mission," Katherine says coming in with Amara, Elena, and Hayley. 

"How did you hear?" Esther wonders. 

"I know where my husband is at all times. I called to see what they were doing and told them" Amara responds seemingly hidden behind Katherine but still in front of Elena and standing tall. Confidence and timid-ness really didn't work together but she managed it anyway.      

"Well I'm sure they'll get him back and be home in time for dinner" Hayley smirks and takes the scotch from Kol. 

"I'd say something about germs if you weren't all dead" Jeremy smiles and leans against Kol while the original runs a hand through his hair. 

"Everyone not on the save Enzo field trip at Whitmore?" Kol wonders.  

"Finn and Sage are in the Philippines right now" Klaus reminds him. 

"Freya and Elijah went to visit Bekah so yeah I'd say so," Jeremy says and he hums kissing the top of his hunters head. 

* * *

"We are so not making dinner," Damon says as the siphoners pull their hands away from the armory door. 

"Don't brood, you'll get forehead creases," Lily says patting his shoulder as she passes and Stefan cracks up with gleeful smug little brother laughter while Damon argues weakly that he does not brood with a pout on his face. 

They walk further into the trashed room and when something creaks and groans Caroline grabs Bonnie who raises an eyebrow. "Pretty sure you're more killable than me" she points out. 

"Pretty sure if something falls down and I get impaled, I heal the second I pull it out" Caroline counters and she rolls her eyes taking Enzo's hand. Caroline doesn't miss the look Kai shoots in their direction as they stop in front of a vault. The siphoners with their new found power unlock the door and send Virginia in first. 

"Well, that was a bust" Stefan smirks after five minutes when she doesn't come out. 

"Maybe I should" Alex starts but Enzo grabs her wrist letting go of Bonnie's hand. 

"Alex I just found you and if your sister's don't come out you're the only family I've got left. I'm a lot less vulnerable than you I'll go in and see if I can't bring out my other cousins" he smiles and she nods frowning as she sits still.

"Let's not be stupid about this" Silas sighs following Damon and Enzo, telling the heretics to keep watch because he can't get a read on anything in this place. The door slams shut behind them and Silas screams feeling someone screaming in his mind. No one was strong enough to penetrate his mind, they'd have to be older, stronger. 

"Silas" Damon hisses and looks around staring at his shaking Uncle after the blood-curdling scream from him. "Uncle" he tries again and hears whispers before everything goes black, the last thing he hears being Stefan's own scream of bloody murder. 

Stefan gasps feeling his Uncle be hurt and he knows on instinct his brother isn't okay. "Open the door" he shouts at the siphoners and bird like shrieking remaining in his mind drowning out his thoughts. When the door opens again Silas is kneeling right in front of it rubbing his temples and Stefan helps him up. 

"Damon?" Caroline calls. 

"Enzo?" Bonnie shouts. 

"Virginia, Yvette" Alex screams and the whole cave is searched to find the remains of her sisters and no trace of the vampires. 

"Klaus is going to kill us" Lily whispers to her son who looks scared and pissed off. 

"What was it?" he demands of his Uncle. 

"I don't know. The door shut and that awful screeching started and I couldn't see or hear anything else. I opened my eyes the minute the door opened again" he responds and Alex is staring down at her sisters' ruined bodies. Yvette's decayed and Virgina with her throat slit. A strange very ancient looking dagger on the ground. She shoves the dagger into her boot and Nora kneels beside her. 

"We can get someone to come collect these and we can have them buried" she offers and Alex nods. 

"Then I want to find whoever killed my sisters and took my cousin. I'm going to kill it slowly" she declares and they all look at each other. She was going to fit in just fine if that was who she truly is. 

"So who wants to make the call?" Kai grins but no one finds it funny. 

"He's going to be crushed, we can't call Klaus" Stefan argues. 

"Kol" Lily suggests and they look at her. "You told me about the soulmate bond, Kol will know something's wrong. But if he answers his phone and isn't completely catatonic, at least we know that my son is alive" she reminds them and they all leave the cave. She makes the call and he answers almost immediately and she puts it on speaker

_"Lily what the hell is going on, I can't feel him, it isn't him" Kol starts rambling._

"He and Enzo went missing," she tells him. 

_"Great just great, so glad it's going as bad for you as it is for us," Kol tells them._

"What?" Bonnie asks and then she can hear a voice, Vicki Donavan is yelling for Damon and Stefan. 

 _"Yeah turns out Silas, your ex, decided now was the time to start messing with the veil. Amara collapsed and the angry teenage vampire ghost appears in our living room. Liz has been texting Nik everytime someone is reported and turns_ _out it's_ _only people we've killed in town" Kol explains._

"Fuck" Caroline blurts out. 

 _"Well put Care, get back here quickly," Kol says before hanging up_ and they look at each other before Nora nods to Alex. 

"We'll stay here, clean up the bodies. Research, I'll call every hour on the hour to check in" Nora tells Mary Lousie kissing her before they leave and race towards Mystic Falls. 

* * *

The minute everyone thinks they can calm down the already broken door slams open and Vicki Donavan storms through as Amara falls down eyes closed and Katherine pulls her back up. 

"Vic?" Jeremy asks and she screams fangs showing. 

"Where is Damon, or Stefan. Both killed me" she snarls. 

"How about Matt?" Jeremy offers. 

"You already tried to hurt my sister once, when do you give up?" Klaus demands standing up. Hayley runs upstairs to the joint nursery and shuts the door behind her to protect the girls. 

"When I get my peace" she shrieks and Jeremy looks terrified. 

"Vic I know this has to be hard for you but please who sent you?" he asks and she sneers. 

"Please, first it was me. Then that vampire Anna, then Bonnie the teenage witch, now one of the originals. Really Jer what's with all the supernatural's?" Vicki demands. 

"You know I'm not human, never really fit so" he smiles weakly. 

"We know who sent her," Esther tells Jeremy who nods and doesn't notice Kol's whole body curl up and his face go white before he is speeding out of the room. 

"She won't wake up," Katherine says setting aside the blood bag she tried and wiping her blood off her wrist which also didn't work.  

"Is she alive?" Esther asks kneeling beside her. 

"Yeah, we can still feel her. You can't kill her without the cure so what is this. We can't feel it which means it targeted the one part of her she doesn't have mirrored or connected to us" Elena points out. 

"Her being the anchor, which means her old friend is not happy" Katherine groans. Kol comes back down from wherever he was and tells them exactly what he was told. 

"Well, this ought to be a fun game" Kol points out. 

"What exactly is that?" Elena asks while everyone else is looking Klaus who has passed out in a fashion similar to Amara. 

"Fighting the demons we can't see" he states simply with a smile. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as always your comments and favorites keep me writing, love to hear your feedback. Remember to follow so you know when I update. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


	71. We Have Work To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group in Mystic Falls has to work to get the ghosts gone and wake Amara up, a few of them go back to the armory in an attempt to find Damon and meet someone who can help, and everyone else at Whitmore is blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding in their family's life.

Klaus wakes up after Elena forces her blood into his mouth and he whimpers eyes full of tears as he feels his ring and looks to Kol. 

"He isn't dead, just not in control of his mind," Kol tells him feeling everything in his mind-rattling at the odd feeling. 

"Okay, so my husband just was taken by something that overpowered Silas" Klaus snaps. The door opens and Stefan walks in first clearly pissed, everyone else feeling the same and the vampires were doing nothing to stop their emotions from taking over the area. The humans are shivering feeling all the anger and worry while Stefan just looks ready to explode. 

"It doesn't matter what took him because we're gonna kill it," Stefan tells Klaus. 

"So guys someone showed up claiming to be Sarah Salvatore," Matt says opening the door and they all groan. Elena tells Vicki to wait a second so they can find out what he wants. 

"That's not her," Stefan says looking at the girl. 

"Yes, it is" she responds and he rolls his eyes. 

"You don't think we checked up on her throughout her whole life. She's at Duke right now, where I know she's safe" Stefan sighs moving closer and putting his hands in her hair. 

"I just wanted a family" she whispers. 

"I know," Stefan says softly and grabs her hair twisting it harshly and once he hears the snap he lets her drop while a hand rubs down his mouth. 

"What the hell she didn't have to die" Matt shouts. Stefan grabs him by the arm and looks into his eyes. 

"The real Sarah Salvatore is my niece and I care about her. I put my family before strangers" Stefan sneers as Vicki moves forward making Matt freeze. 

"Vic" he whispers eyes wide. 

"Hey Matty" she smiles and he tries to hug her and flinches when he passes through her form. 

"Everyone else is staying at Whitmore, here Bon," Caroline says handing her one of Damon's shirts and one of Enzo's. 

"No that's John Varvatos he gets pissed if you ruin those" Stefan cuts in and Caroline rolls her eyes speeding upstairs. Klaus follows her and when she picks up one from Damon's drawer he chuckles. 

"That's mine, here take this one" Klaus smiles and picks up one from the trash which has Damon's blood on it.  

"That's his shirt," she says pulling on the one Klaus is wearing. 

"We're married and basically the same size" Klaus reminds her inhaling deeply. 

"This room smells like roses and forest," she says and wrinkles her nose. 

"I guess you're just into the campfire smell and cinnamon" Klaus smirks and she sighs thinking of Tyler with a smile on her face. 

"Guys we have a bigger problem" Katherine shouts and they walk downstairs to see Vicki is definitely now alive, or alive ish. "Her leg touched Amara and she screamed before this," she says and Vicki is looking at Bonnie hungrily. Valerie grabs a blood bag and tosses it to her. Matt flinches a little seeing his sister's red eyes and veins under them as she drinks human blood. 

"You know I'd ask who we pissed off but it's likely everyone" Stefan sighs and Lily rubs his back humming the song Damon did to Hope, it did sound more French than Italian.  

"Aren't you going to make her a daylight ring?" Matt demands. 

"Hmm, on a trial basis we'll train her to be a vampire cause she got out of control last time" Elena suggests and kisses Stefan's cheek. 

"Nora and Enzo's cousin are looking there for him," Mary Lousie says and they groan. 

"Okay, so we can set up an expression triangle. Bonnie and I will handle it we just need to kill a bunch of people" Silas says and they nod. 

"The rest of us can go to the armory then," Kol says. 

"Mary Lousie and Mother would you mind staying with Hayley and watching the girls and Amara?"Klaus asks and they nod. 

"Let's go" Kol smiles and they head for the cars. 

"Care, Lena you should go back to Whitmore," Stefan says before they get in the car.  

"What about everyone else?" Caroline demands. 

"Bonnie and Silas need to handle the ghosts, the heretics need to help us find Damon, Jeremy is needed to fight the mind controllers, and I need to find my big brother. The rest of you are staying at college" Stefan snaps. 

"Kol?" she wonders. 

"Isn't really going to college, he just says he is to appease Jeremy" Stefan snaps and Kol glares dangerously while Jeremy crosses his arms. 

"We'll be talking later about this" Jeremy snaps and Kol meets Stefan's eyes red seeping in and Stefan grins. 

"Besides he would never leave Damon in danger you know how first loves are" Stefan sneers and Lily cuffs the back of his head. 

"How about I tell your brother that you were being an asshole to his favorite brother in law" she offers and he clenches his jaw. "You get mean when you get worried and I have never and will never put up with it Stefan Antonio Salvatore so get in the car and shut up," she says and he smiles going to his car. 

"Wow, though Care he was right we should be going. I think Elijah and Katherine are staying in town. We'd just get in the way of everyone looking for Damon and Enzo" Elena smiles and Lily nods. Klaus walks past eyes hard before he gets in the car. 

When they make it to armory Freya is out first quiet as usual worried about her brother-in-law and more worried about what his missing status might do to her siblings. They were drowning in stress and her shoulders feel heavy. She enters the place and looks around to see two women talking over books and Mary Lousie hugs the dark-haired one. 

"Nora are you okay?" she asks and the girl nods. 

"Fine Alex and I figured out how they got out," Nora says and leads them into the cave where the door has been ripped off probably by a frustrated heretic. They walk down and Nora tells them to close their eyes. They follow her on sound and fall through a hidden door. 

Alex gives Freya sound blocking head phones and takes her through the door. "Yeah and guess what," Nora says and they turn to her. "It comes out in Mystic Falls" she sighs. 

"Wait that means they were or are in town" Klaus exclaims and Kol shakes his head. 

"If they were, not anymore, someone would have sensed them. Whatever took them was smart it took Silas out first" Kol points out. 

"Okay, so what can we do to help?" Elijah asks seeing his little brother's anger building. 

"We can try tracking spells and if that doesn't work exactly how strong is your bond with Damon?" Freya asks Kol. His eyes snap to hers filled with rock hard determination. 

"Soulmate, if there is something you can do to find Damon do it," he says and she frowns. 

"Last case scenario, it will hurt and could very well kill you if you weren't an original" she warns. 

"Will it hurt Damon?" Kol asks and she shakes her head. "Then it doesn't matter. Damon is married and has a child, my hurt doesn't matter because if he dies I might as well" Kol snaps. 

"Look Kol if I look into your mind" she begins and he takes a deep breath. 

"My soul sister, our souls are entwined. The term soulmates is a very accurate word to describe us" Kol tells her. 

"Kol that is perfect" she whispers and she pulls him behind her while they follow back upstairs in the armory. "Lie down," she tells him and rips his shirt down the middle grabbing a knife and sighing. 

"What are you" Jeremy starts and it turns into a scream as she plunges it into Kol's chest dragging it all the way down to his waistband. Kol screams and Klaus flinches turning his head and moving closer to Elijah. When their mother would boil Kol's blood they curl together in the bed and Kol would come limping into the room, given he could still walk and go to sleep. 

"Got him" Freya laughs and removes her hands from where she shoved them into her little brother's chest. 

"Where is he?" Klaus demands, kneeling next to Kol and feeding him from his wrist. 

"Cruise ship, lots of dead people" Freya responds and lets the blood drip over a map. 

"Wait you saw through Damon's eyes?" Lily asks and she nods. 

"Kol really wasn't kidding. I doubt he could see through Damon's eyes as whatever has him made my head hurt and Kol passed out from taking the brunt of the mental force. It was like singing I think we're dealing with a siren" Freya explains. 

"Like a mermaid?" Stefan asks.

"No like the stories say, they are only two actual sirens. Way back in the day Arcadius was burned to death for being a mind reader and created hell. Psychic witches sent to an island to die by their hateful tribe. They lived off of human flesh and the younger one feeling guilty threw herself from a cliffside. The older ran down and Arcadius appeared to them and made them immortal sirens. Like the immortals and vampires they live off human blood, but they eat the whole body" Alex tells them pulling out a book. 

"So my husband and his best friend have been taken by a siren," Klaus says in disbelief. 

"Nearly three-thousand-year-old sirens, Arcadius is close to five thousand years old at this point. Makes sense why she took out Silas easily, being almost a thousand years older than him" she sighs. 

"This is insane" Nora sighs and Alex nods. 

"Makes sense why she killed me sister and not the vampires. Their blood meant nothing to her but who better to get her blood than vampires" Alex shrugs and the door opens. 

"Not bad but if you want to find them I might be more help" the woman smirks and Stefan grabs her by the throat before letting go and kneeling in front of her eyes wide. 

"Who are you?" Lily demands and she strides past Stefan who is still stuck. 

"My name is Seline and if you want to find your son I need to find my little sister," she says.

"You're a siren" Freya states and she nods. 

"The older one" she adds and Kol wipes his chest glaring at her. 

"Why did she take Damon?" he demands. 

"Well she has always enjoyed pretty things" Seline shrugs and Klaus growls lowly. "Ooh not married to the soulmate interesting" she smirks. "Oh isn't Hope pretty" she smirks and when Klaus tries to rush her he has to kneel all the way hands on the ground. 

"How about you do something useful and tell us where Damon and Enzo are" Jeremy snaps moving closer and she screams holding her head when she tries to get into his. Kol wraps his arms around Jeremy who whines about the blood. 

"A hunter, last I heard you killed them all" Seline sneers looking at Klaus. 

"Well, this one is going to be my brother in law someday so let's move so I can find my brother" Stefan growls.  

"Yes, yes. Sybil my sister has no interest in anything but using them to get back to full health" Seline tells them. "In fact, I can hear her now, she just wants Cade dead. She's willing to meet now that she is back to full health" Seline informs them and they nod. 

"How can we trust you?" Stefan demands standing now that he's able. 

"Do you remember Monteray all those years ago?" she asks and hums to remind him. His eyes snap up to meet hers and he shakes his head. 

"You let me go" he breathes out and she nods.

"I did and it's because I saw guilt in you. And the love for your brother reminded me of me and my sister. I couldn't kill you" she tells him.  

"We can trust her, she'll help us," Stefan tells them and his mother pulls him back into her chest a protective arm over his chest and a hand over his un-beating heart. 

* * *

"I thought you told Stefan you were going back to Whitmore," Silas says when Caroline and Elena come up behind them. 

"He isn't the boss of us" Caroline snaps. 

"He's trying to keep you safe. People a lot stronger than you two are out there and protecting you isn't high on his priority list. He just wants to find Damon" Silas snaps back.

"Why do you care?" Caroline demands. 

"Because my wife is in some anchor induced coma and my nephew was taken by something with better control over the mind than me. I use to be able to feel and hear him and Stefan whenever I felt like it. Right now I can't hear Damon or Stefan and I'm panicking but I'm still trying to help protect your home from my crazy ex" Silas rants eyes wide and they see something they never have before. Fear, Silas the 

Fear, Silas the two-thousand-year-old immortal with no care in the world was scared for his wife and nephews. He was going half mad with it and trying to save their town because that's what they would want. 

"Okay well, you said a lot of people need to die, how many?" Elena asks. 

"We want to keep the ghosts inside the graveyard, out of the way. So I figure three people in each section instead of twelve to make it a smaller area" Silas sighs and Caroline gasps. 

"Alright we'll get nine people and you tell us where to put them" Elena shrugs. 

"Elena you can't honestly want to kill nine people" Caroline hisses. 

"I want to protect our town so we can get back to helping them find Damon and waking Amara up" Elena hisses back and Caroline narrows her eyes. 

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks. 

"No, when I am with Amara and Katherine my mind feels whole and steady. Even if we are apart but now I can't feel Amara which means my connection to Kat is broken and I can't focus on anything" Elena snaps and Silas rubs her shoulders. 

Caroline still refuses to help and tries to stop Elena who snaps her neck and leaves. Silas smirks picking up the blonde vampire and laying her across the boarding house couch. He grits his teeth wondering if it would be so bad to kill everyone for fun but it seems Elena was ahead of him on taking her anger out on innocents. 

He leaves and tells Bonnie the spell when they reach the graveyard. Three dead people are on each corner forming a triangle and Elena is sitting on the steps of the Salvatore crypt wiping her mouth of blood. 

"Are you doing okay?" Silas wonders and can feel just how little she cares for the people she just killed. 

"Maybe my humanity is a little bit off" she shrugs and he shakes his head feeling that her switch was dimmed but only a little. 

"I think you just have looser morals because you love a ripper" Silas chuckles and she smirks leaning against him while Bonnie chants. The ghosts appear and Bonnie leaves the triangle while Silas cries out feeling Stefan cloaked from his mind as well.  

"We'll get them all back and kill whatever took them" Elena promises while Bonnie nods. 

"I sure hope so cause this isn't going to work. Bonnie if you can try and wake Amara up that would be great" Silas smiles and kisses her cheek before stepping into the triangle. "Qetsiyah" he calls out and turns to see her.  

"Silas" she sneers and he glares at her. 

"Why can't you let this go?" he demands. 

"You ruined me" she screams. 

"It was two thousand years ago, and punish me not her. The only crime Amara committed was falling in love. Everything else was me" he points out. 

"All I wanted was you and me for eternity, and I will get what I want" she screams. 

"No you won't, Qeystiah it isn't just you, me, and Amara anymore. I have people I love and need to protect. You and your ghosts aren't helping, you can't leave this triangle your descendant made sure of it" Silas remind her. 

"You are not going to have happiness I will not allow it" she declares and he growls. 

"I have it and I'll be damned if you try and take it away from me" he sneers.  

"You mean your nephews? You honestly can't believe they wouldn't kill you if it meant they would be safe" she laughs. 

"Well I mean they could try and kill me but they have no reason to" Silas responds and steps back towards the edge of the circle. "Once Bonnie wakes Amara up she's going to send you to hell and no one will ever remember you. I've already won for two thousand years my name alone had inspired nightmares, I won't be forgotten. Amara and I have doppelgangers because nature can't forget us. You, no one can even pronounce your name" he laughs before stepping out and wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulders as they leave. 

They return to the boarding house where Bonnie grabs Elena by the hand and yanks her upstairs where Katherine is already holding Amara's hand. Bonnie ends up straddling Amara and holding onto Katherine and Elena's shoulders while chanting.  

There is a whiplash of psychic power and everyone passes out the power overwhelming their minds till it's pulled away and Amara is standing up eyes in more focus than they've ever seen. They can feel the sheer weight of the other side being sorted through until Qetsiyah is stuck in front of them. 

"How dare you, we were friends once. You were just too foolish and desperate to see Silas never has and never will love or care about you" she says and before the ghost can respond Amara has touched her forehead and she is dragged screaming into the air out the open window. 

"How did we see that?" Elena asks. 

"I'm sorry when Bonnie woke me up she had to pull the other side to this plane for a moment to pull me here. I can put it back and remain awake now as before I had been stuck there. I am technically half dead, ever since she linked me to the other side. One foot here one foot there" she explains. 

"Okay, so the ghosts all gone?" Katherine wonders feeling the power retract from her mind. 

"Yes I reached to the expression triangle and returned the ghosts to my plane" she responds and Silas kisses her. "Damon?" she wonders.  

"Klaus texted, apparently a siren who work for the devil has him. Oh, and they have nearly a thousand years on you both" Caroline says pouring herself a drink. 

"This is going great" Hayley mutters Faith on her hip as she walks in the room. 

"Alright, so now that the town is safe can we can everyone at the armory to get out if they aren't being helpful?" Elijah asks and Silas nods. They call and find that only Freya, Klaus, Lily, Stefan, and Kai are staying along with another siren.  

"We should go check on Matt," Elena says and Caroline nods. They leave the boarding house and go to Matt's house. 

"You think they'll find Damon and Enzo before it's too late?" Hayley asks. 

"Niklaus and Stefan will not rest until they do" Elijah responds standing up.  

* * *

Damon looks at the cruise ship of dead people and the five vampires dead in front of him. Sybil walks up to him humming happily now that she is fed, showered, and dressed in someones light blue sundress. 

His heart aches for his husband and brother but most of all he wants his baby. He rubs the ring on his finger and she looks at him. "I do admire sibling loyalty and I didn't think anymore love than what you felt for Klaus was possible but your child. Damon is all parents loved their children like you love yours there would never be another abandonment in the world" Sybil smiles.   

"Yes, I'm sure it's all very touching. When do we go home?" Enzo demands.  

"Soon once this parks in Florida we'll take one of those airplanes back to Virginia. All I want is Cade dead and you want to see your girlfriend. I am sorry to say she likes that almost heretic a lot more than you" Sybil chuckles.  

"What?" Enzo asks eyes snapping to hers. 

"Really looking through you staring at Bonnie you couldn't see the eye contact between her and Kai. Really who names their killed Malachai did they want him to be evil?" she asks and Damon snorts stepping over the dead bodies to go make sure the crew is doing as they were compelled. 

"She would never cheat on me" Enzo snaps. 

"No, but I bet she'll be letting you go. I can see them in one memory working on a spell book. You were staring at Bonnie and couldn't even notice their intense eye contact" she teases. Enzo's mouth opens and closes as he thinks back and grits his teeth. 

"I should kill that freak of nature" Enzo sneers. 

"And the second you touch him he'd kill you. If you did manage to kill him no one would forgive you. Lily would be pissed so would her sons. You'd lose Bonnie forever and everyone is loyal to the Salvatore's over you" she smirks fingers curling around his jaw. "Damon he's left you to burn before" she reminds him and he turns his head away. "Maybe once that witch breaks your heart you'll realize I was right and come crawling back to me" she whispers against the shell of his ear before pulling away. 

"Everything good here?" Damon smirks rubbing the ring again and Sybil nods.  

"I assume we'll be arriving soon," she says and Damon nods in confirmation. She smirks looking at them both and says, "good we have work to do boys."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as always your comments and kudos keep me writing, I love hearing from you all. Remeber to bookmark and subscribe so you know when I update. 
> 
> I am sorry for the delay, I have a fractured left wrist and sprained right elbow. Which happens when you crash into a tree after attempting to slide down a grassy hill. Writing even while on pain medication has hurt but finally I finished the chapter and hopefully, I can keep writing today and finish the next one. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, I hope you enjoy it. I try to post regularly but I'm so good at that, my bad.
> 
> Criticism is welcomed and even encouraged, my grammar is awful so I'm sorry about that.
> 
> ** Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it. All rights go to Julie Plec and the other wonderful writers of the show.**


End file.
